Never Be Lonely
by 70122
Summary: Well,I really don't like writing like seriously. But,I came up with this story in my head so... Oh,got the title for the series from a song Amber Riley is featured on from a mix-tape single... Never Be Lonely! Oh,yes I'm new here. No I don't own anything,'Glee'.
1. Lonely

4 years ago...

''What the fuck is this shit?!'' ''Oh no,no,no!'' ''She isn't in the club dancing on some dude what the fuck,Mercy!'' Sam thought to himself. He look down at his cell

phone and pic after pic was popping up of Mercedes grinding on some tall,dark man and Sam just about lost his mind. Sam wasn't planning on going out

tonight at all,cause he had wanted to take a chill and cool it for a couple of days and stay home. But,seeing Mercedes getting wild on the dance floor with some

unknown man who wasn't Sam has she lost her damn mind! ''WTF, is wrong with her?!'' Sam screamed out loud in his dorm room. Sam took a deep breath and

grab some clothes to put on and grabbed his car keys,id,wallet and headed out the door. As,Sam got in his car he was even more angry when a pic of Mercy pop up

of her kissing the man and him holding on to her waist grinding his pelvis into her,while lifting her in the air. Sam was outraged! As he drove to the club Sam

couldn't get the images of Mercy and the strange man out his mind,and Sam had a violet tendency when it came to the other sex being around his Mercy so Sam

know that it was a possibility that him and the dude she was dancing with could end up with fist flying and each other directions!

Sam pull up to the club it was packed to of course it would on a friday at 9:00 at night Sam said to himself,but he was determined to get in the club

even though the line was long as hell. But,Sam did know the bouncer that worked at the door this night so Sam was a guaranteed to get in the club,he didn't

even bother standing in line Sam just walk right up to Azimio and Azimio said Sam. ''What's up man?'' Sam knew Azimio, cause they both take a art class

together and always end up being paired together on group projects,plus Azimio was starting line backer and Sam was starting running back for UCLA college

football team so they were teammates. There was no chance and hell Azimio was not going to let Sam in this fucking club! Sam just played it cool and gave

Azimio a hand shake and said he just wanted to have a good time and, if Azimio could do a favor for him and let him in the club without waiting in this long

line. Azimio didn't question Sam's request and he let Sam right in all Sam heard was people complaining about him being skipped ahead just, because he is a

popular football player and Azimio's teammate,but Sam gave no fucks and keep on walking into the club.

As Sam walked into the club he texted Puck & Mike:''Where the hell are you guys?!'' Puck replied back:''We're in the VIP section.'' Sam saw them right away as he

looked across the crowed club first person he saw was Puck,cause the fool was fist pumping like he was on ''Jersey Shore'' or something. Sam entered VIP

section sat down next to Mike who was dancing in his seat. ''What's up bro?!'' Mike said to Sam. Sam just gave him a look like you know what the hell is up tho.

Mike continued. ''Look Sam.'' ''You and Mercy are no longer together remember so,if you came to this club to start some shit tonight is not the night man.'' Sam just

got up and walked over to Puck who was talking to some girls and exchanging number's with them. ''Puck,man I need to talk to you.'' ''What up my little blonde

one?'' Sam just rolled his eyes and continued. ''Dude,I'm being serious right now.'' Puck said okay. ''So what's up?''

''Really,Puck you're an ass hole!'' ''Why the fuck do you think I'm in this club tonight?'' Puck smiled and said. ''Cause,Mercy dumped your lying ass.'' Sam knew Puck

sent him them pics of Mercedes and that dude. Puck just laughed again and said. ''Karma's a bitch my friend and Mercy is a women scorned!'' ''Look Sam you're one

of my best friends of course I was going to send you those pics!'' ''Cause,all tho you're an ass for hurting Mercy like that I knew she loves you.'' ''And,her hooking up

with a random guy.'' ''Isn't going to make her feel better in the morning.'' ''So yeah I sent you them pics now what the fuck you gonna do about it huh?!'' ''Look I

fucked up big time with Mercedes!'' ''I love her so much that I just pushed her away,cause I don't feel worthy of her love.'' Puck just tapped Sam on the shoulder and

said. ''You need to tell Mercy that.'' ''Instead of fooling around with cheap sluts that would do anything just,cause you're a football star!''

Sam let out a chuckle. ''How fucking ironic I'm getting advice from the man whore of the damn whole campus of UCLA!'' ''Wow!'' ''And,don't forget you're on the

football team too jerk.'' ''Yes,I'm on the team.'' ''But, I'm single and all so ready to mingle Sam.'' ''You were in a committed relationship with Mercy and cheated!''

Sam froze at Puck's words and said nothing else. Puck knew he had gotten to Sam,but the truth was the truth Sam cheated on Mercedes with a cheerleader on the

''UCLA'' dance squad. ''Look man I'm still your friend no matter what,but you got some serious begging to do.'' ''If,Mercedes even takes you back.'' Oh,she will Sam

was sure of that. Meanwhile on the dance floor... Mercedes had meant this tall,muscled build brother dark chocolate soo sexy,fine as hell! She didn't even get

his name or at least his name was the last thing on her mind at the time she just wanted to erase Sam Evans from her brain! They began to grind and slow

dance like they knew each other for more than just 5 mins ago! The whole time little did she know Sam was watching from VIP like the police. And,Sam just about

had enough when the dude hands grabbed Mercedes ass and he whispered in her ear. And,she let him touch her! Sam eyes were seeing red! He got up and walked

over to the main floor were Mercedes and the random were hugged up at. Santana and Brittany were all so on the dance floor,but they were too busy in their

own world to be worrying about who Mercedes was dancing with. Santana was dancing with Brittany when out the corner of her eyes she saw Sam coming

more like death in his eyes and his target unknown man Mercy was dancing with. All Santana could say was. ''Oh,shit Britt.'' ''Sam is here and he don't look happy

at all!'' ''Brittany asked why?!'' ''He didn't take his happy pills today?'' ''I can go home and get some,cause you know Lord Tubbington needs them to keep him from

smoking.'' Santana ignored what Brittany said and released her hands from Brittany's waist and stepped in front of Sam. ''Woah,Trouty don't even fuckin think

about it!'' ''Ok,you already hurt Mercy enough this isn't about to go down in public for everyone to see!'' ''Santana move now!'' ''Look lips,you need to leave Mercedes

alone.'' ''What you thought you was just going to fuck bitches on the side and oh,Mercy will never find out!'' ''I suggest you go find the hoe Mercedes caught you

with and leave her the fuck alone.'' Mercedes was soo busy dancing with what's a name that when she looked up to see Sam just inches away from her being

held back by San she froze. Then her and Sam made eye contact and it was over she panic and ran. All she heard was Sam screaming. ''Mercy stop!'' Sam moved

Santana out the way literally moved her and pursued after Mercedes. The guy she was dancing with didn't no what to do nor had a clue what was going on. Sam

just walked past him without a glare and continued following Mercedes.

Mercedes ran into the lady's room she knew Sam couldn't come in there. Sam said. ''Fuck!'' ''All right you want to hide from me,Mercy.'' Sam walked into the lady's

restroom anyway. Sam opened the door and was happy to see no one was in there,but him and Mercedes. ''Mercy,please come out of the stalls stop hiding from

me so we can talk please!'' ''Babe.'' Mercedes didn't make a sound. Sam was getting frustrated at each min. that passed he knew she was in one of these fuckin

stalls and the restroom. He kicked every last door open until he reached the last one. He could hear her crying. ''Mercy,please open the door I just want to talk

love.'' ''Sam please don't.'' She cried. ''Mercy,babe just open the door okay.'' ''No,Sam leave.'' ''Open this fuckin door Mercedes!'' ''Sam stop.'' ''I will call the police.''

Sam knew she wouldn't call the cops on him or atleast he hoped she wouldn't!

Sam was really mad now and started banging on the stall door,kicking,shaking it! Mercedes cried out for him to stop,but he didn't. ''Please!'' ''She begged you're

scaring me she screamed out!'' Sam stopped and didn't realize that he was acting like a crazed manic. Mercedes opened the door her eyes were fire red and she was

trembling. Sam was shocked. He didn't know that he had scared her like that. ''Babe,can we talk?'' ''Please,Mercy?'' He begged. ''No,Sam.'' ''I don't want to talk.'' ''I

want you to leave.'' Sam was starting to get pissed again. He didn't say a word. He just cornered Mercedes up against a wall. And,rested his head against hers.

And,closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. He whispered please over and over again. ''Why should I Sam?!'' ''Cause,I love you Mer''... He couldn't even

finish his sentence ,because Mercedes slapped him hard in the face. ''Don't you dare say you love me!'' ''You love me so much that you fuck that bitch Kitty on

the cheerleading squad.'' ''Oh,yes you love me so much.'' ''What a joke you are.'' ''Sam Evans.'' ''Get the fuck from out my face,Sam.'' Now Mercedes was mad as hell

and had enough of this bullshit. She just wanted to go home now. ''Move,Sam or I will scream!'' Sam didn't budge not one bit. He started kissing her neck &

grabbing her ass. Pushing himself further onto her. ''You ass hole!'' She pushed him away he just came right back. This time he grabbed both of her hands

above her head and started kissing her lips wildly. She started to moan and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. Sam rubbed his hard on against

Mercedes thighs. ''Is this what you want baby?'' ''Yes,Sam I want it.'' ''You want what,Mercy?'' ''What do you want?'' ''You,inside me.'' Sam Lifted Mercedes up. On

top of the sink in the restroom,and his hands went under her dress she was so wet. ''Baby,you're so wet.'' He whispered in her ear nippling on it. Sam pulled her

panties down and stuffed them in his pocket. He kissed her again adding tongued this time they both moaned out. Sam undid his belt buckle,unzipped his

pants and let Mercedes take control from there. She roamed her hands up in down Sam's chest like it was her first time ever feeling his body,rock hard abs. Her

hands went in his boxers and Sam gasped at the feeling of her stroking him. ''Mercy,please babe I'm going to bust if you don't stop now.'' She took her hands out

Sam boxers and bit down on his bottom lips,and he couldn't take anymore. He picked Mercedes up and entered her slowly as he moved inside her and stared

her in the eyes every thrust he never lost eye contact with Mercedes. Sam picked up speed,as they're bodies slapped against each other. They both moaned

out. ''Sam!'' Mercedes said. ''I'm going to cum oh''... Mercedes released herself all over Sam. Sam still was n't ready so he keep going. ''Fuck,you feel soo good baby!''

He said as he continuing to thrust inside her. Sam felt his organism coming. ''Shit!'' He moaned. Sam thrust one last time and gripped himself as he came inside her.

It was silence after that. Sam pulled out of Mercedes,and he knew by the look on her face this wasn't enough to make her stay. ''Babe,we didn't use a condom.''

''Sam I'm on birth control.'' ''Remember?'' ''Right.'' ''Yeah,birth control''... ''So,Mercy we can work this out I know we can.'' ''Sam don't.'' ''We're over.'' ''Baby,please

don't do this to us!'' ''Us,Sam you cheated on me.'' ''You did this to us!''

''Please,baby,please,baby!'' Sam was on his knees half naked begging Mercedes to take him back. Mercedes began to cry agian. ''Sam,I love you.'' ''Always will,but we

are done.'' ''No,Sam cried out!'' ''Sorry,Sam.'' He cried with his arms wrapped around Mercedes waist on his knees he cried. ''Sam let me go!'' A loud knock on the

restroom door brought them both back to reality. ''Hello,what the hell is going on I have to pee!'' A women voice reined from the other side of the locked door. Sam

let go of her waist and Mercedes opened the door and walked out. Sam was in shock. The women came in the restroom and was scared. ''Um,you're not supposed to

be in here.'' Sam got up and walked out the door. ''Hey,Mer''... was all Santana could get out,because Mercedes was moving like a bat out of hell towards the exit

door. Sam was walking thru the club with red lipstick all over his face ,lips,neck his shirt half way on, hair every where & his pants unzipped with his belt unbuckled.

''Dude what the hell you smell like vagina,ass & straight sex!'' ''Woah,what have you or shall I say who have you been doing?!'' Puck knew the answer to his

question already. Cause,Puck could also smell Mercedes perfume all over Sam!

''She left me,she left me.'' Sam kept repeating. Puck felt bad for Sam,even though he brought this on himself. Puck still felt bad for Sam. ''Dude come on let me

drive you home.'' ''Let me go tell Mike first.'' This was the worst night of Sam Evans life! To be continued...


	2. Reunion

''Present Day…

''You can do this!''- Mercedes thought to herself as she arrived to the party. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be back in Lima,Ohio again especially for no

damn ''Glee Club Seniors 4 Year's Anniversary Class Celebration'' as Rachel calls it. It all started a month ago when Mercedes received a call from Rachel Berry. Inviting her to the

party at a exclusive night club back in her hometown Lima. The whole time Rachel was giving Mercedes the details of the party Mercedes had zoned out damn why couldn't it be

anybody,but motor mouth calling me to invite me to a party I really don't want to go to in the first place. I mean damn,Britt could've given me more interesting phone

conversation than this granted Brittany would've most likely given her the wrong directions/information,but at least she would be entertained. Damn,I need to change my cell

number Mercedes thought after that long,long talk which consisted of Rachel blabbering on and on about broadway or how Finn is going to marry her and their kids are going to

be Jewish and worship Barbra Streisand. Mercedes had four weeks to prepare for this foolishness,but nothing would prepare her for Sam Evans

again nothing! Mercedes took a deep breath and entered the party.

As soon as Mercedes entered the party Kurt ran to her and gave her the biggest hug. ''Oh,Mercy thank god you're here Rachel is such a drag.'' Kurt said. ''Where is everybody?''

''They haven't arrived yet.'' Rachel said. Kurt just rolled his eyes and went to get a drink,cause Rachel was getting on his last designer jacket nerves! Rachel looked like she was

about to have a breakdown. And,Mercedes just shook her head and went to go talk to Kurt at the table. ''So,Mercy how's the music business been treating you?'' ''Well let me

see Kurt,I've sold over 3 million records worldwide, 8 Grammy wins, 5 VMA's, 4 BET Awards,2 AMA's''… ''And,this is all from my debut album.'' ''I'm barely finished recording

tracks from my sophomore album,but who's counting anyway huh?!'' Kurt just smiled and said. ''Oh,very humble of you Mercedes Jones.'' ''Well you know I try.'' Mercedes and

Kurt just chuckled together. Meanwhile, Rachel was still going crazy. Until,a loud booming voice grabbed their attention it was Puck yelling.

''Let's get this bitch jumping up in here!'' Puck came thru the door yelling. ''You mother fuckers are gonna get wild and very dirty tonight yeah buddy!'' Quinn slapped Puck in the

back of the head and told him to have a seat,it was obvious that Puck was a little fucked up and the party had n't even started yet tho. ''Quinn,Mercy oh I've missed you girl!''

They gave each other a tight hug. ''Well,hello there sexy momma.''

''Hello,Puck.'' Mercedes said giving him a hug. ''Kurtie,Puck yelled where my hug bro?!'' Kurt rolled his eyes and got up and hugged Quinn,then hugged a drunk Puck. ''So

where's Rachel?'' ''I'm right here.'' Quinn gave Rachel a hug and said so a glee club 4 year's senior celebration party huh? Rachel just nodded her head and said,yup. Rachie,oh

I'm coming Puck! ''And,where is Finn?'' Quinn asked. ''Oh,he's out getting the rest of the food he'll be here soon.'' Rachel said.

As the night went on the rest of the senior class had arrived well Santana,Brittany,Artie,Tina,Mike,Sugar,Blaine,Finn had arrived. Sam Evans was missing in action. The music

was blasting food,drinks was ready and the party was on. ''So nobody gonna address the elephant in the room?!'' Santana said. ''Wait,there's a elephant no one told me I

would've brought peanuts?!'' Brittany said. ''No,Britt,Britt.'' ''I'm talking about ''Trouty'' aka Sam Evans where the hell is froggy at?!'' Everyone shrugged their shoulders

except,Mercedes who was now more interested in her drink than a missing Sam Evans and his where about's for that matter anyways. And,just like that in walks Sam and damn

was all Mercedes could say. Cause, the boy no man a very grown man was fine like wine. Sam had gotten taller his slender body had more muscle definition and tone. Now that

tight shirt was hugging his chest soo tight she could see cut abs now Mercedes wow Mercedes thought,but those eyes were ever so green always. Hello,everyone,damn when did

his voice get soo deep. ''Sam!'' Everyone went to greet him except for Mercedes who was in shock,she just sat there. Sam made his way to the table and said. ''Hello,Mercy.''

How dare he call me Mercy we are no longer together and I've not heard or seen from him in almost 5 years! ''Hello,Samuel.'' ''Damn,that hurt.'' But,Sam didn't dwell on the

cold shoulder Mercedes gave him. He just turned to his friends and said so how's life been guy's?! ''Well as you know I'm starting wide receiver for Dallas Cowboy's a drunken

Puck yelled out.''

''Yes,Puck I know that we talk almost everyday''. Sam said. ''Just throwing it out there Samuel.'' Puck said. Which earned him a middle finger from Sam and Puck just started

laughing. Everyone began talking about there careers,Kurt a fashion designer,Rachel broadway actress/singer,Santana a model,Brittany a professional choreographer to

celebs,Mike owns his own dance company,also choreographer to celebs,Tina a world wide best selling author which now her books are coming to the big screen soon,

Sugar spoiled rich girl want's new all tho she did donate a million dollars to charity most recently,Blaine also on broadway,Artie a movie director, Finn one of the highest paid

sports mangers/agents in the ''NFL'' today. Quinn Yale professor,Sam was a proud owner of a multi-million air comic franchise company that not only made their own comics,but

also had stocks,deals,™ with Marvel,DC Comics etc...So Sam was very happy with his life except one huge part was missing...Mercedes Jones! Then,Sugar had to say

something so...''Mercedes what about you,you seem a little quiet?'' ''Um,I'm just a singer nothing special about that''…

''Are you kidding me,Mercedes?!'' ''You sung for the president more than once might I add,meant the big O,worldwide tours selling out arena's,oh,and let's not forget over 3

million records sold on your debut album world wide''. ''Never Be Lonely!'' ''Excuse me,8 Grammy's does that ring a bell anyone?!'' Mercedes was so surprised Sam know all

that,she just stared at him. The rest of the group were all snickering. ''So,Sam & Mercedes you two dating?'' ''What.''

They both said at the same time while looking at Puck drunken words fly from his mouth. ''I mean are you two single and ready to mingle?!'' ''Um…They both were looking at

each other neither one wanted to say a word jeez it's not that hard of a question.'' Artie said. ''Come on guys let's stay out people's personal business.'' Quinn said. ''Why,babe I

want to know just like everyone else.'' ''You know what,Puck you're not gonna make it back to the football field keep it up,okay.'' Puck quickly shut up. Causing,the group to

laugh at him being put in his place. ''Ha,ha,ha,ha laugh it up losers!'' Puck yelled back,whatever! Rachel was called to the front by private security… The group were all laughing it

up and having a grand time even Sam & Mercedes were sending each other flirtatious glares after almost 5 years there was still a spark between them. And,then it all came

crashing down. ''Look guys I come baring a nice,tall,dark & handsome gift for one Mercedes Jones!'' Rachel said,excitedly. '' Mr. Trey Songz himself'!'' ''Oh,fuck shit is gonna get

real tonight.''A drunken Puck said. Earning him another slap from Quinn again. Mercedes looked at Sam and he was on full attack mode. Mercedes knows that look all to well.

''Cede's'',Trey called from afar as he walked over to her. She got up and meant him half way,Trey put his hands on her waist lifted her up for a hug then he kissed her

passionately And the whole room went silent even tho,music was blasting. ''Well,well,well.'' ''I see you Mercy getting fine ass Trey Songz!'' Santana said. ''Guys shut up they're

coming over.'' Tina said to the group. ''Hello,I'm Trey Songz''. ''And,I'm Mercedes boyfriend.'' Sam wanted to punch Trey's face in when he said that. ''Yup,shit most def gone get

real tonight.'' Artie said agreeing with Puck...


	3. New Orleans & 'Mardi Gras!

2 weeks Later…

No way,no freaking way Sam thought to himself. A big smile just sweep across his face,cause right in front of him sat Mercedes. Out of all the places in the world his Mercedes Jones was in New Orleans! Sitting there eating beignet's & drinking coffee was he dreaming it. Sam was sure that he would wake up from this dream real soon. But,no this was real life Mercedes was indeed sitting in ''Cafe Du Monde'' eating beignet's & drinking coffee. Sam didn't think twice about his next move he just walked across the restaurant and said. ''Well,well,well''…. ''What a nice surprise,Mercy.'' Mercedes looked up and choked on her coffee,what the hell?! ''Why is Sam here?!'' Mercedes thought to herself while trying to catch her breath,as she thought to herself. ''Sam,what are you doing here?!'' She asked him. Sam grabbed a chair and said. ''I can ask you that same question too.'' Mercedes said. ''Sam.'' Sam smirked and said. ''I'm here,cause my company is on a comic tour.'' ''And,we are traveling to state to state from city to city selling & trading comics with buyers.'' ''And,you?'' Sam asked Mercedes. ''What brings you to the Big Easy?!'' Well I'm here,because I have a concert at the ''Super Dome'' tonight actually!'' ''Wow that's amazing,Mercy!'' Mercedes smiled & told Sam thank you.

Sam cleared his throat and said so…. ''Is,Trey here with you?'' Mercedes wanted to say that's none of your damn business Sam. But,she simply said. ''No.'' Sam just nodded his head. But,in the inside he was overjoyed! Cause,that meant he had Mercedes all to himself no outside interference. ''Is this your first time in the city?'' Sam asked Mercedes. Mercedes said yes. ''This is my first time being in New Orleans.'' ''It's a great city a lot of jazz.'' Mercedes said with a smile. Sam smiled back at her. He knew Mercedes loved jazz besides R&B,Jazz was Mercedes fave genre of music. Sam said. ''I love New Orleans great music,food.'' ''The Saints!'' ''What's not to like?!'' Sam said. ''I get the feeling this isn't your first time here huh?'' Mercedes said to Sam. Sam said. ''Nope,I've been here before on business trips.'' ''I actually lived here 10 years ago with my family.'' Mercedes said. ''Wow I didn't know that.'' Sam smiled back and said. ''There's a lot of things you don't know about me,Mercy.'' ''But,we got all the time in the world.'' Mercedes didn't say anything about Sam's comment. ''So….would you like to go take a walk with me Mercedes?'' Sam asked her. Mercedes said. ''Sure I would like to take a walk with you,Sam.'' Sam and Mercedes talked about their career and life while walking around the French Quarters site seeing old building,art work,they even walked past the ''St. Louis Cathedral'' a well known historic church located in the French Quarters. It was like they were never even broken up,like they've been together all this time and nothing had ever happen between them. Mercedes and Sam talked & talked for at least 3 hours straight they were so deep into discussion neither of them realized that they both had places to be. Until,Mercedes phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she read the text message. ''Shit!'' ''I was suppose to be at the Super Dome like 30 mins. ago!'' ''I'm sorry,Sam.'' ''I have to go get ready for my concert which is less than 2 hours away.'' Sam said. ''Don't worry go get ready,okay.''

Sam was feeling bold and decided to asked Mercedes for her cell number. Before she left to her concert. And,to Sam's surprise Mercedes gave her number to him. Sam was on cloud 9 today! Sam had also decided that he was going to skip his business plans and let his employee's he trusted to handle all business affairs. He trusted all his employee's to handle all the deals,stocks & trade and hoped that nothing major went wrong while he was n't there. It's not like Sam would be far away,cause the ''Convention Center'' where his business deals were been held was right next to the Super Dome were Mercedes concert was at. Sam was going to go see his Mercy tonight performing on stage and he was going to be there cheering her on. Mercedes just didn't know Sam was going to be there he figured why not surprise her. He thought to himself. Sam made a few calls to his employees telling them he couldn't make it and he trusted them to represent well. Next Sam got a cab to drop him off at the bed & breakfast he was staying at in the French Quarters. Sam needed to take a quick shower and change his clothes. Before Sam took his shower he called ticket master to buy a ticket to the concert. He was lucky,cause there was a front room ticket available here was the kicker the ticket was fucking $300.000 dollars! ''Damn,Sam yelled to the person on the other end of the phone!'' ''Oh,I'm soo sorry about that''…..''Yes,I would like to purchase the ticket.'' ''Thank you.''

Sam had to call another cab. After his shower & fresh clothes he put on. Sam made it to the Super Dome got his ticket and made his way to his seat in the front row. As Sam sat there in the front row he wondered to himself what Mercedes reaction to seeing him front row and center. Would she loose focus and forget her words to her songs,or stop mid note and run off the stage,or just act like he's not even in the arena at all. All these thoughts ran thru Sam's mind! Well it was to late now,cause the curtains were rising and Mercedes was walking out to the stage and the crowd went crazy and started screaming her name. Sam was amazed at their reactions to his Mercy. Sam just smiled the biggest smile ever seeing Mercedes on the big stage. Mercedes started to sing and she thought she was seeing things,cause Mercedes could've sworn she was looking Sam Evans in the face right in the front row of this stage as she sung the song out. Sam waved at her and smiled. Nope,Mercedes wasn't seeing things indeed Sam Evans was in the front row of her concert with a big lop sided grin on his face! She smiled back and continued on singing her song the crowd knew every word didn't skip a beat,note,lyric they were right on the money. Sam thought to himself while clapping along to the song Mercedes was singing. The whole night Sam didn't take his eyes off Mercedes not once she was incredible! The concert was ending and Mercedes waved to audience a goodbye & said good night as the curtains closed. Sam was still in a state of amazement! ''Mercedes is a superstar!'' Sam said to himself with a smirk.

Sam was walking thru the rows of the arena heading for the exit. When two huge men with black suits approached him and said that. ''Ms. Jones would like for you to come back stage and meet her.'' Sam didn't say a word he just followed the security back stage. He was feeling a little nervous,but happy at the same time walking backstage he was in his own world. But,quickly came back to his senses when the security said. ''Sr. this is her dressing room she's in there waiting for you.'' Sam said thank you to the security and opened the door,then closed it behind him. Sam didn't see Mercedes,but he guessed she was in her bathroom taking a shower. Cause,he could hear her singing thru the door as the water was running. Sam said. ''Mercy,Mercy only you would still be singing after a 4 hour concert!'' He laughed to himself and sat on her couch and wanted for her to come out. Sam didn't have to wait long,cause Mercedes opened the door to her bathroom and walked out and nothing but her under wear. Sam was shocked and couldn't stop the huge smile on his face! Mercedes said. ''Oh,my god''! As,she grabbed her robe to put it on. Sam smirked and said. ''Mercedes you don't have to act so shy!'' ''I've seen you naked before.'' He said as he licked his lips. Mercedes said. ''Yeah,but it's different now we are no longer together so you seeing me naked is a big no,no!'' Sam frowned at Mercedes comment and said. ''Well,it sure didn't bother you at our reunion party in the rest room when I ate y''….. ''Sam!'' Mercedes screamed at him to not go any further with what he was going to say.

''Look I'm sorry,Mercy.'' I didn't mean to make you upset okay. Mercedes said Sam it's okay. Can we forget about it already. Okay. Sam said okay back. And,Mercedes grabbed her dress and walked back into the bathroom to put it on. Sam sat quietly as he waited for Mercedes to return. Mercedes opened the door as Sam mouth dropped wide open. ''Fuck!'' He thought to himself. ''She is trying to kill me I swear!'' ''Walking out the damn door with that tight ass little black dress on hugging her curves and shit.'' ''With those high heels on red lip stick and flowing curly hair.'' ''She's soo sexy!'' Mmmmmm,Sam thought! Sam was lost in thought again staring at Mercedes that he didn't hear her say. ''Sam I want to thank you for coming to my concert tonight,cause you really didn't have to so thank you!'' Sam shook his head bringing himself back to awareness and said. ''No,Mercedes I want to thank you for having a voice that makes a grown man cry.'' Mercedes said. ''Sam Evans you're crazy.'' Sam said. ''Yeah crazy about you.'' He then got up to hug her. Mercedes thought to herself. ''Wow,his body feels soo damn good!'' ''And,his cologne smells amazing!'' Sam released Mercedes from his hug and asked her. ''How long she would be in New Orleans for''? Cause,it was ''Mardi Gras'' weekend. Starting tomorrow and he wanted to take her to some parades! Mercedes said that she was on a break from performing and never been to a parade in her life. Mercedes agreed to go with Sam tomorrow saturday night to ''Endymion'' one of the biggest parades of parade season,besides ''Baccuhus'' which was sunday night,then ''Lundi Gras'' Monday the eve before ''Mardi Gras'' which is always on a Tuesday.

Sam was soo happy saturday night when he got out the cab and made his way to Mercedes hotel she was staying at the Hilton Hotel right on downtown Canel ST… Mercedes was standing at the doors of the hotel waiting for Sam his smile had gotten bigger when he saw Mercedes standing there waiting for him. He greeted her with a hug and said. ''Your look gorgeous,Mercy!'' ''Are you ready to go catch some beads''?! ''Yes,Sam.'' ''I'm ready to catch some beads!'' She smiled at Sam as he grabbed her hands leading the way. They got on a Canel Streetcar that drop them off on Canel & Broad ST. The parade had already started,but luckily they found their way to the front of the parade. Wow,Mercedes said as she looked at the big floats passing by and people yelling throw me something Mr.! Sam told Mercedes to try it out and she did. She screamed out. ''Throw Me Something Mr!'' And,a guy with a ''Mardi Gras'' mask on through her a big bead from the float he was on. The bead lit up with all the colors of ''Mardi Gras'' Yellow,Purple her favorite color & Green. She smiled and said. ''Look Sam I caught one.'' Sam smiled back and said. ''I see great catch,Mercy!'' Sam and Mercedes had soo much fun together enjoying ''Endymion'' listening to high school' s marching band's playing music,eating candy apples,cotton candy and screaming for more beads! The parade was over now and Sam walked Mercedes back to her hotel. They were holding hands the whole time. ''Sam.'' Mercedes said. ''Would you like to come up and talk for a little while?'' She asked. Sam said sure.

It started in the elevator…. Sam hands went to Mercedes waist and pushed her against the wall of the elevator. Kissing,sucking,biting at each other they were in a trance! The elevator door opened and they walked out Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and lead him to her room. Sam was behind Mercedes kissing her neck as she searched for her room key. ''Sam I can't think straight with you kissing my neck like that.'' Sam didn't stop he kept going. ''I found it!'' Mercedes said as she opened the room door. Sam picked her up and carried her to the Queen sized bed. He drop Mercedes softly on her back & she giggled! Sam begin taking her top off kissing her lips softly,Mercedes sucked in Sam bottom lip and he moaned out. ''You like that Sammy?!'' ''Yes,Mercy I like it!'' He said unhooking her bra. Sam licked his lips and began sucking on Mercedes breast. She moaned. ''Fuck that feels soo good Sam.'' Sam kissed Mercedes down to her belly button. Then started taking her pants & panties off. He looked Mercedes in the eyes and passionately kissed her. Mercedes pulled Sam's shirt off then grabbed his belt unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants then pulled down his boxers. Sam was hard she felt his erection. Sam was about to enter her,but Mercedes said. ''Wait!'' Sam looked at her confused. ''Sam do you have a condom?!'' ''Why,babe he asked softly?!'' ''Cause,I didn't take my birth control & I forgot to even pack my pills to take them with me on the rode.'' Sam got up in all his naked glory swinging about as he bent down to garb his pant's off the hotel floor. And,got his wallet out his pants pocket to retrieve the golden condom. Then he walked back to the bed with a smile on his face. Sam got on top of Mercedes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam teared the condom open and put it on then alined himself and entered Mercedes and she screamed out in pleasure. ''Damn,Babe you're soo tight!'' Sam said as he moved in & out of her. Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's back and he went deeper and deeper into Mercedes core.

Sam picked up speed pumping her faster & faster…..Mercedes came in a wild shake! As she whispered Sam name in his ear. Sam kept going until he felt that familiar feeling and came filling up the condom to the rim. Sam pulled out of Mercedes got up and dispose of the condom,then walked back to the bed and held Mercedes in his arms….As they drifted off to sleep. Sam woke up the next morning naked between the sheets and Mercedes no where to be found. She had checked out the room. And,left Sam asleep without even saying good bye. Sam felt used and disappointed at the same time. But,he wasn't angry with Mercedes and somewhat expected her to do something like this anyway. Sam knew this wouldn't be the last of him and Mercedes,cause she would be at Santana's birthday party in two months he would be seeing Ms. Jones again and she want get away this time that's for sure Sam said...


	4. Birthday Party

2 Months Later…

It had been 2 months since Sam seen or heard from Mercedes. And,Sam was going crazy all he could do was think about Mercedes. What is she doing right now,is Trey with her,is she happy,sad,mad,lonely? He was sick with worry. All Sam wanted was to be in Mercedes arms again kissing,hugging,making love to her while whispering in her ears over and over again. ''I love you.'' But,instead he could only dream of it. Literally,Sam had be having nightmares of him and Mercedes making love she would tell him that she hated him for what he did to her. And,he would get down on his knees begging for her to forgive him,but Mercedes would just walk out the door and never come back! Sam had this recurring dream almost every night waking up in a pool in sweat with tears in his eyes.

Sam just would cry,cry. It got soo bad that Sam would call Puck in the middle of the night,cause he could calm him down when Sam's heart would start to race. Puck told Sam to calm down and take a deep breath and that maybe he should get some professional help. So Sam took Puck's advice to go look up a psychologist. At first Sam resisted telling Puck. ''I am not fucking crazy man!'' ''I just miss,my Mercy.'' Sam said told Puck. ''I'm not saying you're crazy,but something is causing these nightmares panic attacks.'' ''And, there is nothing wrong with getting some help.'' ''If,you don't get help you will go crazy.'' ''Then Mercedes for sure won't take your ass back,okay!'' Puck told Sam over the phone. ''Puck,who is that it's really late?!'' ''I'm trying to get some sleep!'' Quinn screamed at Puck from her side of the bed. Puck said. ''look man I got to go,Quinn is going to kill me interfering with her rest like this!'' ''Bye dude.'' Puck hung up his cell phone.

Sam stood outside Pillsbury's office nervous,anxious,scared about what's to come of this session. Sam knocked on Emma's office door. And,she opened the door greeted Sam with a hand shake. ''Well,hello Sam Evans I'm and I hope this 1hour and 45 mins. can give you some peace and understanding of your troubles''. Have a seat Sam,Emma told him. Emma sat down in her chair across from Sam pulled out a notebook and a pen and said so…. ''Sam tell me what's on your mind and please be 100% honest with me.'' ''I only want to help you,and I can't if you're not truthful,okay.'' Sam just nodded his head and said. ''Yes I can do that.'' ''I can be 100% real,truthful,honest with you Dr. Pillsbury.'' Sam took a deep breath and began. ''It all started 4 in a half years ago,when I cheated on my girlfriend,Mercedes.'' ''Sam why did you cheat on Mercedes?'' Emma asked him. Sam took a long mental thought of how he was going to answer this question! ''I,I just''…Sam stuttered. ''I just didn't feel like I was worthy of her love,feeling's,emotion's,her body.'' Mercedes gave every thing to me with no hesitation she gave me her all,heart,soul. ''Sam what's wrong with Mercedes giving you her all?'' Emma asked Sam. Sam let out a breath,and said people… ''What do you mean people Sam?'' ''White people,Black people, different cultures,interracial dating. ''Opinions,rumors,hate!'' ''I just let them get to me and I broke!'' Sam said starting to cry heavy tears running down his face. Emma felt sad for Sam he was in soo much pain. Emma put her notebook and pen down and got up to hug Sam. He cried on her. Emma said. ''Sam I know times get hard in a relationship,but the key to any healthy relationship is communication,trust.'' ''But,first you have to work on your insecurities.'' ''And really look at yourself in the mirror and ask why did I cheat.'' ''And break that trust you had with,Mercedes.'' Emma told Sam.

And,Sam went home and did just what Emma told him to do. Sam looked himself in the mirror in his bedroom staring at himself. Asking himself why did I do it? ''Why did I cheat on the love of my life?'' ''Why did I break, Mercedes heart like that why?'' Sam thought to himself going back to college he was siting down on the UCLA campus grass with Mercedes under a big tree. They were having a little picnic date. Laughing,being goofy,making out & feeding each other food. Sam would notice that sometimes well a lot of times people would look at him and Mercedes with confused eyes. As if they were saying what is he doing with her or what is she doing with him. Like they just couldn't take Sam and Mercedes dating each other seriously. They couldn't believe a White attractive blonde boy was dating a Black girl who wasn't a size two and had curves they just couldn't believe it. Sam was getting sick and tired of these fucking haters and their unwanted opinions! That Same day after Sam's picnic with Mercedes she had to go to her music class so she gave Sam a quick kiss and left him on the grass to head on to her class. While Sam was cleaning up the picnic left offers & getting ready to leave the campus grass an unknown African American male student walked up to Sam and said so….. ''You talking to that sista huh?'' Sam said yes! I'm dating her,her name is Mercedes Jones and she's my girlfriend. The unknown student then smirked then said to Sam you probably don't even know what to do with her! ''Excuse me?'' Sam said back. ''You heard me,come on you're a White boy!'' ''I guaranteed you don't please her like I can or a real Black man can!'' Sam was seeing red now. ''I would advise you to get the fuck out my face!'' Sam said to the unknown student. ''You don't know shit about me and my girl.'' ''Or what I do to please her!''

Sam proceeded to turn his back and walk away from the unknown student. Saying to himself. ''What the fuck you know about what me and,Mercy have together?!'' ''And how the many ways I please her!'' ''Fuck him!'' Sam said with fire in his eyes! Sam wasn't looking where he was walking,because of the rage his mind was somewhere else. He ran right into Kitty literally! ''Oh,I'm sorry Kitty.'' Sam said! ''Don't worry about it Sam''. Kitty said. Kitty secretly always had a thing for Sam and wanted to fuck him soo bad! Kitty saw that Sam was upset it was written all over his face. So she asked Sam are you okay. Sam simply no. Kitty then said do you want to talk about it. Sam was soo upset he figured what's the harm and talking to Kitty and getting some of this stress off his chest. Sam and Kitty head back to his dorm room. Why on earth would Sam bring a another women,besides Mercedes back to his dorm room was beyond him. Sam thought to himself as he continued to think back to when him and his relationship to Mercedes went straight to hell! Everything happened so fast Kitty was on her knees with his dick in her mouth head bobbing up and down as Sam moaned out. Then Sam grabbed his wallet and put the condom on throw Kitty on her back and started thrusting violently inside her it wasn't love making it was just straight hard core pounding,fucking as he moved in and out of Kitty. Sam really gave no fucks about Kitty she was just a piece of ass to him and Kitty enjoyed every bit of Sam fucking her too! And,then heart break. Mercedes was soo happy she just aced her music test and was coming to tell Sam the good news about passing her test.

Sam had given Mercedes a spare key to his dorm room. She used her key and when she opened the door her heart stopped at the site of Sam fucking Kitty in his bed. Their bed the bed she slept in most nights the love of her life screwing some bitch. Mercedes voice was so weak she barely could get her words out. ''Sam.'' Sam stopped mid thrust into Kitty and turned his head to a crying Mercedes looking at him on top of Kitty. ''Mer… babe,wait!'' Sam screamed after Mercedes as she ran thru the dorm hallways not looking back at a screaming Sam… Sam fell to his knee's remembering that horrible time in his life when he broke Mercedes heart. He looked himself in the mirror and said. I love her and I hurt her soo much,but god I'm praying that I've been forgiven for cheating on Mercedes. I'm a change man please god give her back to me! Sam cried,cried falling asleep on his bedroom floor. Waking up the next morning feeling a sense of peace. But,nothing will ever give me more happiness than waking up in Mercedes arms again nothing he said to himself. As he got up to pack for the flight to NYC,cause Santana's birthday party was this weekend. And,knew Mercedes was not going to miss one of her closes friends birthday celebrations. Sam's mission was to get Mercedes back. ''No more running,Mercy.'' Sam said confidently you're going to be my women I'm not taking no for an answer.

Mercedes tossed and turned in her pent house all night long. It was know the day of Santana's party and Mercedes knew that Sam would be there and she really didn't want to see him. Cause,he had a hold on her. That's why the morning she woke up and Sam's arms after having sex with him. She was still in love with him,but scared of him at the same time. She couldn't trust him so what else to do,but run Mercedes ran for her dear heart. Cause,she can't take being hurt again she would just die this time. Mercedes arrived to the party Santana & Brittany's mansion with a present in her hand for Santana. The mansion was huge and there were so many people in the party. Wow,Mercedes said Santana wasn't playing she had hired David Guetta as her dj. Other celebs were there at Santana's party too from Diddy,Russell Simmons,Lil Wayne,Nikki Minaj,Drake & Baby aka Birdman to Tyra Banks,Selita Ebanks,Adriana Lima and the list went on and on a lot of A list celebs came to celebrate Santana's birthday. ''Mercedes''. Santana screamed. ''You made it as she huge Mercedes.'' ''Of course I wasn't going to miss my one of my closes and best friends birthday.'' ''Happy birthday,San!'' Mercedes said as she reached Santana her present. ''Give me!'' Santana said with a huge smile on her face as she opened her present from Mercedes. ''Wow!'' ''Mercy,you really didn't have to buy me a ''Rolex.'' ''No,San.'' ''It's your birthday and I wanted to buy you something special.'' ''Look it has your name engraved in it and everything!'' Santana gave Mercedes the biggest hug ever. ''Come on let's go find the rest of our friends.'' Santana grabbed Mercedes hand and navigated their way thru the party crowd. ''Hey,guys look Mercy's here.'' Santana said grabbing the group attention. They were all laughing and talking amongst each other. Sam locked eyes with Mercedes and that's all it took. Cause,Mercedes was ready to fuck him right then and there in public on the tables! in ''VIP'' section!

Everyone said. ''Hey,Mercy!'' And,Mercedes said. ''Hello, guys I've missed you'll so much!'' Then,Puck said. ''Yeah,I bet you missed one person at this table more than anybody else sitting here huh?!'' ''Puck mind you're own damn business!'' Quinn told him. Puck said whatever. ''I'm only speaking the truth!'' Mercedes rolled her eyes at Puck and sat down in a empty seat. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and said come on. ''Britt let's go dance!'' The rest of the group decided to hit the dance floor too. Except for Mercedes and Sam. Now they were along who was going to make the first move tonight? Sam said fuck it to himself. ''I'll start!'' ''Mercy''. Sam said calling her name and attention. ''I've missed you babe.'' Moving closer to her invading her space. ''Sam don't start this''…. ''Start what Mercy?!'' ''I've missed you!'' ''It's been two months since I've last seen you,baby!'' Mercedes let out a breath and said Sam please not tonight we aren't gonna do this.''Tonight is about celebrating Santana's birthday,okay.'' ''Yeah,and we are.'' ''But,you not gonna act like you don't want me between you're legs right now,Mercedes!'' ''Sam.'' Mercedes gave him a warning look. Sam ignored her serious look and moved closer. Whispering in Mercedes ear. ''Tell me to go and I'll leave you along,Mercy.'' Mercedes eyes closed and she whimpered at the sound of Sam's deep voice in her ears. ''Mercy,can I kiss you?'' Sam asked. Mercedes said,yes. Sam kissed her lips,nice and slow then sucked in her bottom lip sliding his tongue in her mouth. Causing Mercedes to moan. That's all Sam needed after that.

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and said. ''Let's go dance babe!'' Mercedes followed Sam on the floor he wrapped his hands around her waist and they danced. Sam and Mercedes had lost track of time,but they had to be dancing for at least almost an hour now. A slow song had came on. Beyonce's ''Dance For You.'' And,Mercedes started to grind on Sam rubbing her ass on his front. Sam moaned and bit his lips.''Mercy,you making me hard!'' He whispered in her ears grabbing her close to him from behind. Mercedes smirked then turned around. Whispering back in,Sam's ear. ''And,what are you gonna do about it huh?!'' Sam's most def took that as as a challenge! Sam grinned a huge lop sided grin. And,grabbed Mercedes ass and told her to stay right here he would be right back. Sam walked up to Santana. ''Hey,San I need you to do me a huge favor.'' Santana asked. ''What is it trouty rolling her eyes?'' ''I need to use one of your bedroom's tonight.'' ''Why so you and Mercy can fuck?!'' Sam grinned and said. ''I never said that.'' ''But,you sure didn't deny it either lips!'' Santana said back. Sam still didn't say a word. ''Look go head,but stay out from me and Britt's master bedroom.'' ''Cause,ain't nobody fucking in there unless it's me and Britt,Britt.'' ''Okay.'' Santana said! Sam nodded his head and,told Santana thank you & enjoy the rest of her party! Sam grabbed Mercedes hands and walked her upstairs away from the noise and party. Sam found a room with a huge big bed and he made sure that it wasn't Santana and Brittany's room. He shut the door and locked it.

Turning around with a huge smile on his face. Sam grabbed Mercedes waist and kissed her passionately. Then walked her to the head of the bed. Mercedes laid down on her back while Sam got on top of her kissing her again. ''Mercy.'' Sam said in a soft voice. ''I want to try something new with you.'' ''Is it okay if I try something new baby?'' Mercedes shook her head and said,yes. ''Sam.'' Sam picked Mercedes up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the end of the bed and bent Mercedes over. Sam pulled off Mercedes top unhooked her bra,pulled her skirt & panties off. Sam started stroking his fingers inside Mercedes making her wet. Sam wanted Mercedes to get real wet,cause what he had in mind required it! Mercedes was soaking wet now! Mercy,babe. Sam said from behind her. ''I'm going start if it's too painful let me know and I will stop right way,okay.'' Sam said kissing her lower back. Mercedes nodded her head and said,okay. Sam took his shirt,unbuckled his pants kicked them off with his boxers and shoes. Sam didn't need a condom for this,plus he trusted Mercedes sexually anyway. Sam put both his hands on Mercedes waist while she was still bent over. Before penetrating Mercedes he used her wetness as a natural lubrication. Rubbing her all over his dick,Sam then entered her from behind. Mercedes gripped the bed sheets moaning out in pain. This was new,because Mercedes never had anal sex in her life. So she was a virgin to this so to speak. Sam knew this,cause when they were dating Mercedes just wasn't into anal sex like that not at all. But,Sam wanted to do something different sexually and he figured why not tonight?! Sam moved in and out of Mercedes from behind. She moaned louder! ''Babe,do you want me to stop.'' ''Cause,I will'' …... ''No,Sam keep going.'' Mercedes said to him. So he did. Sam picked up speed going faster,faster! ''Fuck,Mercy your ass is soo tight and fucking juicy!'' He said slapping her ass and it jiggled like jelly. Mercedes didn't feel any pain no more it was just pure pleasure now. Sam even stopped thrusting and let Mercedes move on his dick back & forth. ''Yes,baby bounce on your dick this is your's all your's!'' Sam said to Mercedes. Mercedes screamed out when she came. He could feel himself about to cum so he pulled out and came all over Mercedes ass. Sam then pick Mercedes up and gently laid her on her stomach. And,got up went to the bathroom came back with a warm towel and cleaned Mercedes off. Then grabbed the sheets to cover their naked bodies up and held her close in his arms with a grip soo tight. The next morning Sam woke up and Mercedes was gone again! Sam shouted. ''Fuck!'' Suddenly the bathroom door open and Mercedes walked out in her underwear and Sam's face lit up! ''You didn't leave me.'' He said and a soft voice to Mercedes. Mercedes smiled back getting into the bed and said to Sam. ''No,Sammy I didn't leave you.'' Sam kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. ''Santana is going to kill us!'' Mercedes said breaking the silence. ''No she want,baby.'' Sam said. Sam,Mercedes called his name he looked her in the eyes. ''I know,Mercy we need to talk.'' ''We can't just keep having sex and not talking about us & our relationship what are we doing?'' ''Mercy.'' ''I don't know,Sammy.'' Mercedes told him answering honestly. ''But,we have to figure it out''…


	5. Because Of You

''Baby,wake up I got you some breakfast.'' Sam said in a soft voice whispering in a sleeping Mercedes ear. Sam and Mercedes were still at Santana's mansion in the same room it

was now 11:00 A.M. in the morning.

''Sammy,no I'm still tired you kinda worn me out last night!'' Mercedes said with a smirk on her face. Sam was still holding the tray of food in his hand he sat it down on the night

stand next to the bed.

He then positioned himself on top of Mercedes and his hand went in her panties. ''Sammy.'' Mercedes moaned and said. ''You're a naughty boy.'' Sam smirked and continued

kissing Mercedes on the neck.

Mercedes stuck her hands and Sam boxers and pulled out his dick and started to stroke it. ''Fuck,Mercy!'' Sam moaned out. Mercedes then throw Sam on his back. Moved her

panties aside and guided Sam's erected dick inside her.

''Oh,my Mercy.'' Was all Sam could get out,cause Mercedes was riding him like she was on a pogo stick. Bouncing up and down. Sam was at a lost for words he closed his eyes in

ecstasy,paradise,heaven that's where Sam was right now.

Mercedes noticed Sam's closing his eyes. ''Sammy,you like me riding your big dick!'' ''Huh?!'' ''Baby,am I a good fuck?!'' ''Do I make you soo hard that you can't wait to bust a

nut?!'' ''Do I,Sammy?!''

''Yes!'' ''Baby,every time I love to bust nuts inside you!'' Sam,whimpered his words. Cause,Mercedes riding him was the best fucking feeling in the world! ''Oh,Sammy I'm going to

cum!'' Mercedes screamed out her body shaking as she came on top of Sam.

Sam held Mercedes close wrapping his arms around her beginning to thrust upward into her. Sam felt it he was ready to cum. He kissed Mercedes passionately as he came inside

her. ''I love you,Mercy.'' Sam said in a deep intense voice staring Mercedes in the eyes. ''I love you too,Sam.'' Mercedes said back to him. ''I can't get enough,Mercy.'' ''And,it's all

because of you''…. Sam whispered in her ears.

Sam shifted himself putting Mercedes on her back now. And,kissed her one last time before pulling out of her. ''Oh,that shit feels soo good every time I pull out of you,Mercy.''

Sam told Mercedes while looking for his boxers to put back on.

Mercedes smiled. And said.''I know,baby.'' ''You hungry,Mercy?'' ''I got you some orange juice your favorite,eggs,bacon,grits,biscuits,fruit.'' ''Wow.'' ''Thank you,Sammy!'' ''You

really didn't have to get me breakfast.''

''Yes,I did.'' ''Don't want my baby to wake up hungry.'' Mercedes asked do you want to share breakfast with me? ''No,babe I ate before I came up here to bring you breakfast this

is all for you.'' Sam told Mercedes with a huge grin on his face.

''Mmmm,this tatse soo good.'' Mercedes said eating her breakfast and drinking her orange. ''I made it all by myself,Santana's kitchen is huge!'' Sam smile at Mercedes. ''Well

you are a great cook!'' Mercedes smiled back.

''Sam,I want to ask you a question.'' ''Okay,Mercy.'' ''Do you want to go back to my pent house and talk?'' ''Yes,Mercedes I would love too.'' ''And,I mean really talk.'' ''No sex!''

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

Sam and Mercedes both got dressed and head down the stairs to leave for Mercedes pent house. ''Oh,I know you two fuck buddies ain't gonna leave with out saying bye right!''

Santana caught Sam and Mercedes before they got to the door.

They both turned around and said,bye Santana. ''Oh,so it's like that.'' ''I give you two one of my rooms to fuck all night and you'll can't at least tell me you're leaving?!'' Mercedes

gave Santana a hug and told her she would call her later.

''Bye,Trouty!'' Santana screamed as they left her house. ''Bye,Satan!'' Sam screamed back.

Mercedes and Sam had made it to her pent house. Mercedes got her keys out her purse and opened the door. ''So….this is it my home.'' ''Welcome.'' Mercedes told Sam with a

huge smile on her face. Sam look around the place was soo fancy and huge!

I mean Sam was rich himself,but he was still a very simple guy. He never was into the fancy life,he knew Mercedes loved it! ''Wow!'' ''This is a nice place lot's of space too!''

''Thanks.'' Mercedes told Sam.

Sam,I'm going to go take a bath I really need to soak in some water. ''Will you wait for me out here?!'' ''Yes,babe I'll wait for you.'' Sam told Mercedes. ''I really need to take a

shower myself,too.'' ''Well I have another bathroom down here,if you want to use it?!''

Mercedes told Sam. ''That would be great,but I don't have any fresh clothes here.'' ''I might have to go to my hotel and get some fresh clothes.'' ''Then come back here

and shower if that's okay with you?'' ''That's fine.'' ''Here take my key so you can get back in,okay.'' Sam gave Mercedes a quick kiss and left. After getting a few clothes and

some other needed things from his hotel room.

Sam headed out to go back to Mercedes pent house. As Mercedes sat in her bath water soaking in the warm water the whole time she thought to herself.

''What the hell am I doing?!''

''He cheated on me and here I am telling him he can come take a shower in my pent house and we can a have a talk about our,relationship or future relationship.'' ''What the

fuck do he expect me to say?!'' ''Hey,I forgive you for fucking a whore and I trust you,100%!''

And,yes we are back together…. ''Oh,fuck no I'm not stupid and If he thinks I'm that gullible.'' ''Mr. Sam Evans you got another thing coming!'' Mercedes said out loud. A soft

knock on the door. ''Yes.'' Mercedes answered.

''Mercy,it's me.'' ''Sam.'' ''I just wanted to tell you I'm back,and I'll be in the shower down stairs.'' ''Okay.'' ''Okay,Sam.'' Mercedes answered back rolling her eyes. She was slightly

annoyed at Sam interrupting her thoughts.

While,Sam was in the shower his thoughts were the total opposite of Mercedes. He said to himself. ''She's gonna take me back I know it!'' ''She still loves me she already said

that.'' ''She's slowly,but surely forgiving me.''

''And,then she'll trust me again I just know she will.'' ''I just know.'' Sam said aloud to himself. Mercedes got dress and headed for her downstairs. To talk to Sam. But,he still was

in the bathroom. So,Mercedes decided to go put some frozen pizza she had in the fridge in the oven.

And,she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine,cause to get thru this shit alcohol was in dyer need. As,Mercedes sat on her couch she turned on her flat screen t.v. on the wall.

She flipped thru the channels and right on ''BET'' was Trey premiering his new song & video ''Can't Be Friends''… ''Oh,fuck!'' Mercedes said to herself. Cause,she was in this video

with Trey!

Mercedes and Trey shot the video months ago way before her and Sam started back up. And,Mercedes know's that Sam is extremely jealous and he want be happy when he

see's her topless in tight jeans.

With,Trey shirtless holding her in his arms tightly while his hands roamed her bare back kissing her passionately! ''This is not going to be good.'' Mercedes said to herself

watching the video as it played on national t.v. for the whole world to see!

She was soo into her thoughts that Mercedes didn't even notice Sam walking into the living room with a white towel wrapped around his waist. ''What the''…. ''What the fuck is

this shit,Mercedes?!'' Sam said grabbing her attention with anger in his voice.

As he looked at the video playing. Trey holding Mercedes she was topless,he was shirtless holding her in his arms kissing,singing to her! ''Sam,calm down.'' Mercedes warned him.

''Look I shot this video months ago with Trey.'' ''And,you have no right to get all upset.'' ''Me and you are not officially together!'' ''Okay.'' Sam took a deep breath and said. ''Can

you please turn the video off, please.''

Mercedes turned the t.v. off got up and went to the kitchen to check on the pizza in the oven. Rolling her eyes at Sam in the process. Sam mumbled,''whatever''. And,took the

towel from around his waist all his naked glory exposed. Mercedes watched him from the kitchen. Sam looked up to see Mercedes staring at him naked.

He smirked and blushed at the same time. ''You like what you see,Mercy?!'' Sam said. Looking at Mercedes from the kitchen. Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned

around getting the pizza out the oven. Mumbling ''Asshole.'' To herself. Sam got dress,went back to the bathroom to throw the towel in the dirty hamper. And,came back to find

Mercedes waiting for him with the Pizza & wine sitting on the glass table in front the couch.

''Oh,boy here we go.'' Sam thought to himself as he sat down next to Mercedes. ''So… I guess I'll start?'' Mercedes said. And,she was bluntly honest. ''Sam,I love you.'' ''But I

don't trust you.'' ''And,I don't now if I will ever completely trust you again.'' ''You hurt me soo bad.'' ''Sam.'' ''I felt like I wasn't enough for you so you had to go get satisfied by

another women.'' ''And,that killed me more than you'll ever know!''

Mercedes said with tears in her eyes bringing back horrible memories. ''No,oh god no''. ''Mercy,you always satisfy me baby''. ''Your more than a women to me''! ''And,I love you

and everything about you.''

''Your,doe brown eyes,your lips are soo soft and kissable,you're soo short which is a turn on for me.'' ''You have curves for days and your ass is my favorite body part besides your

beast and you know''… ''But, the best thing about you?!''

''You want hesitate to help anybody in need.'' ''You have a huge heart,Mercy!'' Sam said wiping the tears from Mercedes eyes. ''Then,why did you break my heart,Sam?!''

''Mercedes,I was a stupid little boy trying to be a man,but in reality''….. ''I was young,immature,low self esteem,insecure.'' ''I let things get to me,and I broke I was weak!''

''Please don't ever think that what I did was,cause you weren't enough for me that's soo far from the truth.''

''Mercy.'' Sam said. ''I wasn't enough for you,Mercy.'' ''You deserved someone soo much better than me I was just holding you back and''….. ''People would give us

these looks,and say nasty,rude comments about our relationship.'' ''Sam.'' ''You don't think I had to deal with the looks and nasty,rude comments too!'' Mercedes said to Sam.

''But,I payed them no mind.'' ''Cause,I knew I loved you and what they said didn't matter they were just ignorant people.''

''And,what we had was stronger than the hate or at least I thought It was so''….. ''No,babe we do have something stronger and I'm going to prove it to

you until you trust me again.'' Sam told Mercedes hugging her tightly,with tears running down his face. ''Ok,I'm getting a little hungry now.'' Mercedes said let's eat! And,they ate

in silence. Until,Sam grabbed the remote and put it on Cartoon Network.

''Really,Sam.'' ''What I love the Cartoon Network!'' Sam said back to Mercedes head shake. For the rest of the day they sat on the couch watching t.v. and laughing with each

other until they both fell asleep.

Sam woke up first it was dark out side now. He turned the t.v. off. Picked up a sleeping Mercedes brought her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

''Sammy,where are you going?''

''Um,I was going to go back and sleep on the couch.'' He told her. ''No,please come sleep with me tonight.'' Mercedes asked. Sam took his shirt,pants & shoes off. And,laid down

next to Mercedes wrapping his hands around her waist. As they fell asleep in each other arms.

The next day Sam and Mercedes ate breakfast together,they even shower together. Sam was extremely happy about that. Cause,he got to touch Mercedes body. But,it was slow

torture. Because,he had agreed to no sex until they worked on there problems.

Well at least,until they were no longer in ''NYC'' Sam thought to himself. ''Mercy,I was wondering if you wanted to come back to ''LA'' with me for a little tour of my company?!''

''Sure,I would l love too.''

Mercedes said agreeing to Sam's offer. ''I don't have nothing else to do,I'm on a break from performing and recording for my second album.'' ''Great,Mercy!'' Sam said with a huge

smile on his face. ''I want to leave today is that okay,baby.''

''It's fine with me,Sammy.'' Mercedes told him. Great he smile back. So,Sam and Mercedes left ''NYC'' on a private company jet owned by Sam himself that he mostly used on

business trips.

They flight from ''NYC'' to ''LA'' in a private jet didn't take that long. They made it to ''LA'' late into the evening. But,they both were jet lag they went straight to Sam's house for

some rest. The next morning Sam and Mercedes got up early.

He was so excited to show Mercedes his company. He entered his building with a key pass. It was so early that Sam made it there before the security,his employee's it was just

him and Mercedes. ''Wow,Sam.''

''This place is huge.'' Sam smiled proudly. And,grabbed Mercedes hand to show her around. He talked with soo much joy showing her his comics he created himself,some new

ones his team of writes,publishers,artist were working on together.

There were rooms and rooms of comics new releases,old releases,shirts,hats,toys etc…..You name it Sam had it there. ''This is amazing Sam.'' ''Thank you,Mercy!'' As,the day

went on Sam introduced Mercedes to everybody that worked at his company. He couldn't call her his girlfriend,cause she wasn't. But,in Sam's head Mercedes was most def his

girlfriend. ''Mercy,I want to take you out tonight.''

''On a date.'' ''Will you go with me on a date tonight?!'' He asked with the sweetest puppy dog eyes. ''Yes,Sam I'll go with you on a date tonight.'' Mercedes smiled at him.

He fisted pumped and the air and let out a loud,''Yes!'' Sam dressed up. He went all out wearing a designer suit. Mercedes wore a sexy red dress with high heels. Red lipstick and

her hair was straight this time. Sam was lost in his thought staring at how fine Mercedes looked.

''Sam.'' Mercedes said bringing him back to focus. ''Are you ready to leave?!'' ''Yes,sorry babe you just looked soo sexy that well I was in a trance.'' Sam admitted with the

biggest smile on his face licking his lips. Mercedes just smiled at him and grabbed his arm,and walked to the car he opened the door for her. The drive wasn't long about 1 hour 45

mins. get to the restaurant.

Sam made it to the restaurant got out his car got out the car and opened the door for Mercedes. As,soon as he did that they were swarmed with paparazzi everywhere.

Screaming Mercedes name,asking her personal questions like who was her man & how many men was she sleeping with.

Sam was about to turn around and hit one of the paparazzi,cause the asshole was soo annoying. But,Mercedes grabbed Sam's hands before he even could do anything.

Sam and Mercedes walked in the fancy restaurant holding hands. They were escorted to their seats a waiter came by to take their orders. As they waited for their dinner they

talked and talked.

Conversation was always so natural to Sam and Mercedes they never not had anything to talk about. Their dinner arrived and it was delicious! When they were done they shared

desert together. Sam paid the check and they got ready to leave.

As some as they walked out side paparazzi were at it again. There were fans outside waiting for Mercedes,but the paparazzi were so wild and crazy that she just couldn't stop and

take pictures & sign autographs!

''Now that was crazy'' Sam said taking a deep breath pulling in the garage of his house. ''I know,the one thing I loved about New Orleans was you can walk about and nobody will

harass you famous or not!'' Mercedes said getting out Sam's car.

They changed out their clothes into something more comfortable. And,sat in Sam's living room watching t.v. ''Sammy,I really don't like this movie.'' Mercedes was scared of scary

movies. And,Sam knew it that's why when he saw ''It'' on t.v. and hurried up and clicked on the movie making some popcorn to go with the movie. Which ended up on the floor,

cause Mercedes jumped and the bowl fall on the floor. ''This damn clown thing is horrifying!'' Mercedes said cuddling up to Sam covering her eyes.

Sam really didn't care about the popcorn. He just loved when Mercedes would get soo scared she would straddle his lap. Best ideal ever he thought to himself. Mercedes had

fallen asleep while the movie was still on and Sam decided to call it a night.

He picked Mercedes up once again and brought her to his bed room laying her softly on her back pulling the covers over the both of them as he laid next to her. Morning came

and Sam woke up and Mercedes was gone,but he didn't panic cause he could smell the food from downstairs. He got up with a smile on his face. Went to the bathroom to wash

his face & brushed his teeth. After that he ran down stairs. Mercedes was over the stove cooking eggs,beacon,& grits and Sam smiled came behind her wrapped his arms around

her waist and kissed her on the neck. ''Good morning,Sammy!'' Mercedes turned around and kissed him on the lips.

''What's this babe?!'' ''I just wanted to return the favor and cook you breakfast,babe.'' Mercedes said handing Sam a plate off food. ''Hmmm,this taste good,baby'' Sam said with

a mouth full of food.

Mercedes pinched his cheeks and smiled while eating her own food. After breakfast Sam wanted to go for a swim. Mercedes wasn't having it. ''Boy,I'm not getting my hair wet

plus I don't have a bathing suit!'' ''Who said anything about bathing suits?!''

Sam winked at Mercedes grabbed her hand and walked her in his backyard which was huge by the way! Took his clothes off and jump in his pool naked. ''Come on,Mercy!'' ''The

water's warm!'' Sam shouted.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and took her clothes off,but kept her underwear on. ''You think you slick Sam trying to get me naked,Mercedes thought to herself.'' Smirking. Sam said

scary cat. Sam didn't care and he was going to get all up in her personal space anyway naked or not.

Sam cornered Mercedes and started kissing her rubbing his dick all over her. Just to tease her,then he pulled away and stated swimming. He would go under water slap

Mercedes on the ass and swim away repeatedly. Everything was cool until the fool splash water and Mercedes hair got wet. That was it swim time was over. Mercedes went into

Sam's bathroom with some dry clothes in her hand to put on.

And,to dry her hair that Sam wet. Sam was drying himself off also in his room sitting on his bed after putting clean clothes on he was about to go down stairs. When suddenly

Mercedes cell phone ringed!

He looked at the caller he couldn't believe it was Trey Songz. ''Hello!'' Sam picked up the phone. ''Why the fuck are you calling my women's phone,huh?! ''No,''BITCH!'' ''You can't

speak to Mercedes,and don't fucking call her again,bye!''

Sam hung up the phone,before Trey could say anything else. Mercedes walked out the bathroom. And,asked who was that he was speaking to and why he had her

phone in his hand?!

Sam said it was,Trey. ''What did you say to him Sam?!'' Mercedes face was starting to turn red already. ''The truth,that you're my women and for him to stop fucking calling you!''

''Give me my cell phone,Sam.'' Mercedes demanded.

''Why,so you can call him back?!'' Sam screamed at her. ''Just give me my phone,okay!'' Mercedes Screamed back. ''Here take it,but just so you know I'm not the one fucking two

guys at the same time like some cheap,whore,slut!'' Sam couldn't stop the words from flying out his mouth. The damaged was done,cause Mercedes started crying and running

for the bedroom door. To leave.

Sam grabbed her from behind.

She screamed at him. ''Let me go,put me down you stupid asshole!'' Sam pinned Mercedes down on his bed and started kissing her neck and she slapped him in the face and

started beating on his chest.

''I fucking hate you!''

Mercedes screamed at Sam as he continued kissing her all over her body. ''Don't say that,Mercy.'' Sam said to her while unbuckling his belt & pulling down his pants and boxers.

He then pulled her pants & panties down entering her slowing making her back arch up as he thrust in & out of her. She moaned out.

He bit down on her shoulder and picked up speed going faster,faster she wrapped her legs around his back while she came! Sam kept going pounding into Mercedes letting out a

loud moan cumming inside her giving her every drop of him.

He laid on top of her in silence. ''Mercy,do you really hate me?'' Sam asked in the saddest voice. ''No,Sam I don't.'' ''I hate what you just did tho!'' Mercedes answered back.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean those words.''

''I promise you baby I don't see you like that.'' ''I love you,Mercedes.'' Sam began to cry on top of Mercedes shaking their body's together. She wrapped her arms tightly around

Sam's body as they both cried themselves to sleep...


	6. I Miss You

''Sam & Mercedes''….''Welcome come in have a seat,please.'' Emma Pillsbury said opening her office door. Sam and Mercedes walked in Emma's office and took a seat on the couch. ''Mercedes,why don't you got first.'' ''Okay.'' Mercedes said. ''I,well we decided to come here to get help.'' ''I love Sam with all my heart,but we can't keep going on like this!'' Mercedes said looking Sam in the eyes. ''Like what?'' Emma asked. ''We have trust issues.'' ''No,correction I have trust issues with Sam cheating on me.'' ''Babe,I'm sorry I want do that to you again,I promise you.'' ''Mercy.'' Sam told Mercedes looking her in the eyes. ''Sam let Mercedes finish then you can talk,okay.'' Emma told him. Sam just nodded his head and let Mercedes continue. ''I know what Sam want's and I want it too so bad,but I can't take heartbreak again it will kill me this time!'' Mercedes said with tears forming in her eyes. ''Mercedes you don't have to take Sam back just,because you love him.'' ''You can love someone and still not be with them.'' Emma told Mercedes looking her in the eyes. ''WTF'',this bitch telling Mercedes to leave me this the last time I'll be in this fucking office! Sam thought to himself as Emma talked to Mercedes. ''I don't want to leave Sam,but I also don't want to be in a relationship with him right now.''

''Okay.'' ''Sam now you can talk.'' Emma told him. Sam took a deep breath. ''I love Mercedes soo much.'' ''That,I'm extremely,jealous,controlling,possessive.'' ''And,I need to learn that Mercedes isn't my property and I have no rights over what she does or who she chooses to be with including me.'' It took everything thing in Sam's being to say that. He knew he had to say it and say it aloud so he could hear it and Mercedes could hear it. Mercedes remained silent didn't say a word. Emma then said I want to try something with you two. ''You two need some time apart.'' ''Maybe a month away from each other.'' ''Get a clear head and really think about what you two really want?'' ''I know what I want.'' ''I want,Mercy.'' Sam had the saddest look on is face. Mercedes grabbed his hands and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. ''Sammy,we need this time apart it's the only way.'' Sam eyes started to water. He hated this feeling,like Mercedes was leaving him again and this time she wouldn't come back. ''Sam you and Mercedes need a breather.'' ''You two need some space to clear your heads and really think about your relationship.'' Emma told him. ''Okay,babe we can take a month to think about us.'' Sam told Mercedes holding her hands. Sam and Mercedes left Emma's office. The ride back to Sam's house was silent.

Sam was sad,mad, at the same time. But,he had to agree to this distance between them. Even though that's the last thing he wanted to do was be away from Mercedes. He decided that he would just enjoy the rest of the time they had left. ''Sammy.'' ''I have to leave tomorrow.'' Mercedes told him. ''I have to go back to NY to work on finishing my second album,plus I'm going to be on a new tour.'' ''Mercedes who's going to be on this tour with you''? Sam asked in a deep voice. Mercedes knew Sam. And,as soon as the letter ''T'' left her mouth. Sam is going to flip out. She thought to herself. But,Mercedes was going to be honest. ''It's a wold tour and I'll be on it with some of the biggest ''R&B'' stars in the music business''… ''Mercy?!'' Mercedes took a long breath and said. ''I'll be on tour with Trey Songz,Usher,Ne-Yo,Chris Brown.'' Sam was pissed,but didn't blow up. ''So….Let me get this straight you're the only female act?!'' ''Yes,Sam I am.'' ''The only female artist on this tour.'' Sam knew he couldn't stop Mercedes from going to this tour. And,if she and Trey decided that they were going to be together he couldn't do nothing about it. ''I hope you have the time of your life, Mercedes''. Sam said it soo cold without emotion. Getting up off the couch,but Mercedes grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Sam really didn't want to have another fight with Mercedes not tonight. ''Mercedes I really don't want to talk right now,okay.'' Sam tried to get up again,but this time Mercedes pinned him down. And, started straddling his lap. Sam was not in the mode at all! ''Mercedes can you please stop!'' ''I don't feel like having se''….''Oh,Fuck!'' That was all Sam could get out,cause Mercedes had his dick in her mouth. She caressed her balls while her head went up and down on his dick. ''Mercy,mmmm!'' ''That feels soo fucking good!'' He grabbed her head and she deep throated him. His fist bladed up in her hair and he moaned out in pleasure. He came in her mouth and she swallowed.

Sam was still in shock from his organism. Mercedes crawled up his chest and laid on top of him. She kissed him on the lips. ''Sammy,do you like the way you taste?'' ''Babe.'' She whispered in his ears. Sam still was in a trance he was not expecting Mercedes to give him a blow job. That was the last thing on his mind a couple of mins. ago. ''Sammy.'' Mercedes whispered again in his ear bitting down on his bottom lip this time. ''Yes,baby I like the way I taste.'' Sam answered back. Sam smirked. He wrapped his arms around Mercedes back and they drifted off to slept on the couch in each other arms. ''I'm going to miss you,Mercy.'' Sam and Mercedes were now in the airport ''LAX'' kissing,hugging & holding each other. ''Baby,we'll see each other in a month.'' Mercedes told him kissing his lips one more time. ''I'll call you when I make it to my pent house,okay.''

Sam held her tight one last time then released her. He hated watching her leave. But,deep down in side he knew he had to let her go. If,you love something or someone you have to let them go. ''And,if it's meant to be then it'll happen right?!'' Sam said to himself walking to his car. Sam made it home and his house phone started to ring as soon as he open his door. He immediately thought it was Mercedes calling him,but she just boarded the plane so...''Who could this be Sam thought.'' Sam picked up the cordless phone and it was is mother. ''Hello.'' Sam picked up the phone. ''Oh,so you to big and grown to call your mother now,huh?!'' Mary Evans said to her son. ''No,mom I just been really busy lately.'' ''That's all''. Sam told her. ''Oh,you been busy real busy with Mercedes Jones!'' Mary told her son. Sam was caught off guard. ''Sammy,Sammy you think I don't know about my son's love life huh?!" ''How can I miss it when the media keeps me up to date on everything.'' Sam let out a deep breath. ''Mom,it's complicated me and Mercy.'' ''And,we aren't officially together so don't listen to the media and their trash they print.'' ''Boy,Im no fool.'' ''Of course,I know better to not believe everything the media says.'' ''But,I do believe that you and Mercedes love each other and belong together.'' ''Mom I love her soo much,but I messed up bad cheating on her breaking her trust.'' ''She doesn't trust me and I deserve it.'' ''I did her wrong.'' ''Mom and it sucks that we aren't together.'' ''Sam,if you love Mercedes then let her come to you.'' ''When she's ready.'' Mary told him.

''That's what I'm doing.'' Sam told his mom. ''Okay,then give it time.'' Mary said. ''When are you coming to Kentucky to see me your dad Stacy & Stevie?!'' Mary asked Sam. ''Mom I''ll be there to visit you real soon I promise.'' ''Okay,I love you Sam.'' ''I love you too,mom.'' Sam hung up the phone. Mercedes had made it to NY and was now in her pent house. She called Sam right away and they talked for a little while. After they talked Mercedes was tired so she took a bath and went to go to sleep,because tomorrow was going to be a long day to say the least. She was going to have a talk with Trey about their relationship and go record songs for her second album.

It was now 12:00 P.M. noon and Mercedes was sitting in a cafe shop in Manhattan waiting on Trey to arrive. Mercedes was texting her producer of her album Rodney Jenkins that she would be in the studio in about 2hours. She didn't notice Trey had walked thru the door and sat down across from her. ''Cede's''. Trey called her attention. ''Oh,Trey I didn't even know you were here''. Mercedes said a little just smiled back.''So here I am what you want to talk about''?! ''Cede's?!'' ''Trey,I''… Mercedes stuttered. ''Mercedes I know this is about Sam''. ''Seeing that he told me to stop calling his women.'' ''I know you love him it's written all over your face!'' ''But,I'm cool tho.'' ''We're cool.'' ''I wish you and Sam the best of luck.'' Trey told her with a smile on his face. ''Trey,I'll always care about you.'' Mercedes told him grabbing his hands. Trey got up and pulled her into a hug kissing her on the lips for the last time. They both understood that any sexual relationship between them were done,but they will remain friends and be professional towards one another regarding this tour they will be on together.

Mercedes made it to the studio and began recording the rest of her songs for her album. It was a very long day for her. Back in LA Sam was sitting at home drinking a beer. Watching t.v. thinking about Mercedes. What's she doing now he wondered is she recording,is Trey with her,is she thinking about me like I'm thinking about her. Shit this is killing me Sam thought to himself. ''Maybe I should call her''. He said aloud. Then suddenly his bell rung. Now this is a private suburb neighborhood. So who ever was ringing his doorbell outside the gate must be someone he knows…. Sam buzzed his intercom asking who as it?! ''Yo,trouty open this damn gate''. Santana screamed thru the outside intercom. ''Yeah,man hurry up I got to take a piss!'' Puck yelled back. Sam was confused what the hell was Santana & Puck doing at his house. But,he opened the gate in let them pulled in. A loud knock at the door. ''Open up damn lips!'' Santana shouted. When Sam opened the door Santana,Puck,Brittany,Quinn were all standing there. Sam was surprised by his friends visit. ''So what brings you guys here?!'' Sam asked. ''Man enough with the chit chat I have to pee let me in!'' Puck pushed Sam aside and headed for the bathroom. Santana,Brittany,Quinn gave Sam a hug and walked in his house. ''We just wanted to stop by and hangout with you we're in town and figured why not.'' Quinn told Sam. The three girls sat on the couch. ''How have you been Sam?'' Brittany asked. Sam said I've been fine. Sam lied he was miserable. ''Oh,cut the crap you know you miss,Mercy.'' Santana said. Puck came from the bathroom. ''Well,well,well look what I found on the bathroom floor in your bedroom,Sam.'' Puck was holding a pair of Mercedes red panties in his hand. ''Puck,what the hell are you holding some random women draws in your hand?!'' Quinn questioned him. Sam eyes bucked out his head. ''WTF,dude give me those''. ''These are Mer''…. Sam was about to say her name,but caught himself.

Sam took Mercedes panties from Puck and stuffed them in his back pocket. And,didn't say a word after that. But,all his friends knew that him and Mercedes were sleeping together again. Quinn knew she just did want to be so obvious about it. So when idiot Puck came in the living room swinging draws in his hand Quinn decided to act like she didn't know anything,but she knew. Puck really didn't give a fuck he got straight to the point so….''Are you?'' ''Are,are you not back with,Mercy officially?!'' ''Are you two just fuck buddies?!'' Puck asked Sam. ''Look guys me and Mercedes are taking a little break from each other.'' And when she get's off tour in a month we'll discuss our relationship''. ''What,Mercedes tour is more than a month tho,it's a world wide tour.'' Quinn said. ''I know,but they will take breaks in between their tour dates.'' Sam said. ''I expect you & Aretha to work things out and fix this shit.'' Santana told Sam. ''And,I swear you cheat on her again I will cut your balls off!'' Santana threatened Sam. ''Don't worry Satan.'' ''I intend to be faithful to Mercedes and only her.'' Sam glared back at Santana death look. ''So,Mercy going to be around a lot of good looking men on this tour huh?!'' Puck said trying to make Sam jealous. ''Oh,please Santana said.'' ''Sure,Trey Songz is fine as hell,and Usher that's one sexy as man get's better with age.'' ''Ne-Yo is cute too and is known to be a gentlemen,but is also taken with two kids at home so''…. ''And,then there's Chris Brown ain't he caught up in some love triangle?!'' ''With,Rihanna and some girl who's name I don't know how to spell or say what the fuck kind of name is that?!'' ''But,anyway Sam you don't have anything to worry about Mercedes doesn't love Trey at all,and Usher also has a girlfriend.''

''Jeez!'' ''Thanks, Santana I feel soo much better about the situation.'' Sam rolled his eyes at Santana. ''Don't roll you're fucking eyes at me I'm just giving you facts and trying to help your ass out okay!'' Santana told Sam. ''Why don't you call her right now to ease some of you're worry.'' Brittany suggested to Sam. ''That's a great ideal Britt.'' Santana smiled at her girlfriend. Sam was scared to call her. ''I don't know maybe she's busy,and I don't want to disturb her while she's working on her album.'' Puck rolled is eyes and said. ''Stop being a pussy and call the women you're in love with,damn!'' Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Sam picked his cell phone up and dialed Mercedes number. The phone rung,rung,rung... Sam was about to hang up when he heard a sleepy Mercedes. ''Hello'' She said in a soft voice. ''Oh,babe I'm sorry I'll call you back tomorrow you're sleeping''. Sam said.''No,don't hang up.'' ''Sammy.'' ''What is it?'' ''Is everything,okay?!'' Mercedes asked. ''No,no.'' ''Babe.'' ''I just wanted to hear your voice that's all.'' Sam told a sleepy Mercedes. ''I love you,Mercy.'' ''I love you too,Sammy.'' ''Good luck on the opening of your tour tomorrow.'' ''Bye,baby.'' Sam hung up the phone. Everyone in the living one bust out laughing. ''Shut the hell up!'' Sam screamed back. ''Bye,baby.'' Puck teased Sam making kissing noises repeating Sam's words he said to Mercedes. Sam throw a pillow at him. ''Ha,watch my mohawk!'' Puck screamed back. The group chilled and talk for a while until they left. And,Sam went to go get some rest he had work tomorrow at this company on finalizing some important comic deals worths millions. Sam woke up ready for his big day. Mercedes on the other hand woke up sick,throwing up,she couldn't keep nothing down the whole day. But,she was a trooper. She got on that stage opening night and performed like nothing was wrong. Everyone congratulated her on her performance. At the after party thrown by her manager. Mercedes wanted to greet everyone and talk to them and hold conversation,but she was stuck in her bathroom hunched over the toilet throwing up her guts! She apologized to her guests. And,told them thank you for coming,but she was feeling ill. And,needed to get some much needed rest. So she left the party and went straight home. This time Mercedes decided to call Sam. ''Hello.'' Sam answered. ''Baby,it's me.'' Mercedes sounded soo weak. Sam knew right away something was wrong. ''Mercedes what's wrong did something,happen?!'' ''Did someone upset you?!'' He asked in a concerned voice. ''I'm just feeling a little sick that's all.'' I'm sure by the morning everything will be fine. Mercedes assured Sam. They talked for a little while. ''I miss you,Mercy.'' Sam told her. ''I,miss you too.'' ''Sammy I'll see you in a month,okay.'' Mercedes told Sam as they hung up the phone.

Mercedes woke up feeling better,but as the week went on she felt like hell all over again. And,things got worst real fast when she passed out before it was time for her to go on and perform. She was rushed to the hospital. Her manger by her side the whole time. ''Mercy,do you want me to call anybody?!'' ''No,I'm fine Katherine.'' ''Can you get me some ice water.'' ''Please.'' ''I feel a little over heated.'' Sure,Katherine told her. A lot of test where done on Mercedes. Mercedes even joked with her doctor. ''Jeez, how much blood are you gonna take,really tho?!'' The doctor smiled at Mercedes and left the room. Word got loose of Mercedes passing out in it blow up like wildfire. Mercedes parents were the first to call her. Then all her friends. Mercedes was hoping Sam wouldn't find out about this. Cause,he would drop everything and come to be with her. And,she wanted Sam to stay where he was and focus on his company. She would see him in a month just like they planned. Mercedes was talking to her manger when the doctor walked in. ''Mercedes I have some good news and some bad news for you.'' ''Which one you want first.'' The doctor asked. Mercedes said to herself,well I might as well take the bad news first shit. ''I''ll take the bad news first.'' She told the doctor. ''Well you are extremely dehydrated hints the passing out.'' ''I have administered you an IV fluids to help you,but you need lot's of liquids.'' ''Try any of these drinks when you get home gatorade,club soda,vitamin water,pediatric electrolyte water.'' ''Um,isn't pediatric water for like kids? Mercedes asked the doctor.'' ''Well,yes it is.'' ''But,since it helps with vomiting & and dehydration adults can take it too.'' ''And,your going to need it lots of it!'' ''Why,will I need lot's of it doctor?'' Mercedes asked with a confused face. ''Cause,here comes the good news Mercedes your pregnant.'' ''Everything went black after that… ''I'm what?!'' Mercedes looked at her manager in shook. ''You're about 2 weeks pregnant.'' Congrats,the doctor said walking out the room. ''Huh?!'' Mercedes mouth fell open. ''This,This can't be happening!'' She said to herself. ''Mercedes do you want to go home?'' ''I'll cancel all the rest of your show dates for you?!'' Her manger told her.

''No,I'll stay on the tour for the rest of this month,but I can't do the 6 month's I signed up for.'' ''The fans that already brought tickets can get their full refunds.'' Mercedes told her manger. She also told her manger that this pregnancy stay's silent to the rest of the world. Mercedes did the full month tour. Then left. She went back to NY to see her doctor and the confirmation was true Mercedes was indeed pregnant. Mercedes was on her way to LA to see Sam. And,to tell him she was pregnant with his baby she was nervous as hell! Sam was very anxious and extremely horny at that. It had be a month since he had sex. And,all he wanted was Mercedes wrapped around his back while he was deep inside her. Sam's face light up when he saw Mercedes at his door he grabbed her picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He started kissing her passionately,she moaned. ''Mercy,you don't know how much I've missed you!'' Whispering in her ear. He took his shirt off & unbuckled his pants. He began to grab at Mercedes belt to her pants. ''Sam I,I need to tell you something.'' ''Babe.'' Sam was kissing her neck. ''What is it,Mercy?'' He said taking off her top,but she stopped him. Sam was confused. ''Babe,what is it?!'' Sam asked. Mercedes said to herself. ''Well,here goes nothing!'' ''I'm pregnant,Sam.'' Sam's face went blink...


	7. Take Care Of You

''Sam I'm pregnant''….. Rewind,cause that's what Sam was thinking in his head! Sam sat there on his bed across from Mercedes a blink stare on his face. He didn't utter one word. ''Sammy?!'' Mercedes snapped her fingers in his face. ''Sammy are you okay?!'' ''Um''…. ''You're peg''… ''You're pregnant.'' Sam finally let it sink in. ''I'm going to be a father.'' He said to himself. ''Mercy?!'' ''Is,is the baby mines?!'' And,that's when he fucked up. ''You fucking ass!'' ''Who's else baby would it be for,Sam?!'' Mercedes was mad. She got up to leave the bedroom. But,Sam pulled her close to his chest. And,hugged her. She didn't fight him. ''Mercedes,I love you.'' Sam said holding her in his arms. ''And,I love this life growing inside you.'' ''I want to be with you for the rest of my life.'' ''And,I'm 100% ready to be a father and take responsibility.'' ''Yes,we are both young.'' ''But,I will prove to you that I've matured and I'm a real man.'' ''And,not the boy who broke your heart!'' Sam told Mercedes while looking her in the eyes. He let go of Mercedes. Grabbed her hands and walked her to the bed. They laid in the bed in silence. Sam grabbed Mercedes waist and pulled her closer to him. He intertwined Mercedes hands with his. Sam then lifted up Mercedes shirt above her stomach and rubbed his hands in little circles on her stomach. He leaned over and kissed Mercedes passionately and rested his head on her shoulder. Whispering in her ear. ''I love you,Mercy.'' Mercedes whispered back. ''I love you too,Sammy.'' They held each other all night long.

The next morning Sam woke Mercedes up with kisses all over her face & body. ''Baby,wake up.'' Sam said. While on top of her. He kissed her bare stomach. ''How's my baby doing in there?!'' He said talking to Mercedes stomach. ''Boy,you're crazy?!'' ''Well I sure am.'' ''Crazy about you and my baby!'' Sam told Mercedes kissing her on the lips. ''Sammy,you're soo gross.'' ''I've not even brush my teeth or wash my face yet.'' ''And,you still kiss me every morning.'' ''Mercedes,I don't care about morning breath or clean faces.'' ''I will kiss you every morning,cause I love you!'' Sam,smirked turning around with breakfast in his hand. ''Oh,no!'' Mercedes said putting her hands over her mouth. That's all Sam heard.

Because,Mercedes had jumped off the bed in a quick hurry. Making a dash for the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Mercedes hunched over the toilet and began throwing up. Sam was confused at first. He had no ideal what was going on with Mercedes. Until he heard her vomiting. He didn't like that sound. Sam hated Mercedes being in pain and if he could take it away he would in a second! Sam got up to go in the bathroom. But,Mercedes locked the door. She locked it on purpose she didn't want Sam to see her like this. ''Mercy,baby can you open the door for me?!''?! ''Please.'' ''I just want to help,you.'' Sam said from the other side of the door. ''No,Sam.'' ''I'm sick.'' ''And,I don't won't you to see me like this.'' Mercedes barely got those words out,cause she started throwing up again. Sam couldn't take it,anymore. So he grabbed the key to his bathroom and unlocked the door. Mercedes was shocked when the bathroom door opened. ''Sam!'' She screamed at him. He ignored her. She continued to throw up. Sam got on his knees and rubbed Mercedes back. ''Baby,it's going to be okay.'' ''I'm going to take care of you.''

Sam had no ideal that the smell of certain foods made Mercedes react like that. ''Lesson learned.'' He said to himself. He was now downstairs in his kitchen looking for something Mercedes could eat that wouldn't make her throw her guts up. He found some low fat yogurt,fruit slices, raison bread and he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. ''I hope this stays down and she doesn't throw it up.'' Sam said aloud walking back up stairs to his bedroom. Mercedes was curdled up in the bed holding her stomach. Sam heart hurted for her. He walked up to her side of the bed. ''Mercy,babe I brought you some more food this is less greasy.'' ''Sam,I'm not hungry.'' Mercedes told him in a soft voice. He knew something was wrong,cause Mercedes only talked in a soft voice like that when she wasn't feeling well. Sam touched her forehead and she was burning up! ''Baby,you're hot.'' ''And,not and a good way.'' Sam told her. ''Baby,you're burning up with a fever.'' Sam got to thinking fast. ''Mercy,I'm going to have to take all you're clothes off.'' Mercedes was soo out of it she didn't hear a thing Sam was saying to her. He began taking her shirt off,then he unbuckled her belt. Next he unbuttoned her jeans pulling them off. Mercedes was now in her underwear laying on the bed. Sam left her there and went to the bathroom and got a face towel. But,he had to also go back in his kitchen in fill up a round bowl with ice,water. Sam walked back to his room and Mercedes hadn't moved one bit. Sam was nervous,scared. His love was not talking,moving, laughing, smiling. She was now sick,fevered,vomiting stricken. Sam took a deep breath and walked back over to Mercedes. He could hear her breathing shallowed,soft breaths. Sam didn't like sound of that at all! He grabbed the towel off the bed were he left it and dropped it in the bowl of ice,water. Sam sat the bowl on the night stand on the side of the bed Mercedes was laying at. He then grabbed Mercedes body and put her between his legs. Mercedes felt like dead weight. ''This is not a good sign!'' Sam thought.

Sam grabbed the bowl off the night stand wrung the wet cold towel out and pressed it against Mercedes head. Mercedes began to move a little. ''Sammy,stop that's freezing cold!'' Mercedes whispered in a low voice. ''Babe.'' ''You have a bad fever I can't stop.'' ''Your head is burning up hot and the rest of your body is too!'' ''Sammy.'' Mercedes began to whine in pain. ''Mercy,it's going to be okay.'' Sam told her kissing her on the side of her face. Sam continued to put the towel in the ice filled cold water bowl. Then re-applied it to her head and all over her body. Mercedes began to shake in Sam arms. Sam was straddled at Mercedes body shaking like that. ''Mercy!'' Sam screamed at her she didn't respond. Sam was scared now. He picked her up. And,put her in one of his bigger shirts. ''Mercy,I'm going to take you to the hospital,okay.'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ear she didn't respond. Sam started to cry holding Mercedes in his arms. He carried her down the stares. Enter his garage. Sam took his ''SUV.'' Because,he needed room to lay Mercedes down in the back seat. Sam carefully laid Mercedes down in his back seat of his car. Shut the door and ran around to the drivers seat. Opened his door jumped in and started the car up. Sam pulled out his drive way in a fast in hurry knocking down his neighbors trash cans in the process. Sam could careless they only thing on his mind was getting Mercedes to the hospital. The whole time Sam was speeding breaking the lights. He kept saying. ''Mercy,is going to be fine and our baby will too!'' Sam made it to the hospital and jump out the car ran the the side where Mercedes was lying opened the door and picked her up. He carried her into the hospital walking as fast as he could. ''Help!'' ''I need help!'' ''Somebody,Anybody!'' ''My,my girlfriend & baby is sick!''

''Okay,Sr.'' A nurse came running to him. ''Hey,we need a stretcher now!'' She ordered. A group of nurses came with a stretcher. And,Sam laid Mercedes lifeless body down on the stretcher. The nurses then took Mercedes to a room. ''Hey,where are they taking her?!'' Sam asked the nurse at the front desk.''Sr. they are taking her to a waiting room so a doctor can attend to her.'' The nurse answered Sam. ''Sr.,I need you to fill out some papers.'' ''Then you can go be with your girlfriend,okay.'' The nurse then handed Sam a clipboard. He filled out the papers the best he could. And,handed it back to the nurse. ''Okay.'' ''Follow me.'' ''Sam.'' ''Sam Evans.'' The nurse call his name. Sam entered the elevator with the nurse. He was a nervous wreck. The nurse noticed it. And,grabbed Sam's hands. ''Sam she will be fine we will take care of her.'' She gave him a smile and returned to reading the clip board with Mercedes information on it. ''It says here she was vomiting uncontrollably,and had a severe fever.'' The nurse read what Sam wrote down for Mercedes symptoms. ''Yes,Mercy.'' ''Was throwing up and her fever just wouldn't go down I tried to help her by cooling her body down with a ice cold towel.'' ''But,it barely helped her.'' Sam told the nurse in a sad voice. ''Well,Sam you did a great job thinking of something to help your girl & baby out.'' ''Oh,she's about a month and a couple of weeks pregnant.'' The nurse said to Sam. ''Yes,she is.'' Sam answered the nurse as the elevator doors opened. They walked out down the hall and turned the corner. ''Well,Sam here's Mercedes room.'' ''You can go in the doctor will be in there shortly.'' The nurse smiled at Sam and walked away. Sam took a deep breath and opened Mercedes hospital door.

Mercedes was in a deep sleep with a ''IV'' fluid bag in her hand hanging over the bed. Sam started to cry. He walked over to Mercedes and touched her hand where the doctors had stuck the fluid line in her hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over the white clear tape holding down the wire which the fluids ran thru into her veins. He then bent over and kissed her on the lips. And,Mercedes didn't budge one bit. Sam was sadden seeing Mercedes like this. She had no life at all. ''This isn't the Mercy I know.'' Sam said looking at Mercedes from the bed. ''Mercedes you come back now.'' ''I want to see that big gorgeous smile,here that beautiful voice & that contagious laugh.'' Sam grabbed the chair next to the wall and sat by Mercedes side. Holding her hand crying. ''I'm,sorry baby.'' ''I know I hurt you,but you can't leave me not like this!'' Sam sobbed. The doctor walked in. ''Um….Mr. Evans?!'' ''Hello,I'm Dr. Carl.'' Sam wiped his eyes on his shirt and stood up and shook Carl's hand. ''What's wrong with Mercedes?!'' Sam asked with tears still falling from his eyes. ''Sam,Mercedes has what his known as severe morning sickness.'' ''It's common with new mother's.'' ''I've had her on a ''IV'' running fluids in her body.'' ''That will help her a lot.'' Carl said. ''Sam when did this start?!'' Carl asked Sam. ''It started earlier in the morning.'' ''I woke her up with breakfast and she ran for the bathroom to throw up.'' ''After that things just got worse.'' Sam told the doctor. ''Sam,did Mercedes complain to you about stomach pain or cramps anything like that?'' Sam's head shot up. ''Why,why is everything okay with the baby?!'' ''Yes,Sam.'' ''Everything is fine with the baby I just wanted to know.'' ''Just in case I needed to up the doses on Mercedes,IV.'' ''But,every thing is going fine.'' Carl told Sam. Sam shook Carl's hand again. Carl left the room,but told Sam he would be back in a hour to see how Mercedes was doing.

Sam sat back down next to Mercedes. ''Oh,my!'' Sam thought to himself. ''I need to call her parents.'' But,Sam didn't have their number. And,Mercedes cell was at his house in the bedroom. ''Fuck.'' Sam whispered to himself. He got to thinking Kurt. Yes,Kurt probably has her parents number. Sam dialed Kurt number in his phone. The phone rung. ''Come on Kurt pickup the damn phone!'' Sam spoke into the phone. ''Well,that's no way to speak to a fashion King. ''Is it,Sam?!'' Kurt answered. ''Look,Kurt I'm sorry.'' ''But,Mercy is really sick and I need to get in touch with her parents!'' ''What?!'' ''What happened to Mercedes,Sam.'' Kurt screamed in Sam's ear thru the phone.

Sam rolled his eyes. ''Kurt,look can you please give me Mercy's parents house number or cell anything?!'' ''Please.'' ''Alright,but I will call you back and I want the full info on Mercedes condition.'' ''Alright.'' Sam said promising to tell Kurt everything. Kurt gave Sam,Mercedes parents house phone and Mercedes Mom's cell number. Sam was actually glad Kurt only gave him the house and Mercedes mom's number. Cause,Sam knew Mercedes dad hated him and Mercedes mom would be easier to talk to. So,Sam decided to call Mercedes mom cell phone first. And,she answered. ''Hello.'' Merian Jones answered. Sam cleared his throat. ''Um….hello it's Sam Evans.'' ''Mrs. Jones.'' ''Sam how did you get this my cell number?'' She asked. ''Ms. Jones it's Mer''…. Sam didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. ''What happened to my baby?!'' Merian voice screamed in a panic thru the phone. ''She had a high fever and was vomiting up everywhere.'' Sam told Mercedes mom. ''Okay,Sam is she in a hospital?!'' ''Yes,she is.'' Sam answered. ''Give me the info were she's located her father and I are on our way.'' Merian told Sam. Sam gave her the info and she hung up.

Dr. Carl came by an hour later just like he said he would. Sam was rubbing Mercedes belly with one hand and the other on Mercedes temple. Sam looked up to see Dr. Carl standing at the end of Mercedes bed reading her medical chart the nurse brought in earlier. Sam asked him if something was wrong,cause Carl was making funny faces reading Mercedes chart. ''Well,there's nothing seriously wrong at all.'' Carl answered back to Sam. ''But,something is wrong?!'' Sam asked. ''I'm just reading some records that I had transferred from ''NY Central'' hospital where Mercedes ''OBGYN'' is.'' Carl told Sam looking up at him from reading the clip board. ''And?!''… Sam question Carl.'' ''Everything her doctor has recommended is fine,I just want to change her prenatal vitamins that's all.'' Carl assured Sam to calm his nerves. ''I'll leave you two to get some rest now.'' ''See you guys in a couple of hours Carl said walking out the room.'' Sam blow out a tried breath and rubbed his thumb against Mercedes head. Her fever had gone down,but Sam still could feel it. She was still a little feverish. Sam was starving,but didn't want to leave Mercedes alone in the room by herself. ''Excise me,ma'am.'' Sam walked up to a nurse desk that was stationed outside Mercedes room. ''Yes,she answered?'' ''Um,I wanted to go to the cafeteria down stairs.'' ''But I really don't want to leave my sick pregnant girlfriend alone could you maybe''…. ''Sure.'' The nurse nodded her head. ''Sam.'' ''My name is Sam Evans.'' ''Okay,Sam Evans I'll keep an eye on your girlfriend & baby she smiled at him.'' ''Thank you.'' Sam told her walking back into Mercedes room. ''Okay,babe I'm going to get something to eat he kissed Mercedes on the lips.'' Her eyes were still closed. The meds the doctor put Mercedes on had her in a deep sleep. Sam then kissed Mercedes belly & whispered. ''Please be nice to mommy,cause daddy's kinda hungry okay,I love you.'' Sam walked passed the nurse thanking her again. She nodded back at him again.

Sam sat in the cafeteria eating dinner alone. Then his phone rung. It was kurt. Sam answered. ''Hello.'' Kurt got straight to the point. ''Sam,what the hell is wrong with,Mercy?!'' Kurt demanded. ''She has severe morning sickness.'' ''What morning sickness?!'' ''No!'' Kurt screamed. ''Mercedes is pregnant.'' Kurt said. ''Yes,Kurt.'' ''Mercedes is pregnant with my baby!'' Sam said in a loud and proud tone. ''Kurt I need you to keep this talk between me and you private,please.'' ''We haven't told anyone.'' ''No one knows Mercy is pregnant,not my family and most def not hers.'' ''This can't get out to the media either.'' ''Not until we are ready to tell,okay.'' ''What the hell!'' ''You think I'll go to the media of all people and give them info?!'' ''On one of my best friends are you fucking crazy,Sam?!'' Kurt barked at Sam thru the phone. ''Kurt that's not what I'm saying.'' ''I just want this pregnancy to stay quite,Mercedes don't need anymore stress.'' ''Okay.'' ''Alright call me when she wakes up.'' Kurt hung up the phone. Sam got thru eating and hurried back to Mercedes room. Sam thanked the nurse again and entered Mercedes room. She was still asleep. Sam ran his hand against her checks and kissed her. He laid his head down on Mercedes hospital bed next to her shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Mercedes woke up the next morning she had no ideal where she was. But,got a clue real fast when she raised her hand and saw a ''IV'' stuck in it. She rubbed her stomach and whispered. ''Good morning baby.'' Touching it. She looked down to a sleeping Sam. His face looked soo tired. ''Oh,poor baby.'' She thought to herself while playing with his blonde hair. Sam opened his eyes. Mercedes smiled at him. ''Mercy,you're awake!'' Sam screamed with joy. ''Yes,Sammy I'm awake.'' ''How do you feel,babe?'' Sam asked her. ''I feel a lot better the vomiting stopped,thank god.'' ''Yeah.'' Sam said in a soft voice. ''Sam,it's okay I'm alright.'' Mercedes knew Sam was going crazy inside. Worry was written all over his face.

Tears started to foam in his eyes. Mercedes held him close. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist as the tears rolled down his face. Merian and Luke Jones walked in on Sam and Mercedes embrace. ''Mom,Dad.'' ''What are you doing here?!'' Mercedes asked surprised. Sam called us. Merian said. ''Babe,I was going to tell you but''….. Sam said to a shocked Mercedes. ''What the hell this loser doing in your room anyway?!'' Luke asked his daughter. ''Mom & Dad.'' ''Sam and I are''…. Mercedes looked at Sam face. ''We're back together & I'm pregnant with his baby.'' Mercedes told her parents. ''And,I'm going to take care of you and our baby!'' Sam smiled at Mercedes grabbing her hands. Mercedes parents face's dropped...


	8. Fights,A Drunken Night & Family Dinner

''The hell you ain't!''…Luke screamed at Sam. ''You hurt my daughter and broke her heart.'' ''Had her crying over you a little boy!'' ''Sir,you're right I was a immature boy.'' Sam said back to Luke. ''But,I'm a real man now and I will prove to Mercedes that I'm the man she can trust.'' ''And,I'm 100% ready to be a father to our child.'' Sam stared Luke in the eyes unafraid with a deep voice. Mercedes and Merian didn't say a word the whole time Sam and Luke was going at it. Well Luke was putting the fear of god in Sam. Sam was barely holding on. He was sure Luke would kill him in the hospital room right in front of Mercedes and her mom. ''Look you need to stay the hell away from Mercedes you are nothing,but trouble.'' ''And,now you've gotten her pregnant.'' ''Was this your plan all along,to trap my daughter?!'' Luke glared at Sam with fire in his eyes. ''What?!'' ''I would never trap,Mercedes into getting pregnant with my baby just to keep her!'' Sam screamed back at Luke. He was pissed now Sam was not that type of guy to get a girl pregnant just to make sure she would never leave him. ''Now you listen boy stay away from my daughter your no good for her!'' Luke demanded pointing his finger at Sam. Mercedes finally spoke. ''Dad,I'm sorry.'' ''But,you can't keep Sam away from me.'' ''I'm a grown women and you can't run or tell me what to do in my own life.'' Mercedes told her father looking him in the eyes. ''Mercedes,I will not stand by and watch history repeat it self again.'' ''He's going to cheat on you again,leave you pregnant with his baby and run off with the next tramp!'' ''Men like Sam Evans are dogs and will never change.'' Luke told his daughter. ''That's a fucking lie!'' Sam screamed back at Mercedes dad standing up out his chair. ''I will never ever cheat on,Mercy again.'' He looked at Mercedes with the saddest eyes. ''And,I would die before I leave my child!''

Merian finally opened her mouth. ''Okay,you two need to calm down.'' ''We are in a hospital room and Mercedes is still ill.'' ''This isn't the place are time for this conversation.'' Merian told Luke and Sam. ''You're right Merian.'' ''I will be outside in the car waiting for you.'' ''I can't look at this poor excuse of a man.'' Luke said to his wife beginning to walk out the hospital room. ''Daddy please.'' Mercedes begged her father to stay. ''No,Mercedes.'' 'I will not support you and this trash being together.'' Luke told his daughter exiting the hospital room. Tears fell from her eyes. Sam pulled her close to his chest. ''Baby,don't cry.'' ''It's going to be okay I promise you.'' Sam held her while she cried shaking in his arms.'' Sam was furious he didn't like seeing his Mercy crying. Plus she's pregnant and the stress can't be good for her and the baby he thought to himself. ''Mercedes baby girl.'' ''Don't cry,everything will be okay.'' ''Please,clam down I don't want you to stress out.'' Merian walked over to a crying Mercedes and Sam let go of her. Merian wrapped her arms around Mercedes and Mercedes cried on her shoulder.

''Hush….it's going to be fine,baby girl.'' Merian rocked Mercedes back and fourth like she was a baby rubbing her back. Sam watched in amazement Merian got Mercedes to stop crying. ''We will not leave LA until your father,Sam and all us sit down as a family and work our problems out.'' Merian assured Mercedes. Merian hugged Mercedes one last time before leaving. ''Babe,are you mad at me?'' Sam asked Mercedes. Mercedes had no clue what he was talking about. ''Sam what are you talking about?!'' ''Do you hate me for cheating on you?'' ''Like your dad said,cause I know you still feel''….. ''Sam my dad didn't say I hated you for cheating,and no I don't hate you.'' ''I love you,Sam.'' Mercedes held Sam's hands and leaned in close to kiss him on the lips.

Mercedes was released for the hospital a week later. And,she was soo happy to get out of there. The food was horrible the only good thing was the jello no outside food was allowed to patients. Sam tried to sneak Mercedes some food she was craving a cheeseburger. But,the nurses busted Sam before he could even sneak the cheeseburger into Mercedes room. Happy was an understatement to say the least Mercedes was overjoyed to sleep in a real bed. Sam was happy to have his Mercy back in good health,but he was very over baring and just in her face. Mercedes couldn't move without Sam being right there to help her. He was becoming annoying to her. It hit a boiling point when she wanted to take a bath and Sam wanted to bathe her like she was a little baby or something…. ''Sam no you can't take me a damn bath I'm a full grown adult fool!'' ''Babe,you didn't have problems with me washing your body before.'' Sam pouted back. ''That was different and you know it!'' Mercedes said back rolling her eyes at Sam. Walking in the bathroom closing the door and locking it. Sam didn't care he just unlocked the bathroom door with his key in walked in. Mercedes saw it coming. ''Sam didn't I say no?!'' Mercedes looked at Sam with a glare. Sam didn't Say anything back. He just took his shirt off,unbuckled his belt pulled his pants,boxers down & kicked off his shoes. Still silent Sam got in the tub behind Mercedes grabbing her close laying her back to his bare chest. Right away,Mercedes felt his dick press against her back. ''Can you stop poking me with that thing?!'' ''You already got me pregnant,jeez!'' Mercedes turned her head to Sam smirking and shrugging his shoulders. ''He want's to come out and play,Mercy.'' ''Why,are you being mean to him?'' ''He comes in peace.'' Sam grabbed the soapy towel from Mercedes hand and begin washing her back. He kissed her neck she moaned. ''Sammy,you think your slick.'' ''You trying to get some.'' ''Some of what,Mercy I have no ideal what you're talking about?!'' Sam telling her while groping her breast with his hand,then traveled to her pussy and started fingering her in and out. Her back arched and she moaned louder while grabbing his dick and beginning to stroke him.

''Oh,fuck''….''Mercy that feels soo fucking good!'' Sam head went back moaning out. Mercedes stroke Sam slow then sped up the slowed down and repeated all over again. Sam was in ecstasy ready to cum when Mercedes suddenly got up out the tub. She grabbed her robe and left Sam and the tub hard and sexually frustrated. ''WTF!'' Sam said out loud! ''Oh,what you thought I was going to get you off.'' ''Nope.'' Mercedes smiled at Sam leaving the bathroom closing the door behind her. Sam was pissed he got out the tub hard & wet. ''Alright we gone play this game huh,Mercy?!'' Sam said to himself getting out the tub naked wiping the soap off his body with the towel then wrapping it around his waist. Sam walked out the bath room. With one thing on his mind fucking Mercedes. Mercedes knew when Sam opened the bathroom door that looked in his eyes she was in trouble. Sam pushed Mercedes on her back softly. Then crawled on top of her. Kissing her hard bitting on her bottom lips. He grabbed both of her hands and put them above her head and opened her robe. Sam looked down at Mercedes naked body and licked his lips. He took the robe completely off her body and started kissing her passionately while rubbing his hard on thru his towel against her opening. ''Sam.'' Mercedes begged. Mercedes grabbed at the towel around Sam's waist releasing it from his body. She then guided Sam's hard dick inside her. Sam moaned out from the feeling of being inside Mercedes. His eyes closed and he buried his head in her neck while moving in & out slowly. Mercedes grabbed his ass squeezing it and that turned Sam on even more. He picked up speed now plowing into Mercedes. Sam was like a machine when it came to sex like the energizer bunny keeps,going and going. Mercedes just held on for the ride she let out a moan that sounded of pain. And,Sam immediately stopped thrusting. ''Babe did I hurt you?!'' ''Is the baby okay?!'' Sam touched Mercedes stomach rubbing it gently with a look of concern in his eyes. ''No,Sam everything is fine.'' Mercedes said kissing him. ''But,you sounded like you were in pain?!'' Sam said back. ''Sam it was a moan of pleasure not pain.'' ''I'm fine baby,okay.'' ''I promise.'' Mercedes hugged him close to her and he wrapped his arms tight around her. Sam started moving again picking up speed. ''Sammy,I'm about to cum.'' Mercedes whimpered. ''Cum for me baby''. Sam whimpered back. Mercedes came causing Sam release to come secs later. Sam kissed Mercedes sucking on her full lips laying his head on her chest. He listened to her heart beat. They stayed in each other arms falling to sleep.

The next morning Sam and Mercedes woke up showered together and eat breakfast. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating. ''Um….Babe.'' Sam cleared his throat. Mercedes looked up at him. ''It's been a week now and I was thinking about a dinner.'' ''A family dinner your family and my family.'' Sam told Mercedes from across the table. Mercedes parents were still in town and nothing was solved. Her father still was not talking to her and Mercedes had decided that she wasn't going to stress herself out. It wasn't good for her or her baby. ''Sam my dad is stuck in his ways and I'm not gonna cry over it no more.'' Mercedes said to Sam now playing with her breakfast. ''I know babe,but your parents aren't going to be in town to much longer.'' ''And,this weekend would be perfect for our family's to come together and sit down have a family dinner.'' Mercedes let out a soft breath and nodded her head in agreement. ''Good,babe.'' ''Cause,I called my parents wednesday night and they will be in town tomorrow.'' ''Friday,they will be here in LA and Saturday I want to have a family dinner.'' Sam smiled back at mercedes drinking his morning coffee. ''Sam,baby that would be great except my father won't show up''. Sam didn't say a word cause he had also called Merian on the phone… And,he held her yelling at Luke. ''Yes,the hell you're coming to this family dinner on saturday,Luke!'' ''And,that's final.'' A angry Merian said back to Luke. Luke didn't utter another word back. Sam was shocked and had a grin on his face the whole time,cause Luke was atlas 6''5 and a 5''4 women had him by the balls! ''Sam,yes we will be there now you take care of my babies okay?'' Merian told Sam thru the phone. ''Yes,ma'am I will.'' Sam answered back. ''Sam you can call be mom now I mean you're my son in law and I'm going to be a grandmother soon.'' ''Okay,mom.'' Sam answered back with a huge smiled on his face. ''Well,Sam I will see you & Mercedes and my grand baby to be on saturday.'' Merian huge up. Sam was in his own thought at the table thinking back to his condo with Mercedes mom on the phone. ''Sam,hello.'' Mercedes snapped her fingers in his face bringing him back to focus. ''Oh,Im sorry babe.'' ''I got a feeling your daddy will show up,baby!'' Sam casted a huge smiled on his face looking at Mercedes. ''Sammy,you got some explaining to do.'' Mercedes looked at Sam suspiciously. Sam winked at Mercedes and kissed her on the lips before getting up from the table to put his dish in the dishwasher.

After breakfast Sam and Mercedes decided to go take a walk together to a near by public garden park. Open to anybody who wanted to come and look at the be fresh flowers and enjoy the big beautiful water fall that was built with thousands and thousands of flowers surrounding it. ''Wow,Sammy this is beautiful I've never been here before''. Mercedes face lit up with joy. Sam smiled back leaning in kissing her on the lips putting his hands around her waist. ''Yes,Mercy this garden is beautiful just like you my love.'' Sam then pulled Mercedes close and whispered in her ears I love you baby. ''I love you too,Sammy.'' Mercedes whispered back hugging Sam tightly.

There was a sitting area in the garden so Sam and Mercedes decided to sit for a little while and talk. It was soo peaceful and quite in the garden that Sam and Mercedes didn't want to leave,but they had to. Mercedes had to go grocery shopping since she decided that she was going to cook the family dinner for saturday. ''Sammy,I don't won't to leave it's soo lovely and beautiful here.'' Mercedes pouted poking her bottom lip out. Sam was a sucker for pouty Mercy,but they really had to leave to get errands done. ''Oh,Mercy I know it's serenity here.'' ''But,we have to go babe.'' Sam kissed Mercedes hands and lead her to the exit of the garden. And,as soon as they walked out chaos abrupt. Paparazzi were rapid,wild,crazed they surrounded Sam and Mercedes blocking them from leaving the entrance of the garden. They flashed photo's in Mercedes face screaming at her asking her inappropriate questions and just be plain disrespectful. But,there was this one pap that was just annoying the hell out of Sam. ''Hey,Mercedes I heard you was sleeping with Trey Songz care to tell?'' ''Who this guy,is he your new man?'' ''Nawh,from what the blogs,and magazines are printing you're a two timing slut that will sleep with anybody to get ahead in the music biz.'' Mercedes ignored the stupid questions and proceeded to grab Sam's hand and guide them thru the chaos. Sam had,had enough he let go of Mercedes hands. And,walked up to the pap that was smirking asking all the rude questions. And,Sam swung at him and punched him in the face the camera fell to the ground and broke smashing into pieces. ''Sam!'' Mercedes screamed at him in anger.

''You son of a bitch.'' ''You broke my freaking camera!'' The pap screamed at Sam. ''I don't give a fuck stay away from Mercedes all of you trash!'' Sam raged at the paparazzi turning red in the face. Mercedes marched over to Sam and grabbed his hands pulling him away before he could hit anybody else. Mercedes was pissed at Sam for him letting the paparazzi get to him. He should know by now that they want you to act crazy to create more stories about you! They walked back to the house in complete silence not looking at each other once. Well,Sam looked at Mercedes and she just turned her head in disgust. When they got inside the house Mercedes walked right upstairs to lay in bed. It was still early in the morning not even noon yet and they had already been in some drama. That probably will be all over ''ENews'' and gossip sites and mags. Mercedes walked up the stairs pissed and Sam was right on her trail. She opened the bedroom door and before Sam could walk in Mercedes slammed the door in her face. ''You've got to be kidding me.'' Sam thought to himself. ''Did she just slam the door and my face in my own house and this is my bedroom,really.'' Sam was furious he kicked the door open scaring Mercedes. He didn't say a word. He just climbed on top of Mercedes and started kissing her. She pushed him away. ''Sam we are not going to have sex.'' Mercedes screamed at Sam. Sam screamed back. ''F'ine!'' Walking out the door. ''Where are you going Sam?!'' Mercedes screamed at him he didn't answer. Sam kept walking.

Sam needed some time to cool off. He hopped in his sports car. ''Fuck it I need a drink!'' Sam said to himself. So,Sam headed to a local bar. Meanwhile,Mercedes was crying calling Sam on his phone. But,he wasn't answering. ''I was just trying to protect her from those asshole paps and I get blown on by her.'' ''I mean what the fuck,Mercy.'' ''Shit my hand his killing me.'' That son of bitch jar is probably broken Sam said to himself pulling up to the bar parking lot and getting out his car. Mercedes was in a panic thinking Sam left her and wasn't going to come back. She couldn't clam down so she called Tina. ''Hello.'' ''Mercy what's wrong,sweetie.'' Tina asked in a concerned voice. ''It's Sam he''….. Mercedes couldn't even finish the sentence for fear of it actually being true. ''He what honey?'' Tina asked. ''He,we had a fight and he left in his car and I don't know if he will come back!'' Mercedes was balling now with tears streaming down his face. ''Mercy,everything will be fine you need to calm down the stress can't be good for the bab''….. ''Huh?!'' Mercedes said to Tina slip up. ''Oh,shit!'' Tina thought to herself Mercedes doesn't know that I know she's pregnant. ''Shit,Kurt is going to kill me!'' ''Tina?'' Mercedes called her name thru the phone. ''How did you know I was pregnant?!'' ''Okay,look Kurt told me.'' ''But,you can't tell Kurt that I told you.'' ''That I know your pregnant!'' ''And,how the hell does Kurt know?!'' Mercedes was lost at the fact that Kurt knew she was pregnant and Tina too. ''Well,Sam told him and Kurt wasn't suppose to tell anybody else.'' ''But,he told me anyway.'' Tina let out a huge breath. ''It's,Okay.'' ''Tina just please don't tell anybody else.'' ''I want to have some privacy,cause I know as soon as word really get's out.'' ''I will be hounded down by the media!''

''I want tell a soul,Mercy.'' ''I haven't told anybody not even,Mike!'' ''You can trust me,Mercy.'' ''I know I can,Tina.'' Mercedes told her friend. ''Now,Mercy I need you to calm down Sam loves you.'' ''And,I'm 100% sure he will walk back in that house tonight.'' Tina told a sobbing Mercedes. Sam was in the bar knocking back shots like it was juice! ''Hey,man hit me with another!'' Sam shouted to the bartender. All along a skinny blonde with blue eyes was eyeing Sam from across the room. Sam was to busy drinking to even notice the bimbo looking at him. Sam was knocking back straight vodka when the blonde women sat next to him. Sam didn't even acknowledge her. So she decided to introduce herself. ''Hello,I'm Candice.'' She said holding her hands out for Sam to shake. Sam shook her hand. And,said hello back. Sam was about to drink another shot when Candice asked. ''So….what's a hot man like you doing here looking soo hot and bothered?'' And,a flirtatious voice. Sam knew what this women wanted. He could see it and her eyes. The way she licked her lips and lingering stares. But,Sam was not that guy any more and cheating on Mercedes would most diff be the end of them for good. ''Um,well it's kind of personal.'' Sam answered her back. ''No,I get it you don't want to talk.'' Candice said to Sam. ''And,neither do I.'' The women hand went to Sam's lap and he jumped up out the stool. ''Don't fucking touch me!'' Sam screamed at Candice. ''What's the hell your problem?!'' ''How can you turn down this piece of ass,please I'm a 10!''

Candice screamed back at Sam drawing attention to them. ''I guaranteed your women don't look this good unless your,gay?!'' ''No,this bitch didn't Sam thought to himself.'' ''Look,Candy or whatever the hell your name is!'' Sam said slurring a little. ''I'm not gay.'' ''And,you look desperate with that tight blouse on and short skirt.'' ''But,I'm sure any loser in here would love to fuck you.'' ''But,I'm not a loser so''…. Sam walked away saying to her. ''You'll never get this dick.'' ''It belongs to Mercedes Jones!'' Walking off from the blonde with her mouth hanging to the floor.

Sam had to catch a cab home. Because,he was drunk. It was now 3:00 A.M. in the morning and Sam drunkenly stumbled up the stars to his bedroom. Mercedes had cried herself to sleep after hanging up with Tina. Sam opened to door,but tripped over nothing that's how fucked up he was. ''Aww,shit!'' ''That hurt!'' Sam slurred his words. Mercedes jumped up out her sleep and turned the lap on in the room. ''Sam where the fuck have you been at?!'' ''Mercy,why are you screaming?'' Sam's head was spinning. He was seeing double. ''Are you fucking drunk,Sam!'' ''Huh?'' He answered back. ''Ass!'' Mercedes screamed at him. Sam just shrugged and said. ''Sorry,babe.'' He started taking his clothes off. ''Sam don't your drunk ass come near me.'' Mercedes warned him. ''Your bed tonight is the couch have fun.'' Mercedes turned the lap light off and laid back down. ''How you gonna kick me out my own bedroom?!'' ''This is my house you know!'' Sam screamed at her in the dark. ''Cause,I can now get your ass to the couch or one of your guest bedrooms!'' Mercedes told him. Sam just walked out and headed for the stairs to walk down them,but he took one step and he was a goner. Sam fell door the stairs making a big bang hitting his head in the process. What in the world mercedes thought getting up the see what was going on. Her eyes bugged out her head when she saw Sam lying on his back not moving at all. ''Sam!'' She screamed at him running down the stairs to see if he was okay. ''Babe,wake up!'' Mercedes began to panic until Sam sat up on his own. She let out a deep breath. And,then slapped Sam on the arm for scaring her like that. ''Ouch,domestic abuse!'' A drunken Sam shouted. ''Shut up,Sam you really are an idiot you know that!'' Mercedes helped him up. Walking him to the couch in the living room. ''Don't move I'm going to get to some Ibuprofen & a bottle of water.'' ''And,a towel with some ice cubes in it for your head.'' Mercedes just shook her head and walked off. A drunken Sam screamed back. ''I love you,Mercy!'' She didn't answer him back.

Mercedes came back with the medicine,water and towel. Sam was knocked out sleep on the couch. She decided to stay downstairs and sleep on the couch with him. The next morning Sam felt tiny hands touching him playing in his hair. At first he thought it was Mercedes hands. Until he heard little snickering. He knew right away it was his little brother and sister Stevie & Stacy. He open his eyes and they screamed. ''Sammy!'' ''Your awake.'' ''Yeah,I'm awake.'' Sam hugged his siblings. ''I missed you guys!'' ''We missed you too,Sammy!'' ''Oh,look who's awake now.'' Mary Evans said walking in the living room with her husband Dwight Evans and Mercedes right behind them. Sam was about to get up,but forgot he had nothing but his boxers on. So he grabbed the blanket Mercedes had put over his sleeping body. And,held it around his waist getting up to hug and kiss his mother and gave his dad a hug. ''Son,I've missed you!'' Dwight told Sam hugging him tight. ''Dad I've missed you too.'' Sam knew not to even greet Mercedes,cause she was extremely pissed at him from yesterday morning and last nights drama.

The Evan's family hung out at Sam's house for a few hours. Before they left to their hotels. They would be back tomorrow on saturday for the family dinner. Sam and Mercedes were alone now and well to say the least Sam was terrified at what Mercedes would do to him. For the fight with the paparazzi to the drunken mess he was last night. Mercedes still hadn't spoken to Sam all day. And,it was annoying the hell out him. Until he finally had enough and said. ''Mercy,are we gonna play the silent treatment?'' ''Are,are we gonna talk like mature adults?'' ''Like you know what mature means.'' Mercedes told him with attitude. ''I'm sorry okay,babe.'' ''I should've not hit that dumbass pap & went out to the bar and gotten drunk last night,I'm sorry.'' ''And,this behavior is unacceptable and I apologize.'' Sam looked Mercedes in the eyes. ''Sam why did you leave me crying worrying sick about you?'' Mercedes said in a low sad voice. Sam felt bad like a horrible person. He walked closer to Mercedes pulled her in for a hug. ''Mercy,I'm sorry I was just angry and need to clear my head.'' ''I would never purposely leave you like that.'' ''Just to hurt you.'' ''Sam,when we're having a problem please don't ever walkout again,please!'' Mercedes hugged Sam tighter resting her head on his chest. ''I promise you.'' ''I want do that again,ever.'' Sam whispered in her ear. ''Babe,what do you want me to do?'' ''I'll do anything!'' I'm truly sorry for yesterday & my actions.'' Mercedes grabbed his hands and lead him to the couch. She laid on her back and unbuckled her belt,and pulled her pants and panties down. She didn't say a word she just pointed with a finger and Sam licked his lips going down on her.

The next day was the family dinner and well to say you could cut the tension with a knife was an understatement. But,Mercedes was an excellent cook. Sam beamed at his girlfriend giving her all the praise. Mercedes cooked every last dish by herself no help and Sam was her witness. Everyone was at the dinner table engaging in conversation except Luke Jones. He was quiet as can be and just sat there eating his food. He didn't even greet Sam. But,said hello to everyone else. ''Ain't that some shit he walks in my house and not once say.'' ''Hey or Hello.'' Sam thoughts earlier,but he wasn't tripping over Luke's bitch mood. He was just happy that he made up with Mercedes before the dinner. ''So,Sammy.'' ''Have you and Mercy thought of baby names yet?!'' ''Well, actually mom.'' ''No.'' ''Mercy is only a month pregnant and a couple of weeks.'' ''We've been so busy adjusting to becoming new parents.'' ''But,choosing our baby name is very important to us.'' Sam smiled at Mercedes and she nodded in agreement. Luke just rolled his eyes and continued eating his steak. ''Son how's your comic company going?'' Dwight asked. ''Dad it's going amazing!'' Sam casted a huge smile on his face. ''I've been in the works for weeks now on this new multi million dollar deal and it's almost finalize.'' ''When it goes thru I'm putting the money I earn from this deal in a inheritance account for the little one.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes stomach. And,everyone smiled except Luke he keep eating like nothing was going on. ''Mercedes,baby how's the recording of the second album going''?! Merian asked her daughter with a smile on her face. ''Well,mom it's going great.'' ''I actually have about three songs left to record then it's done.'' ''Don't worry mom you'll be the first person to hear my new album.'' ''Before,anyone else as always.'' Merian said to her daughter and it always better be that way with a smile. ''Fingers cross you win more grammies next year baby girl''! Merian beamed at her daughter. ''Speaking of Grammy's,babe where are your's .'' ''Cause,I didn't see your grammies or the rest of your awards at your pent house?'' Sam asked Mercedes. ''Oh,babe all my awards are at my parents house in a room safe and sound.'' She answered him back.

Luke thought to himself. ''You'll never see the grammies,cause I'll be dammed if you set a foot in my house!'' He smirked sipping on his wine. Stevie & Stacy started to fight at the dinner table and Sam told them to behave. ''Sammy,he's cheating!'' Stacy whined. They were playing thumb wars which they shouldn't have been playing at the dinner table anyway. ''Now you to listen to your older brother and behave.'' Mary warned them. ''But,mom I was winning and Stevie cheated.'' ''No,I didn't!'' Stevie poked his tongued out. ''Yes,you did.'' Stacey poked her tongue back. ''That's enough you two.'' Dwight told them and they shut up quick. Luke hadn't talked all dinner then he finally said something… ''I guess all your kids are cheaters,well your son's to be specific.'' ''Dwight how about teaching your oldest to be faithful and to not cheat on my my daughter!'' The table went silent a akward silence. Mercedes was soo pissed off with her dad. And,Sam just wished he could get up and knock some sense into the older man. But,getting into a fight with your girlfriend's father and the grandfather of your unborn child was not a good ideal. So,Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The kids didn't know what was going on so... They were curious and asked Sam. ''Sammy,you cheated on Mercy?'' ''What game was you guys playing?!''

''Um…..you guys,why don't you go in the living room in watch some cartoons!'' Sam stuttered. ''But what about dessert,they asked?!'' ''Get,up now I will bring you some cake go now.'' Mary ordered them. Stevie and Stacy left the dinner table and headed for the living room. ''Dad can I talk to you in private?!'' Mercedes said to her father glaring at him. Luke got up and followed his daughter in the kitchen. Mercedes got straight to the point. ''I love you,dad. ''But,I'm going to have to distance myself from you.'' ''I can't deal with anymore stress''. ''It's obvious that you still feel some type away about Sam.'' ''And,I'm not going to leave him and he's the father of my child I love him dearly!'' ''I would appreciate it if you could just leave,now.'' Mercedes turned her back to her father and left him in the kitchen. Luke did just that he left. After that drama everyone said their goodbyes. The Evan's had offered to drop Merian off back at the hotel she and Luke were staying at. After the drama from Mercedes dad and cleaning up after dinner. Sam and Mercedes were tired to say the least they got changed and headed to bed. Mercedes had drifted off to sleep first,but Sam couldn't fall asleep so he had his flat screen t.v on low watching ''ESPN.'' He looked at a sleeping Mercedes. Sam still couldn't believe she was in his bed better yet pregnant with his child. For soo long Sam dreamed of the day he could be back with Mercedes again. He knew these next couple of months preparing for the arrival of their first born was going to be a challenge. But,he was in for the long hall. Sam bent over kissed a sleeping Mercedes on the cheeks whispered I love you to her and turned the t.v. off and wrapped her close to him and fell asleep….


	9. Baby Shower & Jones Family Reunion

7 months Later…

Sam and Mercedes pull up to a rented out hall. Where their baby shower was being held. On a saturday in NY. ''Babe,you ready for this?'' Sam said to Mercedes grabbing her hands. ''Sam,it's a baby shower.'' ''Not a life changing big deal!'' Mercedes told him. Sam smiled at Mercedes and kissed her lips. He opened his car door walked around to the passenger side. And,opened the door for a very pregnant Mercedes. Mercedes was now 8 months pregnant and glowing as Sam grabbed her hands helping her from her seat. They walked hand and hand to the building door of the hall. Looked at each other and walked in together. Everyone was their all Sam and Mercedes friends and parents except for Luke Jones. Mercedes didn't even bother with that thought. She hadn't even talk to her father ever since that family dinner at Sam's house. But,Mercedes and her mother Merian keep in touch. Talking on the phone from sonogram photos of Sam and Mercedes baby girl. Merian was kept up to date on everything going on in Mercedes pregnancy. ''Mommy!'' Mercedes screamed out letting go of Sam's hand. ''Oh,look at you baby girl!'' ''You're about to pop!'' Merian told Mercedes as she waddled into her mothers arm. Sam smiled at his girlfriend and her mother hugging.

Sam glare on Mercedes and Merian was broken when his Mom and Dad walked up to greet him. ''Sammy.'' Marie Evans said hugging him. ''Mom,I'm soo happy you're here.'' Sam told his mother wrapping his arms around her. ''My boy how's it's been?'' Dwight Evans said smiling at his son. Sam released his hold on his mother and walked up to his dad and gave him a big hug. ''Hey,where's Stacy and Stevie.'' Sam asked both his parents with a look of confusion on his face. ''They are back home at grandma and pap house.'' ''Your father and I decided to take this little trip by ourselves.'' ''And,get some much needed time to ourselves!'' Mary told Sam. ''But,don't worry Sam.'' ''Stacy and Stevie will be calling you tonight asking you a millions questions.'' Dwight told his son. Mercedes and Sam friends just watched from the table as their two friends interacted with their parents. ''Oh,gosh isn't this sweet.'' ''Look at our friends.'' ''They are going to be the best parents ever!'' Rachel said beaming from across the room watching Mercedes and Sam. Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel. And,everyone else snickerd. Sam and Mercedes walked up to the table with their parents. ''Woah,hot mamma you're huge.'' ''Sam really did give you the Pip''…. ''Puck!'' Quinn screamed at him giving him the death look. Sam and Mercedes just shook their heads at Puck being extremely inappropriate. ''What?!'' ''Sam has super sperm!'' ''I mean Mercy is huge.'' ''Like she's carrying around triplets!'' Puck said pointing at Mercedes belly. ''Well,thinks alot Puck!'' Mercedes rolled her eyes back at him. ''Oh,come on hot baby mamma.'' ''You know I love you!'' Puck flashed a huge smile on his face. Mercedes ignored his foolishness. Sam just looked at Puck like he was stupid.

''Anyway,come on guys lets open some presents!'' A cheerful Sam said grabbing a huge wrapped present. ''Yeah!'' ''Presents,lets open them!'' Sugar cheered. ''Come down richie bitch.'' ''All these presents are for Mercy,not you.'' Sugar pouted at Santana words and didn't say anything back. ''Be nice babe.'' Brittany told Santana kissing her on the lips. Mercedes just sat in her special mom chair that Sam brought her and held her hands out and Sam handed her the present. ''From:Tina & Mike The Chang Family…..Love you,Mercy & Sam always3!'' Mercedes read the card out loud smiling while unwrapping the huge present. That was wrapped in purple wrapping paper of course. Basically every gift at Mercedes baby shower was wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Even the decorations at the party were purple. ''Oh,you guys I love this!'' Mercedes smiled at Tina and Mike revealing a top of the notch baby bouncer. Mercedes got up to hug Tina and Mike saying thank you. ''Mercy,you know I couldn't let my niece just take her naps in any old thing.'' Tina smiled back. ''Yes,nothing but the best for my niece!'' Mike said agreeing with Tina. ''Okay,babe let's get to the next present.'' Sam smiled at Mercedes kissed her on the lips getting up out his chair to grab another present. Mercedes received so much stuff from her friends. From bibs,clothes,bottles,pampers,blankets etc….Sugar's present had to be the most expensive of them all. Mercedes mouth dropped. ''Sugar,wait.'' ''What I'm I going to do with a diamond pacifier!'' ''Silly,Mercy I don't know all rich people get their babies one so I figured why not!'' ''Okay,thank you Sugar for the gift.'' Mercedes said hugging her. ''How did she give a more expensive and better gift than me!'' An annoyed Rachel rolled her eyes at Sugar. ''Rach cool it.'' Finn whispered to Rachel grabbing her hands to calm her down. Everyone else just shook their head at how crazy Sugar was to buy a diamond pacifier worth at least $200,000. ''You know how many dresses I could design with the value of that pacifier?!'' Kurt told Blaine shaking his head. ''It's okay,babe.'' Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheeks. Kurt just sipped on his drink. And,looked at Sugar rolling his eyes.

Sugar might have given Mercedes to most expensive gift. But,that was nothing compared to what Sam and Mercedes parents had and mind. For their gifts first born grand baby. ''Okay,Mercy.'' These are the last two gifts of the night.'' Sam walked up to a sitting Mercy handing her the gifts. She read who it was from. She smiled looking up at her mom and Sam parents. She opened the the gift that felt the heaviest. It was a book. The title read ''Sammy & Mercy's Baby Book Photo's.'' Mercedes opened the book and her mouth fell open. ''Oh,my god!'' ''Look,Sammy it's us.'' ''You and me as babies!'' She started to cry tears of joy as she flipped thru the book of baby photos. All of her and Sam in one large book. Everyone crowed around the couple and looked at the pictures of them as babies. And,now Sam was crying. They both hugged their parents thinking them for the book. ''Oh,snap look at trouty!'' ''I see you still got them huge lips even as a baby.'' Santana said pointing at Sam's lips in the baby picture. Causing everyone to laugh. It's not funny Sam said back to everyone laughing. Covering his lips. ''Don't listen to them,baby I love you're lips!'' Mercedes smiled smiled at Sam. Sam bent down and kissed her passionately sucking on her bottom lip. Making a smacking sound. Everyone cleared their throats bringing the couple back to reality. ''Sorry,everyone.'' Sam and Mercedes apologized for their make out session. Mercedes handed the book to Sam. ''It's from my mommy!'' ''To:My baby girl,love Merian.'' Mercedes read the card.. Then,she began opening the very last present it was shaped in a box foam. ''Hmmm,I wonder what it could be!'' Mercedes said smiling shaking the wrapped present tearing the paper completely off. Mercedes then took the led off the box and her eyes opened wide. ''Mom,this…this is just.'' Mercedes was a lost for words. Heavy tears started to foam in her eyes. ''I save all your baby clothes just for when a day would come like this''. Merian told her daughter hugging her. ''Wow,mom this is beyond great.'' ''How did you even salvage these Mom?!'' Mercedes continued to look through the box and there were a couple of baby clothes shirts,skirts,pants,socks,hats,bibs, hair bows. All vintage stuff that Mercedes worn as a baby. ''Mom I love you,and thank you for this.'' ''I truly appreciate it!'' Mercedes told her mother hugging her again. ''No problem your my daughter and I love you and my grand baby.'' Merian pinched Mercedes cheeks smiling at her returning to her seat. The baby shower was great everyone had a good time laughing and enjoying themselves.

The shower was heading to a end all Sam and Mercedes friends said their goodbyes and left. Sam walked his parents outside to their rented car. Meanwhile…..Merian had to ask Mercedes a question. Knowing Mercedes might say no anyway. ''Mercedes.'' Merian called her daughters attention. ''What is it mom?'' ''Um,….in about 2 weeks your father and I are having a Jones family Reunion.'' ''And,we would love for you and Sam to come.'' ''Ugh….look mom I know you want Sam and I to come.'' ''And,believe me I would love to come and introduce Sam and this baby to be to the rest of the family.'' ''But,do you seriously think I believe that dad wants Sam anywhere near him?'' ''Look,Mercedes we have to end this feud.'' Merian looked Mercedes in the eyes glaring at her. ''Mom,I didn't create this distance between us and dad owes me and Sam a apology.'' ''Mercedes don't be stubborn.'' ''Oh,I'm sorry mom your confusing me for dad!'' ''Watch who you're raising your voice at,girl.'' Merian warned Mercedes. ''What the hell you gone do about it,I'm a grown ass women?!'' Mercedes thought to herself. Granted she didn't say that out loud to her mom. Mercedes wasn't crazy. ''Come on Mercy,at least think about it.'' Merian told her furious daughter. ''And,calm down stress is not good for the baby.'' Mercedes took a deep breath. ''Look mom I'll have to asked Sam befor''….. ''Ask me what?!'' Mercedes was cut off by Sam entering the room. ''Um,babe in about 2 weeks is my family reunion and''…. ''Mercy,your 8 months pregnant close to your due date.'' ''You sure you want to stress yourself out with your father drama?'' Sam asked Mercedes ignoring Merian glare and eye roll towards him. ''You can send me death glares and roll your eyes all you want!'' ''Mercy,and my baby comes first momma Merian.'' Sam thought to himself. ''Sheesh,I guess it can't get any worst then these pass months of me hiding from the media!'' ''Once news broke I was pregnant.'' ''l'll do anything for you,babe.'' Sam told Mercedes getting on his knees kissing her hands rubbing her stomach. Mercedes smiled and grabbed his face kissing his lips deepening it. Sam wrapped his hands around Mercedes waist. ''Okay,you two I'm still here cut it out!'' Merian demanded them. ''Mercedes and Sam are you going to attend the family reunion are not?'' Mercedes looked in Sam's eyes he nodded his head. She told her mother yes her and Sam will come to the reunion. Which was going to be back in Lima.

It was now 2 weeks later and Sam and Mercedes were in Lima,Ohio a place neither one of them wanted to be in. Sam was driving to the reunion that will be at a national park. Mercedes was sleeping in the passenger side. Sam glanced over at his sleeping girlfriend. She was soo cute in her easy breezy picnic dress. With the sandals to match & her hair in long flowing loose curls. Sam kept one hand one the steering wheel while using the other to rub Mercedes belly which was huge even grow bigger in just 2 weeks. ''Oh,look at her poor thing.'' ''What did I do to her?!'' ''Wow,maybe Puck is right I have super sperm!'' Sam whispered to himself continuing to rub Mercedes stomach while his eyes still on the road driving. ''Sammy,you're suppose to keep both your hands on the wheel.'' ''And,not one on me.'' Mercedes,yarned talking to Sam in a sleepy voice. ''Good after noon sleeping beauty.'' ''What time is it?'' Mercedes asked Sam. ''It's exactly 12:00 p.m.'' ''Babe.'' Sam answered with a smile on his face. ''Oh!'' Mercedes grabbed her stomach. ''What's wrong,Mercy?!'' Sam looked at her in concern ''Nothing she just likes kicking Mommy and causing a fuss that's all.'' Sam was ready to pull the car over he thought something was wrong with Mercedes and the baby. ''Sammy,now I don't need you to stress either.'' Mercedes told him rubbing his lap. ''Mercy,I'm going to need to stop cause''…. ''You know I'm sensitive down there!'' Sam winked at Mercedes and bit his lips. ''You soo nasty,Sammy!'' Mercedes giggled shaking her head at him. ''But,only for you,babe.'' ''Only for you!''

Sam pulled up to the national park. And,it was huge and also packed with at least over 50 people all related to Mercedes and someway. Whether it was cousins,aunts,uncles,grandmothers,grandfathers on both Mercedes mother and father side. Sam was kinda nerves seeing all these people. Eventho,they were all Mercedes family. Mercedes sensed Sam's uneasiness. She grabbed his arm and he turned his attention to her. They looked & leaned into each other and held one another. And,sat their in silence. Sam broke the silence. ''Mercy,baby?'' ''You ready?'' ''As,I'll ever be.'' ''Sammy.'' Mercedes whispered back to Sam. Sam opened his side of the car door and took a deep breath. And,walked around to Mercedes side helping her out her seat. She waddled standing up straight. Sam smirked. ''What are you smirking at?!'' Mercedes asked annoyed at Sam's grin on his face. ''Nothing,baby you just soo fluffy,and kinda walk like a penguin!'' ''I find it extremely adorable.'' Sam told Mercedes putting his thumb on her chin lowering his head to kiss her on the lips. They hugged each other then let go. Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and they began walking to the entrance of the national park. Merian was the first to greet Sam and Mercedes. ''Oh,baby girl you have gotten bigger.'' Merian rubbed Mercedes stomach. ''Wow,my grand baby loves to kick up a storm!'' Merian caress Mercedes stomach talking to it. ''Now,you settle down in there little one.'' ''This is your grand mother talking to you!'' Both Mercedes and Sam laughed at Merian attics. Shaking their hands at her. The rest of Mercedes extended family walked up. They all greeted Sam giving him hugs,kisses on the cheek and hand shakes. Except,one person Luke Jones. Who refused to greet his pregnant daughter & her boyfriend. Luke just acted like they weren't there and continued with barbecuing the meat and vegetables on the grill. Mercedes rolled her eyes at her father and didn't even attempt to go say a word to him.

Of,course Sam was the only White person at the reunion. Which earned him a couple of weird stares from some of Mercedes relatives. Mostly her older ones who grow up in a time where Black and White people had no type of romantic relationship. Well not publicly,anyway. It wasn't that Mercedes family was racist cause they weren't they just wasn't used to having Sam a White man being apart of the family. Sam and Mercedes dated in high school on and off and college. And,not once did he ever meant any of Mercedes family members besides her mom and dad & her brother before he left for college. Reason why they all lived and different states. Everyone were chatting among each other. Luke had finally finished the barbecue and vegetables with corn on the cob and mash potatoes and green peas with salad. Merian had made her sweet tea to go with the food. Luke announced the food was ready and sat it on a huge picnic table. ''Baby,what do you want to eat?'' ''I'll get it for you?'' Mercedes asked Sam about to get up from her seat. But,Sam stopped her. ''No,you sit and I'll bring you food.'' ''What do you want Mercy?'' ''Sammy,just two pieces of barbecue,mash potatoes,and a little salad.'' ''You got it babe.'' ''Coming Up.'' Sam kissed Mercedes and got up to get the food. Mercedes was the only one left at the table while everyone else was getting their food. To bring back and eat at the table. ''Wow,Sam that was fast.'' ''Nope,I'am not Sam!'' Mercedes turned around and it was her older brother Lathan. ''Lat!'' She screamed hugging him. ''Woah,little sis you're big and pregnant''! Lathan joked. ''Hahahaha,you already knew I was pregnant fool!'' Mercedes said hitting him on the arm. ''Oh,how can I miss it when the media talks about it 24/7?!''

''Even my damn teammates!'' Lathan a professional NBA player for Chicago Bulls as center. Mercedes didn't get to see her big brother as much due to their both hectic careers. But,Mercedes always saw Lathan on holidays and family get togethers. And, they always talk on the phone and Skype each other at lease three times a week. Meanwhile,Sam was getting the death look from Mercedes dad as he got food for him and Mercedes. At the picnic table. ''Luke leave the boy alone and stop staring at him!'' Luke didn't say a word to his wife. He just turned and went to go grab a beer out the ice chest. ''Oh,my!'' Merian screamed in surprise as she looked across the park seeing Lathan and Mercedes chatting. Sam immediately thought something was wrong. ''What?!'' ''What is it,is something wrong?!'' Sam asked Merian. ''No,Lathan is here!'' ''I thought he couldn't make it.'' She told Sam walking over to her son and daughter talking. The rest of the family walked back to the dinner table greeting Lathan in the process. Sam came minutes later with him and Mercedes food in his hand. Mercedes didn't know how Lathan and Sam meeting again after all these years would go. But,Lathan did know Sam cheated on his sister and now she was pregnant with his baby years later. ''Babe.'' ''I got your food.'' Sam told Mercedes ignoring everyone glance on him. ''Thank you,baby.'' Mercedes answered Sam back. With a anxious smile on her face. Lathan turned to Sam and said. ''So….you and my baby sister,huh?'' ''Yes, Mercy and I are back together.'' Sam said loud and proud for everyone to here at the dinner table. Lathan held out his hand for Sam to shake it. Sam accepted. ''I'm sure this time you will treat my sister right.'' ''Right?!'' Lathan told Sam tightening the grip on the hand shake. ''Right,I intend to be with Mercedes for the rest of my life.'' Sam was not scared of Lathan not at all. Lathan let Sam's hand go and said. ''Ok.'' Walking away to go get him something to eat.

As dinner went on surprisingly Luke was engaging in conversation. Just not with Mercedes and Sam. At this point neither Mercedes nor Sam cared anymore they really wanted to get the hell out Lima. And,get back to NY where both Sam and Mercedes agreed that's where she would give birth to their daughter. ''So,son how's the season been?!'' Luke asked Natan excitedly. Earning him a eye roll from Mercedes. ''Dad,I think you know the answer to this question.'' ''You never miss one of my games.'' ''I sure don't fingers cross you guys make it to the play offs!'' Sam was drinking his sweet and also choked on it from laughter. After hearing Mercedes dad being hopeful about the Bulls making in to the play offs. When Derrick Rose was still not 100%. Plus,you got the Heat,Clippers,Spurs,Knicks,Thunder etc…. Teams that are dominating right now. Sam thought to himself. ''You,okay.'' ''Sammy.'' Mercedes asked rubbing his back as everyone at the table watched them interact. ''Yes,Mercy I'm fine.'' Sam answered back kissing her on the lips. It was clear that Mercedes and Sam were deeply in love from the the way they touched,looked and spoke to each other. It felt real intimate like everyone else at the table were spying on them doing private moments. ''Nawh,Sam thinks he slick.'' ''On the down low laughing at me and my team possibility of making the play offs!'' Lathan glared at Sam. Sam didn't say a word. Just smirked at Lathan. ''Oh,so big shot ex -running back for UCLA got jokes!'' Lathan said joking with Sam. ''Ha,I didn't say a word tho!'' Sam joked back with Lathan. Everyone looked at Lathan and Sam and smiled at their attics except Luke of course. He had something else on his brain. ''Hey,J. Lock.'' ''How's your college football season been?!'' ''Oh,uncle Luke it's been great.'' ''We're headed to a bowl next month!'' The young football star told his uncle in excitement. ''I knew and I'll be in the arena cheering you on''! Luke proudly told his nephew. was huge football college player all muscle no once of fat. He was built like Ray Lewis is favorite football player. Who played line backer just like him. He was also hopeful of being drafted in the NFL next year after he graduates from college. Now this whole barbecue Luke never once mentioned or acknowledged Sam's existence. All of sudden. He says. ''You know what I would love to see?!'' ''My nephew J. Lock and Sam and a little one on one game.'' ''Of football.'' Red flags were going off in Mercedes head right then and there. ''No,Sam is fine.'' Mercedes told her father finally speaking to him after months of no contact. She turned to her cousin telling him maybe another time. ''Well,I didn't know Mercedes spoke for you Sam.'' Luke turned his head speaking directly to Sam. And,that got under Sam's fucking skin! ''You know what how about we have a little one on one right now.'' Sam told the eager linebacker . ''Okay,let me go get my football.'' He told Sam said getting up from the dinner table. ''Sammy.'' ''Please don't.'' Mercedes knew this wouldn't end good not at all. ''I'll be fine Mercy.'' Sam kissed her walking onto the open park grass. Everyone followed suit to see this one on one game. Mercedes was soo pissed at her father right now. But,he ignored her looks and kept walking to the open flied of grass. Merian knew her husband had something up his sleeves,but what was about to happen she didn't know he had that in him to do something soo evil. He came back with his football and the game was on.

Sam had gotten him pass three times making the score 3-0. And,he was pissed. Sam had broken his tackles,stiff arm him numerous times leaving him looking stupid in front of his family. Sam was just to fast for him to catch. He couldn't believe this an ex-college football player. Beating a now college playing football! Little did he know Sam still played football from time to time . With Puck and a couple of his ex-college teammates that were now in the NFL. But,football was still apart of Sam's life he just loved art more. Plus,Sam was in great shape and much faster than him so it was quite easy to get pass him. Until,he had enough and hit Sam so hard that his feet left the ground. Mercedes watched and horror as Sam body flipped in the air and he landed on his right leg hard. And,that was it cause all the breath was knocked out Sam and the throbbing pain kicked in. Sam screamed out in pain that's how intense his leg was hurting. Mercedes moved as fast as she could to be by Sam's side. Everyone followed to see if Sam was alright. Except,Luke who was standing to the side observing everything with a smirk on his face. ''Fuck!'' Sam screamed out in pain with tears rolling down his eyes. Mercedes began to cry for Sam. ''Sammy,it's going to be fine.'' ''I'm gonna get you to the hospital,okay baby.'' ''Awww,fuck my leg is killing me!'' Sam screamed in more pain. ''I got him,Mercy.'' Lathan pulled Sam up off the ground wrapped one of Sam's arm over his neck and shoulder. Mercedes walked passed her father without a glance until slipped up. ''Uncle,I feel bad now you told me to rough him up…..and now he looks seriously hurt!'' Mercedes heard that loud and clear. She walked up to her father and said. ''How could you do that?!'' ''Do you hate him that much,that you want physical harm to come to him?!'' ''He's the father of my child!'' Mercedes shouted at her father in a rage. Sam was in soo much pain,but he still got some words out. ''Babe,please let's go I don't want you this upset.'' ''It's not good for you are the baby.'' Sam weakly gasped those words out he couldn't stand to look at her father anymore. Merian was mad as hell at Luke. She slapped Luke in the face. ''I never thought you would stoop that low!'' Walking off following Lathan,Sam,Mercedes. Lathan drove Sam and Mercedes rented car to the hospital while Merian followed. Sam was lucky his leg wasn't broken or fractured. But,severely bruised. Sam's right leg was shades of black and blue. The doctor gave Sam a shot of novacaine to numb the pain and wrapped his leg tightly.

Sam was also prescribed some pain killers. Lathan drove Sam and Mercedes back to the hotel they were staying in. And,got a ride back with Merian. Merian tried to talk to her daughter,but Mercedes was just not having none of it. So,Merian decided that she would give Mercedes some space and talk to her when she was more calmer. Mercedes was drained from today's drama. She laid in the hotel bed crying,and shaking hated seeing Mercedes like this. ''Mercy.'' ''It's going to be fine,babe.'' Sam told her hugging her close from behind. ''What can I do to make you feel better,baby?'' ''I'll do anything to take the pain away.'' Sam told a crying Mercedes. ''I want you to make me feel good.'' A crying Mercedes answered Sam back with a shaky voice. ''Can you do that Sam?'' ''Yes,baby I can.'' Sam began kissing Mercedes passionately on the lips.

He then took her dress off. Unhooked her bra and pulled her panties down. Sam grabbed Mercedes full breast in began to suck on them. ''Sammy,I don't think''….. Mercedes was about to warn him that putting her breast in his mouth isn't a good ideal. Cause,she was highly sensitive to touch especially her breast. But,Sam didn't care and sucked on her breast anyway and some milk came out. Sam just licked his lips and kept going. Sam sat up and took his shirt off and unbuckled his belt pulling his pants and boxers down. Sam began stroking himself making his dick hard before entering Mercedes. Now here's the tricky part Mercedes is 8 months pregnant so Sam being on top was a little complicated. Mercedes was laying on her side so that's where Sam improvised. He entering her in that position and she moaned out gripping the sheets and fisting her pillow burying her head in it. Sam then pulled all the way out and he was surprised that pre-cum was already spilling out his dick. That turned him on even more! Sam enter Mercedes again moving in & out of her she moaned again in pleasure. ''Yes,babe.'' ''I wanna hear you in pleasure never in pain.'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ears kissing her on the shoulder. The novacaine shot that the doctor gave Sam must have been some super dose cause Sam wasn't in any pain ever since that shot. Sam carefully picked up speed moving faster inside Mercedes. Sam just wanted to make Mercedes feel better. And,if sex was the answer than that was what he was going to do. Sam was in great pain earlier,but he knew Mercedes was in worst. After Sam made love to Mercedes she feel a slept. He watched her slept with one arm wrapped around her and the other rubbing her stomach. Suddenly his photo Sam's phone started to vibrate. He didn't recognize the number at all. But,he answered anyway. ''Hello.'' ''Sam I need to talk to you.'' It was Mercedes father. Sam wanted to curse him out,but that would wake Mercedes up. So,Sam took a deep breath. Grabbed his boxers putting them back on. And,limping to the bathroom. With his phone in hand shutting the door. ''Why,the hell are you calling my phone Luke!'' Sam hissed thru his cell at Luke. Sam didn't care anymore he had lost all respect for Mercedes dad after what he did today. ''Look,boy I'm trying to apologize!'' Luke hissed back. ''You have got to be fucking kidding me.'' Sam thought. ''I'm a man,a grown man Luke.'' ''And,save you're apology I want nothing to do with you.'' Sam told Luke. ''Stay away from Mercedes.'' Sam ordered Luke. ''I'm her father and I can see my daughter when ever I want.'' Luke answered Sam back.''No,you want anymore!'' ''And,you'll never meet your grand child my daughter!'' Sam screamed at Luke thru the phone. ''You can't do that!'' Luke screamed back at Sam in anger thru the phone. ''I can and I will!'' ''Now,good fucking bye!'' Sam hung the phone up. And,put it on silent to make sure Luke didn't call back. Sam knew Luke wouldn't dare call Mercedes after what he did today. ''Sammy?!'' Mercedes woke up to find Sam gone. ''I'm right here,babe.'' ''I had to use the bathroom.'' He told Mercedes. Which was a lie. Sam limped back to bed and held Mercedes in his arms. ''I love you,Mercedes.'' Sam whispered in her ears. ''I love you,too Sam.'' Mercedes whispered back….


	10. Welcome Baby,Hello No Sex

One Month Later Due Date…

It was well into the early hours of the morning. Mercedes was now 9 months pregnant full term. Ready to give birth at anytime Sam was sound asleep. Mercedes had to pee really bad. She rolled the covers off her body and slowly got off the bed and waddled to the bathroom. Mercedes used the toilet,flushed it,washed her hands and pulled her panties back up. She suddenly felt a pool of wetness running down her between her legs. At first Mercedes was confused she thought to herself. ''I know I didn't just pee on myself.'' ''Cause I just used the toilet to pee.'' And,then the contractions kicked in! ''Oh,god!'' Mercedes screamed out on pain. Sam immediately jumped out of sleep. ''Mercy!'' He screamed her name. ''Where are you babe?!'' She could barley get her words out. ''Sammy.'' Mercedes gasped for air cause the contractions were soo powerful. ''I'm In here in,the bathroom.'' She whimpered. Sam ran to the bathroom door swinging it open. ''Baby.'' He said in a low voice. ''It's okay I'll get you to the hospital.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes around the waist from the back. Walking her out the bathroom slowly. He sat Mercedes on the bed. Grabbed a towel to wipe the water from between her legs. And,began to change her clothes for her. ''Sammy,it hurts soo bad.'' She moaned out in pain. ''Okay,babe.'' ''Lets go to the hospital!'' Sam kissed Mercedes on the lips helped her up. Grabbing the bag packed with everything she'll need for her stay in the hospital while giving birth.

''Baby take deep slow breaths,okay.'' ''Just like the teacher in the lamaze class taught you.'' ''Okay,Sammy.'' Mercedes answered back while Sam helped her into the passenger side. Sam started the the car and backed out the drive way. Mercedes breathed in & out Sam grabbed her hand. While his other hand was on the steering wheel. Sam got to the hospital in no time. NY Central Hospital. Sam hopped out the car ran around the passenger side opening the door. Sam lifted a pregnant Mercedes up out her seat. Gently put her on her feet grabbing her from behind again walking her into the hospital. ''Excuse me!'' Sam screamed walking into the doors. ''I need some help my girlfriend has gone into labor!'' A nurse came right over with a wheel chair. Sam helped Mercedes into the chair. Another contraction hit Mercedes. ''Jeez,holly fuck!'' She screamed out in pain. ''Ma'am can you get my girlfriend some type of medicine for this pain?!'' Sam begged the nurse. ''Yes,your girlfriend will get help for her contraction pains.'' ''But,first we got to get her to a room to administrate it to her.'' Mercedes is a celebrity,but opted for zero special treatment. She told Sam months ago I just want to deliver my baby not make a crazy media circus about it. Sam agreed. There was no over the top request from Mercedes towards NY Central Hospital. Only her personal doctor would be the person delivering her baby along with the nurses. That's only demand Mercedes had. The nurse that gave Mercedes her wheel chair isn't apart of the team helping Mercedes give birth. But,she did recognize Mercedes face. Cause,Mercedes is a famous singer.

Sam followed behind the nurse. While he wheeled Mercedes she continued to breathe in & out. ''Good job,baby.'' Sam said to Mercedes as she rubbed her stomach. ''Okay,you guys here's the room you'll be staying in.'' After Sam helped Mercedes in the hospital bed. A thought flashed in Sam's head. ''Oh,shit.'' He said to himself. In a low tone,but Mercedes still heard. ''Sammy.'' ''What's wrong?!'' Mercedes asked him in a concerned voice.''Babe,I need to go back outside and move my car before it get's tolled!'' ''And,I got to grab your bag.'' ''I'll be back Mercy.'' Sam kissed Mercedes on the lips and headed for the door. Before Sam left to attend to his car. He approached a nurse at the desk outside Mercedes room. Asking her if she could keep an eye on Mercedes. Until her doctor comes and he returns back to her room. The nurse told Sam that she would keep a close eye on Mercedes until he comes back. While Sam was finding a safe place to park his car. walked into Mercedes room. ''Well,hello Mercedes.'' ''You're looking good!'' She joked,but Mercedes was not amused. Not one bit. ''I beg to differ.'' Mercedes answered back with pain in her voice. ''Woah,cool it momma to be.'' Dr. Robinson walked up to Mercedes administrating the epidural to reduce her pain contractions. ''Now,Mercedes you're not fully dilated yet.'' ''So when your boyfriend get's back taking a walk can help speed up the process of your cervix becoming fully dilated.'' ''Ok,Mercedes.'' ''See you in a couple of hours.'' ''Yes,hopefully with my baby in my arms.'' Mercedes told the Dr. back. ''Yup,that's the plain.'' Dr. Robinson answered back to Mercedes walking out the room.

While Sam was outside parking his car. In a safe parking space. He called Mercedes mom to let her know Mercedes was going into labor. Merian told Sam she would be their by tomorrow morning. After that Sam called his parents. Mary and Dwight told Sam they were extremely excited,but won't be able to make it to NY until the weekend. To see their grand child due to Stevie & Stacy still being in school. Sam understood. Then Sam called Kurt & Blaine they told him they were on their way. Kurt told Sam he would call Rachel & Finn and tell them. Next Sam called Santana & Brittany which they also said they would be their soon. Last Sam called Tina,Mike & Sugar,Artie all four of them lived on the west coast in LA so they were going to fly in tomorrow. Sam made his way back up to Mercedes room. ''Babe.'' ''You feeling better?'' Sam asked Mercedes caressing her far head kissing her temple. ''Yes,Sammy.'' ''I feel much better.'' ''Now that the meds has kicked in!'' Mercedes smiled at Sam holding his hand. ''But,I know it won't last for long tho.'' ''Babe,I'll be here every step of the way.'' ''Sam smiled back at Mercedes kissing her hand.'' ''Mercy,I called everybody to let them know you were in labor.'' ''Thank you,Sammy.'' Mercedes replied back. ''No need to thank me baby.'' ''I want to thank you for giving me another chance and bringing my child into this world.'' Sam grabbed a chair sat down rubbing Mercedes belly gently.

Mercedes decided to do as the doctored suggested and went for a walk. Cause,just lying in bed waiting was making Mercedes go crazy. Sam held onto Mercedes waist as she held onto the pole with the ''IV'' bag attached to it. Mercedes walked along with Sam for at least two hours before returning back to her room. All of Sam and Mercedes friends had been shown up but had no clue where Sam and Mercedes disappeared to. Plus,Sam and Mercedes had left their cells in the room soo all their friends were getting was voice mails. So everyone just had to sit outside Mercedes room and wait for them to come back. Finally Mercedes and Sam appeared. They greeted their friends. ''Hey,hot baby momma!'' Puck got out his chair and kissed Mercedes on the cheek. ''Dude,will you stop calling my girl that!'' Sam was annoyed. Puck smirked and didn't say a word. ''Oh,Mercedes this is exciting bringing new life into the world!'' ''I can't wait until Finn and I get started we''….. ''Shut it hobbit!'' Santana ordered Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana. Finn just kissed Rachel on the cheeks and rubbed her back. Mercedes shook her head laughing. ''Hey,guys where is Tina,Mike,Sugar,Artie?'' Quinn asked. ''Oh,they will be here in the morning.'' Sam answered her. Everyone hung in Mercedes room for a couple of hours then decided to go home and rest up cause Mercedes still hadn't given birth yet. They told Sam and Mercedes that they would be back later when she gives birth so they could meet their niece.

It was now 10 A.M. in the morning. Merian had arrived to the hospital. Both Sam and Mercedes were sleeping. She stared at the both of them for a few sec. Sam had one hand intertwined with Mercedes hand. And,the other hand on her pregnant belly. Merian smiled at the sight,but also felt sad inside. Because, Luke wouldn't be here to see his grand child being born . All,because of his selfish ways. Merian frowned thinking about it. But,snapped out her thoughts quick when she heard. ''Mom?'' Mercedes had woken up and saw her mother standing there in deep thought. She was very curios to know what her mother had on her mind. Merian walked over to Mercedes. ''Oh,Mercy.'' ''My,baby girl.'' ''How have you been?!'' Merian asked kissing her on the cheek. ''I'm fine mommy just awaiting for this little one to come out.'' She told her mother. Sam woke up from the sound of Mercedes and Merian talking. ''Oh,look who's finally awake.'' Merian said to Sam pinching his cheeks. ''Good morning Mom.'' Sam said to Merian getting up hugging her. ''Sorry,about the morning breathe.'' ''Don't worry about it Sam.'' Merian smiled back at Sam. ''Hello,babe.'' Sam said to Mercedes. Kissing her on the lips. ''Hello,my Sammy.'' ''Mercedes said back to Sam.'' ''I love,you.'' Sam said to Mercedes staring her in the eyes. ''I love you,too.'' ''Sammy.''

Around 3 P.M. the contractions started up again. Everyone were outside in the waiting room including Tina,Mike,Sugar,Artie. ''Oh,god!'' Mercedes moaned in pain. ''Breathed baby.'' Sam told a pained written Mercedes. Tears began to fall down Mercedes face. That's how intense the contractions were. walked in the room. She took a look at Mercedes down below. ''Okay,Mercedes you're ready & fully dilated.'' ''Sam can you quickly go with this Nurse Jackie and get cleaned up and put on some scrubs.'' Sam kissed Mercedes and told her he would be right back. ''Oh!'' Mercedes screamed out in pain. ''I know,I know Mercedes.'' ''Were gonna get the little one out and you're gonna be just fine.'' ''The both of you.'' The Dr. calmed Mercedes. Sam came back with the nurse while another nurse handed him a cold wet towel to dap Mercedes head. From the intense pressure her body was about to go thru. The nurses lifted both of Mercedes feet. To put them on a built in foot stool in front of the bed . Which opened Mercedes legs up even wider allowing Dr. Robinson to put her head between Mercedes legs.

''Okay,Mercedes I'm going to need you to give me a big push.'' Mercedes squeezed Sam's hand looking at him. ''Baby,it's alright push for me.'' ''Please.'' Sam asked Mercedes. Mercedes begin to push. Letting out a loud scream of pain. ''Good job,baby.'' Sam said to Mercedes wiping her head with the cold towel. Dr. Robinson also told her good job,but the baby was half way thru the birth canal and she needed to push at least two more times. So Mercedes did gripping Sam's free hand for dear life. He bit down on his bottom lip from Mercedes death grip. But,he knew what she was feeling was much worst so Sam took the pain.

''Mercedes your crowning now I can see your baby's head.'' ''I need you to give me one last big push the biggest you can give,me okay.'' Dr. Robinson asked Mercedes. ''You can do it,Mercy.'' Sam told Mercedes wiping her far head again with the cold towel. Mercedes gave the biggest push she could muster up. Screaming to the top of her lungs. ''Ironically Mercedes still hits the perfect notes vocally amazing while giving birth.'' Sam thought to himself. Dr. Robinson pulled the baby all the way out of Mercedes. She then gently rubbed the baby's back immediately the sound of the new born crying filled the room. ''Sam would you like to cut the chord?'' Dr. Robinson asked him. ''Yes,I would love too.'' Sam smiled down at Mercedes and gave her a quick kiss before walking around to meet his daughter for the first time. ''Wow!'' He let out a soft breath. ''She's beautiful,Mercy.'' Sam said back to Mercedes while looking at his daughter. ''I can't wait to hold her in my arms.'' Mercedes said back to Sam. Dr. Robinson handed Sam the scissors to cut the chord. The nurses then took the baby cleaned her up and handed her to Mercedes in a baby blanket. ''Wow,she's perfect.'' Mercedes said beaming up at Sam. ''I know,babe.'' ''Just like her mother.'' Sam said leaning down to kiss Mercedes. Sam and Mercedes were allowed a few more mins before the baby had to be taken to the nursery ward were all the new borns go after birth. To be looked after until the baby is medically approved to see it's parents again. The nurses then cleaned up the afterbirth. Mercedes changed into fresh clothes with the help of Sam. Because,Mercedes was severely sore in her lower regions after giving birth. After Mercedes was cleaned up her mom and all her friends came in the room to congratulate them on the baby,everyone wanted to know what the baby name was. Since Sam and Mercedes wanted to want until she was born to reveal the name. ''Mercy,and I named our daughter Ashanti Mercella Evans.'' A proud Sam beamed staring down at a smiling Mercedes.

After checking on Mercedes everyone said there good byes to Mercedes. Before heading to the nursery ward to see Ashanti. They all took photos of the baby on their photos thru the clear huge glass. No one was allowed in the nursery ward unless you're the child's parents, nurse or doctor. Mercedes was in the hospital for three days then she was released. Ashanti was to be released the next week. And,the paparazzi were relentless that's why Sam hired security to escort him and Mercedes safely in the hospital to get their daughter and to get them safely home. When they were finally home Sam and Mercedes couldn't believe it they were parents now to a beautiful baby girl.

4 Months Later…

Parenting wise Mercedes and Sam were on the same page. Baby Ashanti was gorgeous she had a cameral skin tone with green/hazel eyes. Her mother's lips daddy's nose and her hair grow out pretty fast for a four month old it had shades of blonde/brunette mini curls all over her head. But,sexually wise Sam and Mercedes hadn't had intercourse since the birth of their child and it was killing Sam in the inside. Sure they would do other things sexually like groping each other oral sex, Sam would even pleasure himself. But,nothing would compare to being inside Mercedes and Sam was soo sexually frustrated at this point. He was really mad at Mercedes cause every time he would go further with her when they would be kissing and touching she would pull away. And,Sam just didn't understand it. ''Is she not attracted to me anymore?!'' ''Was I just the sperm donor?!'' ''She has a baby now is that all I'm good for?!'' ''Somebody fucking tell me cause I'm all out of guesses.'' Sam said to himself. Sam sat in the living room of Mercedes pent house watching t.v. and thinking. Mercedes was upstairs with the baby on the phone talking to her mom. Sam's phone began to ring. It was Puck calling him. ''Hello.'' Sam answered. ''What's up baby daddy?!'' Puck shouted thru the phone. Earning him a eye roll from Sam. Eventho he couldn't see Sam rolling his eyes anyway. ''Puck to what do I own this pleasant call?'' Sam said sarcastically. ''Real funny.'' Puck said back to Sam. ''Look I'm taking you out tonight you,I and Mike!'' ''What's Mike doing in town?'' Sam asked curiously. ''He's in town helping choreograph for his celeb clients''. Puck told Sam. ''And,why wasn't Kurt and Blaine invited?'' Sam asked Puck suspiciously. ''Dude,what the hell is this 21 questions get dressed we'll be their in 2 hours.'' ''Okay!'' Puck hung up the phone before Sam could say anything else. Sam got up from the couch shook his head. And,walked up to Mercedes bedroom letting her know that Puck invited him out to have a little guys get together.

Sam knew Puck's ass was up to no good. Puck pulled up to the strip club. Sam immediately told Puck no and turn around now! ''Look man it's obvious that you're not getting none at home!'' Puck told Sam. ''And,how the hell do you know this?!'' Sam barked back at Puck. ''Of,course Quinn told you!'' Sam said guessing. ''Nobody told me anything I have ears.'' ''And,if Quinn is on the phone talking to Mercy.'' ''It's not hard to put two & two together.'' Puck told Sam. ''Guys,calm down.'' Mike finally spoke. ''We don't have to go in the strip club if you don't want to Sam.'' Mike told his friend putting an arm on his back. ''Look suit yourself,but I'm going in!'' Puck told Sam and Mike getting out the car. Walking to the entrance of the club then disappeared. Sam rolled his eyes. Opening the car door. Mike got out last making sure the car was locked. They spotted Puck already chucking back shots. While throwing singles to a stripper on the pole. Hollering at her. ''Yes,baby!'' ''Bandz sure as hell makes her dance!'' Sam and Mike shook their heads walking up to puck. ''Well,well,well look what two came to play!'' ''Sit down enjoy all the fine piece of ass in this club fellas.'' Puck told Sam and Mike. Everything after a while was quite uneventful in Sam's book. He has been to the strip club a thousand times he used to be a male stripper. And,seeing naked people just wasn't exciting to him. The only person he wanted naked wasn't giving Sam the time of day. He thought to himself. His train of thought was broken when he heard Puck calling a stripper over to give him a lap dance. That's where Sam drew the line,but Puck had grabbed him holding him down and the stripper was already in his lap. Puck whispered in Sam's ear. ''Enjoy my friend.'' ''I'm gonna kill him.'' Sam said to himself.

The stripper began to grind on Sam lap. Rubbing her breast in his face. Sam really didn't want this lap dance not at all. She even whispered in Sam's ear. ''Why don't you come to the back rooms and I'm give you a private showing?!'' And,that was it Sam got up and told Puck and Mike he was leaving. Puck didn't want to go so Mike drove Sam back to Mercedes pent house. Sam was pissed at Puck but just let it go cause… ''Puck is a natural ass!'' Sam said aloud opening the door to Mercedes pent house with his key. Mercedes was in the living room watching t.v... ''Where's my baby Mercedes?'' Sam asked. ''She's in her bedroom sleeping in her crib.'' Mercedes answered Sam. Sam then sat down next to her and gave her a hug. Right a way he felt her tense up. ''Sam?'' ''What bitch has be all up on you,cause I can smell the fucking cheap perfume!'' Mercedes screamed at him. ''Mercy.'' ''Don't Mercy me…..tell the truth,Sam!'' ''It was Puck idiot ideal to take me to a strip club.'' Sam answered Mercedes back. ''Nothing happened I didn't touch any of them women I swear!'' Sam screamed back at Mercedes causing her to jump a little. ''She called him an ass and went upstairs to her bedroom.'' Sam said. ''Fuck It!'' All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep now. So he walked in Mercedes bedroom grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and entered the bathroom. Mercedes just watched him rolling her eyes. Sam really needed that shower the warm water hitting his body helped out a lot. The warm water eased some of the tense energy he was feeling. Sam walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He then proceeded to drop the towel. Mercedes stared at Sam the whole time looking at his naked body. And,Sam noticed too. ''Like what you see obviously not?!'' ''Since you want let me touch you.'' Sam said glaring back at Mercedes. ''What are you talking about Sam?!'' Sam put his boxers on. ''I'm taking about how every time I try to get close to you,you pull away.'' ''Mercedes!'' ''I want intimacy,passion,love making,intercourse,sex!'' ''Mercedes I love you,soo much!'' ''But,damn my hand can only do the trick for soo long!'' ''I need the real deal!'' ''And,that's me being inside you!'' Sam let out a deep breath. Mercedes was shocked that Sam was feeling all of this. ''Sammy,I'm sorry.'' ''It's just I don't feel sexy anymore.'' ''And,I'm still about 20 pounds over weight from giving birth!'' Sam walked to her side of the bed and told her she was beautiful. And,her weight wasn't a problem for him. Nor will it ever be! ''I just don't feel beautiful right now,Sammy.'' Mercedes whispered to Sam. ''Let me show you how beautiful you are,baby.'' Sam said to Mercedes getting on top of her. He kissed her passionately. She moaned. ''You like that,Mercy?'' Sam asked sucking in her bottom lip. She answered back with another moan. Sam then took Mercedes shirt off and unhooked her bra. He could tell she was feeling self conscience so he whispered in her ear over and over again... Your beautiful,Your beautiful…..

Sam then unbuttoned Mercedes pants pulling them off with her panties she was dripping wet. Sam smirked and said. ''You getting wet for me my pleasure,babe.'' Then Sam started eating Mercedes out she moaned and gripped the bed sheets. Mercedes squirted all over Sam's mouth and his chest soaking her wetness & scent all over him. Sam got up to get a condom out the draws. He walked back over to Mercedes getting on top of her. And,whispered in her ears again. ''I'm soo fucking hard for you right now,baby.'' Sam took his boxers off throwing them on the floor. He then tore the condom open rolling it on is harden dick. He alined himself at her opening. He looked her in the eyes. ''You ready,babe?'' ''Yes.'' Mercedes answered. Sam entered her slowing Mercedes felt instant pain. Sam knew there was a possibly she would have to adjusted to him again. It had been months since they had sex. Sam moved in & out of Mercedes. She dug her nails in his back. He hissed in pleasure going deeper into her. She moaned again wrapping her legs around his waist. He keep going deeper and deeper…..Mercedes came and so did Sam filling the condom with his seed. Sam pulled out of Mercedes and got up to dispose of the condom. Sam came back from the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Mercedes body kissing her on the shoulder. ''I love,you beautiful.'' ''I love you,too'' ''Sam.''…..They held each other for the rest of the night asleep in each other arms…


	11. HouseWarmingParty&Uninvited,Unexpected

2 months Later…

''Mercy…Baby wake up.'' It was now two months later and Sam and Mercedes had decided to move in together. To live in LA. But,Mercedes still kept her pent house for when she needed it on trips to NY etc… Sam was kissing Mercedes all over her face and chest trying to get her to wake up. Sam then got on top of Mercedes and stuck his hand in her panties. While she was asleep. Playing with her opening circling his thump around her clit. She moaned her eyes were still shut. ''Sammy.'' ''Let me sleep.'' A sleepy eyed Mercedes blinked opening her eyes. She couldn't get another word out,cause Sam's lips were on her crushing hers for dear life. Sam released the kiss not before biting Mercedes bottom lip. Making a smacking sound after. All Mercedes could do was say ''mmmmm!'' Sam just smirked and looked Mercedes in the eyes. ''Mercy,baby it's close to 12:00 noon.'' ''And,guess will be here soon you got to get up.'' ''Okay,okay…..Jeez!'' Mercedes huffed pushing Sam off her so she could get a dress to wear. Sam and Mercedes moved in together in a huge mansion in Beverly Hills,CA. 10 bedrooms,one huge master kitchen,five bathrooms,a built in movie theater & a basketball court which Sam was thinking about turning it into a football field. And,a huge swimming pool! Before Mercedes walked in the bathroom she asked Sam were was her baby. Sam held the monitor up to Mercedes face. Which showed a awake,but very quite baby Ashanti staring up at the fake clouds in her baby room. Grabbing up as if she could touch them. Mercedes smiled at the monitor. Gave Sam a kiss and headed off to get ready.

Everyone who was important in Mercedes and Sam's live's was there at their house warming party. Sam and Mercedes family & friends,employees,business mangers etc… As,the guess began to arrive filling the newly brought mansion. Sam sat on his and Mercedes master bed in their huge fresh bedroom. Holding their daughter rubbing her back soothing her swaying from side to side. Mercedes walked out the bathroom looking drop dead gorgeous. In a ''LBD'' with designer high hills on and red lipstick. Her hair had loose flowing curls a fav look that Sam loved on her. ''Wow,you look good enough to eat!'' Sam said licking his lips walking up to Mercedes giving her a kiss. ''Thank you,babe!'' Mercedes said back to Sam smiling. ''Oh,look at my baby!'' Mercedes grabbed Ashanti out Sam's hand. Sam smiled saying. ''Yes,isn't she the cutest.'' ''Daddy picked her outfit out for her today.'' Sam caressed baby Ashanti curls kissing her on the head. ''And,daddy did a great job.'' Mercedes told Sam looking down at Ashanti. ''You ready,babe?'' Sam asked Mercedes grabbing her hand. Sam wanted to walk down their stairs as a family showing all his guess. But,Mercedes told Sam they really didn't have too. And,Sam refused to go and greet the guess in their house without Mercedes and baby Ashanti by his side. That's why he waited in their room with his daughter. For Mercedes to get ready. So they can walk out together. Any and everything Sam did from now on will always have his love of life Mercedes apart of it and his child and first born Ashanti Mercella Evans.

Sam proudly held Mercedes hand as she held his with her other hand holding Ashanti to her side. As they walked down the stair case for all to see them. Everyone cheered clapping hands together. Sam and Mercedes smiled back at their guest. When Sam and Mercedes made it down their stairs everyone wanted to hold baby Ashanti. Until she got a little fussy and she was quickly handed right back to Mercedes. By an annoyed Kurt. ''Here,Mercy she's all yours!'' Kurt told Mercedes. Walking off to go talk to Blane,Finn,Rachel who at the snack table getting snacks. Mercedes shouted back. ''I thought you couldn't wait to be an uncle,loser!'' Kurt said back to Mercedes. ''Oh,believe I'm happy to be an uncle.'' ''But,me and crying babies don't mix!'' Mercedes just shook her head at Kurt. Whispering in her baby's ear. ''Some uncle he is right?'' ''Come on mommy's a little hungry I know you're are too.'' Sam was talking with Mercedes mom and his parents at the table while his brother and sister were eating. Before Mercedes joined them she had to go in the kitchen to get Ashanti a bottle of milk that she pumped. And,keep it in the fridge to make sure she wouldn't have to do that while the guess were their. Sam walked in the kitchen. ''Babe.'' ''Everyone is looking for you!'' Sam told Mercedes. ''Sammy.'' ''I just came in the kitchen to grab a bottle out the fridge.'' ''She's hungry.'' Mercedes pointed to her daughter. Sam then grabbed a small pot putting water in. While putting the bottle down in the water sitting that pot on the shove warring the bottle up. Sam leaned down kissing Ashanti on the head then kissed Mercedes on the lips. Holding the both of them close. In his arms. Swaying them back and forth. ''You know I love you,right?'' Sam said to Mercedes looking her in the eyes. She rose her head off Sam's chest still holding Ashanti in her arms. ''I know.'' ''And,I love you too!'' She replied back to Sam.

Meanwhile…Everyone were either sitting at the table eating or walking around viewing the mansion. Or holding little chats with one another. All Sam and Mercedes friends were at the table laughing it up. ''Man where the hell is Sam and Mercedes at?!'' Artie asked eating his chicken. ''They probably somewhere getting their freak on!'' ''Working on baby number 2!'' Santana told the group. ''Sheesh!'' ''Come on guys their parents are like right down the table they'll hear us talking about Sam and Mercedes sex adventures.'' ''Ugh,Rachel.'' ''Just chill,okay!'' Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel sipping on her wine. Sam and Mercedes parents were in their own world holding a conversation. ''So….Merian?'' ''How has Luke been?'' Dwight asked. Merian. Stacey and Stevie were now in the movie theater watching cartoons which left the adults free to talk amongst themselves. Merian let out a long,but slow breath. ''He's a stubborn old,idiot,fool who's missing out on his daughter and grand daughter's life.'' ''All,because he can't forgive!'' Merian told Dwight. Both Marie and Dwight nodded their heads at Merian. Telling her they understand. That their son hurt Mercedes in the pass. And,that Luke would eventually come around they just hope it wouldn't be to late! For his sake. Mercedes and Sam friends were all laughing. Santana telling nasty jokes. All of a sudden Puck eyes bugged out his head. And,he spit out his beer he was drinking. Quinn rubbed his back while everyone asked him what the hell was wrong with him. ''Guys look straight a head!'' Puck told the group. ''Oh,what the fuck?!'' Santana said out loud. Drawing attention. It was Kitty. The same Kitty that Sam had cheated on Mercedes with in college. The same Kitty that cause Sam and Mercedes to brake up and not see each other for almost five years that Kitty!

''Has this bitch lost her mind!'' Santana screamed as she got up walking towards Kitty. And,a tall man who's hand she was holding walking to the table were the food was grabbing some champagne. ''Um,Britt!'' ''I think you should go and you know talk to Santana.'' Finn told Brittany. ''What can I do?!'' ''There's no stopping her when she's like this!'' Brittany told her friends. Bitting on her nails nervously. Quinn just rolled her eyes. ''Mike,I want you go find Sam and Mercedes and stall them.'' Mike nodded getting up from the table. ''Make sure where ever they are keep them there!'' ''While Tina,Rachel & I stop Santana from going to prison!'' ''Puck,Finn,Artie….I need y'all to handle that tall ass dude Kitty's with.'' Quinn ordered. ''Hey,bitch!'' Santana screamed at Kitty. ''I need for you to take your trifling ass out this party!'' ''Now,hoe!'' Santana barked in Kitty face. ''Excuse me,I was invited.'' Kitty said in a calm voice. Santana was about to slap the shit out her until Quinn,Tina,Rachel all grabbed her holding her down. As she screamed in Spanish cursing Kitty out. The tall man Kitty was with put his two cents in. ''What is your problem?'' ''Do you not have any home training?'' He spoke looking at Santana as she tried to get out of the grip of Quinn,Tina,Rachel. Santana told him to shut the fuck up and to take the hoe with him! Puck,Finn,Artie warned the tall man to leave now. ''Look I was invited by Sam and Mercedes so''….. ''I have every right to be here!'' He told them. Meanwhile…..In the kitchen. Sam and Mercedes moment of peace was broken up by the loud shouting. ''What in the hell is that?!'' Sam looked at Mercedes. ''I don't know,but it don't sound good!'' Mercedes answered Sam back. They both were about to walk out the door to see what was going on when Mike appeared out of nowhere.

''Hey,guys!'' ''What's up?'' ''Great party,huh?'' Mike said blocking the door way so Sam and Mercedes couldn't get out. ''Mike,what is going on out there?!'' Mercedes asked Mike. He averted Mercedes eyes. It was written all over his face something was wrong. Sam was getting pissed by the second. ''Mike can you please move?'' Sam asked in a calm voice even tho he was feeling less than calm at the moment. ''Sam you really don't want to go out there right now!'' ''I'm trying to protect you and Mercedes!'' Mercedes thought to her self what could possibly be that damn bad! Sam pushed Mike. Mike didn't budge. ''Sam!'' Mercedes screamed at him to stop. Causing,the baby to cry. From being startled. ''It's okay.'' ''Momma sorry for scaring you.'' Mercedes rocked back and forth rubbing her baby's back. ''Mike look I don't want to fight you.'' ''You're one of my best and closes friends!'' ''But,if you don't move man!'' Sam glared at Mike. Mike moved out the way. And,Sam walked out the kitchen door. Mike then turned to Mercedes. ''I sorry,Mercy.'' Mike told Mercedes. ''Why are you sorry,Mike?!'' ''Cause''…. ''She's here.'' Mike stuttered. ''Who's here,Mike?!'' Mercedes was soo confused. ''Kitty.'' Mike told her. ''Kitty,she showed up walking in''….. Mercedes was furious. ''Mike can you please bring Ashanti to her bedroom.'' She gave Mike the bottle and told him where the baby bedroom was located as she handed the baby over to her uncle. Sam walked in the huge dinning arena and he was shocked . ''What the fuck is this bitch during her?!'' Sam said to himself as he walked over to the drama. Mercedes enter minutes later. With a death glare on Kitty. Sam approached the chaos. Santana screaming Kitty. Quinn,Tina & Rachel holding her back. While Puck,Finn& Artie arguing with Sebastian Smythe. ''Sebastian!'' Sam called his name walking up to his face. ''Tell me didn't bring this trash to my house?!'' Sam hissed at him with his fist balled up. ''Oh,so I'm trash!'' ''But,I was good enough to fuck back then,huh?!'' After that there was a loud slap. Cause,Mercedes slapped the fuck out Kitty in the face. So hard that Kitty went flying to the floor. Everyone let out a….''Damn!'' ''That's right bitch!'' Santana screamed. ''That's what the fuck you get coming in my girl house!'' ''Trifling ass hoe!'' Santana smirked. Sam said to Mercedes. ''Babe,stop.'' While he grabbed her by the waist. ''Get the fuck out my house now!'' Mercedes screamed at kitty. Who was on the floor.

''Sebastian!'' ''Get the fuck out now and take her with you!'' Sam ordered Sebastian. While still holding Mercedes back from beating Kitty's ass which she deserved. ''Well that's no way to talk to the man who going to sign your company a new multi million dollar deal.'' ''Is it?!'' Sam let go of Mercedes waist and got right in Sebastian's face. ''Fuck you and that deal!'' ''I never liked you anyway and I only invited you to my house to seal that deal.'' ''But,I never thought you would bring her here in a millions years!'' ''I didn't even know you two knew each other!'' Sam told Sebastian. Sebastian backed away helping Kitty off the floor. They both left. Sam and Mercedes parents were shocked they had no clue what the hell was going on. Mike came back down stairs after putting Ashanti in her crib. To the aftermath of it all. Sam tried to talk to Mercedes but she just jerked her armed away and went upstairs crying. Merian told Sam she would talk to Mercedes. Merian walked upstairs to Sam and Mercedes bedroom. She was in the bed crying. Mercedes baby everything will be find. Merian sat down on the bed stroking Mercedes hair. As she cried. ''Mom it just hurts soo much!'' ''I know I forgave Sam for what he did.'' ''But,seeing Kitty just brought all those horrible feelings and Memories back.'' Mercedes told her mom. ''Mercedes he loves you and you love him.'' Merian told her daughter that her and Sam just needed to talk. Everyone left and said their goodbyes now it was just Sam & Mercedes. Alone to figure out their issues and how they were going to get past them. Or past seeing Kitty again. But,Mercedes did the opposite and completely shut Sam out.

It was not a good week for Sam at all! Sebastian dropped out the deal. Sam's comic company lost millions,but he didn't give a shit. He didn't want money from Sebastian after finding out he was involved with Kitty whatever their relationship was. Sam was in the dog house he hadn't slept in his bed the whole week let alone kiss Mercedes or have sex with her. She barely glanced his way the whole week. Sam couldn't blame her cause he did cheat,but that was four in a half years ago. Sam kinda felt like Mercedes was looking for a reason to be pissed at him. What happened a couple days ago was her out to run from Sam again and that shit ain't happening. Not on Sam's watch. Mercedes was not going to start pulling away from him. They were parents now and he loved her soo much! It was friday and Mercedes was out finalizing some major contracts for her second album that would be out in about four months. Sam was home with the baby. Mercedes finally came home didn't say a word to Sam. Sam was extremely mad at Mercedes for shutting him out like this. He glared at her as she picked the baby up out her bouncer. Mercedes turned around without even a look Sam's way walking to the kitchen. Sam followed right behind her. Mercedes opened the fridge grabbing a fruit salad bowl. When she shut the doors to the fridge Sam was leaning against the wall. ''So…when are we gonna talk Mercedes?'' Mercedes ignored Sam walking out the kitchen with the baby in her arms. Sam was beyond pissed,but was going to wait until later on tonight to confort Mercedes and her attitude.

Sam took a deep breathe. ''Here's goes nothing!'' He said walking into their bedroom. Which Sam hadn't been in since all the drama started last week. Mercedes was laying in the bed asleep. Sam got in the bed in kissed Mercedes on the lips. Mercedes immediately shot up. Turning the lap light on. ''Sam?!'' She eyed him suspiciously. ''Get out the fucking bed now!'' Mercedes ordered Sam angrily. ''No!'' ''This is my house and bedroom too and I'm tired of sleeping in the guess room so I'm not going!'' He barked back at Mercedes. ''Fine!'' Mercedes screamed at Sam getting up to leave. But,Sam quickly grabbed her pinning her down. ''Sam let me go!'' Mercedes screamed at him. She slapped him in the face. ''Fuck women that shit hurt!'' ''Don't do that again!'' He warned her. Mercedes did not listen cause she raised her hand again about to slap Sam. But,this time he caught her hand mid slap. He whispered in her ear. ''Didn't I tell you not to do that again,Mercy?!'' Sam nibble on her ear. Kissing Mercedes down her neck to her chest. Mercedes was wearing a purple short silk slip with nothing but her underwear on. Sam then took the slip off revealing Mercedes breast. He sucked & licked on each breast like they where chocolate ice cream cones. ''Sam.'' Mercedes moaned. She wasn't fighting him no more. Sam kissed from Mercedes belly to her panties making a trail. He licked thru her panties. Pulling them off. He then kissed his way back up to Mercedes body until he meant her lips. Tongue kissing Mercedes as she tongue kissed him back. Sam couldn't wait any longer plus he was hard as a rock! He pulled his briefs down half way and entered Mercedes. She gasped as Sam moved in & out of her. Mercedes grabbed Sam's briefs pulling them down further. Until he was able to kick them off with is legs as he continued to move inside Mercedes. She then squeezed his ass and Sam moaned picking up speed. Beginning to pound into Mercedes. He then slowed down and rested his head on Mercedes chest still moving in & out of her listening to her heartbeat. Mercedes came wrapping her legs and arms around Sam. Seconds later Sam came inside her. Sam was trying to pull out and get off Mercedes. ''Wait,don't move.'' ''Can we stay like this?'' Mercedes whispered to Sam. Sam did as Mercedes asked he didn't move and they stayed in each other arms drifing off to sleep.

Morning came and Mercedes woke up before Sam who was still laying on top of her with his face buried in her chest. The sun was beaming thru the closed shads in their bedroom. Mercedes could hear the birds chirping outside in the trees. She looked down at Sam rubbing her hands in his hair,and lower back. Sam felt her touch waking him up. ''Good morning,baby.'' Sam looked up at Mercedes with a lop sided grin on his face. ''Good morning,Sammy.'' Mercedes replied back. Sam them lifted himself up hovering over Mercedes naked body kissing her on the lips. He then laid beside her. ''Mercedes.'' ''Why did you shut me out like that?'' Sam asked her placing his thump on her lips making circles repeating that action over and over again. Until she grabbed his hand. ''Sam.'' ''I just was hurt and seeing Kitty again brought back those old feelings.'' Mercedes told Sam looking him in the eyes. Sam felt bad cause Mercedes wouldn't be feeling any pain if he wouldn't have cheated in the first place. ''Mercy,I'm sorry.'' Sam said in a sad voice. ''It's okay,Sam.'' Mercedes rubbed Sam's cheek with her hand. ''I forgave you and I love you,okay.'' She leaned over giving him a kiss. She then got on top of him deepening the kiss. Mercedes and Sam were about to have sex again until suddenly the bell rung. Stopping them in their tracks. Good thing Mercedes was back on the the pill cause... The way they went at it last night making another baby could happen!

''Oh,come on!'' Sam grunted. He was about to get some again and here comes somebody ringing the door bell in the early hours of the mooring just great. ''This better be important fuck!'' Sam thought to himself. Mercedes went to the bathroom to freshen up. While Sam found his boxers putting them back on while going to the dresser grabbing a tee and some basketball shorts. Before Sam headed to see who was at his door this time of morning he looked at the baby monitor. And,the baby was still sound a sleep. Sam was thankful for that. Now he headed downstairs to look at the outside monitors of his front gate. And,to Sam's surprise it was Luke Jones. ''Hello.'' Sam said thru the intercom. ''Sam it's Luke Jones.'' ''I'm here to see my daughter Mercedes.'' Luke answered back. Sam opened the gate for Luke to drive up to the house,but he really wanted to say go the fuck away.

But,Sam knew deep down that telling her father get lost wouldn't help out in the long hall. Sam open the door and Mercedes dad stood there. ''Sam who is i''… Mercedes was caught off guard to see her father standing there. She was holding baby Ashanti in her arms. ''Dad what….what are you doing here?!'' Mercedes asked in shook. ''I came to see you and my grand daughter.'' Luke told Mercedes looking at his grand daughter. ''Come in.'' Mercedes told her father. So Luke walked in the house. Sam close to door. It was soo awkward. ''Um''….Sam cleared his throat. ''So,I was just going to cook some breakfast.'' ''Would you like to join us Luke?'' Sam asked. Luke agreed. While Sam was cooking the breakfast Mercedes was feeding Ashanti while talking to her father. ''Mercedes I want to apologize for being so rude & stubborn.'' Luke told his daughter. Mercedes accepted her dads apology,but told him that the person he needed to apologize the most to was Sam. Sam walked over to the dinning table with breakfast. '''Wow,this looks great babe.'' Mercedes told Sam. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips thanking her for the complement. Before anyone started to eat. Luke spoke. ''Sam.'' ''I would like to apologize to you for the way I treated you,and hope that you can forgive me.'' Luke told Sam. Sam accepted his apology,but on the forgiveness side. Sam was still pissed at Luke so that would truly take some time. The three actually held great conversation and Luke got to hold his grand child for the first time. Sam told Mercedes he had to go in to his company to handle a little problem that came up. ''On a saturday,babe?'' Mercedes asked him. ''Baby,I'll be right back home I promise.'' Sam told Mercedes kissing her on the lips and giving his daughter a kiss on cheeks before leaving. That was a lie Sam didn't have a problem to be fixed at his company. He was on his way to meet up with a private jeweler. Cause,he was headed out to purchase a $2.5million dollar purple diamond cut engagement ring for Mercedes. That Sam had plained in advance months ago to propose to Mercedes. And,now the ring specially designed was made and ready to be brought from the jeweler. Sam meant the Jeweler at his company in his office. Everything went smooth. Sam had the ring. But,one thing one big thing he had to get pass was getting Mercedes father to approve of him marrying his daughter…..


	12. Hand In Marriage,Daddy And Me Time

Sam pulled up to the house with the engagement ring in his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath before opening the car door to get out. Mercedes and her dad were inside. Sam wasn't going to ask Mercedes dad for her hand in marriage not right now. But,before Mercedes dad left town to go back to Lima Sam was most def going to ask. Sam was just nervous to even walk back into the house for some reason he just felt that way. ''Babe.'' ''I'm home!'' Sam beaned walking thru the front door trying to hide all traces of nervousness and anxiety. Mercedes and her father were sitting on the couch with the baby laughing and talking about the Heat vs. Lakers game that they were watching on ''ESPN.'' ''Look daddy's home!'' Mercedes smiled the biggest smile ever holding Ashanti in her arms getting up from the couch. Walking to meet Sam half way giving him a kiss. ''Mmmm!'' Sam moaned a little from the feel of Mercedes soft lips. Luke just kept his eyes on the game. He wasn't here for seeing his daughter practically getting her face chewed off by Sam's lips! There was a loud smack when Sam and Mercedes lips finally parted. ''I missed you,baby.'' Sam told Mercedes holding her in his arms. ''I missed you too,Sammy.'' Mercedes told Sam back. ''Hello,baby girl.'' Sam bent down and kissed baby Ashanti on her curly blonde/brunette hair. ''Daddy's little girl.'' Sam smiled at his daughter in Mercedes arms.

''So….what's up?!'' ''What's going on here baby love.'' Sam asked Mercedes wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked to the living room where Luke was deeply engaged in the Heat vs. Lakers game. They sat down on the couch,well Sam sat on the couch and grabbed Mercedes waist pulling her onto his lap. ''Alright let's go Kobe!'' Sam shouted at the flat screen. ''Excuse,you?!'' Luke turned his head looking at Sam. ''Lebron James is the king!'' ''Kobe and the busted Lakers have no chance.'' Luke joked. ''Kobe is the black mamba he will destroy your king.'' Sam joked back. And,right as they were joking Kobe stole the ball and dunked it. Sam jumped up holding Mercedes against him. ''Sam!'' Mercedes warned him. ''Are you crazy I'm holding the baby fool?!'' ''Oh,babe I'm sorry I forgot.'' ''I got a little too excited.'' Sam said kissing Mercedes on the shoulder. Mercedes got off Sam's lap. ''I'll be upstairs and let you guys enjoy the game.'' Mercedes said walking away with the baby in her arms. ''Okay,babe.'' ''So,Sam how's life been living with my daughter and the new baby?'' Luke asked Sam while his eyes still on the game. Sam nerves came back again. ''What is this some type of trick question?'' '' Is he testing me?'' ''Why,the fuck I'm I slightly scared in my own damn house?!'' Sam thought to himself. Thinking of something to say back to Luke's question.

''Play it cool Sam.'' Sam told himself. ''Everything has been great,I won't say Mercedes and I get along all the time.'' ''Because,that would be a lie we go thru problems,issues just like every couple.'' ''But,I can assure you that I love her and my child.'' ''And,they're my life now and I put them first before any and everything.'' Sam told Luke in his most sincere voice. Luke shook his head. ''I understand Sam.'' ''You love my daughter,and I want what's best for her and the baby.'' Sam didn't know where this conversation was going,but if it was going where he thought it was. Sam was not going let Luke bully,intimidate him his own damn house! ''Luke look''…. Sam was about to stand up for himself. ''Sam…. let me finish.'' Luke told him. ''It's know secret I still don't trust you with my daughter's heart.'' ''But,It's Mercedes choice to be with you.'' ''And,all I can do is be her father and hope you don't hurt her again.'' Sam cleared his throat. ''Sir,I'm a man a real man now.'' ''I will not cheat,lie,disrespect Mercedes ever again.'' ''She means soo much to me I can't be without her!'' Sam told Luke. Luke didn't utter another word about Sam and Mercedes relationship. He was just going to sit back and let Sam's actions speak louder than his words. Luke was still not sold on Sam. And,was waiting for Sam to fuck up. Luke stayed for lunch and eat with Sam and Mercedes. He asked Mercedes if she was free tomorrow on sunday. Cause,he wanted to take her out for dinner just some father & daughter time. Before he headed back to Lima on Monday. Sam knew that he was going to ask Mercedes father for her hand in marriage tomorrow before he left to go back home for sure!

Sam was in the shower soap all over his body water running down his back which was turned. So,he had no clue Mercedes was in the shower naked behind him enjoying the view of his ass. She smirked walking towards him. She slapped his ass grabbing it. Sam was caught off guard,but he knew it was Mercedes she's the only one that loves to smack his ass. Which was a huge turn on for him only Mercedes turned him on like that. Sam immediately turned around with a huge boner and lop sided grin on his face. That left him cause he was in predatory mode and Mercedes was the prey. The look in his eyes as he walk towards Mercedes. He was ready to fuck her brains out. Sam didn't say a word he lifted Mercedes up she wrapped her legs around Sam's waist. He backed her against the shower wall where the shower head was. Water running down both their bodies now. He then positioned the tip of his dick into her opening. Sam pushed his erected dick inside Mercedes her eyes rolled to back of her head as he starting moving. ''Fuck!'' He hissed at the sensation of being inside Mercedes. He then put one hand on the shower wall while his other arm supported Mercedes as he picked up speed going faster. Sam was incredibly strong he worked out at the gym at least every other day. Mercedes moaned out in passion screaming his name as she came. Sam loved when she screamed his name and it made him feel like he was special. Like Mercedes was only his nobody else to share which she was. And,her screaming his name let him knew nobody could ever make her feel this way,but him. Mercedes was sound asleep next to Sam in their bed. While Sam was quietly looking at the diamond ring tomorrow he was going to ask Mercedes father for her hand in marriage.

''Ok,babe what dress you think I should wear tonight for dinner with my dad?'' Mercedes walked out the bathroom in nothing but her bra and underwear. Sam was not listening to a word Mercedes was saying. He was to busy staring at her curves,boobs & who could forget that ass! ''Sam?'' Mercedes gave him a questioning and warning look. ''Don't.'' Mercedes knew that look in his eyes. He was ready to have sex,but Mercedes had to go to dinner with her dad. Sam grabbed Mercedes and fell on top of her in their bed. He started kissing her. ''Sammy.'' ''You're being a bad boy.'' She told him pushing him off top of her. Sam pouted poking his bottom lip out. ''Fine go to dinner,but you're ass is all mines later baby cakes.'' He told her smacking her on the ass. Making a loud smacking sound from the impact of his hand smacking Mercedes ass. ''Mmmmmmm!'' ''All this lovely ass!'' ''Just for me,all mines Mercedes.'' ''Yes,Sam it's all for you.'' Mercedes smiled back at him as he walked out the bedroom door. Before Sam headed all the way downstairs he told her to wear the blue dress. He loved the color plus it would be easy for him to rip off later when she got home. He told her. Mercedes shook her head at Sam. Mercedes was upstairs finishing getting ready her father arrived. Sam let him in. ''Hello,Sam.'' Luke greeted him. Which he never really did before. Sam was surprised at. ''Maybe he is coming around Sam thought to himself.'' Extending his hand in return for Luke to shake. ''Hello,Luke.'' Sam greeted him back with a smile on his face.

Mercedes walked down the stairs. ''Wow,babe you are gorgeous.'' Sam told her walking up the stairs to meet her half way giving her a kiss. ''Thank you,my love.'' Mercedes kissed him back smiling. ''Yes,you look gorgeous baby girl.'' Mercedes dad said agreeing with Sam. Sam grabbed Mercedes hand walking her to her father. ''You ready to go baby girl.'' Mercedes dad asked her holding his hand out. ''Yes,daddy I'm ready to go.'' Before,Mercedes left she gave her daughter a kiss and Sam a kiss and a huge. ''I'll miss you,babe.'' Sam pouted. ''Sammy,stop being a big baby.'' ''I'm just going out to dinner with my dad I'll be back.'' ''Love you,Mercy.'' ''I love you,too Sammy.'' Sam held his daughter in his arms. ''Say by to mommy.'' As,he waved his daughter hand. Mercedes blow Sam and her daughter a kiss and walked out the door with her father. ''Well,I guess it's going to be just you and daddy.'' Sam said kissing Ashanti on the cheek. Suddenly the bell rung. Sam went to go see who it was. Artie and Mike Chang were outside the gate. Sam let them in the gate he had no clue why they were here tho. Sam opened the door holding his daughter in his hand. ''What's up daddy'o!'' Artie joked rolling into the house with Mike behind him. ''Um,nothing much just was about to have some daddy & me time with my daughter.'' ''What brings you guys here on a sunday.'' Sam looked at his two friends suspiciously. ''We just wanted to come hang out with one of our best friends and see our niece.'' Mike told Sam grabbing baby Ashanti out his arms. ''So what's on the agenda tonight,Sam?'' Artie asked. ''Well,I was just about to put some popcorn in the microwave.'' ''Grab a beer and watch some sunday night football with my baby.'' ''Until,Mercy returns from dinner with her dad.''

''Well,alright then let's watch some football!'' Artie wheel to the living room area. Sam went to put the popcorn in the microwave and grab some beers. Mike and Artie were sitting in the living room area. ''God,this Faith Hill intro annoy's the hell out me!'' ''Every sunday night here she comes with that awful leather on.'' ''Come on man she's not that bad.'' Mike chimed in. ''Oh,please they need to call up Amber Riley she's fine, thick,curvy and she can sing!'' Artie told Mike. Sam walked over to the couch with the refreshments. ''What are you guy's talking about?'' Sam asked Artie and Mike. ''Oh,not much just how fine Amber Riley is!'' Artie told Sam. ''Yeah,she's pretty,hot,sexy and gorgeous.'' Sam said sipping on his beer. Meanwhile…Mercedes and Luke had made it to the restaurant and sat down at their table. Waiting for their orders to come in. Mercedes accepted her father dinner proposal,but was still quite curious to why the sudden change of heart. She knew her father and he was still not fond of Sam not one bit. So she got straight to the point. ''Dad,why the sudden change of heart towards Sam and our relationship?'' Mercedes asked Luke staring him in the eyes. Waiting for a response. Luke simply told Mercedes that he didn't want to miss out on her life and his grandchild's anymore. If,shit was going to fall apart between Mercedes and Sam Luke was just going to let it happen. Without interfering in Mercedes and Sam's relationship. Dinner went well Mercedes and her father talked about her career and how it's been becoming a new parent and mother.

''Touchdown!'' Sam yelled. ''Whatever.'' Artie & Mike said eating popcorn and drinking their beers. The Saints were beating San Francisco 49ers ''30-10.'' The Saints were Sam's team and they were kicking the niners ass! Sam enjoyed every minute of it. Sam decided it was no good of a time than ever to show Artie and Mike the diamond ring he brought for Mercedes. So he got up went upstairs were he was hiding the ring got it and came back down stairs. ''Guys I'm planing on marring Mercedes,but I'm going to ask her dad tonight when they get back.'' Sam showed Artie and Mike the ring. ''Wow,man that's a beautiful ring!'' Mike told Sam in awe. ''Yeah,man it's pretty sweet.'' Artie told Sam smiling. The guys enjoyed the rest of the game Saints beat the Niners. The baby was in her bouncer asleep when Mercedes and her father finally made it home. Artie and Mike said their goodbyes and wished Sam good luck before leaving. This was the time and Sam was going to go head and ask Mercedes father man to man. ''Um…..Luke can I talk to you in private for a second?'' Sam asked Mercedes. ''Ok.'' Luke answered back walking to the couch sitting down on it. Mercedes picked up a sleeping Ashanti wrapping her in her arms. ''Goodnight daddy.'' Mercedes told her father. ''Goodnight baby girl I'll see you tomorrow before I leave to go back home.'' Luke told his daughter. Sam gave Mercedes a kiss on the lips and she walked up the stairs. Sam took a deep breath as he walked over to the couch sitting across a confused Luke. ''I know you don't trust me with Mercedes.'' A nervous Sam started to plead his case. ''And,I deserve that.'' ''I cheated on your daughter and I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused her.'' Luke was still trying to figure out were this conversation was going. ''I want you to know I'm never leaving Mercedes and my baby.'' Sam rubbed his pants pocket nervously that's were the ring was in a box. Luke still was lost to why Sam was telling him all this. ''Sir,um….'' ''I want to marry Mercedes and make her my wife.'' ''But I would like to ask your permission first before I proposal to Mercy.'' Luke was shocked and caught off guard. Yet impressed by Sam to have the balls to ask him for Mercedes hand in marriage. ''Sam.'' Luke began. ''I want my daughter to be happy.'' ''Who ever she chooses to spend the rest of her life with is not up to me.'' ''I have come to except that she loves you.'' ''So…Yes.'' ''You can marry my daughter.'' ''But,ultimately it's Mercedes choice whether she excepts your proposal.'' Luke told Sam. They talked for a little while Sam showed Mercedes father the ring. Shook hands and Luke left. When Sam made it upstairs to the bedroom Mercedes was already asleep in the bed. She had feed the baby and laid her down to sleep in her crib. Sam took his shirt off and unbuckled his pants pulling them off. Climbing in bed wrapping his arms around Mercedes. ''Sammy is everything alright with you and my father?'' A sleepy Mercedes asked. ''Yes,babe.'' Sam answered back kissing her on the cheek. ''Everything is fine just fine.'' Now Sam had to think of a huge and big way to asked Mercedes to marry him and hopefully the answer will be yes…...


	13. Evan's Family Visit,Will You Marry Me?

''Sam''…..Mercedes moaned out loud gripping the bed sheets. Sam was between her legs his tongue in her pussy. ''You like that baby?'' Sam looked up at Mercedes with a smirk on his face. Licking his lips. ''Yes,Sammy I like it a lot!'' Mercedes hissed from the sensation of Sam's tongue sucking on her clit. ''Mmmmm.'' ''You taste soo fucking good,Mercy.'' Sam grabbed some K Y jelly cherry flavored off the night stand and squeezed some onto Mercedes. He then proceeded to sucking, licking and eating the cherry flavored jelly off her pussy. Mercedes screamed out in passion. She came clinching her legs around Sam as he continued eating her out. ''Oh,my that was amazing babe!'' Mercedes told Sam catching her breath from the mind blowing organism he just gave her. ''My pleasure baby!'' Sam replied back to Mercedes. ''It's your turn now,Sammy.'' Mercedes pushed Sam on his back. Got on top of him and squeezed some of the KY jelly on his dick and began to suck him. ''Oh,shit!'' ''Mercy!'' Sam caressed Mercedes face as she continued to give him oral sex. Sam rested his head on a pillow while cumming balling his fist up releasing a loud moan of pleasure.

Sam then grabbed Mercedes waist. Pulling her on her back. He positioned himself on top of Mercedes kissing her on the lips tasting himself. On her lips with a mixture of cherry! Sam smacked his lips together. ''You like that taste,Sammy?'' ''God I love it and I love you!'' Sam told Mercedes biting down on her lips sticking his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. Sam was about to penetrate Mercedes. When she throw he on his back. ''I want to ride you,Sammy.'' She said in a seductive voice. Sam held his hands up. ''I'm all yours baby.'' ''Do what you want,love.'' Mercedes kissed and sucked each of Sam nipples. She ran her tongue down his muscled abs until she meant his dick again. She grabbed his hard dick positioning herself on top of it. As,Sam's hard dick entered Mercedes worm he hissed grabbing her waist. She moaned out moving up and down on Sam's dick. He smacked her ass. Making her move faster. Mercedes bounced up and down on Sam's dick as he held her waist with a firm grip. Sam sat up holding Mercedes close to him she slowed down they stared each other in the eyes. ''I love you,Mercedes.'' Sam said in a soft voice. ''I love you too,Sam.'' Mercedes told him back. Sam sucked on Mercedes breast. He gently laid Mercedes on her back again. Sam re-entered her resting his head on her chest going deeper and deeper. Like he was trying to make another baby with her. Sam began to plow into Mercedes their bodies slapping against each other. Mercedes screamed out. ''I'm going to cum again babe!'' Releasing herself. Sam slowed down his thrusting feeling his release he came inside Mercedes holding her close to his body.

Mercedes was at home with the baby. Sam was pulling up to ''LAX'' airport to pick up his family. Mary,Dwight,Stacy,Stevie….. The Evan's who were in town to visit and see their grandchild and baby niece. ''Where is Mercy?!'' ''Sammy!'' The two twins shouted. ''Woah,what about me I don't get a hey big brother nothing for me!'' Sam pouted at his younger siblings. Sammy we missed you too they hugged him tight. ''I know.'' Sam told his younger siblings releasing them from his embrace. ''Mercy,is at home with the baby.'' He told the two younger Evan's. ''Mom,dad.'' Sam face lit up with his arms wide open hugging his parents. ''Oh,my big boy how's everything been?'' ''It's been great Mom!'' ''Mercedes is the love of my life and I'm a proud father.'' Sam beamed at his mother. ''Son.'' Dwight hugged Sam closer. ''Dad.'' Sam hugged his dad tighter. ''I'm proud of you,Sam.'' ''You are a father now and a established business owner.'' ''I couldn't be more happier for you.'' Dwight told his son. ''Thank you,dad!'' Sam smiled back at his father. ''Okay,guys let's get to the car so I can see my daughter in law and my grand baby!'' Mary said excited. ''Yeah!'' Stacy and Sam jumped & shouted. Sam did call his parents and told them that he was planning on proposing to Mercedes. But,he also made them promise to keep their lips sealed! More so his mother Sam knew the older women had a loose mouth when it came to secrets like this. But,Mary promised her son she wouldn't tell a soul! Sam trusted that Mary wouldn't let that secret spill.

Mercedes was getting the dinning table ready for dinner cause Sam's family flight were set to land at 6 p.m. and they will be having dinner at 8p.m. It only took about a hour and thirty minutes to get to their house so by the time Sam and his family arrived at the house it will be close to dinner time. The baby was in her pin asleep so that gave Mercedes the much needed time to cook the dinner and set the table before everyone arrived. Mercedes had cooked baked chicken,mashed potatoes,green peas & baked apple pie for desert! The table was set now she was putting the food on it. Sam pulled up to the house with his family in the car Stacy and Stevie were the first to hop out the car. Running to the door ringing the door bell. Mercedes opened the door and was attacked by little hands hugging her waist. ''Mercy!'' The two little Evan's screamed hugging Mercedes. ''Oh,I've missed you two!'' Mercedes hugged Stacey and Stevie close to her. Sam and his parents walked in the house. ''Babe it smells soo good in here!'' Sam said licking his lips. He walked up to Mercedes while his sister and brother were still holding onto her for dear life. And,gave Mercedes a lip smacking kiss tongue and all. ''Sammy.'' Mercedes moaned a little embarrassed that she was slightly turned on by Sam seductive kiss in front his family which was now her family too. Sam smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Mary and Dwight gave each other a look not saying a word. They just knew it wouldn't be long before Sam and Mercedes be welcoming baby number two into the family.

''Mmmmm!'' ''Sam wasn't lying this taste soo good!'' Dwight said talking another bite out the bake chicken Mercedes had cook. ''Thanks,Dwight.'' Mercedes smiled back. ''Um,Mercedes you can call me dad after all you're part of the Evan's family now too!'' Dwight smiled back at Mercedes. ''Okay,dad.'' Mary smiled and said. ''Yes,Mercedes you're an amazing cook.'' ''You're mother taught you well.'' ''Thanks''… ''Mom.'' ''You can also call me mom you're an Evan's now my love!'' Mary winked at Mercedes holding her grandchild. ''Well,she will be an Evan's officially will I pop the question to her. Sam thought to himself. He grabbed Mercedes hand and kissed it. She looked up at Sam smiling at him. ''Oh,I forgot the apple pie is still in the oven!'' ''I need to go and get it before it burns,I'll be right back guys.'' Mercedes got up to go in the kitchen to get the pie out oven. ''Yeah,pie!'' Stacy and Stevie cheered. Mercedes was bent over the oven pulling the pie out with oven mittens on. When Sam walked behind her grabbing her ass. ''Love the view!'' He smacked Mercedes on the ass. ''Sammy.'' ''You're such a naughty boy.'' ''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' ''Babe.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waist lifted her on top of the kitchen counter. ''Sam!'' ''I got to bring everybody their pie.'' ''Don't worry babe they'll get their pie.'' ''And,so will I!'' Sam told Mercedes sticking his tongue in her mouth. She moaned. He started unbuckling his belt. When out of no where Stacy and Stevie rushed thru the kitchen door. ''Sammy,Mercy we want our pie!'' ''Shit!'' Sam quickly buckled his belt back and turned around. ''Guy's were coming with the desert go back in the dinning room,okay.'' The kids did as Sam said and left. Mercedes started laughing. ''What's so funny?!'' Sam asked Mercedes. ''We're about to have sex in our kitchen with your parents and younger sister & brother in the other room!'' ''Waiting for us to bring desert.'' Mercedes continued to giggle. Sam smirked shaking his head. He then lifted Mercedes up putting her back on the kitchen floor. ''Come on babe.'' ''We have pie to deliver.'' ''But,later tonight It's me and you!'' Sam told Mercedes grabbing the pie walking back to the dinning room with her hand in his.

Sam had just gotten out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. With a huge grin on his face cause that promise earlier of him and Mercedes getting some more one on one time was about to happen. Dinner had went great with Sam's family. And,his parents even offered to attend to the baby if she no when she woke up in the early hours crying! So Sam and Mercedes had all night to get their freak on or so they thought. ''Oh,Mercy?!' ''I have a big friend that want's to say hi to you.'' Sam teased dropping his towel as his naked body walked over to Mercedes laying on the bed. ''Mmmm.'' ''Big friend,huh?!'' Mercedes looked down at Sam's naked body and his dick was definitely not small! So ''big'' sounds about right. Sam started to take her clothes off kissing her all over in the process. When suddenly the bed room door fly open. It was his younger brother and sister. Sam immediately grabbed the sheets to cover his naked body up. ''Sammy can we sleep in here with you and Mercy?!'' They asked. Sam was pissed. ''Wtf,I thought I locked the bed room door!'' ''Fu…. Sam!'' Mercedes warned him. Sam was about to cuss his younger sibling out and to tell them get the hell out their bedroom. Ruining his sexy time with his women. ''No,you guys have your own bed rooms to sleep in now go!'' Sam told his younger siblings. ''Sam,don't be so mean.'' Mercedes told him. ''I'm not being mean,babe I'm trying to get some pu….'' ''Sam!'' Mercedes stopped him before he said something his younger sister and brother would repeat. With their impressible minds Stacy & Stevie would repeat Sam's vague language. ''Yes,you guys can sleep in our bed.'' ''Mercy!'' Sam was pissed he really wanted to have sex tonight. She gave Sam a look and he shut up quick. ''But,only for this one night,okay.'' She told them. Before Stacy and Stevie hopped in the bed with Sam and Mercedes. Sam told them to go outside for a few minutes. Sam was completely naked under the sheets. And,he had to get up in put a shirt,underwear on and find some and a pair shorts. Sam pulled the sheets off his body and got out the bed. ''I hope you enjoying the view off my nice ass,Mercy!'' ''Cause,I want be getting any from you.'' Sam said in a angry voice. ''Oh,Sammy I'll make it up to you.'' ''I promise.'' She poked her bottom lip out Sam kissed her and said you better! Putting his clothes on opening the door so the little brats I mean his siblings could sleep in the bed with them. Sam whispered cook blockers to himself. ''I heard that Sam.'' Mercedes told him. ''What I didn't say anything,babe.''

The whole week was a mad house for Sam,but Mercedes enjoyed having his family stay at their house while they're in town. Sam didn't he would rather them stay at a hotel if he had it his way. Sure their house was big with a lot of space,but the Evan's were a hand full. Sam was soo happy to be out the house. The only good thing about his family staying with them was…That Mary and Dwight were on baby sat duty until Sam and Mercedes returned home. Mercedes and Sam were at a Columbia/Sony party record label party all artist were invited that had record deals with the label. But,Mercedes pulled some stings and got all her friends invited too. Which was perfect cause Sam had the engagement ring in his pocket tonight was going to be a night that Mercedes never forget. And,Sam was going to propose in front everybody. That was the plan Sam had in mind. Sam called all his friends and told them he was going to propose to Mercedes at the party in advance. He even told ''I can't keep a secret'' Rachel Berry. So all his friends were in the loop on what Sam was planning to do. ''You nervous man?'' Puck walked up to Sam with a glass of champagne in his hand. Handing it to Sam. ''No.'' Sam replied back. Which was a lie. Sam played every scenario possible over and over in his head. ''What if she says no.'' ''What if she runs out on me.'' Puck just smirked,but didn't say a word. Cause,it was written all over his face. Sam was scared as hell the anticipation of proposing to Mercedes was killing him. Puck put his hand on Sam's shoulder. ''You got this man.'' ''Now tonight you'll be taking Mercy home as your fiance and not just your girlfriend and mother of your child.'' Puck told Sam. ''Thanks,man.'' Sam smiled back at Puck. He really needed a pep talk right now his nerves were really getting to him. Puck walked over to the main table were all the rest of their friends were talking amongst themselves. Sam just needed a little time to himself before joining everyone else. Mercedes was tied up talking to big label execs and other fellow artist. So…. He had a little time to kill before proposing to Mercedes.

Mercedes finally was free to enjoy her friends company. As,she was walking towards the table a unknown male who was clearly drunk. And,out his damn mind. Grabbed Mercedes by the waist forcefully hugging her. Sam lost is shit he was about to walk across the room and beat this asshole senseless. For even putting his dirty hands on Mercedes. But,Mike had stopped him before he even got out his chair. Security immediately handled the drunk asshole and throw him out the party. It took Sam a minute to calm down,because he was going to rearrange the guys face. Mercedes walked over to the table and sat on Sam's lap giving him a passionate kiss. That helped relax him more. ''You okay babe?'' Mercedes whispered in his ears. ''Now I am.'' Sam told Mercedes back caressing her check with his thumb. Then someone else walks up that Sam definitely didn't want to see ever again! Trey Songz. All Sam and Mercedes friends got silent quick. Sam gripped Mercedes waist tighter. He really hated Trey Songz even tho Trey never done him anything. Sam was just pissed that Mercedes and Trey had a thing with one another and he was still not happy about that. ''Cedes.'' Trey called Mercedes by her nickname he gave her. ''Trey.'' Mercedes said still on Sam's lap. Nice to see you again. ''Well you know I had to hit up this party I'm a artist on this label.'' Trey smiled and winked at Mercedes. Sam wasn't here for Trey flirting with Mercedes. In front his face at that. All their friends were anticipating Sam to do something crazy like swing at Trey causing a big fight. But,instead Sam didn't say a word. Until Trey addressed him. ''Sam.'' Trey held out his hand for Sam to shake. Sam didn't budge. ''Sam.'' Mercedes elbowed him in the side. Sam reluctantly shook his hand. And,that was that Trey walked off. ''Well,bravo to Sam for not loosing your cool.'' Rachel cheered. Sam just rolled his eyes turning his attention back to Mercedes. The rest of the table didn't pay no mind to Rachel and her smart comment either.

Everyone were on the dance floor dancing and having a great time if no one else weren't having a great time Sam and Mercedes were. They were in there in little world slow dancing grinding on each other. A lot of Sam's nerves had calmed downed now. He still was terrified that proposing to Mercedes and facing rejection was a possibly. But,he did know for sure 100% that he loved her and couldn't live without her. And,he knew Mercedes felt the Sam about him feelings wise. That still didn't mean she was ready for marriage. As,Sam held Mercedes in his arms in the crowded party. His mind was racing a with a millions thoughts. Mercedes noticed too. ''Sam.'' ''Are you okay?'' ''You seem somewhere is.'' ''Like something is bothering you.'' She asked him grabbing his attention. Sam stared at Mercedes with an intense glance. ''Now are never Sam.'' He told himself. His hands began to shake a little as he released his hold around her waist. Sam grabbed her hands. ''I'll be right back babe.'' Sam had made a deal with the dj of the event for him to stop spinning the music and give Sam the floor. Whenever Sam felt it was the right moment to propose to Mercedes. And,it was now! Sam got a mic from the dj walking back to Mercedes side. The music had stop. Everybody in the party didn't know what the hell was going on. Except Sam friends. ''Oh,god he's going to do it right now.'' Kurt beamed excitedly. Blaine just held Kurt's hand trying to calm him down. All eyes were on Sam and Mercedes now. ''Sam what's going on?!'' Mercedes asked with a confused look on her face.

''Sammy.'' ''What's going on?!'' Sam put the mic to his face and began to talk. ''Mercedes I'll love you for ever.'' ''I know we've been thru our fair share of problems.'' Mercedes had no clue what the hell was actually going on. Until Sam got on one knee. Took the diamond ring out his pocket. ''Will you marry me?''….. Mercedes was in shook. Yes,the thought of marrying Sam crossed her mind. But,never she thought. He would be proposing to her at this moment in a room full of people on a party on a dance floor. Sam held the ring in his hand waiting for an answer on one knee. As well as everyone else in the party. ''Fuck,she looks like scared as hell!'' ''I knew this wasn't a good plan!'' ''Now she's going to run and I'm going to look like an ass for proposing.'' ''And,getting dumped in front everybody!'' Sam thought to himself still waiting for Mercedes to say something,anything. ''Mer''…. Sam was cut off by a ''Yes!'' ''Yes,Sam Evans I will marry you!'' Everyone bust out in cheers,applauds. The biggest smile spread across Sam's face. He put the ring on her finger got off his knees and kiss Mercedes with every being in his body spinning her around in the process. ''Babe,you had me scared for a min.'' ''I thought you were going to say no!'' ''I wouldn't dream of saying no to you,Sammy.'' She kissed his lips sucking on his bottom lip she knew he loved that. ''Okay,okay love birds congrats!'' Santana said breaking the couple up out their moment. ''Dj drop the music so we can dance in this bitch!'' She shouted at the dj. Sam and Mercedes shook their heads at Santana. All Sam and Mercedes friends celebrated the couples newly engagement and danced the night away…


	14. Wedding Weekend

Friday evening…...

''Mercedes baby girl what's taking so long?!'' Mercedes mom called from the wedding boutique. Merian was outside the dressing room with Santana,Brittany,Tina,Quinn,Sugar,Kurt & Mary Evans. They were all awaiting Mercedes to step out her dressing room door so they could see the wedding dress. ''Okay,Okay, jeez!'' ''I'll be out in a sec just let me zip the back of the dress up.'' Mercedes answered the eager crowd outside her dressing room door. ''Well hurry it up Aretha!'' Santana screamed back. Mercedes ignored Santana and continued zipping her dress up. Unlocking the dressing room door everyone jars hit the floor. ''Wow,Mercy you look stunning!'' Quinn told Mercedes staring at her in awe. ''Yes,diva you are a goddess Kurt chimed in too.'' Thanks Quinney. Mercedes said smiling back at Quinn. ''Oh,Mercedes you look beautiful!'' ''Sam couldn't have chosen a better women to be his wife.'' Mary Evans said to Mercedes giving her a big hug. ''Thank you,mom.'' ''That means a lot to me.'' Mercedes hugged Mary back.

''Guys how do I look?'' Sam asked his dad,Mercedes dad and friends as he stepped out the dressing room in his dressing room. ''Dude,you look kick ass in that all black tux!'' ''Mercy,want be able to take her hands off you.'' Puck winked and did a sexual gesture with his hands. Sam gave him a look cause Mercedes dad was there. And,Puck could get a little inappropriate at times. Well a lot of times Puck does rude things and his friends has to step in! ''Son you look like a man.'' Dwight told Sam and Luke agreed shaking his head. ''So….what do you think Luke?'' Sam asked Luke waiting on an answer. Luke cleared his throat. ''Well,Sam I think you look great.'' Like a man a grown man.'' ''Ready to dedicate his life and himself to his new family.'' Sam took that as complement from Luke. ''Thank you,Luke.'' Sam told Luke nodding his head at him. ''You guys sure I look good?!'' Sam asked a final time. ''Yes!'' Everyone answered in a shout. ''Damn!'' Sam said back. ''I just want everything to be perfect for my Mercy.'' ''She's everything to me and I got her back and I'm never letting her go again!'' Sam said to the group of guys in the dressing room with the up most confidence. ''Sam your going to get married this weekend to the love of your life.'' ''And,you want ever loose Mercy again!'' Mike told his best friend with a huge smile on his face. ''Thank you,Mike.'' Sam told his friend patting him on the shoulder.

''Babe I've missed you soo much!'' Sam said hugging and kissing his wife to be. ''I've missed you to Sammy.'' Mercedes said hugging him tighter. ''Can you two kill the lovie dovie crap and let people pass.'' ''I mean we are in a restaurant.'' Santana told Sam and Mercedes.'' But,they ignored Santana and kept doing what they wanted anyway. Until both Sam and Mercedes parents walked up. Then they decided to cool it down on the pda. ''Babe'' ''I talked to the nanny and everything is going fine with Ashanti,Stacy & Stevie.'' Mercedes told Sam as they sat down at the big table were all their family and friends were sited also. ''That's great baby.'' Sam gave Mercedes a kiss on the lips. Everyone were in deep conversation enjoying themselves and just having a grand time. Sam and Mercedes on the other hand were getting hotter and hotter by the minute. And,they needed to release some tension that they couldn't. Because,this whole week they were finishing up last minute duties for their big day! So they needed sex and needed it really bad. Mercedes hands rubbed is crouch under the table the and Sam was hard as a rock at this point. Sam leaned over in whispered in Mercedes ear. ''Meet me in the men's restroom.'' Mercedes looked at him crazy. She was pretty sure women are not allowed in the men's restroom. Sam got up excused himself tying to hide his erection as he walked to the men's restroom. A couple of sec later Mercedes did the same.

''Sam.'' Mercedes whispered as she opened the men's restroom. He didn't respond. She walked in called his name again. She felt large hands grab her from behind. Lifting her off her feet. She knew right away it was Sam. He kissed her neck and starting sucking on it. ''Baby.'' ''We got to make this quick our family and friends are out there.'' Mercedes told Sam moaning. Sam opened a stall door. Carrying Mercedes in his arms closing it behind them. Sam had been wanting this all week and the way Mercedes was unbuckling his belt she wanted and needed it just as bad. Sam was hard as ever he entered Mercedes and she held onto the door. Sam started moving Mercedes bounced up and down on Sam's dick. Their bodies slapped together on a rhythm. ''Fuck babe I missed being inside you.'' Sam said as he continued to move in and out of Mercedes. ''I've missed you to Sammy.'' Mercedes moaned again. Sam picked up speed going faster Mercedes grip on the door tightened. Mercedes came with a loud scream. Sam felt his organism coming he pull out of Mercedes. His dick was soaked in cum as he leaned over the toilet seat. Sam wanted to cum inside Mercedes,but he knew she would have to be in the restroom longer cleaning her self up so he opted to pull out. But,on their honey moon all bets were off Sam was going to have his way with his new wife.

''Baby we really have to get back out there before they start coming looking for us.'' Mercedes told Sam fixing her dress back.''Mercy,they probably already knew what we were going off to do anyway.'' Sam told Mercedes zipping his pants and buckling his belt back. ''Oh,god!'' The realization hit Mercedes that her family and friends might be outside talking about her and Sam sex life. ''Mercy,baby chill.'' Sam told Mercedes. ''I mean come on I did get you pregnant.'' ''So….it's safe to say they know we have sex and lot's of it!'' Sam said with a huge smirk on his face. ''That's not the point Sam and you know it.'' Mercedes gave him a look. Sam shrugged his shoulders. He pulled Mercedes close and gave her a passionate kiss. ''I'm sorry babe.'' He poked out his bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes. Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam's foolishness. She grabbed his hand and walked out the restroom. They made it back to the table and everyone were silent. ''What took you guys so long?'' Puck asked them with a knowing look on his face. Quinn nudged Puck to make him stop embracing Sam and Mercedes. But,at this point Sam and Mercedes lost all shame and didn't care anymore. So they staring laughing. Which confused everyone at the table. But,they joined in on the laughter too. Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and planted a kiss on it. Smiling at her she smiled back.

Saturday night…..

''Party time baby let's get this bitch jumping!'' Santana shouted as she entered the hugged pent house suit Mercedes had for her stay. Until the wedding day arrived. Mercedes shook her head at Santana antics. Clearly she was a little tipsy. ''Come on Britt,Britt I need some lady kisses!'' Santana grabbed Brittany hand drunkly walking away. ''Well this is going to be a night to remember.'' Rachel said walking away to talk to Tina and Quinn at the snack table were Kurt was setting more treats up. ''Oh,Mercy!'' ''You ready for a wild night?!'' Sugar said walking up behind Mercedes. ''Um,just how wild you mean Sugar?'' Sugar didn't say a word just a smirk and walked away. Mercedes was worried and yet curious about what Sugar had planned. Mercedes shook her head walking to the bathroom. She grabbed her cell phone out her pocket and called Sam. He wasn't answering his phone. She knew he probably had some trashy stripper dancing all up on him. But,she wasn't mad after all it was his last week as a un-married man. And,with Puck planning the activities for the guys strippers were going to be involved no doubt.

''Dude stop trying to get up and enjoy the ass and breast in your face!'' Puck told Sam who not interested and any women shaking her privates in his face unless they were Mercedes. ''Puck didn't I say wasn't interested in no lap dance.'' Sam glared at Puck. ''Okay,dude.'' ''But,Mercy probably right now has some muscle bound man whore all up on her.'' Sam quickly pushed the stripper off him. ''Where is Mercedes having this bridal party?!'' ''Whoa there man take a chill!'' ''It's all fun you know Mercy wouldn't do that to you.'' Puck told Sam trying to calm him. ''Look I know Mercy wouldn't,but I don't trust other men around her.'' Artie wheeled up to Sam and Puck conversation. ''So,are we gonna crash Mercy's party are not?'' ''You fucking right!'' Sam said. ''Welp,I guess it's off to crash Mercedes bachelorette party.'' Puck said walking behind Sam and Artie as Finn,Mike and Blaine followed.

The bell rung to Mercedes pent house suite and… Her mouth dropped open. There stood a fine tall dark and handsome black man. Muscle bound chocolate skin tone. ''Wow!'' ''Maybe I should be the one getting married if treats like this comes to your front door!'' Sugar said staring at the man at the door. ''Well,Mercy are you gonna let him in?!'' The girls & Kurt squealed. ''Hey,are you the bride to be?'' The man ask. Um,sure yeah yes I am. Mercedes couldn't think straight. ''Well I'm ''….. The man held his hand out for Mercedes to shake and she shyly shook his hand. ''How about we get this bachelorette party started.'' The male stripper said taking his clothes off. And,everybody in the room went…. ''Damn!''

Things got wild right away a drunken Santana had come out her shirt and had nothing but her bar on. She jumped on the back riding him like a horse. As Brittany cheered her girlfriend on. Rachel had got so drunk that she was now grabbing at Mr. Chocolate thong. Yelling… ''Take it off let us see that ass!'' Smacking him on the ass in the process. Kurt was fanning himself from staring at the ripped bodied stripper. Tina,Quinn & Sugar were throwing money and stuffing singles in his thong. Mercedes was the only sane one in the room right now who. Mr. Chocolate had some how gotten the crazies off him. As he walked towards Mercedes he ordered her to sit down in the chair. Mercedes was nervous she really didn't like other men all in her space unless she was dating them. But,now Sam was the only man to ever be this close in her personal space. Just as Mr Chocolate began grinding on Mercedes the door bell to the pent house suit rung. Kurt went to answer it. ''Hey guys whats up?!'' A nervous Kurt practically scream out. But,Sam already knew a stripper had to be inside. Sam brushed pass Kurt without a word. The rest of the guys followed. Sam walked in on a drunk Santana shirtless tongue kissing Brittany. Rachel yelling at the stripper clearly drunk Finn grabbed her. Sugar,Quinn & Tina throwing money in the air. And,Mercedes in a chair getting a lap dance. Sam didn't move he wanted to see how far the stripper would go cause he already was dry humping Mercedes. Mr. Chocolate grabbed Mercedes hands and proceeded to put them in his thong. Before Sam even move towards them Mercedes jerked her hands back. ''Um,it's time for you to go''….. Mercedes stuttered. ''Why the party is just getting starting beautiful?'' Sam was pissed now. ''Didn't my baby tell you to leave?'' Sam walked up to the stripper. ''Sam?'' Mercedes was surprised she had no idea Sam was in her hotel suite. Mr. Chocolate said his goodbyes took his money and left the party.

Sam grabbed Mercedes arm and headed for the bedroom door. All their friends watched in silence. ''Sam let go of my damn arm.'' Mercedes tried to loosen his grip,but fail Sam is just to strong. Sam didn't say a word he released Mercedes shut the door. And,walked slowly towards Mercedes backing her against the wall. ''Sam it's nothing to get upset about sure the guy was hot good looking,but I'm in love with you.'' ''I would never do that to you!'' Sam captured Mercedes lips biting down on them. ''Mercy,if you wanted a stripper.'' ''All you had to do was ask babe.'' Sam told Mercedes kissing her lips again. Sa….. Mercedes was cut off again by Sam lifting her up caring her to the master bed. Sam begin taking his clothes off stripping well dancing. ''Sammy?'' ''Mercedes laughed what are you doing?!'' ''Giving you White Chocolate babe.'' Sam answered dancing in front Mercedes pulling his pants off revealing his boxer briefs. He then grabbed Mercedes hands rubbing them all over his rock hard abs. Until he reached his waist band of his boxer briefs. He guided Mercedes hands inside letting her feel his erection. She didn't jerk her hand away she gripped his hardened dick. With a smile on her face. Sam pushed Mercedes gently on her back. Climbing on top of her. Sam then begin the grind his pelvis to her pelvis. Letting her feel is erection again. She moaned grabbing his ass cheeks. Which made Sam moan. Mercedes slid down Sam boxer briefs and started stroking his harden dick. Sam hissed at the sensation. Sam felt like he was going to explode.''Babe I need to be inside you now.'' Sam said thru gritted teeth. Mercedes then pushed her skirt up and took her panties completely off Mercedes nodded her head that was the ok Sam needed. Sam guided is harden dick inside Mercedes open. They both moaned out from the contact. Sam moved in and out. But,he wanted to go slow as possible. He was in no rush. Sam was going to make love to Mercedes nice and slow.

Sunday early in the morning the day of the wedding…...

Sam and Mercedes were sound asleep in the master suite pent house bed. It was about 5:00 a.m. in the morning. About 3 hours away from the both of them getting dress and heading for the church. Mercedes had to use the bathroom. But,Sam had a tight grip around her waist. She tried to release his arms from around her,but yet again Sam is just to strong. ''Babe.'' Mercedes nudged him in his sleep. ''What Mercy?'' ''Babe I need to pee and you holding me captive.'' Mercedes told a sleepy Sam. ''I'm sorry babe.'' Sam let go of Mercedes waist and she went to use the bathroom. When Mercedes got back Sam was still asleep. She got back in bed and kissed him on the lip. ''Sammy.'' ''You know that the bride isn't suppose to see the broom before the weeding right.'' Mercedes told Sam it's tradition. ''Mercy,neither you and I is big on tradition.'' ''I mean we had premarital sex I got you pregnant babe!'' Sam did have a point on that. ''Sam I need to talk to you about last night.'' ''What is something wrong did I hurt you!'' Sam asked with concern in his voice. ''No,babe.'' ''I want you to know I would never cheat on you or break your trust Sam.'' Mercedes told him in a soft voice. Sam felt bad cause he already knows Mercedes would never do anything like that. But,he has in the past. ''Mercy,baby you don't have to tell me this I know you would never.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waist hugging her close to his chest.

Sam woke up about a hour later and kissed a sleeping Mercedes on the lips. ''Mercy,see you at the church.'' Sam whispered in her ear. He found his clothes on the floor and put them back on opened the suite door found all his friends knocked out sleeping on the floor and couches. Sam woke all the guys up so they could leave and go back to their hotel rooms. ''Dude did you and Mercy work everything out.'' A sleepy Finn asked. ''Oh,come on they were in there fucking of course everything is fine.'' Puck said to the group of friends as they walked out Mercedes pent house suite. ''Real subtle Puck.'' Mike said shaking his head. Sam just ignored Puck being an asshole. ''Yes,guys everything is fine in a couple of hours Mercy and I will be husband and wife.'' Sam said with the biggest grin on his face. As the elevator door shut….


	15. Mr & Mrs Evans

Mercedes was in a deep sleep. Dreaming about Sam hands rubbing and touching. His mouth licking and sucking making her wet and horny. When suddenly she was rudely awaken by the girls with Kurt… Well,Santana was the only rude one. ''Yo,retha wake you're ass up!'' ''We got a wedding to get to!'' Santana shouted in Mercedes hears. Mercedes throw her pillow at Santana. ''Are you insane?'' Mercedes shouted back at Santana. The rest of the girls snickered. Santana picked up the pillow and hit Mercedes with it. ''Oh,it's on now!'' Mercedes grabbed the pillow and Santana grabbed another pillow. And,a pillow fight was on. The rest of the group of ladies and Kurt joined in on the action. After the morning shuffle with the pillow fight. Mercedes begin to get ready for her big day. The first thing was getting something to eat. Mercedes and all her closest girlfriends and best friend Kurt were all sitting on the patio of her master suit. Eggs,grits,beacon, biscuits,orange juice & fresh fruits. Was served for breakfast. And,Mercedes nearly choked on her juice when Sugar said she heard Sam and Mercedes having sex. Tina patted Mercedes on the back trying not to laugh. ''You were all listening?'' Mercedes asked them. Tina,Rachel,Quinn,Santana,Brittany,Kurt & Sugar shook theirs heads practically falling out their chairs from laughter. Mercedes shook her head. ''You guys are soo nosy & nasty!'' ''Hmmmm,from what we heard you and Trouty are freaks!'' Santana said to Mercedes sipping on her juice. Mercedes ignored Santana's comment.

Sam was up before the guys with a big grin on his face. Still hung over from the sex he had with Mercedes last night. Mercedes always has that affect on Sam with it came to making love to her. It's like when it's over it's never over. Mercedes scent,face,lips,body everything it's still on Sam's mind and soul afterwards every time. Sam ordered breakfast for everyone. It's wasn't even 10 seconds into the breakfast before Puck started the inappropriateness. And,just like the girls with Mercedes. The guys confessed they were also listening to Sam and Mercedes having sex. Sam just shook his head at his friends. ''Well I hope you guys enjoyed the eavesdropping on Mercy and I.'' Sam told his friends taking a bit out his breakfast. ''Oh,we sure did!'' Puck said winking. Sam ignored him. ''So,you ready Sam?'' ''No more party days!'' Artie asked. ''Oh,I'm more than ready.'' ''Besides I still can party with my baby Mercy!'' Sam told Artie. Artie nodded in agreement with Sam. Will guys lets raise a glass to Sam and his new life. Finn told the group. ''Yes,I going to cry no more single Sam and I getting all the hot ass.'' Puck added. ''Puck,you're an ass plus Quinn will kill you.'' ''And,you know it.'' Mike told Puck. ''Yeah,but It would've been worth it!'' Puck told Mike. The guys shook their heads. Puck is truly an ass. ''Oh,come on guys you know I love Quinn!'' Puck said to the guys at the table. Everyone replied back. ''Sure''….. ''Whatever.'' Puck said back.

It's was only a couple of hours away from the wedding and Mercedes was getting her hair done in loose curls. Her make up was light. Mercedes never was the one to over do it when it came to make up. The girls helped Mercedes into her wedding dress. And,Kurt helped with the veil. ''Mercy you look gorgeous!'' kurt told her smiling. As,she stood in front the mirror. Everyone were in awe at how beautiful Mercedes looked in all white. Of course Santana had something smart to say. ''Well,white hmmm?'' ''From what we heard last night white dress is soo not true wanky.'' Mercedes opted not to respond to Santana madness. Mercedes was all dress and ready. She was now along in her dressing room. Just thinking about her future with Sam and their daughter. When Merian Jones and Mary Evans walked in. They both were in awe. ''You look stunning Mercedes.'' They both told her. ''Thanks,mom's!'' Mercedes got up to hug her mom and mother in-law. They each gave her something they held dear to their hearts. Mercedes mom gave her,her mother diamond wedding band. Even though Mercedes told her mother that it was to much and she should keep it. But,Merian wanted her daughter to have it. Mary gave Mercedes her mother's diamond incrusted necklace. ''Oh,my this is just to much!'' Mercedes told her mom and mother in-law. But,they insisted on her having their mother's jewels. When your daughter get's married this will belong to her it's tradition. Merian and Mary told Mercedes kissing her on the cheeks.

Sam was all dressed in his black tux. He was excited and nervous at the same time. ''What if Mercy say's no and runs out on me.'' Sam was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his dad and father in-law walking in the room. ''Son.'' Dwight patted Sam on the shoulder. ''Oh,dad I didn't notice you.'' Sam gave his dad a hug. ''Sam.'' Luke extended his hand for Sam to shake and Sam accepted. ''You nervous son?'' Dwight asked Sam. ''Yes!''

''Dad I'm soo nervous!'' ''What if Mercy changes her mind and doesn't want to marry me?!'' ''Sam my daughter isn't going to change her mind.'' ''She's made that clear your the one she want's to spend the rest of her life with.'' Luke told Sam trying to calm him. Which still surprises Sam. That Luke is actually being supportive of his and Mercedes relationship. ''Thank you,Luke.'' Sam said as he took a deep breath. ''Sam I have something special for you.'' Dwight grabbed a box wrapped in a red bow. Dwight handed the box to Sam. Sam opened it. His mouth dropped. It was a vintage rolex watch. ''Dad I can't except this.'' ''Yes,you can son it's belong to my dad and now it's yours.'' Dwight smiled at Sam as he put the rolex on. Luke also had something for Sam. A weeding band owned by his grandfather. ''Wow,Luke you should've.'' ''I mean maybe Lathan could have it.'' ''No,Sam this is for you.'' ''You're officially going to be my son so''….. ''It's only right,don't worry about Lathan.'' ''I have something special for him when he decides to stop chasing all these different women and settle down.'' Luke smiled at Sam. Sam put the band on. ''Perfect fit.'' He said smiling back. A knock came to the door. It was Mary Evans holding baby Ashanti & Merian Jones holding Stacey & Stevie hands. ''Guys,10 minutes.'' The ''wedding starts.'' ''Okay.'' Sam answered his mom and mother in-law. Dwight and Luke left with their wives,grandchild & kids. Wishing Sam good luck in the process as they shut the door behind them.

Sam was at the alter. Stacey and Stevie were the flower girl and boy. All Sam and Mercedes friends were bridesmaids and best men. The music started for Mercedes to begin her walk. Luke held out his arm as Mercedes wrapped hers around his. ''You look breathe taking baby girl.'' Luke told Mercedes as they begin the walk down the aisle. Everyone were on their feet. Smiling at Mercedes as she walked with her father. Sam was lost for words when Mercedes had finally made it to the alter. She handed her bouquet to Tina. ''Babe,you are the most beautiful women I've ever seen.'' Sam said to Mercedes grabbing her hand kissing it. ''And,you're the most handsome man I've ever seen.'' Mercedes said to Sam pinching his cheeks. Father James cleared his throat. Mercedes and Sam gave him his full attention. ''Today we are gather hear to witness to holy matrimony of Samuel Chord Evans & Mercedes Amber Jones.'' ''Who gives this women to be married to this man?'' Father asked. ''I do.'' Luke stood up proudly. ''Before we began are there any objections?'' Father asked. ''Oh,god please don't like no crazies appear out of the pit's of despair.'' Sam thought to himself. Thankfully no one objected to Sam and Mercedes union of marriage. Sam took a silent breathe.

It was now time for the vows and Mercedes went first. ''Sam,I never thought you and I would be here.'' ''I still remember when I first saw you.'' ''Auditioning for glee club.'' ''Never would I think you and I become high school lovers.'' ''Then college came.'' ''We had a break up.'' ''But, my heart was always with you.'' ''Even being away from you for 4 1/2 years I still loved you.'' ''The heart wants what it wants and I want you Sam Evans always and forever.'' Mercedes said as tears came down her eyes. Sam caressed Mercedes cheeks wiping her tears away. ''I love you.'' He told Mercedes as tears rolled down his face. It was Sam's turned now to say his vows. ''Mercedes you're the love of my life.'' ''In high school I thought I had to be some muscled bound pretty boy jock.'' ''To be liked,but all I need to be is myself.'' ''And,when I'm with you I feel like myself.'' ''I know I messed up in the pass and I will forever be sorry.'' ''Being away from you for soo long and finally getting you back I'm never letting you go again.'' ''I love you forever and you have given me something soo precious.'' ''My child our child you and her mean the world to me.'' ''Mercedes I'm yours forever as you're mines forever.'' Sam said to Mercedes with the biggest grin on his face.

''Samuel Chord Evans will you have this women to be your wedded wife?'' (I will) ''Will you love and comfort her,honor and keep her,in sickness and in health,and forsaking all others,keep yourself only unto her as long as you

both shall live?'' (I will)

''Mercedes Amber Jones will you have this man to be your wedded husband?'' (I will) ''Will you love and comfort her,honor and keep her,in sickness and in health,and forsaking all others,keep yourself only him as long as you

both shall live?'' (I will)

''I Sam take you Mercedes to be my wife,to have to hold this day forward,for better or worse,richer or for poorer,in sickness and in health,to love and cherish,as long as we both shall live.''

Sam placed the ring on Mercedes finger.

''I Mercedes take you Sam to be my husband,to have to hold this day forward,for better or worse,richer or for poorer,in sickness and in health,to love and cherish,as long as we both shall live.''

Mercedes placed the ring on Sam's finger.

''Sam and Mercedes in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony,have promised your commitment to each other by the these vows,(and) the joining of your hand(and the giving of these rings),by the authority vested in me by the State of California,I now pronounce you Husband and wife.'' ''Congrats,you may kiss your bride.'' Sam lifted the veil up carefully over Mercedes face and gently pressed his lips against hers. He didn't want to rush. He kissed her nice and slow. In that moment there was no crowd of people celebrating and clapping. It was just Sam and Mercedes moment. When Sam and Mercedes finally broke their kiss. ''May I present to you Mr. and .'' Father James announced to the newly weds to the church. As,they appealed louder. When Sam and Mercedes got in they limo headed to the reception. Things go really hot pretty fast. Mercedes was grinding on Sam's lap. Bitting his button lips. ''Babe,you making me hard as fuck!'' ''Shit,Mercy!'' Mercedes smirked that's the plan. ''Sammy.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes by her waist and gently put her on her back on the lime seat. He just couldn't wait no more. Sam started unblocking his belt we the lime stopped. The driver knocked on the lime door. ''Fuck.'' Sam grunted. ''Don't worry Sammy I'm all yours honey moon night.'' Mercedes told Sam. As,she unlocked the limo door. Sam buckled his pants back. Sam got out the limo first then held his hand out. ''You ready wife?'' Sam asked Mercedes as she grabbed his hand. ''Yes,husband I'm ready.'' Mercedes said to Sam kissing his lips with little pecks all over them.

Sam and Mercedes walked in the reception hand and hand. The dj announced the newly weds. Ladies and gentlemen. I presented to you Mr. & Mrs. Evans. All Sam and Mercedes family and friends applaud them. Sam and Mercedes smiled and nodded as they sat down at the main reception table. Front and center as groom and bride. ''Babe,I can't believe we did it!'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. Kissing her on the cheek. ''I can Sammy.'' Mercedes whispered back kissing Sam on the lips. '''Oh,cool it you little freaks.'' Puck said as he stood up with a champaign glass in his hand. Getting ready to toast the happy couple. ''Oh,god what is he going to say,please don't be inappropriate Puck!'' Both Sam and Mercedes thought to themselves. ''Well,I just want to say Sam and one of my closest friends and Mercy is like a sister to me and I wish you guys nothing but the best of luck.'' Sam and Mercedes took a soft breath that Puck didn't say anything out of line. And,here comes Santana. ''Alright can I get everybody attention.'' ''I'm trying to make a toast to froggy and Aretha here.'' Mercedes and Sam shook the heads at Santana. ''I just want to congratulate Sam and Mercedes on their marriage and may you have many long great years together.'' Santana raised her glass as well as everyone else. Everyone wish the new couple well in their toast. Now it was time to hit the dance floor. Sam and Mercedes shared their first dance as husband and wife. Then luke,Mercedes father had father and daughter dance. After that everyone hit the dance floor.

It was now time to cut the cake and it was huge! An all white wedding cake designed by cake boss one of Mercedes face shows to watch on her off time. The cake stood about 5 feet tall with Mercedes and Sam figurines on top of it. Sam and Mercedes cut the cake together and feed it to one another. Mercedes smashed some cake it Sam's face did licked it off. That was a turn on for Sam and grabbed Mercedes close squeezing her ass. ''Sammy.'' She moaned in his ear. ''What,babe just enjoying my wives assets.'' Sam grinned back. It was getting late and time for Mercedes and Sam to go on their honey moon. Which Mercedes had no idea where the hell she was going cause Sam told her it was going to be a surprise. Sam and Mercedes kissed and hugged their daughter. Who was fast asleep in Mercedes arms. They hated staying good-bye to their baby,but Mercedes and Sam couldn't wait to go on their honey moon. They handed a sleeping Ashanti to their grandparents Mary and Dwight Evan's who would be staying in town at Sam and Mercedes house until they got back from their honey moon. Said there good byes and left. ''Sammy are you gonna tell me where are we going?'' Mercedes asked Sam trying to get the secret location of their honey moon out him. ''Nope,Mercy.'' ''You just gonna have to wait and see my love.'' Mercedes pouted at Sam teasing her. Sam hugged Mercedes close playing in her curly hair. The limo finally stop. The car door opened. Sam helped Mercedes out the limo. There stood a jet plane. ''Sammy,what are you up to?'' Sam didn't say a word he grabbed Mercedes hand as the walked up the jet plane stairs.

Hours later destination Jamaica…..

''Baby,wake up.'' ''We're here.'' Sam said to a sleepy Mercedes in his arms. It was early hours in the morning the sun was up yet. Sam carried Mercedes to their hotel room and laid her down on the bed. He was about to go check with the bell boy to make sure he had all their luggage completely off the jet plane. Before the pilot left to his hotel room to get some rest. ''Sammy,stay with me.'' Mercedes whispered to Sam in a sexy soft voice. She didn't have to ask him twice. Sam kissed Mercedes passionately. They both moaned. Mercedes started unbuckling Sam's tux pants. Sam begin unzipping Mercedes wedding dress. Sam unhooked Mercedes bra. He then caressed Mercedes breast putting them in his mouth. Sucking and licking her breast causing Mercedes to moan and scream his name. Mercedes grabbed Sam's erected dick stroking it. Sam was already hard as a rock. But,Mercedes stroking his dick made him even more stiff if that was possible. Sam grabbed Mercedes hands stopping her from jerking him off. Sam didn't want to cum. Unless it was inside Mercedes. Sam then pulled Mercedes panted down. She was wet. Sam positioned the tip of his dick inside Mercedes opening. Mercedes grabbed Sam by the neck bitting his lips. Sam lost it then he pushed inside Mercedes giving her his full length all 10 inches of him.

''Oh.'' Mercedes moaned. She clinched Sam close to her. Sam puled out then slammed in Mercedes. This time he moaned out. ''Fuck,babe you feel soo good.'' Sam said to Mercedes kissing her all over her chest. Sam picked up speed grabbing Mercedes by her hips and thighs. He came. But,they were finished by a long shot. Mercedes pushed Sam on his back. Cum still spilling out Sam's dick. Sam held his cum soaked dick. As,Mercedes took him in. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Sam's dick filled her. She began to bounce up in down on Sam riding him faster and faster. Sam sat up wrapping his arms around Mercedes sucking on her breast again and smacking her ass. Sam loved to smack her ass,because it's soo big a round. Sam always loved curvy women with titties and ass! Mercedes most diff had a lot of that. Mercedes came on top of Sam soaking his dick and more with her essence. Sam then laid Mercedes on her back. Placing kisses all over her back licking her up and down. Sam into Mercedes from the back she mooned out in pleasure gripping the bed sheets. Sam bite down on her shoulders pumping harder and faster. He came again pulling out of Mercedes. Sam caressed her back. Mercedes pulled Sam close to her kissing him adding tongue. ''I love you soo much Sam.'' Mercedes said with tears in her eyes. ''I love you too,Mercedes.'' The sun was finally coming up so Sam grabbed a sheet wrapping him and Mercedes in it. As,they sat on the patio of their hotel watching the sun raise. ''Sam where are we?'' Mercedes ask. ''Paradise,babe.'' ''We're in paradise.'' Sam told Mercedes holding her tight as she laid her head on his chest…


	16. Trouble In Paradise

Mercedes was sound asleep in bed it was still very early in the morning. 8:00 a.m. to be exact. As,Mercedes slept from all the love making her and Sam had. Sam wasn't so tired in fact he had more than enough energy to go more rounds. But,he decided to let his new wife rest. Cause,he wasn't going to let her get anymore rest for the rest of their honey moon! He thought to himself. Sam was craving some chocolate ice-cream his fave flavor for more than one obvious reasons! ;) So,while Mercedes was asleep Sam sat up in bed shirtless eating his chocolate ice-cream he ordered from room service. Her turned the t.v. to ''espn'' watching a basket ball game. But,what he rather be doing was laying between Mercedes legs giving her the most pleasure he could muster up. Mercedes started to moan under the sheets stretching her arms out. ''Good morning,babe.'' Sam said to Mercedes licking his lips. With the taste of chocolate on them. ''Morning,Sammy.'' Mercedes told him getting up heading for the bathroom. Sam quickly grabbed her waist. ''Where you going,babe?!'' ''Um,Sam I'm going to use the bathroom and freshen up.'' Sam had the mightiest grip on Mercedes waist. ''Mercy,babe can this wait until later.'' ''I still got some plans for me and you that involves using this bed.'' Sam said to Mercedes biting his lips in the process.

''Sammy,I really want to but I need to clean myself up first.'' Mercedes said releasing Sam's hold on her waist. ''Sam was a little disappointed. ''Babe,can I at least take a shower with you?'' Sam sad in the saddest voice. But,Mercedes really needed to soak in some water and have just a little time to herself. ''Sam I'm sorry,I promise I won't be long.'' Sam just laid down in bed and didn't say a word. Mercedes felt bad. It's was their honeymoon,but she just wanted a couple of minutes to herself. She leaned down to give Sam a kiss,but he didn't kiss her back. That really hurt her feelings a lot. Sam knew how he reacted was wrong,but he was upset. Mercedes got some fresh clothes out her luggage and headed for the bathroom. While,Mercedes was in the tub soaking. Sam had decided to call his mom and check up on his baby. ''Mom?'' ''Sammy,how's life as a married man?'' ''Well''…. Sam lingered. Mary knew that tone. ''Samuel Chord Evans what did you do?'' ''You haven't even been married for a whole day yet.'' Sam felt even worse. ''Mom,I kinda got mad cause I wanted more intimate time with my new wife.'' ''But,she had other ideals.'' ''Oh,Sammy my boy you got a lot of apologizing to do and making up.'' Mary told her son. ''I know,mom.'' ''How's my baby girl doing?'' ''She's just fine.'' Mary told Sam. ''But,her daddy want be alright unless he makes things right with her mother.''

Mercedes was done soaking she stepped out the bathroom and fresh clothes. Looking absolutely beautiful, but Sam could see her eyes were puffy red from crying. Sam heart stopped. This was n't his intensions to make Mercedes cry like that. ''Mercy,baby I'm sorry.'' Sam said getting up from the bed. Walking towards a crying Mercedes. He hugged her close to his chest. He started crying. ''Mercedes I didn't want to make you feel sad or hurt you.'' Sam started to cry harder. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam dropped to his knees. Kissing Mercedes mid section. He then unbuttoned her jeans. He licked his tongue thru Mercedes underwear. Causing her to gasp. Sam then got up off his knees. He picked Mercedes up. Carrying her to the bed. Sam laid Mercedes gently on her back. He did pulled off her jeans. Sam got on top of Mercedes kissing her slowly with intense eye contact. Sam kissed Mercedes from her neck to her belly button to her underwear. Stopping at Mercedes underwear Sam pulled them off slowly. Sam didn't waste no time. He sucked on Mercedes clit. She screamed out a moan. Sam loved giving Mercedes pleasure from his mouth. Mercedes head rolled back on the pillow and her eyes closed. As,Sam tongue fucked her. Sam continued to eat her out. Mercedes organism continued to build and build. Until she finally came in Sam's mouth and he gladly swallowed all of Mercedes juice.

Sam woke up in a empty bed. No Mercedes in site. He didn't panic. He checked his cell phone and Mercedes left him a text. She went to the beach and would be waiting for him when ever he woke up to meet her there. Sam took a quick shower. He then put on a v-neck shirt with swimming shorts,nike slippers his sunglasses and a baseball cap. Grabbed a beach towel and left to meet Mercedes. Mercedes was laying out in the sun with her ipod in her ears with her bathing suit on. Sam watched her as he smirked. She was so cute laying there bobbing her head back and fourth. Her eyes were closed. Sam got on top of her which surprised the hell out Mercedes cause she had no idea Sam was watching her. He kissed her lips causing her to moan. She opened her eyes. ''Hello sleepy head.'' Mercedes took his cap off running her hands thru Sam's hair. Sam started kissing her neck. He removed his glasses throwing them on the side of the bleach blanket he and Mercedes were laying on. His hands roamed up and down Mercedes sides. Sam loves to feel all of Mercedes lovely curves. ''Sammy.'' ''We're in public she giggle.'' ''So,I love my wife.'' ''I've got no problem showing it to the world!'' Sam said sucking on Mercedes neck. Sam and Mercedes laid out on the beach. They went swimming and Sam made sure not to get Mercedes hair wet.

Later that night Sam had planned a romantic dinner for two a fancy Jamaican restaurant. When Mercedes step out the bathroom in a red dress with black high heels. And,long flowing hair. ''Wow,Mercy you look soo sexy,hot,beautiful, stunning!'' ''Thank you,my love.'' Mercedes said to Sam kissing him on the cheeks. Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waist. ''That's not a proper kiss you would give to your husband is it?'' Mercedes leaned forward giving Sam a lip smacking kiss grabbing his crouch in the process. ''Babe,you can't be grabbing him like that.'' ''Him?'' Mercedes questioned Sam. ''Yes,him.'' Sam pointed to his crouch. Mercedes shook her head at Sam's foolishness. Sam and Mercedes arrived to the restaurant by a boat. Mercedes was amazed at the site in front her. Yes,she had been to plenty of restaurants. But,this took the cake. ''Wow!'' ''I know,babe.'' ''When ever I'm in Jamaica I come her.'' Sam grabbed her hand as they walked into the fancy restaurant. The waiter walked them to their private table away from everybody else. Sam pulled the chair out for Mercedes. Then he put his chair next to Mercedes and wrapped one his free arm around Mercedes. Mercedes rested her head on Sam's shoulder as they waited for their dinner to come.

Dinner was great. Sam and Mercedes shared dessert. ''Mercedes I want to apologize again I'm a asshole.'' ''Don't ever want you to feel like I don't love are want you.'' ''Cause,I'm madly in love with you and your my heart!'' Sam told Mercedes holding her hand caressing it. ''Sam you hurt my feelings,but I still love you.'' ''And,I forgive you okay.'' Mercedes told Sam leaning in to kiss his lips. ''I love you too,Mercedes.'' ''So''… ''How's the album been going?'' ''It's going great babe!'' ''Everything has been finalized on my album just waiting on a release date.'' Mercedes answered Sam with a huge smile on her face. ''How's your comic deals going?'' ''It's been great babe!'' ''I got a new deal with another comic company so everything is sorted out.'' Sam smiled back at his wife. Sam decided to leave out that part when him and Sebastian had some choose words. About Sebastian bringing Kitty to their house warming party. After dinner. There was a local very well known Jamaican club. Mercedes and Sam had a vip section all to themselves. All themselves was exact cause. Mercedes and Sam were in their own little world making out,grinding on each other,groping. They would've had sex right there in the vip section if they could. Mercedes bite down on Sam's bottom lip. With a moan. ''Let's dance babe.'' Mercedes said to Sam as he grabbed her ass. They walked on the dance floor and ''Slow Wind'' came on. Mercedes started to slow grid on Sam thrusting her hips into him. She bent over rubbing her ass on his crouch. Sam bit down on his finger to silence the growling sound he was making. Mercedes turned him on and he was hard as hell! ''Mercy,babe let's get out of here.'' Sam whispered a moan in Mercedes ear. Which also turned her on. ''Okay,but first I need to grab my purse and use the restroom.'' ''I'll be right back babe.'' Mercedes kissed Sam on the lips and left the dance floor.

As Sam was leaving the dance floor. A jamaican man with a thick accent approached him. It was really hard to understand what the man was saying,but Sam didn't miss the man disrespect towards Mercedes. ''What the fuck you said about my wife!'' Sam balled his fist up really do strike the man. ''Chill,man a women like that just deserves a man that would have her bent over screaming his name.'' The jamaican man joked. But,Sam wasn't laughing. ''So,what's she doing with you white….?!'' Sam didn't even let the man finish cause his fist went flying in the man's direction. Sam punched him in the face. The man fell to the floor. But,Sam had no ideal the man was not along. Two other men can from behind Sam. Grabbing Sam holding him down as the man Sam punched. Got up from the floor. He punched Sam in the face repeatedly causing Sam to start bleeding from his lip being kicked Sam hard in the abdomen. Until the point Sam loss his breath. Mercedes walked up to the fight her heart stopped as she watched her husband being beating. She quickly jumped in front the man before he could strike Sam again. ''Please stop hitting my husband please!'' Mercedes begged the man crying. He backed off. The men holding Sam let him go. They quickly ran off cause the club security was on their way plus the police was also called. Sam was knock out on the club floor blood dripping from his face. Mercedes was scared. People who were looking as the fight accord all surrounded the couple as Mercedes held Sam in here arms. ''Can somebody call an ambulance please!'' Mercedes franticly screamed out.

''Ouch,babe!'' ''That hurts.'' Sam groaned as Mercedes put a warm towel on his sore abs. Sam laid in their hotel suite completely naked under the sheets. ''I'm sorry babe,but I have to get the soreness down.'' Sam had just gotten released from the hospital a hour ago and Mercedes was still shaken up. Sam could see it all over her face. He grabbed her hands as she patted his sore abs with the warm towel. ''Mercedes,it's okay I'm fine babe.'' ''No,you're not okay Sam.'' ''You were beaten by some assholes.'' ''Thank god they were caught by the police.'' Mercedes said caressing Sam's sore lip. ''Everything's going to be fine,Mercy.'' Sam sat up to convert Mercedes,but the pain from his sore abs cause him to lay back down quickly. ''Sam try not to move you weak right now.'' ''I don't want you to kurt yourself anymore.'' Mercedes told Sam. Sam hated feeling weak and down. But,he known one thing as long as Mercedes was here to take care of him he had nothing to worry about. The next morning Sam woke up feeling a lot better his face and lip was less swollen. And,his abdomen felt tones a better. Sam looked over to see his wife sound asleep holding his hand in hers. He smiled at her cuteness. Since late last into the early hours when news broke. That a fight had happen between superstar recording artist Mercedes Jones husband Sam Evans and some unknown men in a night club. Sam and Mercedes phones were blowing up. They answered to the important people like their parents,friends,managers,lawyers. But,ignored gossip seekers like ''TMZ'' etc…. who just wanted a story to make money off it.

Sam looked over to a sleeping Mercedes gave her a kiss on the lips. Got up slowly to head for the bathroom. Sam was still naked under the sheets. He stood up his dick swinging as he opened his luggage still in pain got some clothes. Then entered the bathroom to take a shower. As the week went on Sam felt better and the ass holes who attacked him were still in jail. That made Mercedes mind feel at ease. Sam and Mercedes went on a tour with a local tour guide instructor the older man was not so subtly flirting with Mercedes. Which Sam quickly wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist. ''What is it with these Jamaican men on this island and my wife!'' Sam thought to himself kissing Mercedes on her bare shoulder. There is this fresh water spring that Sam loved to took swim in every time he visits Jamaica. Sam paid the tour guide to bring him and Mercedes their and tote and pick them up later. Mercedes had no clue what Sam had up his sleeves. Sam just grabbed Mercedes hand and lead the way to his paradise as he called it. Mercedes mouth feel open at the site. ''Wow,Sam this is beautiful!'' Mercedes said in awe. ''No,Mercedes there's nothing more beautiful than you!'' Sam said kissing her hand. The fresh water spring was crystal clean so clear that you could see the fish swimming around in it. So much natural life it was beautiful. ''Care to take a dip,Mercy?'' Sam asked with a devious smirk on his face. ''Um,Sam I don't have a bathing suit''…. ''Well neither do I!'' Sam said to Mercedes undressing jumping in the spring water naked. ''Come on Mercy the water's warm.'' Sam called to Mercedes. Mercedes shook her head. Undressing jumping in the spring naked as well. ''So this was your plan all along to get me naked and have your way with me?'' Mercedes smiled wrapping her arms around Sam neck. ''Oh,who me I would never.'' Sam gave Mercedes his famous lopsided grin. ''Yeah,right.'' Mercedes grinned back. Before she could say anything else Sam captured her lips. He kissed her with all the fire desire and passion he was feeling. When they parted Mercedes was in a daze. ''Mmmmm,that was some kiss!'' She whispered in Sam's ear. Sam then hoisted Mercedes up by her waist she wrapped her legs around Sam's back. ''You ever made love in paradise,Mercy?'' Before,Mercedes could say no… Sam thrusted his dick inside her. She screamed out. As,his hips moved up in down causing her to go up and down water splashing.

On the ride back to the hotel suite. Sam and Mercedes couldn't keep the biggest grins off their face. Snuggled up to each other. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes to keep her warm cause they just got out of water. He found a dry towel and wrapped it around Mercedes plus his body heat to warm her up. She laid her head against his chest listening to his heart beat rubbing his muscular arms. When they got back to the hotel suite the passion between them continued. This time Mercedes was the aggressor. She got on top of Sam kissing him from his lips carefully kissing his abdomen all the way to his waist. She unbuckled Sam's belt pulling his boxers and pants off. Sam dick was ready and at full attention for what ever Mercedes wanted. She licked the tip of Sam's throbbing dick. He squeezed the bed sheets bitting his bottom lips. Her tongue circled around Sam erect dick. Until she put him out his misery and lowered her mouth onto his swollen head. ''Fuck,that shit feels… Oh,babe you blowing my mind!'' Sam said thru gritted teeth. Sam caressed Mercedes face and hair as she continued to give him maximum pleasure of the tongue. Mercedes was giving him oral sex so good that Sam's couldn't speak and she made his toes curl. ''Oh,my Mercy I'm going to cum.'' She took her lips off his harden dick and started to jerk him off and Sam exploded all over Mercedes hands. As,he moaned her name. ''Did I take you to paradise babe?!'' ''You,did more than than that.'' Sam said to Mercedes getting on top of her positioning himself between her legs. ''This is paradise every time I get to touch you,kiss you,make love to you.'' Sam told Mercedes as his cum soaked dick entered her she griped the bed sheets. As,he took her to their paradise…..


	17. Will You Follow

4 Months Later…..

''Mmmmm.'' ''Babe,we have to stop!'' ''We can't do it in here.'' Mercedes said gasping for her breath as Sam sucked on her neck. They were in the back of a stretch limo making out. As,the car stopped. The driver knocked on the window. ''Ugh,go away!'' Sam grunted squeezing Mercedes ass. Causing,her to moan in the process. Sam be nice. Mercedes warned she as she opened the limo door greeting the driver. Sam was annoyed that the driver interrupted his get my freak time with Mercedes. But,Sam thanked the driver and grabbed Mercedes hand and they walked in Columbia Records building together. Once they made it into the elevator. Sam was on full attack mode. Grabbing Mercedes backing her against the wall. Kissing her lips got hot and heavy really fast. Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. ''I want to eat you,right hear I don't give a fuck!'' Mercedes different fight it. Before Sam got on his knees. He pushed the emergency button on the elevator causing it to stop completely.

''Sam?!'' Before Mercedes could protest and saw anything else. He put one finger on her lips. Got down on his knees licking his lips. ''I can swell you,Mercy.'' ''You're scent is so sweet and alluring.'' Sam said licking Mercedes thighs. She whimpered. Sam spread Mercedes legs apart as he pulled her panties off. Sam didn't waste anymore time. He licked her already wet lips. Sucking on them like a lili pop. Mercedes grip his blonde hair with a moan. Sam then stuck his tongue in Mercedes pussy. She scream out as he went deeper and deeper. Sam loves to eat Mercedes pussy that's his best dish. As,she came he swallowed. Sam got up off his knees. Mercedes grabbed his face kissing his lips. ''Mmmmm!'' ''Tastes like mango.'' Mercedes smoked at Sam. ''I know.'' Sam said smirking back at Mercedes. Helping her put her panties back on. Once Mercedes fixed herself back to look more presentable. Rather than royally fuck. Sam pushed the emergency button. The elevator resumed back to operating normally as it stop on the floor they're getting off at.

Tonight was the official release date of Mercedes second album ''Never Be Lonely 2.'' And,her album release party was being held at Columbia Records. All Mercedes friends were their to support. And,a slew of artist too. From Beyonce & Jay-Z,Adele,Mary ,Usher,Chris Brown & Rihanna,Ne-yo, to Trey Songz. Which,Sam was not to fond of not one bit. Yes,Mercedes was his wife and all his officially. But,Sam knew Trey still had a thing for Mercedes and will have some feelings for her. Sam trusted Mercedes and knows she would never cheat or leave him for someone else. But,Trey just got under Sam's skin to the point he wanted to punch that attractive face in the made all the girls swoon over. But,Sam wasn't gonna let Trey's presence cause unnecessary drama. That would make him look like a jealous asshole. And,would for sure put him in the dog house with ,Sam kept his distance far away from Trey Songz. And,hung out with his friends as Mercedes entertained the guest at her album release Sam was laughing and having a great time with their friends. Mercedes was meeting and greeting music exec's & label exec's and fellow artist. Mercedes manger Katherine pulled her to the side to have a private talk.

''Oh,Mercy I have some great news and some not so great news depending on how you deal with it.'' Katherine told Mercedes. ''Okay?'' Mercedes responded back confused. ''Well,the great news you've sold over 400,000 copies of Never Be Lonely 2!'' ''And,you're album has only been out less than 48hrs'' ''That's great!'' Mercedes said hugging her manager excitedly.''But''… Katherine started. Stopping Mercedes joy. ''You have to start a world tour like right away.'' Katherine told Mercedes. ''How soon?'' Mercedes asked her manager waiting on the answer. ''Like next week it's a year long tour also.'' Mercedes face dropped. ''Wait?!'' ''Katherine I just had a baby and newly wed.'' ''I can't go on a year long tour and leave my family.'' ''Mercedes this is a huge opportunity for you career.'' ''This will be you're first head lining tour featuring you by yourself and this will help the success of your sophomore album.'' Katherine told Mercedes. ''Do you know how many endorsement deals and exposer this will bring you Mercedes?!'' Mercedes manger was right,but damn her family was always first before her career,money and fame. ''Mercedes?'' ''Are you down for this year long tour?'' ''Or should I tell the record label no you can't do it.'' ''No,Katherine believe me I want to do this tour and get back out there and perform for my fans.'' ''I love what I do,but I have to talk it over with my husband first.'' Katherine understood. But,told Mercedes she had until next week to decide.

The ride home Mercedes was extremely quite and to herself. Sam knew something was wrong,but he was going to wait until they were home. To ask her what's wrong. Mercedes was thinking. She really wanted to go one this tour. She loved touring and meeting her fans up close and personal. Plus,going to different states,cities,countries were the best. Mercedes loved going site seeing on her off days from touring. She got to relax see new and exciting places and things experiencing life. But,know she had a new baby and a husband to think about. Mercedes was in heavy thought that she didn't even realize that her and Sam had made it home. ''Mercy,were home babe.'' Sam said to Mercedes breaking her thought. He helped her out the car. Grabbing her hand kissing it as they walked to the front door. The nanny had Ashanti in her hands as the the 8 month old slept peacefully. The nanny carefully handed the sleeping baby to Mercedes. Sam walked the nanny to her car and paid her for her service saying goodnight to her and have a safe drive home. Mercedes put Ashanti to bed and headed to bed also. But,Sam wasn't letting her off the hook that easily. He wanted to talk and get to the button of whatever was bothering Mercedes tonight.

Mercedes went to take a bath before she went to sleep. Sam laid in bed waiting for her to come out. A hour and forty five minutes later. Mercedes finally came out the bathroom wearing one of Sam's bigger shirts and nothing but her underwear on. Sam found that extremely sexy. But,right now Sam needed to focus on what's bothering Mercedes and not his sexual needs. With that at mind Sam just decided to confront the elephant in the room. Whatever that elephant was. ''Mercedes,what's the matter talk to me love?'' Sam asked sitting up on the bed staring at her. ''Sam nothings wrong I'm just tired and ready to go to bed.'' Mercedes lied with a straight face. But,Sam knew she was lying. Sam has known Mercedes for most of her high school life and college years. So,it was safe to say he knew was lying her ass off. That pissed Sam off even more now. ''Mercedes I know you and you're lying baby tell me the truth please.'' Sam got up from the bed wrapping his arms around Mercedes waist. ''Okay.'' ''Well,my album is number one worldwide.'' Mercedes said with a smile on her face. ''That's amazing,babe!'' Sam gave Mercedes a big hug spinning her around.

Mercedes smile left her face. ''That's not all is it?'' Sam asked as his smiled faded away also. Mercedes took a deep breath. ''I have to go on a worldwide year long tour to promote the album.'' Mercedes said hanging her head down. Sam lift Mercedes head up with his hands. ''No.'' Sam said in a stern voice. ''Excuse,me?'' Mercedes was now less sad about the situation and more annoyed by Sam so called putting his foot down. ''I said no Mercedes.'' Sam said looking her in the eyes. ''Now you listen.'' Mercedes glared back at Sam. ''Yes,you're my husband and I love you with all my heart and soul.'' ''But,you don't own me and I will go as I please!'' Mercedes said with her hands on her hips. ''Mercy.'' Sam walked closer to her. She backed away pissed at Sam. ''No.'' She held her finger up to Sam's face. ''I've decided I'm going on this year long tour wether you like it are not.'' Sam was furious now. ''Mercedes you're not taking my fucking baby on a year long tour with you.'' Sam raised his voice at Mercedes. Which made her even more mad. ''Sam you're not my fucking father and if I choose to take my daughter with me then that's what I'll do!'' She shouted back Sam. ''God,women why do you have to be soo hard headed!'' Sam shouted back. ''I'm not hard headed you're just being an ass!'' ''You know what Mercedes go on the fucking tour and take my oh excuse me our daughter away.'' ''Let's see how much of a good idea that will be.'' Sam was beyond pissed and headed for the bedroom door to leave.

Mercedes was in her bed crying. When Sam came back he felt like shit cause he promised Mercedes that he would never run out on her again. But,he did. And,he had a lot of making up to do. Sam climbed in bed as Mercedes shook and trembled. He wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist. ''I'm soo sorry baby I love you.'' Mercedes didn't say a word tears just ran don't her face. ''Please forgive me baby.'' Sam pleaded,but Mercedes didn't answered. She was just to sad and to tired to speak a word. So,Sam held her close to him. As,they laid in silence. The next morning Sam woke up and Mercedes was not laying next to him. He checked the whole house Mercedes and the baby were gone. Sam really didn't know what to do. Should he call the cops. Call her parents his parents. Sam took a deep breath and just waited to see if Mercedes would come back home before he made any moves. It still was fairly early in the morning to jump to any conclusions.

It was now close to 12:00 mid night. Sam brain was a nervous wreck. Worrying about Mercedes he must've called her cell a million times. But,no answer from her. Sam was asleep on the living room couch. When Mercedes finally came home with their daughter asleep in her arms. Sam didn't say a word to Mercedes. He picked a sleeping Ashanti up out Mercedes arms. Hugged her close to him kissed her curly blonde hair. Carried her to her room. Then came downstairs to talk to Mercedes. ''Sam''… Mercedes began,but Sam cut her off. ''Where have you been,Mercedes?'' Sam asked with anger written all over his face. ''I was out,I just needed some time to myself.'' Mercedes answered him in a soft low voice. ''Mercedes,if you needed time that was fine.'' ''But,you just left not a word and you took my baby with you.'' Sam spoke with hurt and sadness in his voice. Mercedes felt bad,but now Sam sees how she feels when he just ups and leaves. ''I'm sorry Sam it want happen again.'' Mercedes told Sam. Sam walked up to Mercedes and hugged her close to his chest. ''I love you,Mercedes.'' ''I don't want to fight with you,I rather make love to you.'' He told her kissing her lips. ''I want to apologize for walking out on you too.'' Sam told Mercedes caressing her cheeks. ''I promised you with all my love that when there's a disagreement between us.'' ''I wouldn't walk out on you and our daughter.'' ''You and Ashanti mean so much to me.'' For the rest of the night Sam and Mercedes held each other close.

One Week Later….

Mercedes slept in her hotel room in Paris,France. ''Babe,wake up I got breakfast.'' A shirtless Sam said holding their daughter in his arms feeling her from a bottle. Sam agreed to go with Mercedes on this year long tour. He couldn't be with the love of his life for a year or not see is child. So,he made that sacrifice of letting Mercedes do what gave her the most joy and happiness in the world. That was performing being a singer on stage that's where Mercedes got to be herself the most. Sam knew this. That's why he had to let her do this. If,he didn't the guilt of not letting Mercedes on this tour would've eaten away at him. Deep down he knew Mercedes would resent him for holding her back. This is her dream and Sam understood that. Holding Mercedes back from it would just be wrong. Even,if he wasn't to trilled about it. Sam was doing it for Mercedes,cause he loved her. Mercedes got up to brush her teeth and wash her face. Then she kissed Sam good morning on the lips and kissed her daughter on the cheek. ''My,fave french pancakes!'' Mercedes smiled at Sam. He smiled back.

Sam did enjoy Paris tho. It's a beautiful country. Mercedes had day and night shows so during the day Sam would go site seeing with just him and his daughter. He would call it daddy and me time. He wished so much that Mercedes was there with him. But,he knew that Mercedes career and being on that stage was everything to her. That's all she knows to sing. Sam felt that passion about his comics so he understood Mercedes passion for performing. Sam would work from his lap top handling all his business affairs re-guarding his comic business. If,their was a problem and he needed to get back to the U.S. at anytime. Sam would fly out immediately. Then fly back to whatever country Mercedes was touring in. Yes,for a year Sam's life will be a roller coaster. But,not seeing Mercedes and his daughter for a year was not going to be right at all. Sam was thankful that Mercedes was going to have a couple of days off so he and her could enjoy the country together before they headed out to the next one. Sam got back to the hotel they were staying at feed and put Ashanti to sleep. And,he headed for bed as well.

Sam was in a deep sleep when he felt soft lips kissing him. He knew right away they were his love lips Mercedes. His eyes were still closed as he deepen the kiss. ''Sammy.'' Mercedes roamed her hands up and down Sam's ripped body pulling at his belt. Sam moaned. ''Babe.'' ''When did you get in?'' Sam asked as he looked at the clock on the night stand. It was a little after 11:00. ''Does it matter?'' Mercedes asked as she unbuckled Sam's belt pulling off his boxers and pants. Mercedes pulled her panties off. She positioned herself on to Sam dick. He hissed as he entered her. She moaned out moving on top of him. Sam was wide awake now. Mercedes bounced up and down on Sam. Not wanting to slow down. Sam sat up switching positions. Now he was the one in control. He took his time. Sam moved slowly in and out of Mercedes. He watched her facial expressions. The way she bite down on her lips every time he hit her spot. Mercedes came in a passionate moan. Sam came minutes later making sure she had every last drop of him. Sam held Mercedes close to him as they slept the night away. Sam didn't now what lies ahead for him and Mercedes,but one thing for sure he wasn't letting his wife go without him. Mercedes was grateful that Sam came tailing to Paris with her and was ready for whatever life had planned next for them…


	18. Never Happy

1 year later…

It was about 2:00 a.m. in the morning. Sam was sound asleep in bed. Mercedes was hurled over the toilet throwing up her guts in the bathroom the door was shut. Mercedes had just found out thru a pregnancy test and a confirmation from her personal doctor. That she was about a little over a week pregnant. She hadn't told Sam yet,because she wanted it to be a surprise. The surprise ended pretty fast. Cause,Sam had gotten up from a deep sleep. He entered the bathroom. '' babe.'' ''You're sick.'' Sam said to Mercedes caressing her back as she continued to throw up. ''Or?'' ''A certain missy is pregnant and she hasn't informed her husband yet?'' Sam smirked pointing his fingers at Mercedes. ''Busted.'' Mercedes said as she held her head over the toilet. ''So''…. ''Is that a yes,am I a daddy again?'' Sam asked glaring at Mercedes anticipating an answer. ''Yes,Sam you're going to be a daddy again.'' Sam face lit up as he kissed Mercedes lips. ''Ewww,Sammy!'' ''I got vomit all over my mouth and breath!'' Mercedes scrunched her face up at Sam. Sam just shrugged getting a wet towel so Mercedes could wipe the vomit off her mouth. He then sat on the toilet seat as Mercedes brushed her teeth and used mouth wash to get the taste of vomit off her breath. After Mercedes was thru they went back to bed. Sam pulled Mercedes close to him as they both fell asleep.

It was a rough couple of days for Mercedes. She couldn't keep a thing down. Sam felt bad for his wife. He went to the store and brought her some pedialyte water,soup,crackers & baby tylenol. Now that she was pregnant she had to be careful of what medicine she put in her body. Mercedes was in bed asleep. Sam climbed in bed. After checking on a now 1 year old Ashanti in her bedroom asleep. Sam kissed the sleeping toddler on the cheek heading for his and Mercedes bedroom. Sam was quite tired himself so he took a nap like Mercedes and his babies were doing. He kissed Mercedes belly then kissed her lips and closed his eyes. Mercedes woke up a few hours later. She smiled at Sam kissed him on the lips as he slept. Getting out of bed she felt a little better and hungry. Mercedes feed fixed the soup Sam brought for her and feed Ashanti. Mercedes thought it was no better time than know to call all her family and friends and tell them the good news about her and Sam expecting. Kurt was overjoyed he went on and on about how this new baby's baby shower will be big than the first. Mercedes just laughed and shook her head at Kurt's antics.

Mercedes was sitting up in bed holding Ashanti and her hands singing abc's to her. Sam heard Mercedes lovely voice in his sleep he immediately woke. ''Well,hello.'' ''My loves.'' Sam smiled at Mercedes and his daughter. ''Hello,sleepy head.'' Mercedes leaned over and gave Sam a kissed. When she tried to part the kiss Sam deepened it sucking on her bottom lip. ''Mmmm,you're lips are soo sweet he whispered in her ears.'' She kissed him on his neck. They were so in the moment that Sam and Mercedes forgot that their daughter was in bed with them. They came back to reality when they held Ashanti squeal from them making out with her in between them. ''Oh,mommy & daddy are sorry.'' Mercedes told the toddler kissing her curly hair. The toddler just held out her arms so Sam could hold her. Sam pick his daughter up off Mercedes lap and kissed her cheek. ''How's daddy little girl?'' ''Ashanti smiled at Sam saying da da.'' Then she played in Sam blonde hair. Mercedes laid her head in Sam's lap as he held their daughter in his arms. Sam held Ashanti with one arm while caressing Mercedes belly as she laid in his lap. ''Yes,Im da da.'' Sam dad bopping his daughter on the nose. Mercedes had fallen back to sleep in Sam's lap. Sam was hungry himself so he eased Mercedes head on the pillow and he and Ashanti headed for the kitchen.

Next Week…

''Cheers!'' All the guys had flow in town to celebrate the announcement of Sam and Mercedes having a second child. They took Sam out to a local bar to celebrate and have some fun with just the guys. ''So,you guys just dropped everything to come out here ''LA'' to celebrate my second baby coming?'' Sam asked Puck,Kurt & Blaine and didn't asked Artie & Mike cause they already lived in LA and him and Mercedes saw them almost every day. ''Well,what kind of best friend and uncle/godfather would I be if I didn't come out and celebrate.'' Kurt asked back sipping on his champaign. ''Plus,all of our schedules were clear so perfect!'' Kurt beamed at Sam. ''Yeah,yeah congrats!'' Puck chucked down is beer. ''After awhile you and Mercy are going to have a full house.'' Mike told Sam sipping on his beer. ''Well,I love my kids and I love Mercy so''….. ''A army kids if she wants them I'll give them to her.'' ''Dude you're so whipped.'' Puck chuckled. Sam shook his head at puck,cause he knew Quinn had Puck trained like a puppy he had no room to talk at all. ''Well,I think it's adorable that Sam wants to give Mercedes the world and more.'' Blaine smiled back at Sam. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheeks. ''But,your more adorable.'' Kurt smiled at Blaine holding his hand. Sam had a great night out with the guys. Mercedes was on the phone talking to all her girlfriends Tina,Quinn,Santana,Brittany,Rachel & Sugar. She couldn't stop laughing listening to Santana talking about her sex adventures with Brittany. Santana really didn't have no filter. Whatever was on Santana's mind she said it and of course Brittany co-signed her. She rolled her eyes just like everyone else when Rachel started talking about her and Finn starting a family. ''Lord,please spare Finn from Rachel bat shit craziness when they finally do start a family.'' Mercedes thought to himself while still on the phone with her friends. Quinn and Tina were the only sane ones on the phone besides Mercedes herself. But,she missed girl talk with her best girl friends and Mercedes had a great time. But,all of that joy was about to change.

Sam was so happy that he and Mercedes was going to be welcoming there second child into the world. It had been a year since her tour ended and Sam was grateful for that. Cause,that met his family got to relax and enjoy life. Mercedes album had went double platinum and award season was close so Grammy's,AMA's,etc…. Were all knocking at Mercedes door. Eventho,Mercedes was a couple of weeks pregnant. Sam didn't want his pregnant wife getting all worked up and stress about what she was going to wear to these events or whether she would win or loss. He just wanted Mercedes and the baby to be stress free. Sam still kept in the back of his mind Mercedes first pregnancy wasn't no walk in the park. And,when she pregnant her body tends to shutdown and her immune system becomes weak. That's just the way Mercedes body responds to being pregnant. Mercedes knew that and Sam knew it. So,he made sure to keep a close I eye on his wife and if it even looks like she's getting stressed out or sick. He would immediately put her on bed rest wether she likes it or not.

It was the night of the Grammys Mercedes was up for 8 categories. The ones she wanted the most out of all was best r&b vocals,best r&b album,and song of the year,and album of the year. But,Mercedes would be happy to just win another grammmy. But,to her those categories were special and she wanted to win. Mercedes was excited to be at such a important prestige organization known as the Grammy's most artist never ever get recognized by them and only dream of that day in their career. But,it never happens. And,now it has happen to Mercedes twice in her lifetime. Her first album got nominated for grammies and now her second. Plus she had the love of her life with her and now they were expecting a second child. Mercedes was on cloud nine to say the least. Before the show kicked off Sam and Mercedes just mingled with fellow artist and had some good laughs. ''Babe,I can't believe we just met John Elton!'' Sam beamed excited wrapping his arms around Mercedes waist. Kissing her neck. ''Sammy.'' ''We're in public.'' She whispered softly. ''So!'' Sam said caressing her now showing baby bump. Mercedes stomach growled. ''I guess the little one is hungry.'' She leaned her head against her husband chest. Sam grabbed her hand and walk her to the food area. Mercedes mouth water. And,barbecue chicken was the target. Mercy,go get you and little one something eat I have to use the restroom okay. Sam kissed Mercedes on the lips and headed for the men's restroom.

Mercedes face was stuffed with chicken and delicious treats. When Trey Songz appeared out of no where catching Mercedes off guard with a mouth full of food. ''Well,it's been awhile since I've seen your lovely face Cedes!'' Trey said glaring at Mercedes. Mercedes swallowed her food drunk some water grabbed a napkin wiping her mouth. ''Hello,Trey.'' Mercedes said dapping at the ends of her mouth with the napkin. ''Congrats on your nods tonight Cedes.'' ''Thanks,Trey.'' Mercedes said smiling. ''We also can't forget your nods,good luck.'' ''Thanks,Cedes.'' Trey smiled back. He looked down at Mercedes growing bump. She noticed too. ''Wow,Sam doesn't take long uh?'' Trey pointed to Mercedes belly. The parting,freaky,kinky,rough,wild sex….. Trey was lost in memory of the good times he had with Mercedes. Mercedes rolled her eyes. ''Well,Trey.'' Mercedes brought him back to his senses. ''Yes,we had some wild days and gloomy fun nights of passion,alcohol,sex.'' ''But,my heart was with and always will be with Sam.'' Mercedes face was dead serious. ''Sorry.'' She smilled walking away from Trey. Trey just watched Mercedes ass as she walked away.

Meanwhile,Sam was in the men's restroom. Sam was in mid piss his dick out and everything. Kitty walks in the men's restroom. Locks the restroom door. ''Sammy,Sammy we meet again!'' Kitty smirk approaching Sam. Sam was in shook. ''What the fuck are you doing?'' Sam said as he started zipping his pants back up. ''Why put it away when we can have so much fun?'' Kitty walked closer to to Sam. She now had him corner against the restroom wall. Sam knew Kitty was here at the grammy's cause he saw here with some older rich man that could be her father. She was hugged up against him with her arm hook on his. She saw Sam Sam saw her,but he turned his head in the other direction and catered to his pregnant wife. Which,Mercedes had no idea herself that Kitty was at the Grammy's tonight. And,Sam didn't tell her cause and stress was no good. Bringing up the trap that he fuck and cheated on Mercedes with on her night to celebrated was out of the question. So,Sam didn't tell Mercedes at all. ''Come on,Sammy.'' Kitty teased pushing herself on him. ''Don't call me that!'' Sam barked at Kitty. She smiled then grabbed the front of his pants. ''Are you fucking crazy?'' Sam pushed Kitty's hands away. But,she came right back. She licked her lips getting on her knees unbuckling Sam's belt. Unzipped his pants reaching for his dick. ''No,no,no,no!" Sam shouted at Kitty pushing her away again. Kitty fell to the ground. ''You'll never get this again you are scum,trash and I'll never fuck you again!'' Sam stared daggers at Kitty. As,she sat there on the floor. Sam zipped his pants back and buckled them back. ''Stay the fuck away from me you crazy bitch!'' ''I'm a father,husband.'' Sam looked at his wedding ring. Kitty grow a huge smile on her face. The bitch still thought it was a game some joke,but Sam was not laughing. He unlocked the restroom door as he made his way out his cell phone begin to vibrate it was Mercedes telling him to hurry up. The show was going to be starting soon. Sam bumped into Trey Songz. ''Fuck!'' ''Can you watch where you going!'' Sam shouted looking up he realized who it was. Trey's face pissed him off even more.

''I really don't have time for this shit!'' Was all Sam got out as he walked passed Trey like he wasn't there. Trey didn't give a fuck Sam either. But,when he went to open the men's restroom Kitty swung the door open first. She smiled walking pass Trey. Giving him a flirtatious look. Trey nodded at Kitty and went in the restroom. Trey wasn't stupid Sam was in there with Kitty. If,Sam was stupid enough to cheat on a women like Mercedes she will find out sooner are later. Trey could've went to Mercedes and told her what he saw. But,he wasn't that type of man to snitch. Plus Trey is a man a very non exclusive man who also did his dirt so he had no right to air out someone else's. Sam took a deep breath. Mercedes was waiting for him in her seat. Sam sat in his seat next to her. Her kissed her and smiled grabbing her hand. ''I love,Mercedes.'' ''I love you too Sam.'' Sam seemed off to Mercedes,but she didn't mention it to him. The night was a success for Mercedes she walked away with five new grammy's and she won in all the categories she wanted to win in. Sam couldn't be anymore proud of his wife.

5 Months Later…..

Everything was great in the Evan's house hold. Mercedes hormones were off the chart. She was about 6 months pregnant now. And,she couldn't get enough of Sam. She wanted sex whenever,however. Sam was happy to oblige. The shower,the living room,kitchen the back seat of their cars. It really didn't matter Sam and Mercedes fucked like rabbits. Sam loved that Mercedes wanted sex so much. Pleasing Mercedes was all he wanted to do anyway. Whatever she wanted anyway any position she got it in spades. Mercedes was on top riding Sam as he caressed her full of whatever she Mercedes was fucking Sam so good that he could even move anymore from the sensation so he decided to lay back. He gave her full his body she own it. He didn't care Sam just knew he didn't want her to stop fucking him. Being pregnant Mercedes was like a sex machine. Sam was in full organism ready to cum. Mercedes wasn't even close she rode Sam giving him no Mercy. ''Fuck,Mercy I'm about to cum!'' Sam released himself. His seed exploding inside her. Mercedes finally came she clenched up around him soaking him of every drop he could give. They both smirked. Sam grabbed Mercedes laying her gently on her back. He pulled out. ''Mmmmm.'' ''That was full!'' Sam smirked kissing Mercedes on the lips caressing her belly. Mercedes nodded. Sam put his hear to Mercedes belly kissing it. ''How's my babies?'' Mercedes and Sam found out from their first official doctor's appointment when the fetus had grown that Mercedes was in fact pregnant with twins. One a girl the other a boy. Sam and Mercedes were happy,but shocked to say the least. Mercedes had worn Sam out. She decided to let him rest. Groceries needed to be made. Yes,Mercedes could've ask Sam or hired someone to make them for her. But,she insisted on living like a normal person. Which meant going making them herself. Mercedes put ashanti and her car seat and headed out. The drive wasn't long about forty five minutes away from their house. Mercedes made it to the grocery store. Mercedes was reaching for Sam's favorite chips cool ranch dorito's When someone came from behind her and helped her. When Mercedes turned around to think the kind person it was Kitty. Mercedes mouth dropped. ''What the hell are you doing here?!'' Mercedes said in a stern tone. ''A girl's gotta eat right?'' Kitty shrugged. Mercedes grabbed her basket and walked off with Ashanti. When Kitty stopped her in her tracks. ''Oh,say hello to you're husband for me we had a wild time in the men's restroom!'' ''You fucking bitch!'' Mercedes march up to kitty and slapped the taste out her mouth. '' Sam will never love you!'' Mercedes was on the break of tears. ''Silly girl I don't want his love,Sam's a good fuck that's all!'' ''You can keep that love shit!'' Kitty waved goodbye with a huge smile on her face as Mercedes left the groceries in the store.

When she got home she put Ashanti in her bed for a nap. Sam was sleeping peacefully when Mercedes wrath woke him up. ''Sam,get the fuck up now!'' Mercedes demand pulling the covers off his naked body. Sam was in shook he didn't know what the fuck was going on. ''Did you fuck her?!'' Mercedes face was red and puffy from crying all the way back home from the grocery store. ''Mercedes what are you talking about?!'' Sam was truly clueless. ''The only women I've been fucking is you!'' Mercedes slapped the fuck out Sam in the face. ''What the fuck!'' ''Mercedes!'' ''What was that for?'' Sam held his face where Mercedes had slap him. ''You fucked that bitch Kitty at the Grammy's in the men's restroom!'' ''Tell the truth Sam!'' Mercedes was livid. ''What?!'' Sam was confused and who told her about Kitty and him in the restroom. ''Mercedes,babe whatever you heard it's a li''….. Sam didn't even get a chance to finish Mercedes slap him hard again and started hitting him on the chest. Sam grabbed her hands pinning her down on the bed. ''Mercy,stop!'' ''Your pregnant calm down.'' Sam held her down. ''Why,Sam I love you soo much it hurts!'' Mercedes spoke choking on her tears. ''I give you everything my love,heart,soul,body it's never enough!'' ''Why is it never enough,Sam?'' Mercedes honestly asked as tears filled her eyes dripping down her face. ''Mercedes I love you to death and what ever Kitty said to you she's fucking lying!'' Sam got choked up. ''I'm 100% faithful to you and only you I don't look at no other women but you Mercedes!'' ''Please,babe you got to believe me I'm innocent.'' Mercedes searched his eyes,but she still couldn't seemed to believe him. Mercedes tried to get up,but Sam wouldn't let her. ''He whispered over and over please believe me babe.'' Sam started to kiss her neck then begin taking her clothes off. Sam positioned himself in between Mercedes legs he stroked himself looking into her eyes as the tip of his dick circled around her clit tears fall from his eyes as well as Mercedes. Sam pushed his full length into Mercedes she gasped gripping the sheets moaning in the process. Mercedes was asleep. Sam got dress made some calls and found out where the bitch Kitty lived. He caught her jogging just before night fall. He pulled his SUV in front her mid jog. Sam was furious. ''Bitch!'' He yanked Kitty by the arm. She wasn't laughing now,now she was scared. ''Didn't I say stay the fuck away from me and my wife!'' ''She's pregnant I'm happily married what don't you get?'' Kitty was lost for words. Kitty's next door neighbor saw the altercation between Sam and her and decided to step in. That wasn't smart on his part cause Sam fist connected with his jar. Sam threatened Kitty to Stay the hell away. He got back in his SUV. Drove home to find Mercedes and his daughter gone. She had taken a few clothes her car was gone she was gone. ''Fuck!'' Sam shouted…


	19. Do You Still Love Me?

''Babe,please answer the phone okay.'' ''I'm worried about you,please answer the phone.'' Sam was going insane worrying about where is wife and babies were. Sam called everyone he knew asking if they know where Mercedes was and he got nothing. Sam's worry turned to anger then resentment. Mercedes is his wife yeah in the past he fucked up in cheated on her. But,now Sam was only Mercedes he would never ever give himself to another women again! Sam just couldn't believe Mercedes didn't believe him. She just took the babies and left him. Sam got in his car and drove all around the streets of California looking for his didn't want to file a missing person's report cause Mercedes is a celebrity. And,the media attention was the last thing Sam needs right now. Sam had been out to the early hours searching desperately for his family until he finally decided to just go home and get some rest. As,he walked thru the door his house phone wrung Sam practically flew to the ringing phone. ''Hello,Mercy babe is that you?!'' ''Sammy,it's your mom.'' Mary said thru the phone. Sam looked at the caller i.d. and blow out a exhausted breath. He loved his mother,but right now he desperately wish he was talking to Mercedes right now. ''Hi,mom.'' Sam said to Mary Evans.

''Sam I know you're going thru hell right now,but I just wanted to tell you that I love you.'' ''Your father loves you as well you little brother and sister.'' Mary told her son in a soft loving tone. That brought Sam to tears.''I love all of you,too.'' Sam told his mother back. ''I'm going crazy mom I can't find Mercy and I don't know where my babies are!'' ''This is killing me!'' Sam sobbed thru the phone. Mary's heart broke for her son. ''Sammy, everything is going to be okay.'' Mary comforted her son. ''It hurts soo bad mom she just left me!'' Sam continued to sob. ''I know Sammy,but Mercedes just needs some time she'll come back to you.'' Sam talked to his mom and the rest of his family until and finally headed for bed. Sam was in a deep sleep dreaming of Mercedes and his babies. They were at the park enjoying life the sky was clear and blue then everything went dark Mercedes and the babies were gone. Sam panicked he screamed for his family,but nothing just darkness. Sam woke up from the night mare his body was sweating and he was shaking. He look to the side where Mercedes slept that mad him feel a ball of emotions from lonely,sadness,hurt,anger. And,Sam felt anger more than anything. He didn't know how he would react when he finally say Mercedes again,but anger is what he the most towards his wife. Then the resentment Sam felt he just couldn't shake it.

Mercedes was sounded asleep in her queen size bed her belly huge with baby Ashanti sleeping next to her. Mercedes had booked a hotel suite for her and the babies to stay in she needed some peace. Being pregnant with twins plus talking care of a one year old was no joke. Plus the added stress of not being able to trust the man that you're building a life with. And,dirty hoes from the pass coming out the pits to break up what you fought so hard to get back. To have that fall apart right in front your face and neither you are the one you love can do anything about it. Mercedes was living in hell right now. But,somewhere inside she felt good to be away from stress. Stress is the last thing Mercedes wanted and needed being pregnant she had the babies she was carrying inside her to worry about. Mercedes called her parents and told them she was fine and not to worry. She also called her closest friends,but didn't tell any of them where she was. Expect,Kurt and Tina she trusted them to not break her trust. And,they wouldn't no matter how many times Sam called them. Asking if they know anything about where Mercedes might have gone. Mercedes loves Sam and will always,but for now she needed space from him. Just picking up and leaving without a word was wrong and Mercedes knew that tho. She didn't even tell Sam. Mercedes just left without a word that made her feel guilty. But,the damage was already done. Her mother called her the next day. This conversation made her feel even worst. ''Mercedes,I get that you needed some space.'' ''You feel that way it's your right,but you left and took the babies didn't at least tell Sam.'' ''Do you know Sam called me crying fanatically?'' ''Saying you left him took his babies and you don't love him no more.'' Merian told her daughter in a stern voice. Which had tears running down her face. ''I know mom.'' Mercedes choked out wiping the tears from her face. ''Everything happened so fast I just need a break!'' Mercedes sob to her mom. ''Mercedes you're married now with a one year old and two more on the way.'' ''And,you don't get a break and you don't run away!'' Merian wasn't gonna take her daughter side in what she did. Mercedes felt even more guilty. ''Mercedes I love you,but how do you think Sam feels right now the man is going crazy he doesn't know where his family is!'' Mercedes really broke down then. Merian told Mercedes she loved her and that she needed to contact Sam. To at least let him know that she and the babies were alright.

It had been a week now since Mercedes was gone. Sam was beyond pissed. A thought came to him that he never really had. Because,his mind was so clouded and fuck up with all the drama that been going and Sam shared a bank account. Sam knew she was smart enough not to use that one. But,he also knew she had a private bank account too. Sam searched thru Mercedes draws and hit the jack pot he found her bank statement to her private account. Now Sam had to call the bank. And,give them Mercedes account number and find out what charges she made to her black card. Sam found out that Mercedes was hiding out in a expensive hotel about 2 hours outside of where they lived. Sam hurry to his sports car. As,he drove to the hotel his anger was getting to a boiling point. Sam really didn't know what he was going to do when he finally saw Mercedes again. Sam arrived at the high priced hotel that looked more like a palace rather than hotel. Sam walked in headed for the receptionist at the counter. Who right away stared at Sam like he was made of gold. Sam smirked. ''Well,this is gonna be easy!'' Sam could see the young women obviously had a little crush on him. And,Sam used that as an open to get what he wanted. ''Hello,ma'am.'' Sam greeted the googled eyed women. Sam smiled at her baiting her in even more. My wife booked a room here for about a week. ''And,I told her to leave with out me.'' ''Due to me having to tend to my business so I had to stay behind.'' Sam lied.''Now that I'm finally free to go on a little family vacation with my wife.'' ''We agreed that I would meet her here after I'm done with work.'' The young women just nodded her head at Sam still drooling over him. ''So''… ''I was wondering if you could help me out and give me a key to her room?'' ''Sure,Mr''…. ''Mr. Evans.'' Sam gave the women his famous lop sided smile. ''What's your wife's name?'' ''Mercedes Jones Evans.'' Sam answered. ''Woah,you're married to Mercedes Jones!'' ''Evans.'' Sam corrected the young women. ''Yes,I am.'' The receptionist type up Mercedes name in the computer and handed Sam the room card. ''Thank you,soo much.'' Sam thanked the lust eyed young receptionist. As,Sam walked away the young women glared at his ass. ''Mmmm,Mercedes Jones is a lucky women!'' The women thought to herself shaking her head.

One thing that really surprised Sam before he made it to Mercedes suite on the top floor. She didn't even think to use a alias name so if anybody especially Sam thought to search her location. If,she book a hotel which Mercedes did. ''Why use your real name?'' Sam thought to himself. As,he held the back of the card to the hotel suite door it scanned the bar code number and the door opened. When Sam entered the suite it was quiteSam walked thru the huge suite. There were five rooms so Mercedes and one master bedroom. Sam headed for the master bedroom. The door was already open. Sam walked in the room his heart skipped a beat. He found Mercedes sleeping in the queen size bed with one hand on her pregnant belly. Ashanti was asleep on the other side of Mercedes. Sam went thru a ball of emotion just staring at Mercedes as she slept. He felt happy sad,mad, you name it Sam felt it. Sam calmed himself and walked to the other side of the bed and picked up his daughter. He walked in the living room area of the hotel room. Sam sat on the couch cradling his baby in his arms. Sam hadn't seen his daughter in a week and he missed her dearly. Sam just sat there on the couch in Mercedes hotel room rocking back and fourth holding his daughter in his arms. Ashanti stirred a little in Sam's arms he soothed her rubbing his back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. About a hour later Mercedes awoke from her nap to find her daughter not next to her. Her heart skipped a beat. Mercedes was in a frantic. She got out bed as fast as her pregnant body allowed her. Mercedes searched everyone nothing Ashanti was no where to be found. Then Mercedes stopped in her tracks as she reached the living area. ''Sam''…. Mercedes

Mercedes was shocked to see Sam in her hotel room. ''How did he even find me?'' Sam held their sleeping daughter close to his chest. Mercedes and Sam locked eyes. And,Sam gave Mercedes a look of disgust. Sam gently laid Ashanti down on the couch. He didn't say a word to Mercedes. Sam walked up to Mercedes grabbed her by the arm. Bringing her back to the master bedroom. ''Sam let me go!'' Mercedes jerked her arm away from Sam grip. Sam shut the door to the room. He still didn't utter a word to Mercedes as he corned her against the wall with both hands on each side of her face. Sam leaned in and rested his head on Mercedes head. Sam hand went under Mercedes shirt caressing her growing belly. ''Daddy missed you guys soo much.'' ''I thought about you everyday it killed me to not know where you were!'' Sam continued to caressed Mercedes belly. Mercedes felt like shit at that very moment. Taking Sam's babies away from him and disappearing like that was just wrong and hurtful. Mercedes raised her hand to caressed Sam cheek,but he jerked away. ''Don't fucking touch me!'' Sam glared at Mercedes. ''Sam…I'm sorry.'' Mercedes apologized in a soft tone. ''You can save that shit apology.'' ''I'm taking my baby and leaving I'll see you when I see you.'' Sam swung the bedroom door open and left Mercedes as she stood. Mercedes weep uncontrollably. Sure her and Sam had arguments and fights. But,he never looked or talked to her in self a hateful way before.

It had been a couple of days since Mercedes saw Sam and her daughter. She felt what he felt missing your family. Except Mercedes actually knew where her husband and child was. Mercedes didn't give Sam that choice of knowing. Mercedes decided to check out the hotel suite and come home. As,Mercedes pulled up to the house she took a deep breath as she slowly got her car. Before Mercedes could open the door with her key. It swung on. ''Oh,Mrs. Evans!'' The young cheerful women greeted Mercedes. ''Hello,Marley.'' Marley was holding Ashanti and her hands. Mercedes grabbed her baby and held her close to her chest. ''Mommy's little girl.''Mercedes closed her eyes rocking her daughter back and front. Marley smiled at the scene. ''Hi,Mar''…. Sam had came from up stairs with his shirt off holding a fresh shirt on his shoulders. And,Marley was in a daze glaring him. Mercedes shook her head. She knew Marley had a school girl crush on her husband. Sam had to change shirts cause Ashanti waist orange juice all over him and the kitchen counter. So,Sam ask Marley to watch Ashanti while he grabbed another shirt. What Sam wasn't expecting was seeing Mercedes standing in the kitchen too. Marley was there to sign some contract papers then leave. Sam ignored Mercedes handed Marley the papers. She left feeling the tension between Sam and Mercedes. Sam just walked past Mercedes and headed for the living room to watch t.v. Sam ignoring Mercedes hurt her feelings,but she was going to deal and give him his space.

Mercedes spent the rest of her day with her daughter until it was time for bed. Sam had kept his distant from Mercedes. He didn't come to bed either. Mercedes slept alone in their master bedroom. While Sam slept in one of the guess rooms. Sam hated not sleeping in their bed. But,he was soo mad at Mercedes right now that it was best that he not be around her. That's not a reasonable idea seeing that him and Mercedes were now back in the house again. Morning came Mercedes fixed breakfast and sat at the dinning table with Ashanti on the other side of her. Sam was asleep in the guess room,but woke up when he smelled something good coming from downstairs in the kitchen. Sam got out bed. Washed his face and brushed his teeth. Sam walked down to the kitchen still in his pajamas. Mercedes made eye contact with Sam. But,he just turned his face the other way.''Oh,hello my baby girl.'' Sam kissed Ashanti on her cheek rubbing her blonde/brunette curly locks. Sam didn't greet Mercedes at all. Mercedes had enough at this point. ''Sam,how long are you going to ignore me?'' Mercedes glared at Sam. ''Why should I talk to you?'' Sam glared back at Mercedes. ''Because,we're married and not talking and working out our problems is not good.'' Mercedes told Sam in a stern voice. ''Yeah,you mean like when you fucking left me and took my babies away?'' ''Sam I'm sorry I was hurt and confused.'' Mercedes cried. ''What the fuck were you confused about?'' Sam scream with anger. ''I told you I didn't sleep with that bitch!'' ''You still didn't believe me!'' ''Save your fucking tears for someone who cares!'' Sam shouted at Mercedes. Mercedes got up from the dinning table and ran a fast as possible which wasn't fast at all. Due to being pregnant she waddled rather than ran. Sam felt like an ass for treating Mercedes that way. Then in front their daughter. Sam put Ashanti in her play pin and headed up the stairs to apologize to Mercedes. For his behavior.

Sam opened the door to their bedroom. Mercedes was in bed crying. Sam hated making Mercedes cry. ''Fuck I didn't mean to do this to her!'' Sam walked over to Mercedes she was shaking and crying. ''Mercy,I'll sorry.''Sam caressed Mercedes cheek. He hovered over Mercedes pregnant body. ''Mercy,look at me please.'' ''Babe.'' Sam whispered in a soft tone. Mercedes turned her face to look at Sam. ''Do you still love me,Sam?'' Why would you asked me that Mercedes?'' Sam asked Mercedes staring into her face. ''You know I love you I would die for you!'' Sam told Mercedes wiping the fallen tears from her face. ''Do you still love me back?'' Yes,SamI love you and will never stop loving you!'' Sam smirked and leaned in to kiss Mercedes. The kiss quickly turned to lust,passion,want,need. Mercedes grabbed at Sam pajama pants. He pulled them down. Then took Mercedes sun dress off and turn her on her side. He position the tip of his dick at her opening. Then pushed his full length inside her. Mercedes hissed. Then Sam pulled out and went right back inside Mercedes. As,Sam made love to Mercedes he kissed her lips slowly whispering in her ear over and over. How much he loves her and to promise she would never leave him again. ''Please,Mercy promise me you want leave again.'' ''I love you soo much!'' ''I promise I want ever leave you again.'' Mercedes moaned Sam's name. Sam went even more deeper cumming inside Mercedes he pulled out. He caressed Mercedes pregnant belly. Sam and Mercedes told each other I love you until they could no longer talk drifting off to dreamland.

3 Months Later…

''Breath,babe.'' Sam calmed his wife has she laid in the hospital room preparing to give birth. Mercedes water broke in the middle of the night while she slept in the arms of Sam. Sam helped Mercedes get changed and her to the car. Then picked up a sleeping Ashanti from her bed. Buckled her in the car seat made sure Mercedes was comfortable. Sam already had Mercedes overnight bags packed in the back of the car trunk. Sam started the car and was at the hospital in no time. Mercedes was checked into a room. Sam called Tina and Mike to asked them to watch Ashanti while he stayed with Mercedes at the hospital. Sam called everyone that was important to let them know Mercedes was in labor. And,the twins were going to be delivered at any moment. Everyone congratulated Sam and Mercedes. And,any family or friends that didn't live in California will arrived in town as soon as possible. ''Push,babe you can do it.'' Sam rubbed Mercedes back as she pushed. The boy came first. Sameian Christian Evans. Then the girl came second. Samara Mercelia Evans. Sam cut their chords so he got to see their gorgeous faces. Sam was truly in awe of what he and Mercedes created together. Now it was Mercedes turn to see her babies. ''Oh,my god they are soo beautiful!'' Mercedes said looking up at her husband. ''Why wouldn't they not be?'' ''Look at their mother.'' Sam smiled at Mercedes leaning in giving her a kiss. Mercedes and Sam were allowed a little more time with the twins before they had to betaken to a nursery unit for proper care before being released. A month had already passed and the twins features were coming in. The both were closer to Mercedes skin tone. With brown eyes and brown curly hair. The twins were the total opposite of their older sister Ashanti who has green/hazel eyes with blonde/brunette curls. The only thing the twins had from Sam was his nose and lips other than that they were all Mercedes.

The babies were down for a after noon nap. So Sam had some plans in his mind to past the time which involved him between Mercedes legs. It had been a month since Sam had some and he was horny as hell. Mercedes was already in their bedroom. ''Perfect.'' Sam thought. Sam opened the door. Mercedes was asleep. Sam kissed her lips waking her up. ''Sammy.'' She smiled while her eyes were still closed. ''You like the way I kiss you babe?'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. Mercedes was starting to get wet and Sam didn't even touch her down there yet. Mercedes stuck her hand in Sam's briefs she felt his wood. ''All hard just for you,Mercy!'' He smirked at her. While positioning himself on top of her. ''I can see that.'' Mercedes smirked back. Sam stuck his hand in Mercedes panties. ''All wet just for you,Sammy!'' Sam took his hand out Mercedes panties her cream all over his fingers. He licked his lips then sucked on his fingers. ''Mmmmm,you taste soo fucking good!'' Sam bit down on his lips. Mercedes grabbed Sam face kissing him hard sucking on his lips. Sam was about to go down on Mercedes,but she pushed him on his back. ''I want to ride you now!'' Sam smiled. ''Do want you want love.'' Sam had to get a condom first. Mercedes wasn't on birth control at the moment. And,they weren't having sex. Because,it takes a month to heal after giving birth. Sam opened his draw on his side of the bed. Grabbed the box of condoms opened it. Then rolled one condom on his throbbing dick. Mercedes positioned herself on to of Sam. As,she sat down on Sam taking him in. Sam moaned. ''Damn,Mercy you feel good!'' Mercedes begin to ride Sam and he laid back on the pillow. Letting her have her way with him. Sam slapped Mercedes on the ass making her go faster. ''Yes,Mercy ride this dick!'' ''You own it!'' ''It's all yours!'' Sam smacked Mercedes ass again. ''Sam I'm about to cum!'' Sam flipped Mercedes on her back pulled out then entered her again making her cum. Sam gave Mercedes three hard thrust and he came inside the condom. Sam pulled out. They both moaned from the sensation. He went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. While in the bathroom Sam had to splash water on his face the sex was soo good. Like they were on fire. Sam starting singing Kings Of Leon ''Sex On Fire.'' Mercedes heard Sam singing from the bathroom. ''Mercedes you're sex is on fire!'' She shook her head at his foolishness.

All Mercedes closest best girlfriends were in town Tina,Santana,Brittany,Quinn,Rachel,Sugar. A limo pulled up to Mercedes house. She know her friends ordered one. But,thought they would meant her at the fancy restaurant they planned as a girls night out. Mercedes got in the Limo to her surprise all her friends were in the limo. ''Surprise!'' The group of friends cheered holding champaign glasses''I thought you guys were going to met me at the restaurant!'' Mercedes was soo happy to see her friends. Taking care of three babies under the age of two. Mercedes really had much time to chat with her girls lately.''Girl get your sexy ass over here and give me a hug!'' Santana shouted a little tipsy from the champaign. Mercedes rolled eyes giving Santana a huge. Which Santana also squeeze Mercedes caught up on lost time. at the dinner inside the restaurant. After the restaurant the ladies went to the club. Mercedes and her girls got in the ''VIP'' section with no problem. Everything was cool. Bottles poplin everyone was having a good time. The ladies hit the dance floor. Shaking their asses and having a great time. Then shit got wild literally. ''Hi,isn't that Kitty at the bar over there.'' Rachel pointed out. Mercedes immediately left the dance floor and headed for the bar. ''Oh,fuck.'' Santana said. ''What's happening?'' Brittany asked Santana. ''Britt shit is about to go down!'' That's all Santana said. ''This isn't gonna be good.'' Quinn said. ''Why are we standing her Mercedes is going to kill Kitty!'' ''Our friend is going to go to prison for murder!'' Tina said. ''The bitch deserves this ass kicking.'' Santana said. Shrugging. Mercedes walked up to the bar grabbed Kitty by her blonde hair throwing her to the floor. ''Bitch,you thought I wasn't going to give you a beat down.'' Mercedes punched the fuck out kitty as she hide her face trying to dodge Mercedes blows. ''Yeah,I ain't pregnant this time!'' ''Free range to whoop you're dirty ass!'' Mercedes continued to hit Kitty. Finally,Mercedes friends came over to stop her before she actually killed the bitch. The older man that Kitty was with. Who look old enough to be her father was shocked. As he witnessed the fight like the rest of the onlookers. As,Kitty laid on the club floor beat up and out f it.''We got to get the fuck out here!'' ''Security is coming!'' Santana said warning her friends. They all hopped in the lima. ''That was crazy!'' ''But,yet a trill!'' Rachel said excitedly. ''Hobbit you didn't even help us pull Mercedes off that hoe!'' ''But,yet you were trilled somehow?'' Santana told Rachel. Rachel just rolled her eyes and didn't answer Santana back. Mercedes made it home the babies were sounded asleep and so was Sam. Or atleast Mercedes thought Sam was sleep. She change into her nightclothes and got in bed. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes pulling her close. Sam chuckled. ''What's so funny?!'' Mercedes asked. ''My wife is Layla Ali blahaa!'' Sam teased Mercedes. ''Did you get some uppercuts in?'' Sam laughed even more louder. ''You damn right I did!'' Mercedes answered. News about Mercedes fight was all over the media. That's how Sam found out. He was checking his emails and Mercedes fight in the club more like kitty's beat down. Was all over Yahoo's homepage. ''Good night Sam!'' ''My wife be in the club acting rachet as the kids say.'' Sam joked. ''Sam I still have more rounds to go in the ring if you don't shut up!'' ''I ain't scared of you!'' Sam told Mercedes slapping her on the ass…


	20. 50th

''Babe,do we have to go?'' Sam pouted as he stood in the doorway of his and Mercedes bathroom. ''Sam,don't start.'' ''It's my dad's birthday,yes we have to go to Lima!'' Mercedes shouted from inside the shower. Sam rolled his eyes. ''Fine,but anytime and anywhere I want sex.'' ''You can't say no!'' Now Mercedes rolled her eyes. ''Really,Sam?!'' Sam didn't say anything else. He just bite down on his lips with a devious smirk took his shirt off and kicked his boxers across the bathroom floor. Stepping into the shower with Mercedes. Sam still silent grabbed Mercedes by the waist lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around Sam's hip.

''Hold on babe.'' Sam kissed Mercedes lips. He positioned the tip of his dick to her opening. Then pushed inside Mercedes. She gasped wrapping her arms around Sam's neck tighter. Sam started off slow,but picked up speed. Going faster and faster. ''Fuck,Mercy you're pussy feels so good!'' Mercedes just moaned. ''Sammy.'' ''Yes,babe I'm your Sammy!'' Sam pulled out cum dripping from his dick. He smirked at Mercedes. ''You like the way I fuck you babe?'' ''Yes,Sam I love every minute of it!'' She kissed his lips. Sam grabbed the soapy towel washing Mercedes body. Mercedes grabbed a clean towel off the towel rack. Cleaning Sam body off as well.

Sam and Mercedes flew by a private plane from California to Lima. With the babies who were all knocked out sleep. The entire time doing the flight. Which both Sam and Mercedes was thankful for. I mean they loved their babies. But,sometimes as a parent you need a little peace and quiet once in a while. As,much as Sam didn't want to go to Lima right now. It was Mercedes father's birthday. Plus,he knew Merian and Luke loved their grandchildren. So,Sam most def couldn't wait to just chill. And,get a little more alone time with his wife. The plane landed. A driver drove Mercedes and her family to her parents house. As,Mercedes and Sam sat in the car. Mercedes holding a sleeping Ashanti in her arms. While,Sam held the twins who were also asleep in his arms. Sam loved his family soo much. Just moments like this sitting in a car with them was the best times of his life. He looked over at Mercedes. And,grabbed her hand placing a kiss on it. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sam kissed Mercedes on her far head. Mercedes was so comfortable that she drifted off to sleep on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled at how cute she looked as she slept on his shoulder. The car stopped. They were finally at Mercedes parents house. ''Babe,wake up.'' ''We're here.'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. Mercedes opened her eyes. Letting out a yarn. ''You're tired,Mercy?'' Sam asked his droopy eyed wife. ''Yes,I am Sammy.'' Mercedes answered back. ''I'll make sure to hold and kiss you extra tonight then.'' Sam smiled back to Mercedes. Mercedes just smiled back at her husband.

Mercedes parents must have heard the car arrive in front their house. They both came outside walking down from the house to meet them. ''Oh,my grandbabies!'' Merian squealed with joy as she reached for a sleeping Ashanti. Mercedes gladly handed her daughter to her grandmother. Sam was still holding the twins who were also asleep. Luke walked up to Sam. ''How's it going Sam?'' ''Fine,Sir.'' Sam answered back with a smile. ''You wouldn't mind if I held my grandbabies?'' Sam was happy to hand over the twins to their grandfather. While,Mercedes and her parents with the babies went inside to get settled. Sam helped out the driver with bringing in their luggage. The Jones's had a nice sized house 4 bedrooms with a bath in each also a extra room for guest. With a huge yard in the back. Sam hadn't been in the Jones's house since high school and college days when him and Mercedes were dating. Yes,Sam and Mercedes are married for a year only. They really hadn't been over to visit her parents. Besides,the fact Sam knew Luke still wasn't fond of him being his son in law. Sam smirked inside,Luke couldn't do anything about him and Mercedes being together. Mercedes choose Sam to spend the rest of her life with. Plus,Sam's the father of his grandchildren. Everyone sat down to have dinner. It actually went pretty well. Better than Sam expected. He was sure Luke would say something smart to get a rise out of him. But,nothing. Mercedes put the babies down for the night in the guest room. While,Mercedes and Sam called it a night in her bedroom. Sam pulled Mercedes close to him. Kissing her on the shoulder. He giggled. ''What's so funny,Sam?'' ''Well,I'm in you're bedroom and your parents know!'' ''Um,Sam were married.'' ''Your my husband where else would you sleep?'' Mercedes asked confused. ''No,I'm just saying''…. ''I find it funny,cause we did soo many nasty and freaky things in this room.'' Sam smiled reminiscing about what him and Mercedes did. When her parents weren't home. ''You soo nasty.'' Mercedes said pushing her backside into Sam's private area. ''Mmmmm,babe don't do that.'' ''You know I fucking love that shit!'' Sam practically came in his boxers. ''Night,night Sammy.'' Mercedes giggled,cause she knew what she was doing. Turning him on knowing he wasn't getting any tonight. ''Mercy,you're soo wrong for that!'' Sam got out of bed. ''Where are you going,Sam?'' Mercedes asked. ''To the bathroom,you got me hard as fuck!'' Mercedes just shook her head laughing.

The next morning Sam woke up to kissing all over his face,lips,neck. ''Mmmmm,Mercy you know every time you touch me I get horny and turned on.'' ''Don't start something,you can't finish!'' Sam said biting his bottom lips.''Who said I wasn't going to finish,Sammy?'' Mercedes said kissing Sam from is neck down to his waist band of his boxers. She felt is harden dick. Mercedes licked her lips. Making her tongue circle around the opening of Sam's boxers. Sam gripped the bedsheets. Mercedes pulled his boxers off. She took in Sam's full erected dick. Sam moaned his head fell back on the pillow as Mercedes continued to give him oral. ''Fuck!'' Sam hissed. Sam reached and smacked her ass from behind. Which she in returned suck he even more harder. ''Mer….god what are you doing to me women?!'' Sam caressed her cheeks as she continued to give him the up most pleasure by the mouth & tongue. ''Babe,I'm about to cum.'' Mercedes didn't budge. Sam came in her mouth. ''Oh!'' He moaned as he released himself. Mercedes sat up with a smile on her face. ''Come here?'' Sam told her. He wiped the corner's of her mouth. He then grabbed her face and kissed her lips passionately. Putting her on her back. ''My turn,babe.'' Sam said licking his lips going down on Mercedes as she moaned. After their morning sex. Mercedes and Sam showered got dress and headed for the babies in the guest room. But,Merian and Luke had already beaten them there. So,Sam and Mercedes headed down stairs for the kitchen. Cause,they could smell breakfast cooking. Holding hands walking into the kitchen they found their babies and parents at the table eating breakfast. ''Good morning!'' Both Mercedes and Sam cheered. ''Good morning Mercedes and Sam.'' Merian and Luke answered back. ''Oh,soo cute.'' Mercedes face lit up seeing her parents feeding their grandbabies breakfast. ''Yes,soo cute.'' Sam agreed sipping on his orange juice. ''You guys had a good nights sleep?'' Merian asked giving the twins some milk. ''Yes,we did mom.'' Sam answered Merian. ''Felt great waking up this morning!'' ''I know you did,cause we could hear how great you two felt this morning.'' Luke said to Sam. Causing,Mercedes to choke on her oatmeal. ''Babe,you alright?!'' Sam quickly patted Mercedes on the back. ''Here drink some of my juice,Mercy.'' Sam handed Mercedes the juice. Merian gave Luke a warning glare.

After breakfast Merian and Mercedes sent Luke and Sam out to the store to buy the burgers,ribs,chicken etc. Luke was having a huge barbecue celebration for his 50th. Sam was quite nervous to be alone with Luke. Which was crazy. I mean Luke is his father in law why was he soo damn nervous. As,Luke drove his truck. Sam cleared his throat. ''Um,Sir….Luke….Dad.'' Sam stuttered. ''I just want to say sorry for you know having sex with Mercedes in the house.'' ''Sam,you really don't have to apologize.'' Luke told Sam. ''No,I do it was disrespectful to do that under your roof.'' ''Sam,Mercedes is your wife.'' ''Making love to your wife isn't a crime you know?!'' Luke just wanted Sam to not talk about sex with his daughter. He would just rather pretend he didn't hear his daughter and son in law going at it like two horny teens. And,wished he never brought it up this morning at the breakfast table. Getting the hint Sam just dropped it. Walking thru the store Luke noticed all the young women were fond of Sam. One even asked him for his number. ''Oh,sorry I'm happily married.'' Sam smiled the biggest smile he could. Proudly showing off his ring. Which the woman frowned. ''Well,she must be one lucky girl.'' ''No,I'm the lucky one everyday I get to wake up to her and my babies.'' ''Oh,you got kids?'' The poor girl hopes was really crushed now. ''Yeah,I do!'' Sam took out his wallet showing all three of them. ''Woah,beautiful babies.'' The woman smiled at the picture. ''Thanks.'' Luke was watching the whole time. Sam was talking to the woman. Who was very attractive yet he didn't flirt,or try to lead the woman on. Luke was impressed. And,much happy to see Sam only had eyes for Mercedes and wouldn't dare to break her trust again. ''Sam,son.'' ''I got everything you ready to go?'' Luke asked Sam holding the groceries in his hand. ''Um,yes dad.'' Sam was taken aback by Luke calling him son. But,hey he didn't questioned it. He just simply called him dad back.

When Luke and Sam got back. Lathan had arrived with his new girlfriend. Are as Mercedes called them. ''Her brothers play things.'' Because,Lathan was never in a relationship with any woman more than a month. Sam over heard his wife and brother in law joking. About how long this one would last when the girl went to use the bathroom. He heard them while helping Luke with putting away the groceries for the party this weekend. Sam finally was done helping Luke. He came from the kitchen. ''Sam,my man how's it been?!'' Sam shook Lucas hand. ''Oh,fine man just loving my wife and babies!'' Sam said grabbing Mercedes by the waist kissing her on the cheek. ''Speaking of babies.'' ''Where's my little nieces and nephew at?'' Lathan asked. ''Here they are?'' Merian held the twins in her arms. As,Luke followed behind with Ashanti in his arms. Lathan's girl or whatever she was to him. Finally came back from the bathroom. She went on and on. On how she was a big fan of Mercedes and she had all Mercedes music. Mercedes was flattered. Lathan seemed jealous that his play thing was more into his sister than actually him. Mercedes teased Lathan about it. The family had dinner together talked about their lives,career even played board games. Sam felt like he was finally really apart of the Jones family. And,that Mercedes father wanted him to be apart of the family. More than ever now. Everyone called it a night. Before Lathan and his girl retired to his room. He asked Sam if he wanted to join him tomorrow for a guys night out at a local bar. Of,course Sam agreed to come. But,little did he know. Sam would truly regret going.

Sam kissed Mercedes. Before he left with Lathan. To head out to the bar. ''Don't get too wild.'' Mercedes told Sam. Kissing him goodbye. ''Don't worry babe.'' ''I want.'' ''Chill,sis I'll take good care of my brother in law.'' Lathan told Mercedes. Mercedes glared at Lathan. Cause,she knew her brother. And,he always gets into trouble. When he isn't being occupied by basketball. Lathan and Sam arrived at the bar. Which Sam hadn't been in since college days. When he would could back to Lima for holidays with the Hummel's sometimes. So,Sam knew this bar pretty well. Nathan screamed across from the bar at his cousin. Sam wasn't excited to see at all. Sam didn't forget with the asshole did to him. At the family reunion. Sam didn't even bother greeting him. As,he sat down next to Lathan. ''Man J. where is Anthony tho?'' ''Oh,on his way I talked to him already.'' Now,Sam was totally in another world. Sipping on his beer. So,when the name Anthony was brought up. Never in a million years would Sam think. Lathan and was talking about Anthony Rashad! The Same Anthony Rashad Mercedes dated for a minute in high school. Then when Sam and Mercedes broke up during college they dated again. But,in the end decided to just be friends. ''What up dogs!'' ''Ant!'' Both Lathan and J. cheered. Right then and there Sam could feel the anger slowly creep up. He never liked Anthony Rashad. Doing high school when they were on the football team together. Sam hated him even more for the simple fact. Rashad went after Mercedes when she had just broken up with Sam. And,Sam was still trying to win Mercedes back. But,she had moved on with Rashad. ''Ant,this is Sam Evan's my brother in law.'' Lathan told Rashad. ''Yeah,I know Sam.'' ''We played on the same team together in high school.'' Rashad smirked reaching his hand out for Sam to shake. Sam shook is hand,but not in a hey nice to meet you kind of way. You could feel the tension in the room between Sam and Rashad.

Sam was happy to finally get back to Mercedes she was in bed sound asleep. He took off his shirt and pants and climbed in bed next to her. Sammy,you had a good time tonight. ''Yes,babe the best.'' Sam lied wrapping his arms around Mercedes falling to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. A lot of Mercedes family were coming from out of town to celebrate her father birthday. Both Mercedes and Sam got up early to help out her parents. Wether it was with cooking or putting up decorations. As,the day went on The house was full of Jones family members from. Grandmother's & fathers,aunts,uncles,cousins you name it. Sam was used of Mercedes family. Eventho,he is the newest member by marriage. Along with the babies. Which everyone already loved and gushed about how cute they are. Mercedes and Sam were proud parents to holding their babies as family gushed over them. Mercedes and Merian went to go put the babies down for a little nap. Sam was sitting at the table with Lathan eating. When jackass known as J. showed up with Anthony. Sam still couldn't stand the fucking guy. Which was odd,because him and Anthony never had beef or altercation. Only thing Sam was not feeling Anthony dating his Mercy. Mercedes finally came back. ''Sammy,I put the babies down for a nap.'' She said walking up to table. ''Mercy,you looking good!'' Rashad said getting up from the table hugging Mercedes. Mercedes was totally caught off guard seeing Anthony. ''What the fuck!'' ''Did this bitch just call my wife,Mercy?!'' Sam was livid now. Mercedes could see it all over Sam's face. This wasn't going to be good. ''Hi,Anthony haven't seen you in years.'' Mercedes smiled at Anthony. ''I know.'' Anthony said back in a flirtatious tone. That had Sam ready to punch his face in. ''Um,Anthony this is Sam Evans my husband.'' Mercedes glanced at Sam who was giving her a death look. Which Mercedes was confused to why he was giving her an angry look. She just ignored it. ''Yeah,we know each other already.'' Anthony said to Mercedes. Staring at her bitting his lips. Sam had just about enough of idiot Anthony he got up from the table without a word. Going to get a beer. Mercedes followed an obviously mad Sam. To find out what the problem was.

''Sam could you slow down a minute.'' ''What?!'' He yelled at Mercedes. ''Don't speak to me in that tone.'' ''I just wanted to know what's wrong.'' Mercedes told Sam. ''Look nothings wrong, okay.'' ''So,you can go back to Anthony over there.'' Sam hissed at Mercedes. ''Are you fucking kidding me,Sam?'' Mercedes looked at Sam like he was stupid. ''You're jealous of Anthony.'' ''A guy that I never cared about like that.'' ''And,I was always in love with you!'' ''You know you can be such an ass sometimes!'' Mercedes screamed at Sam walking away. Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waist stopping her from leaving. ''Let me fucking go,Sam!'' She shouted at Sam. ''No!'' Sam shouted back. Mercedes and Sam argument was on full display for everybody at the party to see. ''Sam this is my dad's 50th birthday party.'' ''Not the time and place for our relationship drama!'' Mercedes tried to push Sam away. But,his hold was to strong. ''I don't give a fuck,Mercedes!'' Sam shouted at her angrily. Out of all the people Anthony wants to walk over and get involved with Mercedes and Sam argument. That's when shit really hit the fan. ''Mercy,is everything alright?'' Sam let go of Mercedes waist. ''Stop calling her that!'' ''I'm the only one that get's to call her that.'' Sam told Anthony. ''Sam just let it go,okay.'' Mercedes told him grabbing his hand walking away from Anthony. ''Sssh,what a loser.'' ''No wonder she came to me that night!'' Sam jerked his hand from Mercedes. He looked at Mercedes. Tears started rolling down her eyes. ''Mercedes,what the fuck is he talking about?!'' ''Sam…I.'' Mercedes couldn't get her words out. ''What the fuck are you talking about?!'' Sam walked up to Anthony is fist clenched. ''Oh,Mercedes didn't tell you that.'' ''The day she found out you cheated on her.'' ''She and I slept together!'' And,that was it. Cause,Sam punched Anthony in the face. Now the both of them were fighting.

The fight was broken up by Lathan and J. Who surprisingly they both took Sam's side. Saying Anthony was totally out of line. And,any personal problems Mercedes and Sam were having. Was non of his business. ''Sam please talk to me.'' Mercedes cried. ''What is there to say.'' ''I mean I hurt you.'' ''So you go and fuck somebody to hurt me.'' ''Yet,I don't find out until years later.'' ''At your father's birthday party.'' They were now and Mercedes bedroom. Sam was in the bathroom with an ice towel wrapped around his hand. He opened the door. Mercedes was sitting on the bed crying. ''How long were you going to hold this secret from me,huh?'' Sam asked Mercedes sitting down on the bed next to her. ''Sam,I'm sorry.'' ''If,I could take it back I would.'' Mercedes lips quivered. ''Stop,fucking lying Mercedes.'' ''I hurt you,you figured why not fuck him to hurt me!'' Sam told Mercedes. ''I know you hate me right now,but I''…. Mercedes didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. ''Babe,I don't hate you.'' ''I could never no matter what you did.'' ''I forgive you,let's leave him and everything in the pass.'' ''The way it should be,okay.'' Sam caressed her cheeks. Mercedes kissed Sam eagerly. ''Sam make love to me.'' Mercedes asked. Sam laid Mercedes on her back undressed her as she undressed him. He climbed between her legs. They looked each other in the eyes. Sam thrusted inside her as she wrapped her arms around him. He went deeper and deeper. His only mission was to give Mercedes all the love and affection he felt to her. Meanwhile….Mercedes parents laid in bed. Well,this has to be one of the best 50th birthday's ever. ''My son in law gets into a fight with one of my son's best friends.'' ''And,to top it all birthday sex!'' Merian giggled at Luke. ''You're such a damn fool.'' ''Yes,but you love this fool.'' ''That I do.'' ''Luke,what we going to do with crazy family.'' ''Merian I don't know,but forget about the kids drama.'' ''Cause,tonight it's about us!''…


	21. That's The Way Love Goes

Sam was just down right livid at this point. He really didn't want to go to this Columbia Records party. That Mercedes label was throwing. It seems like every damn month that label was having some type of celebration for it's artist. Sam sat in silence next to Mercedes in the limo as the driver drove. Mercedes acted like she didn't know Sam was mad with her. But,she knew why. It had be almost a month since her and Sam had any type of sexual contact. And,Sam was out right pissed about it. Sam loved sex and Mercedes cutting him off was like cutting his food supply off. He just didn't understand it. ''I mean damn do I satisfy her sexual?'' ''Is she still attracted to me?'' ''Do I need to work out more?'' ''Is she thinking about another man when we make love?'' All these questions were going on in his head. They haunted him. Sam was in deep thought as the limo came to a stop.

''Sam.'' Mercedes called his name grabbing his hand. Sam jerked his hand away from hers as his thoughts were broken. Mercedes feelings were hurt. But,she understood his anger and frustration. She tried to say something. But,Sam quickly opened the limo door getting out. Mercedes followed behind. Mercedes just plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked into the party. Sam was by her side,but they weren't holding hands and didn't even take a glance at each other. Sam headed for the nearest sit. Mercedes was quickly taken away by her manger to talk to label execs,other label mates,and different artist from the music business etc….

Sam just sat at the table drinking a beer cause that's the type of mood he was in. He would rather be anywhere than in this fucking party right now. As,Sam sat watching Mercedes laughing shaking hands entertaining others. The madder he got. Sipping on his beer. Some groupie can up to Sam hitting on him. Sam rolled his eyes telling her to get lost. Talking to some dumb bitch making cheap advances towards him. Sam was n't here for that shit. The groupie cussed Sam out. Walking away from him. He shouted back at her. Causing a scene. Mercedes looked across the room embarrassed by Sam's verbal fight with a stranger. Who was kicked out the party anyway. Mercedes was slowly getting pissed off by Sam's attitude eventho she was the cause of him acting out. ''Woah,I guess somebody ain't feeling it tonight huh?'' Sam turned his head looking up seeing none other than who. Trey fucking Songz. ''I really don't have time for this shit right now.'' Sam drunkly slurred taking more sips from his beer. Trey smiled sitting across from Sam at the table. ''Man,it's been awhile.'' ''I can see things have been going great with you and Mercedes.'' Trey laughed sarcastically at Sam. And,that's when Sam snapped. He leaped over the table. Swinging at Trey landing a punch in his face. Trey fall down. But,got up quickly charging at Sam. Knocking him to his feet. Trey started punching Sam in the face. Sam elbowed Trey in the ribs. Trey fall back. Sam got up then started stomping him. ''Sam!'' Mercedes shouted at him. Security broke the fight up between Sam and Trey.

''Come on bitch,I've been wanting to fuck you up!'' Sam screamed at Trey while being carried away by security. As,Mercedes held her head down in shame. Trey just smirked,cause clearly he finally got the best of Sam. Trey is a extremely attractive man. And,so is Sam. Losing Mercedes to Sam bruised his ego. Trey played it cool when Mercedes broke it off with him. But,that don't mean he didn't feel some type away about her choosing Sam over him. ''Hey,see you away Cede's!'' Trey shouted as Mercedes and Sam exited the party. Holding his jar still feeling the sting from Sam's punches. Sam tried to go back to finish,but security held him back. ''When I catch his bitch ass again ain't nobody gonna be around to stop me.'' ''From breaking his fucking neck!'' Sam fumed in a drunken rage. Mercedes didn't say a word. She could kill Sam right now for the way he was acting. The ride home was hostile to say the least. The babies were at their aunt and uncle's. Tina and Mike's house for the night. So it was just Mercedes and Sam in the house. Mercedes didn't speak a word to Sam. Sam sat down on the bed in their bedroom still drunk. Mercedes started to undress opening the draws. Getting her night clothes out. Sam stared at Mercedes licking his lips. Mercedes wasn't giving it up for almost a month now. Sam was just plain tired of Mercedes pulling shit like this. How would she feel if Sam rejected her. When she felt like having sex. Sam stubbled getting up. Walking closer to Mercedes unclothed body. He grabbed her ass from behind. ''Sam take your drunken fucking hands off me now!'' Mercedes pushed him away angrily. Sam snapped. Punching the wall in frustration. ''Fuck it,I give up.'' ''Clearly you just don't want to fuck me anymore!'' Sam stubbled out the room. Leaving to go sleep in the guest room.

The next morning Sam woke up with a throbbing headache. ''God I shouldn't have drunk so much last night damn.'' He got out of bed. Sam went to the bedroom Mercedes wasn't there. He really didn't give fuck where she was at this point. That's how made he was with her. He took a shower and put on some fresh clothes. After that he walked downed to the kitchen Mercedes was there eating breakfast. Sam wasn't gonna stay shit to her. Mercedes rolled her eyes annoyed. ''Really,Samuel?'' Mercedes said glaring at him. ''You acted a complete ass last night.'' ''Getting into a drunken fight with Trey.'' ''Embarrassing me like that!'' Sam smiled thinking about finally punching Trey in the fucking face. ''That felt great!'' Sam thought smirking. ''Why the fuck are you smirking,with that dumbass lopsided grin you always do?!'' Sam grabbed a water ignoring Mercedes. Walking out the kitchen. He wasn't gonna talk to her until she first apologized for cutting him off from sex. When he don't even know why in the first place. Second he wanted a explanation to why she stop the sex to begin with. If,Mercedes wasn't gonna do that. Sam was now on a no fucking speaking terms with Mercedes. At this point. ''Oh,real mature Samuel!'' She shouted at him as his back turned to her walking away. The babies were finally home and that put a smile on both Sam and Mercedes faces. Tina and Mike brought them back a few hours later. While also inviting Mercedes and Sam to a little vacation to Hawaii. They both needed that trip to blow off some stress. Everyone was going. Tina,Mike,Santana,Brittany,Kurt,Blaine,Quinn,Puck, Artie,Sugar, Rachel & Finn. At least being around friends would ease the tension between Sam and Mercedes. Plus it's Hawaii. How could they not feel relaxed and stress free and such a beautiful place.

Sam's parent's came in town with Stevie and Stacey. Just to have a little mini vacation to. Which was perfect. Sam and Mercedes asked them to watched the babies. They would be gone for a week. And,Sam's parents would be in town for 2 weeks. So,when Sam and Mercedes got back in town they would have a little family time together. But,now it was a mini vacation time with their friends. They took a private flight. Thru the whole flight. Mercedes and Sam didn't speak once. And,it was both killing them. Not communicating,laughing,talking,touching. This wasn't Sam and Mercedes,but neither of them wanted to break first. The flight finally landed it was night fall in Hawaii. And,such a beautiful night at that. Mercedes and Sam friends would arrive sometime earlier in the morning. If,some of them weren't already there. They all took different traveling getting to Hawaii,but by noon all their friends should be there in Hawaii. Both Sam and Mercedes were happy to get to their suite. Mercedes took a relaxing bubble bath,while Sam was a little hungry he ordered room service. Sam laid in bed after his dinner watching a basketball game. Mercedes finished her bath she just put on a big t -shirt no bra with underwear. Sam got hard just watching her walking from the bathroom to bed. He blow out a frustrated groan,cause he couldn't do nothing about it. Mercedes got in bed wrapping the covers around her body. Sam simply got up heading for the bathroom. To take care of some personal business. The next morning both Sam and Mercedes were awoken by loud knocks on their suite door. ''Shit!'' Sam hissed. ''Who the fuck is that?'' Sam was pissed and annoyed at the same time. He looked over at the clock. It was only 7 a.m. in the morning. Sam got out bed. Mercedes watching him as he opened the door. ''Surprise!'' ''Rise and shine kids!'' It was the who gang of friends. As the busted thru Sam and Mercedes suite room. ''Damn!'' ''Can y'all chill it's like 7a.m.'' Mercedes groaned at her friends pulling the covers over her head. Santana walked over snatching the covers off Mercedes damn near naked body. ''Santana!'' Mercedes glared at Santana. ''Oh,soo nice.'' Puck glanced at Mercedes with a smirk. Which Sam gave him a look. ''Chill,Sammy boy.'' ''I only got eyes for Quinn.'' Quinn slapped Puck upside the head. ''Asshole.'' She called him. ''What?'' I didn't do anything. Puck smirked. Mercedes shook her head at Puck.

The group left Sam and Mercedes suite. It was still early in the morning. Clearly,Mercedes and Sam wasn't early birds like the rest of their friends were. Around 9'o clock both Sam and Mercedes got up. He took a shower. while Mercedes ordered breakfast. They ate in silence. After getting dress Mercedes and Sam headed out to meet the rest of their friends. Hawaii is a beautiful place the ocean the people the food. Sam and Mercedes might be fighting right now,but damn they still could enjoy such a beautiful place like Hawaii. ''Trouty and Aretha I see y'all finally crawled out your room.'' Santana said sipping on her drink. ''Yeah,no thanks to you and the rest.'' ''Banging on our suite door so early in the fucking morning.'' Sam told Santana rolling his eyes at her. ''Chill,froggy.'' Santana came right back. Sam just walked away from Santana going to talk with the guys who were playing football further down the beach. Mercedes just watched him as he walked away. All the girls were wearing a bathing suit except Mercedes. She was just not feeling sexy or confident lately. Mercedes always struggled with body image her whole life. Being rich and famous and as beautiful and talented as Mercedes is. She never felt like physically she was ever good enough. Mercedes struggled always with this issue. And,after giving birth to twins Mercedes had put on some weight. That she she hadn't work off. That's why sex with Sam has slowed down. She wanted more than anything to give Sam what he wanted,but Mercedes just doesn't feel comfortable in her skin right now. ''So….where the hell is your sexy bathing suit at?'' Santana asked Mercedes. ''Your looking at it.'' Mercedes had on a tank top with shorts and a wrap covering her mid section,hips and thighs. ''Hmmm,such a shame Aretha.'' ''All that thickness and you don't want to show it off!'' Santana said shaking her head. Mercedes ignored her. Changing the subject. ''So…what's the agenda for the rest of the day guys?'' She asked the rest of her friends as the watched all the boys play football on the beach. Sugar shrugged. ''I'm about to hit that ocean up!'' She said running towards the open water. The rest of the girls followed behind,except Mercedes.

''I'm telling you guys it's been almost a month since me and Mercedes had sex.'' ''And,it's killing me!'' Sam whined to his friends sitting down from there game of the guys surprise Kurt was an excellent football player. I mean just cause,Kurt was gay and perceive as the feminine type. Didn't mean he couldn't play a game of football. And,kick everybody's ass too! As,they watched the girls swam around in their sexy bathing suits. Sam noticed that Mercedes wasn't in the water with the girls. He looked further down the beach. Seeing his wife just sitting there looking miserable. Sam just didn't get Mercedes right now and he was tired of trying to figure her out. ''Maybe she on her period or something .'' Puck told Sam. ''A month long period.'' Puck added. Which all the guys looked at Puck stupidly. Shaking there head at him. ''What?'' Puck asked his friends. 'Have you talked to her about it?'' Mike asked Sam. ''No.'' Sam told Mike. ''Why,not?'' ''Cause,I'm waiting for her to tell me why she does shit like this.'' Sam told Mike angrily. ''It's Mercy,Sam.'' ''We all know she has struggled with body image in the past.'' Artie continued to Sam. ''Personally,Mercedes is very sexy to me and her body is all curvy and shit and man her ass is''…. ''Hey!'' Sam said to Artie. Artie held up is hands. ''I'm just saying man she's fine.'' ''Well,thank you Artie for that.'' Sam said eyeing Artie suspiciously. ''Man,you just need to talk to her get everything out in the open.'' ''So,y'all can get back to a healthy sex life again.'' Mike to Sam. ''Oh,trust if it was that easy I would've been talked to Mercedes about it.'' ''She has a way of putting up these walls.'' ''One moment everything is fine,then the next she's pushing me away.'' Sam said with saddest in his voice. His friends felt bad for him. ''Dude,she's a women that's what they do.'' Puck said. ''The key is to never let them push you away.'' ''No matter how hard they try to.'' ''Sure,Quinn and I had our fair share of drama.'' ''But,every time she started to shut down.'' ''I fought her to open up to me.'' Puck told Sam.'' ''Now every night with fuck like rabbits!'' Puck winked at Sam. ''You're such an ass!'' Sam told him. They all shook their heads at Puck. The dude is truly a clown.

The girls knew something was something was up with Mercedes she was n't being her normal happy self. So,they decided to take a little shopping trip. Just the girls they left the men at home.''Mercy,what's up between you and Sam?'' Tina asked Mercedes as they looked at clothes. ''Which the price tags were to damn high!'' Mercedes thought to herself. She might be rich,but damn she was still reasonable about somethings. ''Um,we're just going thru something right now.'' Mercedes told Tina. ''More like they ain't fucking.'' Santana added her two cents. Brittany gave santana a disappointing look. ''Sorry,Mercy.'' Santana apologized. ''Whatever,Santana.'' Mercedes brushed off Santana's foolishness. Eventho,Santana was right. Mercedes and Sam wasn't having sex. And,Mercedes was to blame for this fight her and Sam are going thru. ''Mercedes.'' ''What's really going on?'' Quinn honestly asked Mercedes. Tears started rolling down her face. Quinn hugged her rubbing her back. Mercedes shook in Quinn's arm. Mercedes friends were clueless. They really didn't know what the hell was wrong with Mercedes. ''Mercy,if you don't tell us what's wrong.'' ''How are we going to help you?'' Brittany told Mercedes rubbing her back as Quinn held her shaking body in her arms. The smartest Brittany has ever sounded. Mercedes nodded her head. The girls all sat down in the lounge area of the clothing store. Quinn wiped the fallen tears from her eyes. ''It's just''…. Mercedes stuttered. ''I've always felt self conscience.'' ''From elementary,middle,High.'' ''To adult hood.'' ''Society sucks!'' ''Magazines/media tells you that White skinny,blonde hair, blue eyes.'' ''Is what people want.'' ''No offense,Quinn.'' Quinn shrugged,cause she's far from that girl. Eventho,Quinn fit the profile to the '' t'' except her eyes are green. ''You stop this shit right now,Mercedes!'' Santana stood up pissed off at Mercedes. Wouldn't be the first person pissed off at Mercedes these past few weeks.

''Your gorgeous,pretty face,dole eyes that guys and girls fall for.'' ''Curves for days,and man dat ass!'' ''Jesus,dat ass girl you just don't know.'' ''If,Britt and I weren't together.'' Santana took her mind out the gutter and got back to making her point. ''Your an amazing talented artist and singer.'' ''Sold millions of albums and won multiple awards winning artist.'' ''So,stop with the bull shit.'' ''Mercedes your sexy as fuck.'' ''Own that shit!'' Santana sat back down fanning her self. The rest of the group was silent. ''Ok''…. ''Thank,you.'' ''Satan.'' ''I know it's hard for you to give complements.'' ''Whatever,Retha.'' Santana rolled her eyes. Mercedes got up and gave Santana a hug. Santana smacked her on the ass. ''Shrugging.'' ''I told you,you got a nice ass.'' ''It would be a crime not to smack it.'' Mercedes shook her head laughing along with the rest of her friends. ''Alright let's spend some money up in here!'' Sugar cheered pulling out her black card. Sam was still mad at Mercedes. She still want open up to him. They're married and Mercedes still don't trust him. Obviously if she did. Sam would've known by now what's holding her back from the sex. Mercedes was also holding back emotionally to. Which Sam didn't understand why. The gang were going to have dinner as a group a t an well known Hawaiian restaurant. Sam and Mercedes got dressed and headed for the restaurant. The group were already there cheering and drinking. Having a ball. Mercedes and Sam really weren't in a mood for celebration. But,had already agreed to this dinner with their friends. As,soon as Sam and Mercedes sat down. You could cut the tension with a knife. Everyone ignored Mercedes and Sam's mood. And,kept on celebrating. Both Mercedes and Sam stayed silent in there own world. Until,Santana had enough of their debbie downer mood. ''You two work mines and everybody else's nerves!'' Santana pointed at both Sam and Mercedes with her folk. Taking another mouth full of salad. The table went silent. ''Santana,chill.'' Tina told her. ''No,Tina these two are ruining a great vacation with their drama!'' Santana spat at them. ''How about you shut up and mind your fucking business Santana!'' Sam spat back angrily. ''Oh,trout mouth.'' ''You so don't want to fuck with me!'' Sam and Santana continued to argue going back and fourth. As,their friends tried to stop them from causing a were in a public place and this was embarrassing. Puck slipped up and shouted. ''If,Mercedes would just give him some pussy!'' ''Maybe it wouldn't be all this damn tension and drama and the first place!'' Everyone came to a holt. Puck covered his mouth. He tried to apologize to Mercedes for the outburst. But,she got up running away to her suite. ''What the fuck,Puck!'' ''Why would you say that?'' Sam glared at Puck. Sam left running after Mercedes.

''Mercedes stop!'' Sam caught her as she was opening the suite door. Trying to shut it in Sam's face. But,Sam pushed on the door swinging it open. ''I don't want to talk Sam!'' Mercedes shouted at Sam. ''Then let's not.'' Sam stalked Mercedes walking closer to her. He pushed her up against the wall. ''Sa''…. Mercedes lips were crushed by Sam. She kissed him back. It was passionate,lust,hunger,want,anticipation… Sam and Mercedes had gone far to long with out a fire and desire. Neither Sam or Mercedes wanted to stop. Mercedes grabbed Sam's belt unblocking it. Pulling his pants and boxers down. Sam pulled at Mercedes wrap dress as it fall from her body. He could see Mercedes feeling self conscience. It was written all over her face. ''Don't do that,babe.'' ''I love everything about your body.'' ''Your full breast.'' Sam unhooked Mercedes bra sucking on her breast. She moaned. Grabbing his hard dick. Sam hissed at Mercedes stroking him. Sam continued to whisper in her ear. Telling Mercedes he loved her. Everything her face,eyes,skin,hair,curves. There wasn't nothing he didn't love about Mercedes. Sam loved Mercedes to death literally. Sam broke the kissed. He picked Mercedes up carrying her to the bed. He lied her gently on her back. Sam pulled Mercedes panties off she was soo wet. Sam didn't want to waist anymore time. And,needed Mercedes and he needed her now. ''Babe,we got to stop.'' Mercedes warned Sam. ''Why,Mercy?'' ''Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?'' Sam asked Mercedes in a sincere voice. ''No,you're gentle always.'' ''I'm not on the pill at the moment.'' ''Do you have a condom?'' Sam checked his wallet. No condom. ''Shit,babe I've to go buy some.'' Sam kissed Mercedes put his clothes back on grabbing his wallet hurrying out the suite door.

Sam was on a mission. And,making love to Mercedes was the only thing on his mind. Sam was so consumed with Mercedes. That he didn't see Puck as the collided into each other. ''Fuck,man can you watch it damn!'' Puck shouted looking up. ''Sam,what the fuck man.'' ''Where are you headed to?'' Puck questioned Sam. ''Look man I'll talk to you later.'' ''I got to go!'' Sam tried to walk away from Puck. ''Woah,dude slow done.'' ''What happen with you and Mercy?'' Puck grabbed Sam by the shoulder. ''Dude,I need to go buy some condom's for''…. ''You son of bitch!'' Puck grabbed Sam's by his shirt. Clenching his fist. ''You're going to fuck some dirty bitch,I knew you weren't good enough for Mercy!'' Sam pushed Puck off him. ''You dumbass,I'm going to buy condom's for Mercy!'' ''Oh,my bad then.'' ''Cause,I was about to fuck you up tho!'' ''Look dude I'll see you tomorrow.'' ''I got to go right now.'' Sam finally got to a local store brought the condoms and headed for the suite. Mercedes was under the covers. When Sam came back. He held the bag of condoms up in his hand. With a smirk on his face glaring at his. Sam undressed quickly. Got under the covers. Kissing Mercedes lips. ''You missed me,babe?'' ''Desperately!'' Mercedes said pulling Sam on top of her. Sam opened the box of condom's. He tore opened a condom rolling it on. Sam rubbed the tip of his dick to her entrance. Then pushed inside Mercedes slowly. ''Fuck!'' ''Babe,you're soo tight and wet.'' Sam closed his eyes resting his head his on her chest. He picked up speed pounding into Mercedes. ''Sam!'' She moaned and shouted Sam's name. ''Mercedes,god I love!'' Sam moaned and shouted. Mercedes bite down on Sam's lips sucking him into her mouth as she came hard. ''Did I satisfy you,babe?'' Sam asked moving slowly in and out of Mercedes. ''Yes,Sam you always satisfy me.'' Mercedes moaned closing her eyes enjoying Sam's slow movement inside her. Sam stared down at Mercedes. ''You are so beautiful,my sexy love.'' Sam whispered speeding up thrusting hard inside Mercedes. He felt the familiar sensation. As,he came inside the condom. He pulled out of Mercedes. ''Be right back,babe.'' Sam got out of bed heading for the bathroom. Sam pulled the cum soaked condom off his dick disposing of it. After he cleaned himself up. He walked back to bed but ass naked getting under the covers. Sam grabbed Mercedes shifting her naked body on top of him. ''Sam I'm heavy you sure you want me to sleep on top of you?'' ''Mercedes you're fine and I don't want you to talk down about yourself like that,okay?'' Sam gave her a serious stare. ''Okay.'' Mercedes answered back. Resting her head on Sam's bare chest. She could her is heart beat. Sam could feel her heart beat. As,they both laid there in each others arms. The thought of not having this feeling of ultimate bliss. Would never happen again between Sam and Mercedes. Never would they not connect on this level or go with out sex for a long period of time again. Because,this is the way love should always go…


	22. Author's Note,(My Personal Story)

This is my personal life. I just wanted to share. I was thinking about doing this when this story finally ended. Which it will soon. But,I didn't want to wait to post so. Here I go….

It's been about three months since my mom has passed away from. Ovarian cancer stage four. Which,she didn't know she had. At first she thought she was getting the flu.

Cause,she had taken a flu shot a couple of weeks before.

She had a bad cough couldn't breath went to the hospital. Doctors did test. Found out there was fluid in her lungs and cancer cells were in it. They also found

ovarian cyst. On her ovaries. One week she

was here the next she had passed. I'm only 22 years old. Yes,I'm grown. But,still young. I realized I had my momma for 22 years. And,had soo much to learn from her. I miss

her so bad. It's like this hole in my heart.

Filled with nothing,but pain,sadness,depression,stress. You name I feel it. Some days are better. There is no moment I don't think about her.

The messed up part I didn't know she was dying on life support. I visited her. On a friday. Saturday she went into distress. By Sunday 12:00 midnight she was pronounced dead.

Now since I'm the oldest of three I had to

make decisions. As,my mom laid there on life support. The doctor telling me her organs have shut down. No oxygen to her brain. I'm in shook. This can't be happening. My mom is

literally all I have as parentally wise. She is and was both mom/dad.

When the doctors stop trying to resuscitate her. And,called her time of death. That was it. I lost her forever. I held her cold lifeless hand in mines. I couldn't believe. My mom was

gone. I wanted and wished soo badly that mom wanted laying in a hospital bed dead. I stared at her lifeless body. It didn't want to leave her there. I wish I could take her home

with me. But,I couldn't. Now I got to be the adult and take care of my little brother.

He never got to see her at the hospital before she passed away. That really hurts. That he didn't get to see her last time. At her funeral I held it together,but in the

inside I was crying. This past mother's day was the worst. Never in a million years would I be. Thinking I would be standing at my mother's gave putting flowers on it. Instead

of giving her flowers in person. I know when holiday's come I will feel worser and worser. When my mom passed everyone was telling me to pray. I just couldn't do it. I was

fucking angry. Like why did she have to die? They say never question God. He does everything for a reason.

But,this is just fucked up! I was never big on faith actually. Eventho,my mom was Catholic. I'm Catholic went to a Catholic middle school. My whole family is Catholic. I just

never was strong in faith or religion. Like that.

Family and friends even strangers have told me my mom is here with me. She will always be here with me. I can't see her,but she's here in sprite always. Guiding me. I like to

believe that she here's watching over me.

Life is real and hard. I never understood that. Until the loss of my own mother.

I started this fic. Cause,well I was plain tired of ''RIB'' and the writes lack luster writing. I mean seriously. What high school's and colleges they went to. Fanfic writers are writing

better material than the actual professionals on

''Glee.'' That's a shame! But,writing this fic has help me keep my mind off the sadness tho. And,I hate reading and writing. No….seriously that's why I put that in my title.

But,since I support and ship ''Samcedes.'' I had to

write this fic. I also wanted to challenge myself. To see if I could become a writer. Never thought I could. But,writing fantasy is fun. You can let your mind and imagination run

wild with what ever the hell you want.

Freedom to create. A outlet. To express yourself. Thankful for finding fan fics and actually becoming a writer on here. Never would've thought. But,let me go… I just wanted to

share my story. Thanks to all those who

listening…..


	23. Love Is Blind,Color Blind

''Sammy,stop!'' Mercedes giggled as Sam tickled his stomach. With is large hands. ''You know I'm very tinkliest.'' She snorted. Sam was on top of her. They were on the couch in the living room. Sam didn't say a word he just continued to tickle Mercedes. As,she giggled and snorted. ''Sam if you don't stop.'' ''I'm going to squeeze the fuck out of your dick!'' ''Um,I think I like the sound of that!'' Sam told Mercedes grounding his pelvis into her. She felt is stiff bulge. It poke her thru is jeans. Mercedes moaned. Closing her eyes. At the feel of Sam's erection. ''You like that,babe?'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. Sam kissed Mercedes on the neck. Mercedes stuck her hand in Sam's pants jerking him off. Sam moaned. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. ''Fuck,babe!'' ''I'm about to cum,stop I need to cum inside you.'' Sam opened his eyes. Pulled down Mercedes black tights and thong. He unbuckled his belt belt pulled down his pants and briefs. Throwing his shirt across the room. Mercedes grabbed Sam's swollen dick. Easing him inside her. ''Shit,babe!'' Sam whimpered. Mercedes squeezed his ass. Sam started to pound into her. Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's legs. ''Oh,you feel soo good!'' ''Sam!'' Mercedes screamed a moan as Sam continued to prowl her. Sam unhooked Mercedes bra massaging her breast putting them in her mouth. Sucking and nibbling on them. Mercedes grabbed ahold of Sam's blonde hair. That he had been growing out longer and addition to his now full blonde beard. That tickled Mercedes breast as Sam sucked. Mercedes reached down cupped and gently squeezed Sam's ball's. And,that was it cause he came hard. Sam still not phased by his organism. Continued to thrust inside Mercedes.

Sam's family was still in town their second week in LA. They had gone out to a local fair. And,had taken the babies with them. To have some grandma,grandpa and uncle,aunt time. Just them and the babies. So,that left Sam and Mercedes a little alone time to themselves. And,what better way to enjoy your alone time,than sex? Sex was on the agenda just cause they had the house to themselves. But,when Mercedes and Sam started they ain't stopping. Sam was in full stroke pounding into Mercedes. When Stacey sand Stevie came running the the living room. They could hear moans and sex noises,but they didn't know what the hell was going on. They're little kinds under the age of eighteen. Clueless to what Sam and Mercedes was doing. Nether,Sam nor Mercedes heard the two kids enter the living room. They both were to busy having sex. Sam thrusted one last hard time. Mercedes screamed out as she came all over Sam. Stacey and Stevie ran towards the couch. Thinking Mercedes was being hurt by Sam. ''Mercy,are you alright?!'' They both had horror in their eyes mixed with confusion. ''What,the fuck?!'' Sam shouted grabbing the pillows. Hiding his naked privates from his younger siblings. Mercedes grabbed her shirt that laid above her head covering her chest with it. Sam was still on top of her shielding her lower body. ''Stacey,Stevie.'' ''Don't come any closer,okay.'' Sam told his sister and brother. ''Why,are you hurting Mercedes?'' ''She sounded like she was in a lot of pain.'' They answered Sam back. ''What,did I say.'' ''You two go to your rooms now?'' Sam shouted at his younger siblings causing them to jump. ''Sam.'' Mercedes gave him a look. Telling him to calm down. ''No!'' Stevie shouted back. ''Not until we know,Mercy is okay!''

Sam bit down on his bottom lip. ''Blowing out an annoyed frustrated groan.'' ''I'm okay guys.'' ''Sam isn't hurting me.'' ''Now can you guys do like your big brother said and go to your rooms,please.'' The kids left for their rooms. ''Fuck,where is my mom and Dad?'' Sam quickly got up putting his clothes back up. As,well did Mercedes. Mary and Dwight evens walked in the house holding a sleeping and wore out Ashanti,Samian & Samara in their arms. Sam and Mercedes was still putting their clothes back on. Trying to look like they weren't having wild sex on the couch in the living room. Mary and Delight weren't stupid. Sam's Hair was all discombobulated. Mercedes looked like she been fucked to oblivion and back. ''Where's Stacey and Stevie?'' Mary asked Sam and Mercedes. ''Um….mom,dad.'' ''They sorted kinda walked in on mercy and I.'' ''In a compromising situation.'' ''And''…. Sam rambled on. ''You mine Stacey and Stevie walked in on you two having sex.'' Dwight said clearing his throat. While,still holding is grandkids in his arms. ''Well,yes.'' ''They walked in on Mercedes and I having sex.'' Sam said looking embarrassed. Mercedes had the same look on her face too. Both Mary and Dwight giggled. Sam and Mercedes weren't amused at all. ''Glad you guys find this funny.'' Sam said glaring at them. ''What else can we do,but laugh at you two?'' Mary said looking at her son and daughter in law. Dwight just shrugged. ''They probably didn't know what the hell you two was doing in the first place.'' Dwight headed upstairs to put the twins down. So,they could continue their nap. Mary followed as well to do the same with Ashanti. ''Babe,I'll got talk with Stevie and stacey.'' Sam got up giving Mercedes a kiss on the lips. Licking his lips as he got up from the couch.

While Sam headed upstairs to talk to is younger sister and brother. Mary and Dwight was headed back down stairs. They ran into Sam as he was heading up the stairs. ''Mom,dad.'' ''I want to have a little talk with them.'' ''About what they walked in on.'' Sam told his parents. ''Alright,but to go to deep into details.'' ''They're only 10 years old.'' Mary told Sam. ''As,Dwight nodded along in agreement.'' ''I know.'' Sam said. Walking further up the stairs as his parents walked down. Sam first made is stop in Stacey's room. She was sitting on her bed reading book. Sam knock on the open door. ''Stace''…. Sam begin talking. ''What're you reading?'' Stacey held the book up to him. ''Where The Wild Things Are.'' ''I loved that story growing up.'' ''You know?'' Stacey didn't reply. She just nodded slowly. Sam felt bad. He didn't mine to raise his voice at her and Stevie. He just didn't want them to come any further towards the couch. Him and Mercedes were not dressed. And,they didn't need to be seeing such adult activities and images. It's bad enough kids have access to things. They shouldn't be looking at and watching in the first place.

''Stacey it's okay to talk.''' ''I want yell at you,I promise.'' Sam told his sister sitting on the bed across from her. She hesitated at first. ''Were you doing something bad to Mercy.'' ''Cause,she screamed and it sounded like she was in a lot of pain?'' ''No,Stace.'' ''I cross my heart.'' ''Mercedes is fine and I wasn't hurting her.'' Sam rubbing the his sister back giving her a tight hug. He talked with her a bit longer before leaving to head for Stevie's door was shut. Sam knock on it. Stevie opened it. Without a glance at Sam. He walked back to his bed. Sam sat across foam him. ''What're doing buddy?'' Sam ask in a soft voice. Stevie shrugged. Sam inched closer. Stevie was playing ''Mario Bros'' on his ''Nintendo DS.'' ''Cool.'' Sam told Stevie. ''Mine if I play with you?'' Stevie handed Sam his ''DS.'' They played for awhile talked. Sam explained to Stevie that he wasn't mad at him. And,that Mercedes was Sam cleared everything up with his younger siblings. The rest of his family stay was smooth sailing. They all went out as a family. Sam enjoyed having his family around seeing that lived in Kentucky. And,he lived in LA with is family. Sam missed not having them around often. But,Mercedes and his babies were is everything. He could always go visit them when he missed them. Her just fly them out. The Evan's 2 week stay came to an end.

Sam was sad seeing them leave. As,he and Mercedes with the babies. Watch the plane fly off into the sky. ''Oh,my Sammy is sad.'' Mercedes kissed his pouted lips. Whispering in his ears. ''Don't be sad,babe.'' ''Tonight I'm all yours.'' ''Anything and everything.'' ''Where ever you want it.'' ''Anywhere you want me.'' Mercedes squeezed Sam'a ass. He practically came in his pants. ''Mercy,don't temp me.'' ''I'll have you pregnant by mooring.'' ''Mercy,squeezed Sam's ass even more tighter.'' ''Babe,we when you get home.'' ''I'm going to beat that pussy up.'' Sam Whispered in Mercedes ear. Biting on her ear lope. She shivered. Backing away winking at him. He smacked her ass. As,she strolled the babies thur the airport. We they got home. They put the babies in the play pin. Turned the baby monitors on. And,Sam had Mercedes screaming and panting. Just like he promised her.

''So….how has everything been going guys?'' Tina asked Mercedes and Sam nervously. Sitting in the kitchen with Mike. He just shrugged nervously at Tina. Giving her a look. ''Chill.'' ''Guys,Mercy and I are fine.'' Yes,we had a little fight.'' ''But,I not going nowhere.'' ''And,she most def ain't going nowhere!'' Sam told his friends. Wrapping his arms around Mercedes waist from behind. She rested the back of her head against his chest. As,Sam swayed them back and front. Tina and Mike smiled back. At the sight of the two love birds in front them. Tina broke up the happy moment. ''Okay,guys.'' ''You two need to go to the grocery store.'' ''So,we can get this little.'' ''Get together rolling!'' Mercedes and Sam had invited Tina and Mike over to the house. To have a chill time tougher. Just the four of them and of course. The babies. Partially,the twins who started to cry. When they saw Sam leaving. So,Sam decided to take the twins with him and Mike to the grocery store. Sam and Mike both kissed their wives goodbye and headed out with the babies. Mercedes picked up Ashanti. Kissing her on the cheek. ''Well,I guess it's just you and I.'' ''And,Tina my baby love.'' Ashanti just laid her head on Mercedes chest. Mercedes rubbed her curly hair blonde/brunette hair. Rocking her back and fourth. ''Alright,dude.'' Sam said holding Samara in his hands. While,Mike held Samian in his hands. Mercy,wrote down what she needs. Sam looked at the list. Reading from it. ''Chicken wings,drum sticks,barbecue sauce,chips&dips,punch,beer,condom's. Mike eyebrows rose. ''Oops,I wasn't suppose to read that.'' Sam smirked. Mike shook his head. ''Whatever,dude look.'' ''Let's split the list in half.'' ''Woah,I think Samian needs to be changed.'' Mike held the boy up. Sam smelled his diaper. ''Geez,what the hell has Mercy been feeding you?'' Alright,dude the diapers are in the drunk of my car. Sam handed Mike his keys. ''I'll change him here in the restroom.'' Sam had both of the twins in his hands now. Standing there. In the cereal aisle waiting for Mike to return back with the diapers. Um,excuse me. ''But,who's baby are those?'' A security guard came walking up to Sam. Sam looked around. ''Um,excuse me?''''You heard what I said.'' The security guard walked closer to Sam. Sam backed up. Holding his babies close to him. ''Sir,I'm going to need you to come with me now.'' ''I'm not going no fucking where with you!'' Sam backed even further away from the security guard. The security guard called in for back up. ''You've got to be fucking kidding me!'' Sam yelled. Causing,the twins to become scared they both started to cry at the top of their lungs. The back up security arrived and so did Mike with the diapers bag. The security tried to touch Sam. ''You fucking touch me and my babies!'' ''And,I'll break all of y'all fucking fingers and hands!'' Sam held the twins close to his chest.

''Woah,dude!'' ''What is going on?!'' Mike dropped the diaper bag on the floor. ''These fuck face are tripping!'' ''Man let's go!'' Sam and Mike turned their backs walking away. Sir,if you walk out this store. ''The police will be called on you.'' The security warned him and Mike. ''For what?!'' ''How about I called the police on your ass and everybody else!'' ''Who's harassing me!'' ''These are my fucking babies!'' ''I'm the father.'' ''What do I need to do,take a ''DNA'' test?!'' ''To prove it.'' ''Fuck all of you,these are my babies.'' ''I'm their father!'' Sam shouted at the security. On the verge of tears. His feelings were deeply hurt. Yes,the twins were darker than him. Had curly dark hair and brown eyes. But,you still can see Sam's feature 's written all over their face. ''I'll have my lawyer to sue you and the owner of this grocery store.'' ''All you motherfuckers will lose your jobs.'' ''Touch me and my babies I dare you!'' Sam threaten the security. ''Dude,let's get the fuck out here.'' ''These racism bitches,not even worth it!'' Sam and Mike decided to go to another grocery store. Sam stayed in the car with the twins as Mike got what was needed. Before they made it home. Sam asked Mike to not tell Mercedes and Tina what happened. Mike didn't question Sam he just simply said. ''Okay.'' The rest of the evening was chill for Sam. Eventho,he was still fired up in the inside. About what had happen in the grocery store. Mercedes asked him was he okay. ''Yeah,baby I'm fine.'' He kissed her on the lips. Holding her tight.

Sam was a bit wary. Due to what had happen a couple days ago. But,Mercedes wanted to go out. And,party. Sam wasn't going to let her go alone. So he caved and agreed to go with Mercedes. Mercedes and Sam entered the club thru the back. And,was lead to the ''VIP'' section. Mercedes took her leather jacket off. Sam looked at her curves and ass. He moaned. Mercedes was soo fucking hot in the curve hugging dress. Sam grabbed Mercedes and pinned her up against the wall. ''I want to fuck you,right here and now.'' ''In this club!'' Mercedes didn't speak a word. She cupped Sam's ass. Grounding his dick into her core. She grabbed his hand. Walking out of ''VIP''. ''Let's dance,babe.'' ''Trust me.'' ''We will be fucking later on tonight!'' They made it to the dance for. Beyonce's ''Get Me Bodied'' came on. I love this,this is my shit. Mercedes begin to shake her ass on Sam. He smacked it. As,she bent down. Following Beyonce instructions. ''Drop down to you're knees's girl.'' ''Shake it like that alley cat girl.'' Sam's eyes was fixated on dat ass. They dance a couple more songs. Before decided to go to the bar in order a drink. They didn't feel like going all the way back to ''VIP.'' When the bar was so close. Sam lead the way to the bar holding Mercedes hand. ''Excuse,me can I get a beer?'' ''Babe,what do you want?'' ''Just a moscato.'' ''Thanks.'' As,they waited for the bartender to give them their drinks. Some fool walked up to Mercedes. ''Mmmmm,you're soo damn fine!'' ''And,I was wondering can I buy you a drink.'' ''Possibly,can I get you're number?'' The dude totally saw Sam arms wrapped around Mercedes waist. Yet,he thought it was okay to hit on her. In front Sam's face ignoring he was there. ''Excuse,me.'' ''I'm married.'' ''This is my husband,sorry.'' Mercedes made clear. ''So….you married a White boy?'' ''A cracker….your ancestors would be ashamed!'' Sam was about to punch the ass whole in the face. But,Saw that he had three other dudes with him. ''Look,I could careless what you think.'' ''Your racist ass.'' ''Is the only thing that needs to be shamed.'' ''It's 2013,get over race and interracial dating.'' ''Seeing as there are more Black men who date out side their race.''

''More than black women anyway.'' ''So,get the fuck out my face with your weak pick up lines.'' ''And,hypocritical shit!'' Mercedes was fuming now. ''Babe,it's alright.'' ''Don't let this ass ruined our night.'' ''Let's go back to ''VIP'',okay.'' ''Yeah,whatever bitch!'' ''I bet his dick ain't bigger than mines!'' The asshole shouted. Mercedes turned around stepping to his face. ''The size of my man's dick is none of your concern,unless you love dick like I do?'' His friends laugh at Mercedes play on words. ''But,I assure you his dick was big enough to give me three babies.'' Mercedes smirked walking away. Leaving the asshole dumb founded. Sam and Mercedes made it back to ''VIP.'' They didn't even bother with their orders. Plus they had free drinks already there. All along Sam was getting pissed off by the minute. He really wanted to rip the guy's fucking head off. Sam told Mercedes he was going to the restroom. Which was a lie and truth. He spotted the bitch that stepped to him and Mercedes. Across the crowd heading for the men's room with his friends. Sam leave ''VIP.'' Heading in that same direction. when he got to the men's room he locked the door. If,anybody else was in there with them. Sam didn't give a fuck! He was going to beat this dudes ass! Sam caught him from behind. Smashing the man's face into the urinal. The instantly fell to the floor. Sam pounded his face with more blows. ''You motherfucker!'' ''You thought I wasn't going to fuck you up?!'' Sam realized that the dude was out of it. Sam quickly ran out the men's restroom. ''Babe,we got to go now!'' ''Sam what did you do?'' ''I beat the fuck out that guy,I just committed assault.'' ''We got to get the fuck out this club now!'' The guy and his friends searched the club,but Sam was long gone. When they got home a argument broke out. ''Sam why did you have to fight?'' ''Mercedes I lost it okay.'' ''From what happened in the grocery store to that fucking asshole in the club.'' Sam spat angrily. Not realizing what he was saying. ''Hold up the grocery store?'' Mercedes was confused. ''Fuck.'' Sam mumbled. Mercedes sat down on their bed. Sam sat next to her. ''Mercedes I was at the grocery store holding the twins.'' ''When a security guard came up to me.'' ''Asking me where did I get those babies.'' ''Like I stole are kidnapped them.'' ''Like what the fuck how racist and just plain out ignorant & disrespectful.'' ''He was then he had the nerve to call more security guard.'' ''Then I was threaten by them.'' ''Saying they were going to call the cops on me!'' Sam started to tear up just thinking about what happen. ''Oh,Sammy.'' Mercedes hugged him close to her. ''Babe,I'm going to call my lawyer in the morning.'' ''I'm going to sue them motherfuckers!'' Mercedes rubbed and comforted Sam. ''No,Mercy don't.'' ''As,much as I wanted to.'' I think I feel a lot better. ''I took all my anger and frustration out.'' ''On the asshole I fucked up in the restroom.'' ''Mercedes, I want you to now.'' ''That your skin color has nothing to do with how I feel about you.'' ''I love you and my babies no matter what color they are.'' Sam squeezed Mercedes tighter. ''I know Sam.'' ''Our love is blind,color blind.'' Mercedes kissed Sam's lips. ''Can you just hold me tonight?'' Sam laid there in Mercedes arms. ''I'll hold you,babe.'' ''I'll hold you forever''…..


	24. Family Time,Remember Our First time?

It had been a week after the fight in the club. More like Sam's beat down of the dude. And,the racist security at the grocery store. Mercedes was mad,upset and a little disappointed in Sam. Sam still had anger issues. But,Sam never was violet unless he felt like. There was a reason to be. Other than that Sam was a nice loving guy,but rubbed the wrong way. Sam turns into a whole nother person. Sam also know his limits with going off and clicking out. He would never put his hands on Mercedes in a threatening way. Sam wasn't a women beater. The thought of hurting Mercedes just broke his heart. Never ever would he do that to Mercedes. Sam stared down at Mercedes asleep. ''She is so gorgeous.'' ''I love her with every being in my soul!'' Sam thought to himself silently. Caressing Mercedes face. Moving her curly hair out her face. The babies had woken up all three of them. And,they were putting up a fuse this morning. Sam thoughts of how much he loved Mercedes. Were broken up by the babies cries thru the monitor's. Mercedes and Sam had set up in their's and all three of the babies rooms. Sam groaned putting on a pair of briefs from the draws and a white tee. Mercedes was still in a peaceful sleep. As,Sam leave to tend to the babies. Sam first went to Ashanti room. She was crying and reaching for Sam to hold her. ''Okay,daddy's gonna hold you.'' ''What's wrong baby?'' Sam rocked his oldest from side to side. Ashanti is only 1 years old so. Sam's wasn't going to get a full complete sentence from her. ''Let's go get you're brother and sister,baby love.'' Sam rubbed his daughter back walking across the hall to the twins room. Sam and Mercedes decided to let the twins share rooms. Until the get a little bet older. ''Daddy's here.'' Sam said walking in the twins room holding Ashanti in his arms. ''Now what's the big fuss,you two?'' They immediately stop crying. Sam picked the twins up. Held Ashanti hand as they went to his and Mercedes bedroom.

Sam walked in their bedroom. ''You guys see mommy?'' Obviously the babies saw Mercedes in bed. Cause,they got a little fussy again. Clearly they wanted their mother. ''Alright,alright." ''I'm going to take you to mommy.'' Sam let go of Ashanti hand. And,she practically sprinted across the bedroom. She tried to get in bed to reach her mom. But,no such luck seeing that it was to high for a 1 year old. Sam smirked watching his little girl try her best to get in the huge bed. Sam walked over holding the twins in his hand. He laid the twins on the bed first,then hoisted his daughter up to get in bed. Ashanti poked her mom arm with her little fingers. Sam was amused at her antics to get Mercedes to walk up. But,nothing. Mercedes still didn't budge. ''Let daddy try,baby love.'' Sam hovered over Mercedes sleeping body. Kissing her lips. She responded back. Grabbing his privates. Sam let out a whimper then a whisper in Mercedes ear. ''Mercy,babe stop.'' ''We can't have sex right now.'' ''The babies are here in the room in our bed.'' Mercedes stopped grabbing at Sam's briefs. She opened her eyes. To see her babies laying in bed. Sam shrugged. ''They were a bit fussy this morning.'' ''So,I figured they wanted some love from mommy and daddy.'' Mercedes smiled looking at her babies. She reached for Ashanti. Who leaped into Mercedes embrace. ''See I told you they missed you.'' Sam beamed. Picking both of the twins up. They were only about 5 months old. Barely holding their own head and neck up. ''Babe,you stay here in bed.'' ''I'm going to make us some breakfast.'' ''Then bring it here so we can eat as a family.'' Sam smiled at Mercedes. ''Okay.'' She replied back. With a smile on her face. ''Yeah,family fun day.'' ''Breakfast in bed coming right up!'' Sam cheered handing Mercedes the twins. Giving her one last kiss before hopping out bed. ''That's y'all daddy!'' Mercedes told her babies. As,they gave her a clueless look. ''Don't worry babies,you'll get to know daddy pretty well.'' ''Real soon.'' The babies still looked at Mercedes like she was crazy.

''Look what daddy fix for you guy's.'' Sam proudly carried on a tray for his family. Sam cooked grits,eggs,beacon. With biscuits and orange juice. For him,Mercedes and Ashanti. And,grabbed the baby food and bottle's of milk for the twins. Sam smiled at this happy family moment. Mercedes feed the twins their breakfast as Sam feed Ashanti hers. Once they got the babies feed. To keep them quite. It worked. You didn't hear a sound from them. Sam feed Mercedes some grits. ''Mmmmm,that taste great babe!'' Mercedes licked the spoon as Sam took it out her mouth. ''Thanks,babe.'' ''I'm trying to become a better cook.'' Sam told his wife sipping on some orange juice. ''Well,babe.'' ''Your cooking has improved.'' Mercedes gave her husband a compliment. Sam leaned in giving her a kiss on the lips. They enjoyed breakfast as a family. After breakfast Sam and Mercedes cleaned the babies up. And,put fresh clothes on them. Then Mercedes and Sam got dressed. They decided to have a family day out. Cause,these weekend both of them would be out of town. Sam had a comic convention to go to. He's the owner of his company and franchise. So,Sam had to attend. But,Mercedes was also coming with him to support. Plus,Mercedes had to meet up with label exec's. About the direction of her next album. That was this weekend. Now it was all about family time. Sam had planned a picnic at the park. He laid out the blanket. Helped Mercedes get the babies settled. Grabbed the basket filled with food. It was a lovely day. Nice breeze as they sat under the tree. Which granted them shade from the sun.

Sam and Mercedes where laying down in each other arms. Looking at the clear blue sky. With the babies next to them. Sam glanced over at Mercedes. Who was in her own personal peace. Her face beamed with serenity. He wondered what she was thinking about. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly. Whispering in her ears. ''I love you,Mercedes.'' The way he said I love you. Had Mercedes concerned. Sam only used her full name. When he was serious about something. Or something was bothering him. ''Babe,what's wrong?'' Mercedes sat up looking at him. ''I don't know…. It's just.'' Sam blow out a flustered groan. Sam sat up. ''I know you're still kinda mad at me for last week's fight in the club.'' He looked at Mercedes. With an intense glare. ''Sam,yes I'm still mad at you.'' ''But,eventually I want be.'' ''I just don't want you to fight anymore.'' ''Can you do that for me,Sam?'' Sam grabbed Mercedes hands bringing it to his full lips. Placing a kiss on them. ''Yes,Mercy I can do that for you.'' ''Whenever I feel like I'm about to loose it.'' ''I'll that a step back and evaluate the situation at hand.'' ''Thank you,that's all I ask of you.'' ''I love you soo much,Sam.'' Mercedes caressed Sam's cheek. Leaning in kissing him with all the love and passion she could muster. Sam instantly got hard and turned on. But,they were in public and had the babies. He couldn't do nothing about his erection. Until they got home. ''Babe,let's go home.'' ''I want to make love to you.'' ''The proper and nasty,hard way.'' Sam slapped Mercedes ass grabbing it in the process. She giggled gathering the basket. Sam pick up the twins and held Ashanti hand as he followed behind Mercedes. With his eyes glued to her ass. He liked his lips in anticipation of what he was going to do to her when they got home.

Sam was soo excited to have Mercedes attend this comic convention with him. It was in San Francisco. Sam love San Francisco. Even thought of moving there one day. ''Babe,this is going to be fun!'' Sam gave his crocked smile. As,Mercedes and him sat in the car the driver drove them the the convention. ''I never been to one before.'' ''But,I excited to Sammy.'' ''I'm so proud of you!'' Mercedes smiled at Sam. ''Thank you,Mercy.'' ''That's means a lot to me that you came to support me.'' With Mercedes busy music career and caring for three babies. She didn't have much time to go with Sam. When he had these comic convention for his company. Mercedes always felt bad about it. But,Sam would always tell her to not worry about it. That he knew if she could make his events she would. Mercedes knew Sam was disappointed that she couldn't come. But,he never got mad or blow up about it. Which Mercedes loved and appreciated Sam for always. ''Sam,I want you to know that I support you and your business 100%.'' ''And,when I couldn't make you're events I knew it bummed you out.'' ''But,you never tried to make me feel guilty.'' ''For not being able to make it there,and I love you more.'' ''For understanding me,I appreciate and cherish you soo much.'' Mercedes told Sam as the car stop. Sam wanted to cry. ''Aww,babe.'' I knew that you weren't missing my events just to miss them.'' ''You're career is demanding,but most of all taking care our babies always comes first before any and every thing.'' Sam gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then opened the door to the car. Helping her out. As,the walked hand and hand to the building. Camera's flashing screaming there name. Sam held Mercedes hand even tighter. Smiling back at her as they entered the building.

The event was absolutely amazing. Mercedes had the time of her life. She could see why Sam love what he does for a living. All the geeks and nerds hit on Mercedes which she was flattered. Surprisingly,Sam found it funny and yet heart warming of them. He never felt jealous are threaten by them. Sam didn't even get this possessive feeling. Like he always get's when the opposite sex tries to hit on his wife. He would seat back and watch the geeks failed attempts at asking Mercedes for her number or try to flirt with her. Sam would just chuckled. Mercedes was the one that actually was a little annoyed by the geeks. She would pout her lips at Sam. Cause,he found it extremely funny. One nerd told Mercedes that she was the orbit of his universe. And,that he and her should get together. Make some space babies and fly off like star ships to another galaxy. Sam choked on his water. He just couldn't help himself. Mercedes whispered in his ears. Telling him that she was glad he found this funny. And,see if he was going to get any sex after this. Sam shrugged and whispered back. In Mercedes ear. Telling her she couldn't resist if she wanted to. Which was true. Sam new Mercedes was bluffing about him not getting no sex. Everybody knew Mercedes cause well she is a famous singer. And,it was obvious that Sam and Mercedes were a couple and married. That was clear to. But,Sam had to give his props to those brave geeks. Who had the courage to ask Mercedes out anyway. Sam found it brave of the little guys. He told Mercedes as they left the convention. Getting back in the car as the driver drove them to their hotel. Sam and Mercedes was only going to be spending the night at the hotel. By tomorrow they would be on a flight to Miami Beach,Florida.

Mercedes and Sam had made it to Miami Beach,Florida. By the next 24 hours. They had got up in the early hours. Boarded a private plane headed to Florida. When they got their. To say both Mercedes and Sam was tied was an understatement. They headed straight to bed. Soon as they got to their hotel room. The next was Mercedes meeting with label exec's. To talk about her direction of her next album. Mercedes hand recorded over 100 songs. But,it was all about choosing those she wanted to go on her next album. Which would be her three one. They enjoyed the day off just personal time with each other. No t.v.,audience,camera's. Just Sam and Mercedes quality time. Which all couples in a relationship needs. As,the day came to and end. The next began. Mercedes awoke with Sam's arm's wrapped around. Some how she got out his vice like grip. She kissed him on the lips. Got dressed. Left him a note on the side of his pillow. Mercedes headed out to meet with the exec's at her label. They were on vacation in Miami. That's why Mercedes had to fly out to meet them. But,since Mercedes is one of their top selling artist. Her demand is high. So,sparing a couple of hours out there day was nothing. Mercedes meeting went well,they talked about her song choices for the album. What's her single going to be,the design idea's of the album. Producers and maybe some features. When Mercedes made it out the meeting. Sam was there out side the building. Looking sexy as fuck. With a white tee,blue jeans,black and white chucks. He smiled at Mercedes as he took his shades off.

Leaning against a rental car he just rented. Sam long blonde locks and beard gave Mercedes an organism right there. He looked so damn delicious good enough to eat. ''I've missed you,Mercy.'' Sam pulled her close giving her a passionate kiss. ''Came on,babe." ''We got a full day ahead!'' Sam grabbed Mercedes hand leading the way to the expensive sports car he rented. Sam had the whole day planned out for them. They went to the beach first. Took a swim. Then later on by night fall. Sam reserved a fancy dinner for two at a nice Cuban restaurant. After that they took a stroll together down the beach just enjoying the night breeze then. Headed back to the hotel. Where only one thing was on Sam and Mercedes mind. Sex. Hard pounding,lip biting,back screeches & hair pulling kinky rough sex! As,they laid in bed naked under the sheets. Sam caressed Mercedes belly. ''Mercy,how do you feel about having another baby?'' Sam looked at Mercedes. ''Boy are you insane.'' ''I just popped out twins,Sam!'' ''You're trying to kill my vagina I knew it!'' Sam giggle. ''Getting back on top of Mercy.'' Laying his head on her bare chest. ''No,my love I'm not trying to kill you're vagina.'' ''I just love you,and having babies with you just makes me happy.'' ''Well,Sammy boy.'' ''I love you for giving me three babies.'' ''But,you're super sperm ain't marching in this uterus for a couple of years.'' Mercedes told him. ''Fine,but in atleast three years I want another baby.'' ''You don't want to have my babies no more,Mercy?'' Sam pouted. ''You know I want more babies,but not now.'' Mercedes kissed his pouted lip. Sam positioned himself between her thighs entering Mercedes. She moaned. When they were thru with sex. One thing Sam beamed about was he didn't have to wear a condom no more. Mercedes finally got back on the pill. ''What are you smirking about?'' Mercedes broke his thoughts up. ''You,me and our first time we ever did it.'' ''Remember our first time?''

Flashback: Summer Loving

It was doing the summer time. Sam and Mercedes had been dating for awhile now. School was out doing the summer. And,Sam and Mercedes had spent every single day together. Sam never put pressure on Mercedes. But,he wanted her soo bad. Not just sex. He didn't want Mercedes for sex. Sam truly cared for her. He was in love. And,wasn't afraid to admit it to his family,friends,her family,strangers. Anybody Sam didn't care. His heart was captured by Mercedes Jones. He was a slave to her. Anything Mercedes wanted Sam would give her freely and willingly. Sam also knew that Mercedes was a virgin. He wasn't. Sam had lost his virginity doing his 9th grade year of high school. He was nervous,awkward. But,who wouldn't be scared. Losing you're virginity is a big deal. That's why Sam is soo neutral towards pushing Mercedes into given it up. Sam wasn't that type of a guy. When Mercedes was ready to give her body to him. That's when Sam would except her offer. Only,if Mercedes was 100% ready. They were making out. Mercedes hands roamed all over Sam's ripped abs. He had his hands on her ass squeezing it. As,their tongue danced in each other mouths. Mercedes hands went in Sam's pant's. He immediately jumped back. They always made out,but Mercedes was never the one to take the next step. Which lead to sex. And,today was the day. She was ready. To give herself to Sam sexually. ''Mercy,what are you doing?!'' Sam caught his breathe. ''I'm ready Sam.'' Mercedes smiled at Sam. ''You're ready?''

Sam answered back shocked. Mercedes rolled her eyes. ''Yes,fool I'm ready for sex.'' ''How much clear do I need to be.'' ''Babe,are you 100% sure?'' ''Yes,and I know you want to.'' ''Your friend is at standing attention.'' Sam blushed. ''Mercy,I want to.'' ''Believe me,but before we make love.'' ''I got to run to the store right fast and get condoms.'' Sam told Mercedes getting up from the couch. ''Sam,I already got them.'' Mercedes grabbed him pushing him back down on the couch. Getting on top him. Kissing his lips. He moaned breaking the kiss. ''Mercedes,wait how do you know what kind to get and what size?'' Seeing that Mercedes was a virgin Sam was curious. ''Well,everybody has heard of trojan?'' ''Even if you never had sex before.'' ''And,I don't know what size you are.'' ''But,I figured a large or extra should be about right?'' Sam was dumb founded. But,quickly came to his senses when Mercedes nibbled on his ear. Grounding her pelvis into his. ''Fuck!'' Sam hissed. ''Babe,wrap your legs around me.'' Mercedes did as she was told. Sam carried Mercedes up the stairs. Entering her bedroom. Sam laid Mercedes down on her back. He got on top of her. They kissed passionately. Both letting out moans. ''Mercy,I want you soo bad!'' ''You just don't know!'' Sam croaked out. ''Will you show me how much you want me,Sammy?'' ''Yes.'' Was all Sam said. He took Mercedes shirt off unhooking her bra. He sucked on her full breast. ''Sam that feels soo good!'' Mercedes pulled Sam's shirt off. Sam went back to sucking on her breast. Mercedes grabbed at Sam's belt buckle. ''Not,yet babe.'' Sam whispered in her ear. Which caused her to shiver. When Sam was done with Mercedes breast. He unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down along with her panties. Sam licked his lips. Kissing Mercedes from her neck down to her waist. Sam licked her opening. She gripped the bed sheets. Then he sucked on her clit as he ate her out. Mercedes was wet and ready. Sam unbuckled his belt pulling down his pants and boxer briefs. Mercedes had never seen a penis. Well not up close and personal. She was quite surprised with Sam length and girth. She didn't know what to expect seeing that she was a virgin.

''Babe,where are the condoms?'' Sam asked. Mercedes reached over to her night stand. Taking the condoms out. She handed the box of condoms to Sam. Sam opened it. Taking out a single square package. Sam tore it open. ''Mercy,you want to put it on?'' She nodded. Sam smirked handing her the condom. She rolled it on his erect dick. Mercedes laid on her back. Sam got on top of her. ''You sure,babe?'' Sam asked one last time. ''Yes,Sam I'm sure.'' ''Okay.'' Sam guided his dick to her opening. Mercedes was tight to be expected. She is a virgin. Sam penetrated Mercedes. She hissed in pain. ''I'm sorry,Mercy.'' Sam knew he was going to cause her pain and he hated that. ''It's okay,Sam.'' Mercedes wrenched in pain trying to adjust to the feeling of Sam being inside her. ''Babe,I got to move.'' ''You ready?'' Sam asked gently. Mercedes nodded still in discomfort. Sam started to thrust slowly. After a few thrust Sam broke her hymen. Sam went as slow as possible. Treating Mercedes like the treasure she is. He kissed her to distract from the pain and discomfort she felt from him being inside her. After getting used to Sam inside her. It was less intense pain wise turning into pleasure. Mercedes whispered in his ear to go faster. And,Sam obliged. He picked up speed going faster,but not rough. Mercedes squeezed his ass. ''Sam,I think I'm about to cum!'' ''Cum for me,Mercy.'' Mercedes moaned spraying his dick with her cream. He whispered in Mercedes ear going faster. ''I love you,Mercedes.'' He stared into Mercedes eyes. ''I love you too,Sam.'' Sam slowed down his thrust. He felt his organism coming. ''Babe,I about to cum.'' He moaned. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam neck. Pulling him close to her. Sam came hard. Letting out a grunt. They kissed and held each other. Until,Sam decided to dispose of the condom. He pulled out they both released a moan. Sam excused himself to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up. Walking back out in the nude. Mercedes smiled. ''You like what you,see Mercy?'' Sam smiled back getting in bed wrapping Mercedes in his arms. ''Mercedes.'' Sam called her name in a stern,but soft voice. Sam had her full attention. ''Was I gentle enough?'' Sam asked softly. Mercedes caressed his cheeks. ''Sam you were everything and more.'' ''Gentle,sweet,caring.'' Sam pulled Mercedes even more closer to him. As,they drifted off to sleep….


	25. Drama And More Damn Drama

''Happy Birthday to you!'' Everyone sung to Ashanti as she sat in her birthday chair. With a huge princess cake. And,two tall candles sticking out the cake as they sparkled. Mercedes and Sam decided to have Ashanti second birthday in their backyard. Which is huge enough. Plus Ashanti is only 2 years old. Sam and Mercedes just felt like it wasn't go over board,and spend huge amounts of money on a baby birthday party. When Ashanti turned 1 Sam and Mercedes just throw a celebration a ''Chuck E Cheese'' and called it a day. Everybody came to celebrate Ashanti's second birthday. Merian & Luke Jones,Mary & Dwight,Stacey,Stevie Evans. All of Mercedes and Sam's closest friends. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist. Holding her close. As, =he watched his daughter blow out the candles on her cake. ''Yay!'' Everyone cheered and clapped as Ashanti blow out her the final candle. Mercedes took pictures. Her parents also took pictures . Sam's parents and all their friends took pictures. They all gushed over how cute the birthday girl cut the cake while Mercedes snapped more pics. ''Babylove get's the first slice.'' Sam beamed at his daughter. Giving her a slice of cake on a plate. ''Now where are my other two babies at?'' Here they are Sam. Mary and Merian carried Samara & Sameian over to their father. Sam sit down holding all three of his babies in his arms and lap. Feeding them cake. Mercedes heart smiled with joy. Sam really is a great father. He loves his children soo much. Always spending time with them. Showing them all the love and affection and can muster. Sam never wants his babies to feel less than love or wanted. That's the kind of parent he is and always will be.

Mercedes and Sam had a full house. Both their parents stayed in the mansion plus Stevie and Stacey. Of course their is plenty of room for everybody to stay. Sam and Mercedes house is huge. The extra rooms are basically empty always. Until family comes in town. The only thing Sam was annoyed by was. Every time he tried to get along time with Mercedes. His mom and mother in-law needed Mercedes for something. Or Stacie and Stevie would cockblock yet again. Sam has a high sex appetite. And,Sam was left with a hard on and no satisfied. He loved and appreciated his family on both sides. But,damn Sam couldn't wait for them to leave. So he could have Mercedes all to his self. He hated sharing Mercedes with anybody. The only people allowed to share his wife was his babies. Sam was like a little pouty kid. And,his candy got taken away. Candy which was Mercedes. Mercedes just laugh at Sam annoyance. Every time he would grab Mercedes in sneak off to a area in the house. And,still someone would find them. Either making out. Or in the process of having sex then bam like clock work. Sam would get cockblocked. But,Sam dealt with it. Cause,he knew once the family was thru with their stay. Mercedes was his and Sam was going to have soo much fun. Making Mercedes moan and scream his name. That's what Sam lived for. The Pleasure Sam gives Mercedes sexually. Never get's old to him. The stay came to an end finally. The Jones left on Saturday then the Evan's on Sunday. That was Sam's cue. He hoisted Mercedes over his shoulder. Running up the stairs to the master bedroom. Sam made love to Mercedes like it had been years since he had sex. Holding her tight like if he let go. He would never see her again. Mercedes always loved that Sam never want to be without her. Deep down inside it's always in the back of her mind. That one day he would just. Get tired of her and leave her for another women. And,she would have to raise the babies by herself. Sure Mercedes could get another man. But,there's no one like Sam Evans.

Mercedes was going to be performing a duet with Trey Songz at the ''BET Awards'',after her solo performance. She had just got off the phone with her manager Katherine. To say Mercedes was not happy was an understatement. Sam is going to flip out. He doesn't want Mercedes nowhere near Trey. Mercedes knows that. Katherine knows that. Hell the whole record label knows that. Mercedes took a deep breath before heading upstairs to their bedroom. Mercedes opened the door. ''Oh,Mercy guest who just got out the shower?'' ''With a massive hard on!'' Sam smirked. ''Whispering come hear,babe.'' Sam held his arms out. ''Sam,I need to tell you something.'' Mercedes said in a low and fragile tone. Sam immediately got concerned. ''What's the matter,Mercedes?'' Sam sat up as Mercedes walked over to the side of the bed he was on. She sat down looking him in the eyes. ''Please don't get angry at me.'' Mercedes lowered her head. Sam lifted her head up with his thumb. ''Babe,I promise I want get angry with you.'' Now,what's wrong?'' ''Sam…I have to preform a duet with Trey at the BET Awards.'' Sam felt the rage coming. He took a deep then inhale. Letting out a frustrated breath. He didn't say a word. Mercedes knew he was pissed. But,a silent Sam. Is the worst Sam. Because,she can't read his mind. ''Sam?'' Mercedes spoke. ''Please say something.'' ''What can I say,Mercy.'' Sam glared at her. ''You know I don't like him.'' ''I don't want you near him.'' ''He still wants you.'' ''Just,because he lost you to me.'' ''And,I want to break his fucking jar!'' ''I know,Sam.'' ''But,we recorded this duet before you and I got back together.'' ''And….'' ''That doesn't fucking matter Mercedes!'' Sam shouted at Mercedes. She jump back. ''I'm sorry,babe.'' ''I didn't mean to scream at you.'' Sam averted Mercedes scared look on her face. Getting up to get a fresh pair of briefs and a gray tee to put on. Sam's kept walking towards the bedroom door. ''Sam!'' ''Where are you going?'' Mercedes on the break of tears. ''I need to cool down.'' Sam gritted his teeth in disgust at the situation at hand. ''Please don't leave.'' Mercedes cried. Sam walked back towards the bed getting between the sheets. Mercedes sat in the same spot wiping her tears away. Sam pulled her close as she got under the covers. ''Stop crying babe.'' ''I'm not mad at you.'' ''It's just I don't want you near him ever.'' Shit was about to hit a fucking land mine at the ''BET Awards'' little did Mercedes and Sam know. Drama and more damn drama. They can't escape it!

''Sam.'' ''I'm going on in 45 minutes are you okay,babe?'' ''Yeah,I'm fine Mercy.'' Mercedes gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips. As she left her seat. A seat filler sat down in it. Sam gave the filler a glance. Nodded his head and kept looking ahead. ''Cede's.'' Trey reached out for a huge. Mercedes walked passed him without a glance. ''So,it's going to be like that!'' Trey shouted as Mercedes made it to her dressing room. To do a quick wardrobe change. Into her performance out fit. It took Mercedes 15 minutes to get changed. Make-up retouched. And, about 10 min. she would hitting the stage for her solo performance. ''Ok,Mercy.'' It's you're turn to shine go do you're thing!'' Katherine smiled as the stage hand handed Mercedes a mic. Mercedes nodded in approval at her manger. Thanked the stage hand. And,walked onto the stage. Holding he mic to her mouth as her voice echoed thru the audience. Sam looked on proud of his wife. Mercedes blow Sam a kiss doing her performance. He blow one back. Mercedes hit her last high note everyone went wild. Her solo performance was over. Now on to the damn drama. Mr. Trey Songz himself and this damn duet! Trey came out. The crowd erupted. Sam could hear thirsty hoe's screaming his name. Saying what they would do to Trey if they had him in their bed's. And,that Mercedes Jones was nor lucky girl. To be singing with Trey. Sam rolled his eyes. ''No,Trey is the lucky one.'' ''His so,so vocal's are shit compared to my baby!'' Sam thought to himself. Sam kept his eyes on Mercedes the whole time. I rather not acknowledge that asshole singing with his wife. Mercedes and Trey were half way thru with the duet. Right at the very end. Trey grabbed Mercedes by her waist. Pulling her close to him. Kissing her on stage. Everyone In the crowd nut's. Sam's fisted bald up. He wanted to go up there on stage and beat the living crap out Trey's face. But,instead Sam left. He found the nearest exit. Sam was in a rage. He couldn't control his anger. As he walked in the back alley of the building. Mercedes was in shock as Trey kissed her. All she could think was Sam. ''Oh,my god Sam!'' ''Sam is going to lose it.'' ''Trey you son of a bitch!''

Mercedes finally made it off the stage. She didn't bother. Acknowledging the crowd standing ovation of their duet. But,Trey did. ''That arrogant motherfucker!'' Mercedes screamed. ''I got to talk to my husband!'' Somebody get my husband. ''You heard her find her husband Sam Evans he should be in row A seat 8 in the front.'' ''Go now!'' Katherine gave orders to her assistant. Who ran off to find Sam. ''Katherine,I'm not going back out their until I see Sam!'' ''Mercedes I'm doing my best to find him.'' ''Here drink some water.'' ''Please calm down have a seat before you pass out.'' ''I don't want no fucking water!'' ''And,I won't sit are calm down until I see my husband!'' Katherine held her hands up in defeat. Walking away. She wasn't about to argue with Mercedes. She rather walk away. Until she calmed down. ''Cede's we we're great ou''…. Mercedes slapped the shit out Trey Songz. Right in the face. ''Are you fucking crazy!'' ''We only was to sing a duet together!'' ''Not touch and most def not kiss!'' ''Get out my site now!'' ''Before I really hurt you asshole!'' ''Ouch,for a little women you're hands can do damage.'' Trey smirked walking away. ''See you around Cede's!'' ''Fuck you,Trey!'' Mercedes shouted back in a rage. ''All the better!'' Trey shouted back. Mercedes throw the bottle of water at his head. ''Fuck him!'' ''I'm going to kill him!'' Sam was in the alley kicking over trash can's pushing the ousted of the building walls. Until his hands and knuckles began to bleed. Sam was beyond pissed. At Mercedes for one he didn't want the duet to happen. For reasons. You see the shit Trey just pulled. Disrespecting Sam as a man. And,their marriage. Second Trey is a little bitch. He can't except that Mercedes loves Sam. Has a family know and his so far from her mind. Trey is not even a after thought in Mercedes life. Katherine's assistant search high in low. Couldn't find Sam nowhere in the building. Mercedes was up for the next music category,but gave no fuck's. No Sam. No fuck's given.

Katherine asked if the security could lend her some extra hands. And,search for Sam in the building and outside the building. Meanwhile in about 12 mins. Mercedes category for best R&B album was coming up. And,Mercedes refused to come out in sit in her seat. Whether she won or lost. That was the last thing on her mind right now. Security found Sam outside. He didn't want to come back in the building. They told him that his wife was looking for him. And,that she had been crying and upset. All she wanted was for to see him. Sam came walked back in the building. Just his luck Trey was heading out the building. Heavily protected by body guards. Words were exchanged between Trey and Sam. Sam lunged at Trey. But, couldn't get to him. Sam threaten to kill Trey. And,stay way from his wife. Trey laughed telling him. That Mercedes was going to drop him like a bad habit. She was only with Sam,because he got her pregnant. Sam was furious now. He yelled at Trey. Telling him to keep his babies out his filthy little mind. Trey delivered the final blow. ''You know Mercedes is going to leave you.'' ''It might not be for me.'' Trey smirked. ''But,she'll leave you.'' ''You're not on her level comic boy,and you never will be!'' Sam leap at Trey. Jumping over the body guards and security. Landing a few shots to Trey face. Before the body guards and security broke them up. Trey got back on his feet. ''See you later Sam!'' He walked away with his body guards. ''Go to hell Trey!'' Sam was fuming. ''Likewise!'' Trey shouted back. As he disappeared thru the exit. Sam hand was a swollen and bloody mess. He asked the security to take him backstage where Mercedes was. Sam didn't want to talk to Mercedes at all at this point. But,tonight was her night. And,he still wanted to support her. Eventho,Sam was upset with her. He wanted to erase Trey's existence. This whole night was fucked up in his book.

Mercedes category was up. Her name was called. She refused to go out. Everyone in the audience was clapping and awaiting her appearance. ''Mercedes you got to go out there and accept your award.'' Katherine tried talking to Mercedes. Mercedes wasn't hearing it. She wasn't going out there until Sam was in her presence. Sam came walking thru the back stage area. Mercedes instantly ran towards him. She hugged him tight. Sam immediately stiffened up. Mercedes felt his agitation. ''Sammy,I didn't know Trey would do that''….. ''Mercedes go accept your award before it's to late,okay.'' Sam step back from Mercedes embrace. Mercedes looked down at Sam's bruised and swollen hand. ''Sam what happen to your hand.'' ''Mercedes can you just go please!'' Sam yelled at her. Not looking her in the eyes. Mercedes didn't want to argue with Sam. So she just went. Out to accept her award. Mercedes made her acceptance speech short and sweet. The only thing on her mind was Sam. Right now. After the award show. Mercedes and Sam didn't even bother going to a fucking after party. The ride home was hostile ass hell. Mostly on Sam's part. Mercedes just didn't want to fight with Sam. She rather take a bath and go to sleep. But,Sam obviously had other plans. Sam got out the car. Walking to the house. Mercedes thanked the driver. For taking them home. Sam went straight to the upstairs. Took a Ibuprofen. Grab a towel to wrap his swollen hand. He was headed back down stairs to grab a bowl of ice from the kitchen. To also help bring the swelling down. As,Sam walked out the bedroom. Mercedes walked in bumping into her. ''Fuck!'' ''Mercedes can you watch it!'' Sam gritted his teeth at Mercedes. ''Excuse,me you asshole!'' Mercedes gritted her teeth back. ''Whatever.'' Sam said walking past Mercedes. ''Real mature Sam.'' Mercedes told him. Sam snapped. ''You know fucking what!'' Sam back Mercedes up against the wall. ''I'm tired of you not obeying my wishes Mercedes.'' ''Sam are you fucking kidding me!'' ''I'm a grown fucking women.'' ''You not my daddy.'' ''And,I'm not your property or a slave!'' ''Obey you're fucking wishes.'' ''Fuck you Sam!'' Mercedes pushed him off her walking out the bedroom. ''Yes,that's what I want to fuck!'' Sam grabbed Mercedes from behind. Pulling her towards the bed. ''Let me go!'' Sam captured her lips. Mercedes bite him. ''Ouch,that shit hurt!'' Sam said releasing Mercedes lips. ''Good!'' Mercedes slapped Sam in the face. That only made him more mad. Sam pushed his erection on her backside. So,Mercedes could feel it. Sam wasn't playing he was going to fuck her brains out! Angry sex was on the agenda tonight.

Sam pinned Mercedes down on her stomach. ''We ain't making love tonight.'' ''We straight fucking!'' Sam ripped Mercedes dress off along with her panties. ''Are you gonna keep talking.'' ''Or,are you gonna fuck me!'' Mercedes challenged Sam. Sam quickly undressed out his suit. As fast as he could with a swollen hand. That only left him with one hand. Sam stroked his erected dick. He wanted to get as much pre cum as possible out. Cause,tonight was no joke. Sam and Mercedes both had to much built up tension. And,rough sex. Was going to be their outlet tonight. Sam wanted anal. He positioned the tip of his dick. Then slammed into her from behind. She let out a moan. Sam kept going faster and faster. ''You like the way I fuck you hard and rough?'' ''Yes!'' Mercedes screamed out in passion,pain,pleasure. ''Kept fucking my hard,I want to feel every inch!'' She whimpered a moan. Sam did as She asked. He kept going pumping Mercedes harder and harder. ''Fuck!'' ''I'm going to cum!'' Sam pulled out as he exploded all over Mercedes ass. ''Lay down on your stomach,I'll be right back.'' Tonight Sam was in control. He was the dominate one. Mercedes didn't question Sam. She just simply did what Sam told her. Mercedes was too fucked over. Literally to even try to put up a fight. Sam pain from his swollen hand. Was numb to him. From all the sex endorphins. Sam was on a sex high and didn't want to come down. He grabbed a face towel. Wet it with warm water. And,headed back to bed. Sam wiped his release off Mercedes back side. He planted soft kisses all over her back. She moaned from the sensation of Sam's lips. ''Turn over,Mercy.'' Sam whispered in her ear's softly. Mercedes turned over on her back. Sam got on top of her gently entered Mercedes walls. She griped his dick like a vice. Sam moaned from the feeling of being inside Mercedes. ''God!'' ''I love you Mercedes!'' Sam went deeper and deeper. Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's back. She squeezed his ass checks. He came inside her. Sam pulled out Mercedes. Laying on his back. Catching his breathe. But,Mercedes was ready for more. She got on top of Sam. Sucking on his neck. ''Babe,I need a sec you got me in a daze.'' ''Right now.'' Sam whipped the sweat from his head. ''Lay back relax. ''I want bite in less you want me to!'' Sam laid his head back on the pillow. Mercedes kissed Sam down from his neck to his waist. She sucked,licked and kissed. Every rock hard ab on Sam's body. After that. Mercedes grabbed Sam's erect dick stroking him. He hissed. Right before Mercedes took his full length into her mouth. She sucked him like he was her favorite lollipop. ''Babe,your mouth feels soo fucking god!'' Sam caressed Mercedes cheeks as she deeper throated him. Sam came again. Mercedes released him from her mouth making a popping sound. She looked up at Sam with desire in her eyes. ''I want you to ride me,please!'' Sam practically begged Mercedes. Mercedes got back on top of Sam. She guided Sam inside her. They both exhaled. Mercedes started to bounce up and down on Sam's dick. ''Yes,babe ride my fucking cock!'' Sam moaned and grabbed a hand full of Mercedes ass. Smacking it ass she fucked him into submission. ''Oh!'' Mercedes screamed riding Sam as she climaxed. Sam had already came for the million time. Both Sam and Mercedes were hot,sticky from each other exchanges of organism and wore out.

As,Sam held Mercedes tight. She rubbed his arm playing with the hair on it. ''Sam.'' Mercedes stared him in the eyes. ''What is it,Mercy.'' ''I think we need a break for a while you know''…. Mercedes didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence. Cause,Sam jump up fearing the worst. ''Mercedes,no!'' ''We are not separating.'' ''You're not leaving me and talking my babies from me.'' ''This is a marriage you don't run when shit get's tough.'' ''I won't allow it!'' ''You can't leave me!'' ''Please don't leave me.'' ''Okay,yes I was pissed at you.'' ''I don't want you around are near Trey Songz.'' ''His a fucking bastard.'' ''That only wants you,cause he lost you to me!'' ''No no no no no!'' ''We're aren't getting a divorce!'' ''Sam calm down I'm not leaving.'' ''We're not getting a divorce.'' ''And,I'm not taking the babies from you!'' ''Sam can we talk.'' ''Just talk like two adults,okay.'' Sam sat back down next to Mercedes. He didn't say a word. He just listened to her. ''Sam I love soo much that it hurts!'' ''I will never cheat on you or lie.'' ''Trey is a complete ass for what he did.'' ''I slap the shit out him for that little stunt he pulled.'' Sam smirked at the thought of Mercedes slapping Trey. ''When I said break.'' ''I was talking about getting out of LA for maybe a couple of days.'' ''Not a separation,Sam.'' Now it was Sam's turn to speak. ''Mercedes I'm truly sorry for taking my anger out on you.'' ''I know Trey did that to feed his ego.'' ''He'll never have you.'' ''You'll always love me.'' ''As,I will always love you.'' Sam leaned in giving Mercedes a kiss on the lips. ''Maybe,I can get my parents to watch the babies.'' ''Since they offered anything we need it.'' Sam told Mercedes. Kissing her lips again. Mercedes broke the kiss. ''Which reminds me I need to check up on them.'' ''Let me call Tina and Mike right fast.'' ''Mercy,babe it's pretty late.'' ''Tina and Mike are most likely out cold in a deep sleep.'' ''Let's enjoy the rest of our alone time''….. ''I was an idiot tonight.'' ''And,I want to show you how much I'm deeply in love with you.'' ''I'm sorry,Mercedes.'' ''Do you forgive me?'' Sam sincerely ask for Mercedes forgiveness. ''Sam,I wasn't mad at you.'' ''Until we argued.'' ''When we got home,but all the blame was pointing to that asshole Trey!'' ''I know,Trey did that to push you're buttons.'' ''And,to prove that he's a so called man.'' ''But,a real man would dare to go after someone else's wife.'' ''It's all about respect.'' ''Which clearly Trey knows nothing about!'' ''I'm the one you should forgive,Sam.'' ''I will never associate myself with that asshole again!'' ''I promise you.'' Sam kissed Mercedes and gave her a tight huge. ''Sam you're hand looks pretty bad.'' ''Stay in bed I'll go get the ice for it.'' Mercedes got up to walk downstairs. ''No,I just want to hold you.'' I'll get the ice in a couple of minutes. ''But,right now I just want you close to me.'' ''Is that okay.'' Sam asked planting soft kisses on her face. ''Yes,Sam it's okay.'' ''We're,okay''….


	26. He Really Did Love You

''Dude.'' ''You and Trey Songz that fight at the bet awards!'' ''That shit was off the chain man!'' Puck laugh at Sam. ''Real fucking funny,not!'' Sam said roiling his eyes at Puck. Sam was having a guys night out Artie,Puck,Mike. Puck was in town. Off break from ''NFL'' camp practice. Sam ready needed this. Things at home were intense to say the least. Yah,Mercedes forgave Sam. Yet again,but that don't mean she wasn't pissed at him for. Breaking his promise of not fighting again. ''Man don't trip Trey a mitch for that shit.'' ''Kissing Mercy on t.v. and shit.'' Artie told Sam. ''A mitch?'' Sam questioned Artie. ''Yes,mitch a male version bitch.'' ''Right now Trey is the least of my fucking problems right now.'' Sam said. ''You're going to whether the storm,man.'' Mike told Sam patting his shoulder. ''Oh,fuck that shit.'' ''All you got to do is dick her down!'' ''It works every time with Quinn.'' Puck told Sam. Which was a lie. It didn't work. Every time after he and Quinn had sex. Quinn still would be mad at Puck. And,he would still be in the dog house. Sam shook his head biting down into his cheese burger sipping on his beer. ''Mercedes is much crueler than you think guys.'' ''She will cut me off.'' ''No sex is the death of me!'' ''I can't handle no sex.'' Puck sipped to that. They both were sex sharks. And,needed it constantly. That's just want they loved sex. Ain't nothing wrong with that. ''I'm lucky she even let me out the house tonight.'' Sam told his friends. ''You're so whipped.'' Puck told Sam. Sam rolled his eyes at Puck. ''What ever asshole.'' ''Like you ain't whipped by Quinn!'' Puck couldn't argue that fact. ''Well,since you out tonight.'' ''Let's party and hit the dance floor in this bar.'' Mike told Sam. Sam couldn't agree more. He got up finishing off his cheese burger and beer. Hitting the dance floor. With is friends right behind him. But,in the back of Sam's mind is couldn't wait for this trip. He and Mercedes would be taking in a view days.

Mercedes was on the phone talking to Quinn. Quinn couldn't come out and visit along with Puck. She was swamped with work at Yale. But,Quinn promised Mercedes that they would have some on one time. Just the two of them. No body. But,them. They both missed each other. Having girl talk. About Sam and Puck. How both of them are hot heads. But,Mercedes and Quinn still couldn't help loving those two fools. Sam finally can home drunk as hell. Walking more like stumbling into their bedroom. Mercedes was pissed. ''Girl,I got to go.'' ''Love you,talk to you later bye.'' Mercedes hung up the phone with Quinn. ''Mercy,I want to fuck!'' Mercedes didn't say a word. She was not here for Sam's drunk ass. Mercedes just rolled her eyes. Laying down in bed. Sam drunkly undressed stumbling into bed. Getting on top of Mercedes. Sam where're not fucking as you so elegantly stated. Before Mercedes could say anything else. Sam captured her lips. Granting a moan from her. Sam pulled down Mercedes panties and entered her. He moved slow as ever. Being drunk trying to have sex. Was not a good combination for Sam. ''Um,Sam can you go faster.'' Mercedes asked. ''I'm sorry,Mercy but I can't go faster.'' It was like Sam's mind was saying go,but his dick wasn't responding. ''I need you to help me out.'' Mercedes pushed Sam on his back. Riding him showing no mercy. Sam's head was spinning and his stomach was up side down. Sam had to throw up. ''Mercy,stop I think I have to throw up!'' Sam quickly hopped well drunkly stumbled to the bathroom. And,throw up his guts. Mercedes put her panties back on heading to the kitchen getting a bottle of water from the fringe. Then heading back up stairs in the bathroom. Where Sam was still throwing up. She reached in the cabinet grabbing the bottle of aspirin. ''Fuck,I'm never eating from that place again.'' Sam croaked. The cheese burger plus the beer and extra shots did not agree with Sam's stomach.

Mercedes helped Sam to bed pulling the sheets over his naked body. ''Here take this two aspirins and drink some water.'' Mercedes gave them to Sam. He did as told. Mercedes went back to the bathroom. Grabbing a clean face towel wetting it. Walking back to bed. She put the wet towel on his head. Cooling him down. ''Thanks,babe.'' He whispered. ''Your welcome.'' ''And,just show you know.'' ''You ole me an organism.'' ''Mr. I want to fuck.'' Mercedes whispered back. Sam lightly smirked. ''I promise when I feel better.'' ''I will give you multiple organisms.'' As,his eyes closed. Mercedes got up again. Walking to the bathroom. Wetting the towel once again. Putting it back on Sam's head. Mercedes could be so made at Sam. When he does stupid shit. But,she always cared and loved him. She shook her head. Looking at him sleep. Drifting off herself. The next day Sam and Mercedes were in the car holding the sleeping babies as the driver drove. They had just got off a private flight. Now in Kentucky headed to Sam's parents house. When they finally arrive. Mary and Dwight must've heard the car pull up. Cause,they were half down the drive way to met. Sam,Mercedes and their grandbabies. ''Oh,my grandbabies!'' Mary cheered taking a sleeping Ashanti out Sam's arm. Planting a kiss on her blonde/brunette curly hair. ''Well,hello mom don't mine me.'' ''I'm only you're first born.'' ''Sam plastered a fake hurt expression.'' ''I will always love you Sam.'' ''But,you ain't my baby no more.'' ''You're all grown.'' Mary pinched his cheeks. Walking over to Dwight and Mercedes. Who already had the sleeping twins. As,the slept against their grandfather firm chest. While Mary and Mercedes hugged. Dwight greeted his son. ''How's it been son?'' Dwight ask. ''To be honest a little rough patch between Mercy and I.'' ''But,we love each other and this trip is going to help with the tension and drama hopefully.'' Sam told his father. ''Well,my boy this is marriage.'' ''You want the beautiful wife and kids.'' ''It's not always going to be easy.'' Dwight patted his son on the shoulder walking inside as sam followed. Mary and Mercedes followed a few sec later walking in the house.

It was pretty late at night so. Instead of getting back on the private plane and flying out. Like Sam and Mercedes planned. Mary and Dwight convinced them to spend the night. And,they could leave early in the morning. Mercedes was tried she headed straight for Sam's bedroom. She undressed. Grabbing one of Sam's tee out his draw putting it on. Sam's always kept spare cloths in his draws for where ever he came to Kentucky to visit. Sam talked to his parents for a few minutes before heading up stairs too. Mary and Dwight retired to their beds for sleep after putting the grandbabies down to sleep. In the guest room that's was turned into their bedroom. For whenever they came to stay. Mercedes was sound asleep in bed. And,Sam anything but sleepy. A smirk came across his face. As,he undress pulling his shirt off unbuckling his pants kicking them off. Sam climbed in bed. Kissing Mercedes lips. ''Sam what are you doing?" Mercedes couldn't finish her sentence. Cause,Sam stuck he's fingers in her core. ''Oh,shit Sam!'' He finger fuck Mercedes pussy going in and out. Until her pussy was leaking wet. Sam then pulled her panties off. Sucking on her pussy lips. She moan as her juices continued to flood her thighs. Sam sucked on her clit like a lolli pop. When Sam was done eating her out. He whispered in her ears. ''Didn't I promise you multiple organisms?'' Sam was hard he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his briefs half way down as he entered Mercedes. They both hissed. Sam pumped Mercedes for everything he had. When their sex crazed high was over. Sam pulled Mercedes close to him. As,sleep caught them. Mercedes and Sam woke up got dress. Getting ready for their flight. Before they left. They kissed their babies as they slept. Sam and Mercedes even checked on Stacy and Stevie who were still knocked out sleep. It was still very early in the morning. They said their goodbyes to Mary and Dwight. Got in the car as the driver drove them to the airport. So,they could board the private plane.

Sam and Mercedes were finally on the private plane headed for their trip. Sam noticed Mercedes was quite in her own world. She looked sad. ''Babe,what's wrong?'' ''Are you mad at me?'' ''I know I fucked up with fighting again,but''…. ''No,Sam.'' ''I miss my babies!'' The tears came flying down Mercedes face. ''Oh,Mercy don't cry.'' Sam pulled her on to his lap. Sam hated when she cried. ''We can call and talk to them anytime.'' ''And,we can Skype!'' ''Please stop crying,babe.'' Sam did they only thing he knew would stop the crying. He kissed her lips passionately. She picked Mercedes up caring her to the back of the private plane. Where their is a bedroom. ''Let make you feel you feel better.'' ''Can I do that,Mercy?'' Sam asked as he laid Mercedes on her back. Planting soft kisses all over her face. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Moaning as Sam caressed her breast with his mouth. Sam made love to Mercedes soo good putting her to sleep. She needed it. Sam knew Mercedes was still mad at him. Plus all the stress from the mead couldn't be easy for her. The pap's were ruthless. Every since the fucking fight with Trey Songz at the bet awards. Sam truly hated the paparazzi with a vengeance. He looked down at Mercedes in his arms. Sam rubbed circles in Mercedes curly hair. She snuggled close to chest bare chest. A few hours later. A knock at the bedroom door woke Sam up. ''Sir,ma'am we're here.'' The pilot of the plane said thru the bedroom door. ''Thanks,we'll be right out!'' Sam said to the the pilot. ''Mercy,babe wake up.'' ''We're here in Hawaii!'' Sam smile looking at her. Mercedes opened her eyes with a smile on her face. They got dress. It was evening now and the last thing on Sam and Mercedes mind was sleep. They had plenty of that on the plane. ''Mercy,go change into your sexy bathing suit.'' ''Let's go for a swim.'' ''But,it want be the beach it's a surprise!'' Sam smirked giving her his famous lop sided grin. Mercedes looked at him suspiciously,but head for the bathroom anyway. Sam grabbed her by the waist. ''No,I want you to change in front me.'' ''I'll watch you you watch me.'' Sam bite his lip. ''Sam,you a big freak!'' Mercedes giggled. Sam started taking his clothes off stroking himself. Looking her in the eyes. ''Sam,I thought you wanted to chug into you're swimming trucks?'' ''Not jerk off!'' Mercedes said. Getting turned on. She walked over to Sam. Kissing the tip of his dick. Before taking him in her mouth. ''Damn,Mercy that feels soo good!'' Mercedes sucked Sam soo good he couldn't take it no more. He grabbed her head gently as it bobbed up and down on his dick. Babe,I'm going cum. Mercedes kept going. Sam came hard. So hard that when Mercedes took her lips off his dick. He came all over her chest. ''Sorry,babe.'' Sam said shyly. ''Why,apologize?'' ''You know you liked it.'' Mercedes went to the bathroom to clean her self off. Sam followed. He returned the favor eating Mercedes out in the shower. Sam could never get enough of that ever!

Mercedes and Sam finally made it out the hotel room. Sam held Mercedes hand tight. As,they walked. Cause,all the native islanders were hitting on Mercedes. Especially,Samoan men. ''Sure they were hot with their tribal tattoos and long curly hair.'' ''But,ain't none of them Sam Evan's. '' Mercedes thought. Sam was feeling a little jealous and possessive. He took his wife beater off. Flexing his peeks showing off is ripped abs. wrapping his arms around Mercedes. Letting all know. You can look. But,don't you dare touch Mercedes. Or,someone is going to be missing a fucking limb! Mercedes giggled at Sam antics. Shaking her head. They finally made it to the docks along the beach. Were a boat awaited them. ''Hey,I'm the captain of this boat.'' ''And,this is my son and nephew.'' ''My,my who is this thick chocolate gorgeous women?'' He flirted with Mercedes. ''She's my wife.'' ''Mercedes Evans.'' Sam grabbed her by the waist. ''And,I'm her husband Sam Evans.'' The captain was hot too. He was Samoan around forty,but a hot forty. And his son and nephew who also couldn't keep there eyes off Mercedes. Were close in age twenty and twenty-two. ''I guess hotness runs in the Samoan blood line damn!'' Mercedes admired their hotness. Sam noticed too. He pulled Mercedes to him. Giving her a breathless kiss grabbing her ass smacking it. Releasing her walking away going to talk to the captain of the boat. Mercedes was all hot and bothered. If she could. She would've fucked Sam on the boat as they stood. Sam looked back at her with a smirk. As,he continued his conversation with the captain. He knew how to get Mercedes wet at the drop of a dime. The boat finally stop. At a tiny beautiful island. Mercedes was blown away. ''Sam you did this me?!'' Sam had a romantic picnic set up with food and champaign. ''All for you,Mercy.'' He said helping her down off the boat. Planting a kiss on her lips. ''Okay,y'all enjoy yourself.'' ''I'll be back in an hour to pick you up.'' The captain told them.

Sam eat drunk champaign. They headed for a swim. In the water fall located in the tiny island. It truly was a sight to see. Sam and Mercedes were in the middle of having sex in their own world. Sam had Mercedes hoisted up her legs were wrapped around him. When Sam felt something brush up against is legs. He was still inside Mercedes. On the verge of an organism. Sam looked down in the clear crystal blue water. They weren't and deep water at all. 3 feet at the most. It was a fucking sting ray! ''Mercy,don't panic okay.'' ''But,there's a sting ray in the water with us.'' ''What!'' Mercedes got the fuck out the water. Swimming for her life. sam got out the water making it back a few sec's later. ''Sam,are you okay?!'' ''Then it sting you?!'' Sam laughed. ''Well,if it did sting me I probably would be dead by now.'' Sam that's not funny. ''Did you not see what happen to the crocodile hunter?!'' ''And,he was a crocodile hunter not a sting ray hunter!'' ''Oh,babe I'll never die.'' ''And,if I were too you better not get another man.'' ''Have his ass all around my babies and shit.'' ''I'll haunt the fuck out y'all ass!'' ''What about when I need sex?'' Mercedes giggled. ''Have you ever heard of that story about Anna Nicole Smith.'' ''She said she had sex with a ghost so''…. ''Or,I can be like Patrick Swayze!'' ''Sam Evans you are too much!'' ''Yeah,but you kinda love it!'' ''Mercedes Evans.'' They finally put their bathing suits back on. After the sting ray debacle. The boat came back an hour later as promised. Sam and Mercedes were sleepy after their little adventure. It was about 5 p.m. in the evening now. So,they took a nap. Later on they were going out to eat. And,enjoyed island entertainment. They woke up two hours later showering getting dress for tonight events. Yes,an event cause that's what the hell was going to go down tonight! Sam and Mercedes always seems to run into chaos. Can they ever had peace. That was the reason of the get away trip in the first place.

Mercedes and Sam headed out it was night time now. Real nice whether. He held her had. As,they moved thru the crowd. Trying to get to the festivities. Of course people realized. It was Mercedes Jones and wanted her autograph and photo. Mercedes didn't have a bodyguard. She didn't need one either. Cause,Sam had no problem kicking someone's ass who got out of line with Mercedes. After the autographs and photos. They finally made it to the entertainment. Which was set up out doors a huge opened area for all to enjoy. When they entered the area. Sam and Mercedes each were lei's. With beautiful flowers around their necks. ''Look Sammy mines purple.'' She proudly showed her husband. ''I see Mercy.'' Sam smiled back hugging his wife. There was music and great food. Sam and Mercedes really were having the time of their lives. No stress drama free. Far from LA! It was just nice to feel free. While it lasted. Sam had Mercedes wrapped in his arms. Whispering all the nasty things he was going to do to her. When they got back to the hotel. Then here comes the drama. ''Mercy!'' Anthony Rashad appears out of no fucking where! ''Wtf,is he doing here?!'' Sam spat. ''Sam please don't.'' Mercedes begged him not to over react. ''Fine can you go over there and talk to him.'' ''Cause,if he comes over here I going to beat his face in!'' Mercedes walked over to Anthony. She didn't want a fight to break out and ruin such a good time. Anthony was in Hawaii on a business trip with a few of his buddies aka business associates. Mercedes chatted with Anthony for a few minutes. Then said her goodbyes and left. Everything was going great. Until asshole anthony decided to approach Sam and Mercedes. ''How's it going guys?'' Mercedes rolled her eyes at Anthony. Sam didn't bother looking at him. And,just ignored him. ''Wow,those are some hot women dancing there.'' ''Shaking their ass!'' ''Am I right Sam?'' Anthony told a swig of his beer. ''Um,Anthony is there something I can help you with cause''….. Mercedes asked agitated as ever. By Anthony's passive aggressiveness towards Sam. ''Nah,I'm cool I you already helped me that night.'' Sam jumped up out his seat. Pounding on Anthony's face.

That night…Six years ago…

''Mercy!'' ''Please stop let me explain!'' Mercedes had just walked in on Sam fucking Kitty Wilde. Mercedes ran as fast as she could. Sam screamed after her. Putting his shirt back on pulling up his briefs buckling his pants back. Sam caught up with Mercedes in the campus parking lot. He grabbed her from behind. ''You fucking smell like her!'' Mercedes pushed Sam off her. ''Babe,please let me explain.'' ''I'm sorry.'' Sam tried to touch Mercedes again. She slapped the shit out him. ''Explain what Sam?'' ''And,what the fuck are you sorry for!'' ''Sorry for sticking my your dick in someone else who isn't your girlfriend.'' ''Oh,I'm sorry now you're ex-girlfriend!'' Mercedes was in a rage. And,who could blame her. Sam was her first everything. He betrayed her like this. Kitty always wanted Sam. Every since she saw him with Mercedes. And,when the opportunity arose. That she would have a chance to fuck Sam Evans. Kitty took it. Who cares he was already taken. Who cares he had a girlfriend. Who care they were in love. Kitty wanted Sam so she took him. And,Sam fall right in her trap. A moment of weakness cost him his everything. The one person he held dear to him. Mercedes. ''Sam I can't trust you anymore.'' ''I never thought you would hurt me soo bad.'' ''I guess I was wrong!'' Mercedes turned walking away. ''Mercedes,you don't mean it.'' ''Don't do this to us!'' Sam pleaded. ''You did this to us,Sam!'' ''I'm done.'' ''We're done.'' Mercedes finally turned walking way. Leaving Sam in the campus of ''UCLA'' wasn't in the right frame of mind to be driving. She had left her car back at the campus. She just wanted to be far away from that place. She was so broken. Mercedes needed something or someone to make the pain go away. Mercedes arrived at Anthony's frat house. It was pretty late at night. She knocked on the frat house door. One of Anthony's frat buddies opened the door. ''Hey.'' Mercedes plastered a fake smile.

''Um,can you go get Anthony Rashad it's really important.'' She asked him. ''Sure.'' Karofsky answered going to get Anthony. A few minutes later Anthony appeared. He was knocked out sleep when Karofsky woke him up. Anthony was shirtless only in a pair of basketball shorts. Damn,he was fine. Always has been. Mercedes dated Anthony Rashad. Back in high school. For a couple of weeks. Nothing serious at all. Well on Mercedes part at least. She just never felt that strongly about him like that. Not like she felt about Sam. ''Mercedes what are you doing here?'' Anthony looked down at his watch. It was late at night. Mercedes didn't speak. She just kissed him. ''Mercedes what's going on?'' Anthony could believe Mercedes Jones was on his front door. Of his frat house kissing him. Yeah,he still had a thing for her. And,they had a couple of classes together. Becoming some what friends. But,she had a boyfriend now. ''What happened with Sam and her?'' Anthony wondered. Clearly Mercedes wanted him. Anthony stop over thinking. You got Mercedes Jones kissing you and all you can think about is Sam Evans. Really? Anthony blocked Sam out. He grabbed Mercedes face kissing her back. Mercedes had this look in her eyes. Like she wanted more than a kiss. Anthony would be a idiot to pass this up. He grabbed Mercedes by the hand leading her into his bedroom. She sat on his bed and started taking her clothes off. Anthony locked his bedroom door. He started to undress too. He walked over to his bed. Got on top of Mercedes kissing her. She kissed back. ''God she's soo soft and thick too!'' Anthony thought. ''Mercy,are you sure about this?'' ''Yes,Anthony I'm sure.'' But,she wasn't. Mercedes didn't know what the fuck she was doing. She just wanted the pain to go away. By any means necessary. Anthony reached over opening his draw. Getting a condom out. ''No,we don't need it.'' ''I'm on the pill.'' Mercedes told Anthony kissing him senseless. What was Mercedes thinking. Oh that's right she wasn't thinking. She never went raw with anybody. But Sam. Mercedes doesn't know Anthony sexual status. Taking a risk let this. And,having unprotected sex. Isn't wise. Anthony went along with it,cause he wanted Mercedes for soo long. His judgement was highly clouded also. Once Anthony entered Mercedes. She felt nothing. No emotionally attachment. That was fine. Mercedes just needed Anthony for tonight anyways. When Morning came Anthony woke up. Mercedes was gone. He was left with a lot of feelings.

Present….

''Sam!'' ''Please stop pouching him!'' Mercedes didn't want Sam to go jail because of this asshole. Anthony work associates broke the fight up. ''Oh,Sammy boy that's all you got!'' Anthony challenged Sam again. Sam was about to swing again. But,Mercedes got between them. ''Sam please stop!'' It took everything out of Sam. To stop pursuing Anthony. But,he did. ''I need to take to him.'' Mercedes told Sam. Sam wasn't pleased but let her go anyway. Mercedes approached Anthony. ''What you finally came to you're senses and you're leaving him!'' Anthony flashed a glimmer of hope in his eyes. ''No,I'm not leaving Sam.'' ''He's the father of my babies and I love him dearly.'' ''Yeah having him as a father you're babies are better off being bastards!'' Mercedes slapped the taste out his mouth. ''Mer….I'm sorry.'' ''I was out of line.'' ''I didn't mean it!'' Anthony apologized. ''No you're not.'' Mercedes spoke. ''I know I hurt you.'' ''And,I used you that night.'' ''To make my pain go away.'' ''But,that's just it.'' ''When I woke up in you're arms after I slept with you.'' ''I regretted it!'' ''I was still in love with Sam.'' ''And,the pain was still there.'' I'm sorry,I truly am.'' ''I should've never came to you're frat house that night.'' ''That was six years ago,and this is now.'' ''You have to let it go!'' ''For your peace of mine most of all!'' Mercedes grabbed Anthony hands. She was being sincere as she could possibly be. Sam saw her grab his hand. He didn't intervene. Sam trusted that Mercedes knew what she was doing. Therefore no need to loose his cool. And,make the situation much more worst. Anthony finally got his answer six years later. ''I never will regret us sleeping together.'' ''I had you in my arms for one night.'' ''I'll never regret it!'' Anthony bent down gave Mercedes a kiss on the cheek walking away. ''Let's go Sam.'' Mercedes grabbed her husband hand. She wanted to get the hell out of there. As,fast as possible. To many damn people. And,to many eyes watching. They made it back to the hotel. Going straight to bed. Mercedes and Sam were to tired for anything else. If it ain't Trey Songz it's another man. Trying to come between their relationship! But,Sam and Mercedes are forever. So I guess people are going to kept trying to pull them apart. Eventho,they fail everytime. Sam couldn't believe it he actually felt bad for Anthony Rashad. ''He really did love you''….


	27. This Is What Brother In Laws Are For?

''Sam!'' ''Bro what up?'' Lathan greeted Sam walking up to him. Giving him a huge. Sam was caught off guard by the huge. Mercedes had sent Sam to pick up her brother from the airport. While,she got dinner prepared. Lathan would be staying with them. For about a week. He was in town for the promotion of his new show deal with Jordan's. Plus he wanted to see his sister and his niece's and nephew. Lathan really haven't gotten any time to see the. And,this would be perfect time to get to knew Sam better. Sam and Lathan are brother in laws that's about it. They barely talk on the phone etc…. When Mercedes and Sam started to date in highs chool and thru out. Lathan was already headed off to college. In another state so Sam never got to really know him. Lathan wasn't around for them two to get to know each other. Sam released the huge. ''What's up,how's it been?'' ''It's been great I got a new shoe deal.'' ''And,I'm here to spend some family time with y'all!'' Sam nodded. ''Well,let's get home.'' ''I know Mercy is waiting on us.'' ''She misses her big brother.'' ''I would be jealous of how much she talks about you.'' ''If you weren't her brother!'' Sam joked grabbing one of Lathan's luggage bag. ''Yeah,I miss my baby sister to.'' We both have busy lives. But,I'm here to spend some time with her. ''So as you said let's get home.'' Lathan smile back following behind Sam. Holding the rest of his luggage. They made it to Sam's SUV. Got in the car and headed for home. ''Beautiful house bro.'' Lathan commented. ''Thanks,Mercy picked it out.'' Sam told Lathan turning off the car engine.''Well,my sis always has good taste.'' ''Yeah,she does and really fancy and expensive taste as that! Sam added.'' ''But,I love her dearly so what ever Mercy want's she gets!''

Before Sam could even open the door with his house key. Mercedes swung it open. Leaping into her brother arm. ''Lat!'' She always called her brother that as a nickname. As,well did everybody else in the Jones family. ''Mercy,I've missed you baby sis!'' Lathan swinging Mercedes her short frame lifting from the floor. He planted a kiss on her cheek. Sam's smiled at the brother and sister embrace. After the brother and sister moment. Lathan put Mercedes back on her feet. She immediately wrapped her arms around Sam's neck giving he a spin tingling kiss. She whispered in his ear. ''I've missed you soo much babe.'' Sam cupped her ass. Giving her a lip biting. Both Sam and Mercedes were so in to the kiss that they forgot Lathan was standing there. ''Um''…. Lathan cleared his throat. Getting uncomfortable watching Sam grab is sister ass. Lathan turned his head. ''So,Mercy was for dinner it smells good?!'' Mercedes and Sam broke their passionate kiss. Turning to look at Lathan. They both giggle. Knowing he was uncomfortable at the make out session between them. Mercedes grabbed her brother hand. ''Come on fool!'' ''I cooked fried fish,mash potatoes,corn with limo cake for desert.'' Mercedes said. ''That sounds and smells great babe!'' Sam said walking behind his wife and brother in law. While Mercedes and Lathan headed for the kitchen. Sam brung Lathan luggage to one of the guest rooms. Sam also woke the babies up so they could eat. Mercedes and Lathan were talking having their sister and brother time. Sam came down holding the twins in his arms as Ashanti tugged onto his flannel shirt. ''Wow,their even more beautiful than last time I saw them!'' Lathan said walking over to Ashanti picking her up. ''Hi,I'm uncle Lat.'' Ashanti shyly reached for her daddy. ''Oh,don't be scared I'm your uncle.'' ''I want hurt you.'' I guess Ashanti wasn't buying it cause she started a tantrum. Screaming and hollering at the top of her lungs. Mercedes had to grab her daughter to calm her down. Lathan shrugged. Lathan simply giving his attention to the twins. Sam let Lathan hold the twins to see how they would react. Totally different reaction. They snuggled against their uncle's chest as he caressed the mountain of curly brown hair. That had grow out be soft brown curls. Sam smiled at the twins laying their heads on their uncle's chest. Ashanti was just a mommy girl,but mostly a daddy's little girl. Lathan barely was around. So it was going to take some time for Ashanti to get to know her uncle. Mercedes,Sam,Lathan along with the babies sat down to have dinner. It was nice they talk about family,career,dating,marriage anything and everything.

Sam stayed home while Mercedes and Lathan went out shopping. For something to wear to Lathan contract signing. For his shoe deal with Jordan. Michael Jordan himself would be in attendance so this was huge! The event was tomorrow in the evening after the contract signing. The company was throwing Lathan a huge party at a rented out hall. Both Mercedes and Sam were going to the party. After the clothes shopping. Mercedes and Lathan went out foe lunch. ''So,Mercy how's married life treating you?'' Lathan asked taking a bite out is sandwich. ''I love it,and Sam is the love of my life!'' Mercedes smiled thinking about the love of her life.''And,you Mr. Playboy when are you settling down?'' Lathan almost choked on his cold drink. Looking at Mercedes as if she asked a foreign language. ''Sis,you're hilarious!'' Mercedes rolled her eyes taking a bite out her sandwich. Yeah,you take like you never getting married. ''But,when that one person comes along.'' ''And,you can't help what the heart,body,mind & soul wants!'' Mercedes told her brother in her up most serious voice. Lathan shook his head. Agreeing with Mercedes without uttering a word. His phone buzzed. He looked at the text. Lathan face lite up. Mercedes noticed. ''Hmmmm,who might that be?'' ''The girl you brought home for dad's birthday?'' Mercedes teased. ''Who?'' Lathan said looking up. ''Wow,you truly are a dog.'' ''You lucky you're my brother!'' Mercedes teased her brother some more. ''Whatever,Mercy don't hate the player hate the game!'' Lathan winked at his sister finishing off his lunch. Before,Lathan and Mercedes could even step outside the restaurant. Before,they were attacked by the paparazzi. Mercedes ignored them,because she known they are attention seekers. And,she rather not give them what they want. But,Lathan on the other hand was ready for a fight. One reporter tick him off. ''Hey,is this your new man?'' ''Where is your cheating husband Sam Evans?'' ''Are you and Trey Songz still sleeping together?'' ''How does it feel to be a industry whore!'' Lathan head snapped. ''Watch you're fucking mouth!'' ''Don't you ever talk to her like that!'' ''Lat,come on let's go he's not worth it.'' Mercedes grabbed her brother hand before he hit one of those asshole paparazzi. Which they deserved. Especially,the one pap that was disrespecting his sister. As,they drove home. Lathan felt for his sister. Being famous and quote on quote the it girl has it ups and lows. Sure Lathan has his basketball fame and the groupies that came with it. But,he's never harassed or badgered like Mercedes. He looked over at his sister wondering what she was thinking.

When Mercedes got home. Sam could tell she feeling down. Mercedes went straight upstairs. Sam was about to go after her to figure out what was wrong. Then Lathan grabbed his shoulder. ''I think she needs some time to herself bro.'' Sam stopped moving towards the stairs. He turned around. ''What happened with Mercy?'' He asked his brother in law. Man,those asshole paps were hounding us. More like hounding her. But,this ass wipe pap as being real disrespectful. ''What did he say?'' Sam asked curiously. He basically called her a industry whore. And…. Sam was livid. ''What the fuck he look like?'' ''I'm going to break his fucking neck!'' Sam pulled out his cell phone. ''Dude,what are you doing?!'' Lathan asked. ''I'm going to make some calls and find this bitch ass pap.'' ''And,have a one one talk with him.'' ''With my fucking fist!'' Sam raged. ''Man,I don't think that's a good idea.'' ''You getting into a fight,would really please Mercy off even more.'' Sam knew Lathan was right. He hated people treating Mercedes in a disrespectful manner. Mercedes is too good of a person to get treated that way. ''You're right Lathan.'' ''I need to go be with her.'' Sam said running up the stairs. He stop mid way up the stairs. ''Lathan you don't mind watching the babies for a few?'' ''Nawh,go be with your wife man.'' Lathan offered a smile. Sam nodded quickly running up the stairs. Sam made it to their bedroom. The door was shut. Sam told a breathe exhaling. He opened the door. Mercedes was softly crying. His heart broke. He walked over to her. Laid down next to her shaking body. He wrapped his arms around her. ''It's okay,babe.'' He whispered in her ears. She buried her face in his chest. ''You are pure love.'' ''Don't let them take that way from you.'' ''They don't matter.'' ''Mercy,please look at me.'' Sam begged her. She looked in his eyes. ''You are everything they want.'' ''But,they don't have the talent and beauty.'' Sam kissed her lips. Mercedes deepen the kissed. Sam whispered I love you getting on top of Mercedes. Sam strokes were slow and attentive. He didn't want to rush. Making love to Mercedes. He know she needed this. His only mission was to please her. Mercedes needed this release. He gave it to her without any thought of getting his own pleasure.

A knock came to the door. Sam looked at the clock it was pretty late. While into midnight. After making love to Mercedes. They both fell asleep. Mercedes laying on his chest. Sam softly laid her head on the pillow. He got out the bed. Put his boxer briefs back on. He pulled the covers over Mercedes naked body. Kissed her on the cheeks and walked to the bedroom door. Unlocking it slowly,but not opening all the way. ''Man,do you have some condoms I can use?'' Lathan asked. Sam was already disoriented from getting woken up. Then this fool knocks on their bedroom door at almost 1:00 a.m. in the morning. And,ask for condoms! ''Where are my babies Lathan?'' Their knock out sleep. ''They enjoyed fun time with uncle Lathan.'' ''Then I put them down for bedtime around 8'o clock.'' Lathan smirked. Impressed with himself. Sam shook his head. ''How's Mercy?'' Lathan asked. Sam opened the bedroom door a little more so Lathan could see. He saw is sister sleeping peacefully. He also noticed her and Sam clothes were scattered all over the bedroom. And,Sam had that I just had great sex look. Hair all over his head. Swollen lips. I mean they already huge but even more huge. Sex smell all over him. ''Sam were you in here violating my baby sister?'' Lathan joked. Sam was not in the mood for jokes.''I'll see if I have some extra condom's.'' ''I might not have any since Mercy and I don't''…. Sam caught himself saying to much. He just simply just shut the bedroom. Walked over to his side of the bed. Opened his draw. He had one box of unused condom's. Sam came back to the door and gave Lathan the condom's. ''Dude,you got to get the girl out the house by daybreak.'' ''Mercy,doesn't like strange women in her house.'' Sam warned Lathan. Sam handed Lathan the box of condom's. ''Thank's man you're a life saver.'' Lathan said walking away. Sam shook his head. He closed the door. ''Sammy,who was that Mercedes stirred sitting up in the bed?'' ''It was just Lathan babe.'' ''He was telling me the babies are sound asleep.'' Sam climbed back in bed. Wrapping his arms around Mercedes. She snuggled close to his chest. Drifting back to sleep. Sam held her tight all night.

Sam work up to a sensation on his genitals. Mercedes had woken up and was feeling horny so she help her self. Sam moaned and opened his eyed. Mercedes was deep throating him. He gripped the bed sheets.''Oh,babe that feels soo good!'' Mercedes swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick. Sam's dick had turned purple it was soo hard. You could see all Sam's veins in his dick. Mercedes gave Sam one hard suck. He busted his nut. Letting out a pleasurable moan. Mercedes wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Holding Sam's erect cum soaked dick. As,more cum shot out of him. ''Come here.'' Sam pulled her on top him. He kissed her lip. Tasting his cum on her lips and tongue. Sam grabbed his hard dick. Pushing it inside Mercedes. She dug her nails in his chest. He hissed. ''Fuck,babe.'' That made him ram inside her harder. She screamed out. In passion,pain &pleasure. Sam flipped Mercedes over. He pushed his full length inside her as far as he could. Mercedes came. She came hard. Sam felt that familiar tightness in his sac. Cumming inside Mercedes getting load after load of his semen. ''Hello.'' Mercedes shyly greeted Sam. Sam loved that about Mercedes. She could be the freakiest and kinkiest girl in the bedroom. But,still the most shiest and sweetest girl ever. ''Hello,my love.'' Sam smirked up at Mercedes. He kissed her bare shoulder. Nothing better than waking up to you're wife. Giving you oral pleasure. Then feeling the warmth of her heat as you pound inside her. Giving her all you're seed. Sam was a happy man. They showered. Then went to go get the babies up. But,Lathan had already beat them to it. Mercedes and Sam headed to the kitchen where they found Lathan cooking. Now that was a shocker! ''Oh,look who finally awake.'' ''Kids.'' ''It's mommy and daddy!'' Lathan mocked flipping the blueberry pancakes. ''Well,hello to you to Lat.'' Mercedes said kissing her babies on the cheek. ''Dude,I didn't know you knew how to cook.'' Sam said sitting down at the breakfast table. ''Yeah,well I picked up a couple things growing up with two women in the house.'' ''Our dad can throw down to!'' Mercedes said to her brother. ''He still ain't better than my Lathan challenged.'' ''Whatever,fool.'' ''Now chop,chop my babies are hungry!'' ''Okay,mom!'' Lathan joked with his sister. They sat down as a family laughed. Talked about when they were young growing up and enjoyed breakfast.

''There's a lot of people here today babe!'' Sam told his wife holding her head as they walked thru the hall. Immediately getting mobbed by flashing from the media. Sam just grabbed Mercedes close to him. The plastered fake smiles on their face posing. When they really wanted to just flip them the bird. The media and the paps always take things to the extreme. To get what the wanted. Mercedes and Sam hated that part of the entertainment. But,today wasn't about them. They were there to support Lathan. Since Merian and Luke couldn't make is signing the contact for his shoe deal. It was important that Mercedes show support for her only brother. She was truly proud of him. Lathan might be a ladies man and sometimes a douche. But,he always works hard on the basketball court. The crowd was gathering around the huge stage waiting for everything to start.

Mercedes and Sam were in the front. Michael Jordan can out and the crowd erupted with cheers. Even Sam screamed like a little girl. Mercedes giggle at her husband fangirling. Sam shrugged. ''I don't care it's Michael Jordan!'' Sam told Mercedes still fingerling. Michael began to speak. The crowd became silent. You could here a pin drop that's how quite it was. From the side of Mercedes eyes she could've swoon she was seeing things. Cause,ain't no fucking way Trey Songz,Kitty, & fucking Anthony Rashad! Sam noticed Mercedes staring. He looked in the direction Mercedes was looking. ''Wtf!'' Sam mumbled. He was pissed and about to do something stupid. Until,Mercedes grabbed his hands. Reminding him. That this day was about Lathan. And,walking up to them starting a fight. Would make him look like an ass and he would get kick out. Related to Lathan or not! ''Mercy,we can leave right now.'' ''I'm sure Lathan will understand,babe.'' ''No,Sam.'' ''Mercedes shook her head.'' ''We're here for Lathan.'' ''Just ignore those fuckers,okay.'' Mercedes kissed his lips as Michael introduced Lathan.

After Lathan said his speech thanking everyone. And,signing the contact for his shoe deal. It was now time to celebrate. Then shit just got crazy literally,after that! Sam and Mercedes were posted up in a corner kissing and whispering in each other ears. Of,course lurking eyes were on them they didn't give a shit. ''Woah,you two get damn room.'' Lathan walked up to Sam and Mercedes looking like they were ready to have sex in public. They broke their kiss. ''Shut,up fool.'' Mercedes poked her tongue out at her brother. She gave him a hug. Telling Lathan she was so proud of him. Sam gave him a hand shake. Congratulating his brother in law. The happy family moment was interrupted by Anthony Rashad. ''Yo,Lat what up bro.'' Lathan turn around giving Rashad a dap. ''Man,thinks for coming.'' ''Nawh,man don't mention it.'' ''You know I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' Anthony said smiling. ''Mercedes,Sam.'' Anthony nodded at them. Sam hated his fucking guts and felt the urge to punch his face in. So,instead Sam grabbed his wife had and walked away not looking back. Lathan wasn't mad at Sam and Mercedes dipping out. He already knew Sam didn't like Anthony,because what happen at his dad's birthday. But,Lathan still knew nothing about. Anthony starting drama in Hawaii. When he ran into Mercedes and Sam there. ''I'm proud of you,Sammy.'' Mercedes told him in his ear as they hit the dance floor. ''For what?'' He asked. ''You didn't lose you're cool.'' ''You politely gabbed my hand,which is soo damn sexy!'' Mercedes squeezed Sam's ass. ''Shit,you lucky were on a crowed dance floor.'' ''I'm tempted to take you right here!'' Mercedes pushed herself further into his couch. She could feel his arousal. ''Let's go home,babe.'' Sam said grabbing her hand agian.

Before,he could make it to the exit. ''What up Evan's family!'' Trey stopped them in their track. Walking up with that bitch Kitty on her arms. Mercedes wanted to drag her across the floor. And,Sam really was tried of Trey juvenile ass antics. Sam shook his head. At this pathetic shit. ''A man that lost a girl to another.'' ''Still want let it go.'' ''And,a slut I shamelessly fuck six years ago!'' ''Come,babe.'' Mercedes rather not say anything,cause she was beyond annoyed. By the site of both of these losers lame attempts. ''Yet,and I still fucked the girl I lost to you.'' ''How's my pussy?!'' ''Man,fuck this!'' Sam lye go of Mercedes hand. Walking towards Trey. Sam,please don't. Mercedes tried to stop him. People where looking the media was there inside the hall. And,the fucking paparazzi were flashing their camera's thru the glass windows of the hall building. Yo,what up bro. Lathan quickly intervene. ''I'm going to fucking break you're neck!'' Sam tried to push Lathan off him. Yelling at Trey. Trey was still talking shit. Kitty was laughing enjoying every minute of it. ''Sam,please can we go!'' Mercedes pulled his hands towards her. ''Sam think don't let him get to you.'' ''Be the bigger man.'' Sam inner thoughts spoke to him. He closed his eyes. Feeling Mercedes pull him away. Turning his back. ''Yeah,leave.'' '' Jones was lousy fuck anyway.'' ''But,she sure knows how to suck dick!'' Lathan hit Trey zoo hard. You could hear the impact of the hit sound off like fire crackers. ''Oh,shit!'' Everyone said. Both Sam and Mercedes where shocked. But,didn't feel sorry for Trey thirsty ass. Not at all. Security hall a knockout Trey Songz and slutty Kitty from the premises. Mercedes and Sam left. They got home. Paid the baby sitter. Checked in on the babies. And,headed for bed. ''Damn,you're brother should be in the boxing ring.'' ''Maybe,he can finally knock out MayWeather?!'' Sam joked. Mercedes giggle. Well,I for one don't feel sorry for Trey dumb ass. ''I hope he enjoys pics of him being knocked out on the floor.'' ''Blasted all over the media!'' Sam started to giggle too. ''Man,if there was ever a reason.'' ''This is what brother in laws are for!''…

For all those who read my fic. Chp.26 is a new one too. I accidentally erased Reunion part 2. So,instead of 28 chps. there 're 27 chps. Thanks for reading...


	28. No Control

''Sam!'' Mercedes moaned. Biting down on his bare shoulder. He hissed pounding into her. They were on Mercedes tour bus screwing like no tomorrow. Mercedes was back on tour. But,only an U.S. tour. To promote her new album. She planned to go on a world tour sometime later on in the year. Sam was horny. And,Mercedes being on tour plus having to take care of the babies. While she performed five days out the week. These past three weeks. On the week ends Mercedes was to tired to do any sexual activities. So,basically there's no time for romance or any intimacy. Mercedes had a couple of hours to rest before her next show. At Madison Square Garden arena. Sam couldn't take it any longer. He needed sex. Mercedes felt like a bad wife. Cause,she was soo busy with the new tour and being a mother. She kinda neglected her husband. And,his needs. Sam told her don't feel bad. The kids always come first. And,that he understood she needs to promote her new album as well. ''God,Mercy you don't know how much I've missed being inside you!'' Sam held her close. ''I promise I'll never neglect you again.'' Mercedes to Sam. ''Hush,babe.'' ''I know you didn't mean to.'' Sam captured Mercedes lips. Picking her up heading to the bathroom. They showered together. Ate a quick meal. Then got dressed. Heading for Mercedes concert. At Madison Square Garden. Quinn and Puck had the babies. For an aunt and uncle sleep over. Which both Mercedes and Sam was grateful for. They both had a little time off from their jobs. And,offered to babysit the babies. Sam and Mercedes would be going to Quinn and Puck's house to pick them up tomorrow. They finally made it to the arena. Mercedes and Sam were back stage. Mercedes was nervous.

Just cause Mercedes was a famous mega recording artist. Didn't mean she don't get nervous. That fear is always there before each of her show nights. Besides her nerves. Mercedes was not feeling so hot. Since the tour started. She hadn't being feel well. But,she ignored it. And,would just take an aspirin or something for stomach pain & nausea. Pregnancy was ruled out. Cause,Mercedes had already taken a pregnancy test. Just in case,but didn't tell Sam about. She just didn't want to get his hopes up. On a maybe baby. Plus Mercedes really didn't want to have another child right now. Three was enough for now. But,Sam clearly was the opposite. That's why Mercedes is extremely careful with taking her birth control on time always. Sam noticed that his wife was looking a little blue. ''Babe,are you okay?'' He asked with concerned written all over his face. ''Yeah,babe I'm fine.'' Mercedes plastered a fake smile to go along with her lie. She wasn't fine. Her head was pounding. Her stomach was cramping and she had the urge throw up. But,she was never the one to cancel a show. ''Okay,babe you sure you're fine?'' Sam asked again. ''Yes,Sammy I'm fine.'' Mercedes lied once again. Sam kissed her lips. Walking away to talk with the security of the area. Cause,their had be some problems with people having unauthorized access to the back area. Sam wanted to make sure everything was secure for Mercedes safety. He didn't want any crazy fans are paparazzi harassing her. Sam wanted his wife to be stress free as possible.

Mercedes was there,but she wasn't. The crowd was loud screaming her name. Everything went black after that literally. Mercedes collapsed in pain. She held her stomach which felt like it was on fire. Sam came running out to the stage. ''Mercy,babe!'' ''What's wrong?'' Sammy voice in a panic. The crowd of thousands,thousands of fans. Look on in shook. Mercedes had passed out from the intense pain she was under. Sam picked her up. Moving as fast as he could towards the back area. Security tried to assist Sam. ''No,move the fuck back!'' ''Don't touch her!'' Sam screamed at them in a rage. ''It's okay,Mercy I'll get you to the doctor okay.'' Sam kissed Mercedes on the head. Using the back exit. Thankfully was all clear. No crazy crowd of paparazzi or fans. Sam laid Mercedes down in the back of his ''SUV.'' She was still unresponsive. Sam could feel his heart skip a beat. Looking at his love that way. Sam quickly ran to the front of his car. Starting the engine up. Speeding off. Sam got Mercedes to the hospital. Where they gave her fluids. Sam called Mercedes parents to let them know what happened. Before the media starts spinning there web of lies as usual. After Sam got off the phone with Mercedes parents. His parents called. News travels fast when you're a celeb. Sam still was amazed at how the media releases stories zoo fast. Quinn and Puck wanted to come to the hospital to see Mercedes. But,Sam asked them to just watch the babies for a couple more days. And,when Mercedes was awake he would call them.

Sam sat at Mercedes bed side. The doctor finally walked in. He had the test results in his hands. ''Mr. Evans.'' ''Hey,I'm Dr. Gabriel.'' The doctor reached out his hand to shake Sam's. Sam accepted the hand shake. ''Dr. Can you tell me what's wrong with my wife.'' Sam asked with fear and desperation in his voice on the verge of tears. ''She's going to be fine.'' ''It's the birth control she's on.'' ''It's causing her the stomach cramps,head aches,vomit etc. ''Are you sure Dr. there's nothing else wrong with my wife?'' Sam asked. ''I'm sure Mr. Evans you're wife is fine physically.'' ''She just needs to stop taking those birth control pills immediately!'' ''When Mercedes is well enough.'' ''Her birth control must be changed to a different brand.'' ''That want cause these problems again.'' ''I'll check on her later when I do my 10 p.m. rounds.'' ''Thank you, .'' ''No problem .'' The doctor walked out. Sam pulled the chair closer to Mercedes bed side. He stared at her. She looked so peaceful. Like she had no care in the world. And,that scared the shit out Sam. Like it would be soo easy for Mercedes to slip from his arms forever. That's a scary as thought. Sam rubbed Mercedes warm checks. He kissed her on her plump lips. His eyes got heavy as he fall asleep. Mercedes had awoke a few hours later. She played in Sam's blonde locks. Which she got used to after awhile. His longer hair came in handy doing sex. Mercedes loved grabbing a hold of his hair. While Sam devoured her. She smiled reminiscing about her and Sam's last sexcapade on her tour bus. Sam's head shot up. ''Babe,you're awake!'' He hugged Mercedes soo tight. ''Oh,babe you're squeezing the life out me!'' Mercedes gasp out. ''Sorry,babe.'' ''I'm just happy you're awake.'' ''I was scared you wouldn't wake up.'' Sam said with sadness in his voice. ''Sammy.'' Mercedes raised his fallen head up. You know I'll never leave you. ''I'll always be with you.'' Mercedes was in the hospital for a couple more days. The rest of her tour dates were canceled until further noticed. Mercedes was finally released. Instead of taking a flight back with the babies. They decides to take the tour bus back. From New York to Los Angeles was going to be a hell of a ride. But,at least it would be spent with some much needed family time. Little did Sam and Mercedes know the rocky road ahead.

Sam held Mercedes close as they slept in the master bed of her private tour bus. Which was huge two bathrooms four bedroom's. And,fully loaded with all types of foods and snacks. Another plus meaning they didn't have to make any stops on their way home. To get something to eat. All Sam and Mercedes had to do was relax and enjoy the ride as the driver drove them back to California. Relaxation was an understatement. Nothing never was calm and peaceful in Mercedes and Sam's world for to long. But,overtime their relationship is tested. The young couple overcomes. That's great cause shit was about to get heavy as fuck! ''Mercy,you hungry?'' Sam whispered in her ear. ''Yes,a little.'' '' But,nothing too heavy tho.'' ''I could go for some yogurt right about now.'' Sam kissed mercedes on the lips. ''Coming up babe.'' Sam got out the bed. Ran to the bathroom first. After Sam brushed his teeth. He accidentally kicked over the trash ben in the bathroom. As,he was putting the trash back in the ben. He saw it. ''What the fuck?'' He said to himself. Holding the pregnancy test in his hand. He opened it. And,read the test it was negative. Sam was furious. ''Why didn't she tell me'' ''That she might be pregnant again or atlas she thought she might be pregnant?'' Sam thoughts clouded his head. From angry,sad to disappointment. Disappointing that Mercedes didn't included him in a important moment like pregnancy. Whether she was or not. Sam is her husband and he always wants to be apart life changing moments. Mercedes didn't give him that choice. Sam was burnt up inside. He marched back into the bedroom. Mercedes was still laying in bed. ''What is this shit!'' Sam shouted at Mercedes scaring her. She jumped up. Holding her chest. Sam throw the pregnancy test on the bed. Her face dropped. ''Answer me!'' Mercedes was stuck. Completely in shock. ''Sa….'' Mercedes stuttered. ''You know what I don't even want to here it right now.'' Sam left the bedroom.

Sam didn't want to talk to Mercedes right now. He went to the bedroom where the babies were. They were awoke. Sam feed and dress them. Then after that he sat in built in game room with the babies and watched a movie. Not just any movie. His favorite Avatar. Sam even tried speaking Na'vi to the babies,but they looked at him crazy. He just shrugged. ''Someday you guys will understand the language.'' Sam told his babies. Mercedes sat in her master bedroom. Emotionally drained. She felt soo guilty for not telling Sam. About a possible baby. But,she didn't regret not telling him. ''Does that make any damn sense?'' It had been hours since that blow up. Sam stayed his distance. So,did Mercedes. It was stupid. Two grown adults not talking. On a tour bus. Night fall the babies slept in Mercedes bed. Sam slept in one of the other rooms on the tour bus. When morning came they were already in the state of California. A few hours later. Sam and Mercedes were home. Mercedes wanted to talk and not have an argument. But,Sam was not in a talking mood. Not at all. Mercedes put the babies down for an afternoon nap. Sam was in the living room watching a hockey game. Mercedes sat down next to him. ''Sam,can we talk?'' Sam ignored Mercedes. Sipping on his beer. Mercedes grabbed the remote and turned the game off. ''Hey,turned the damn t.v. back on!'' Sam reached for the remote. Mercedes moved away. Making Sam more pissed. ''Mercedes this really isn't the time.'' ''Now give me the fucking remote back!'' Sam hissed. ''Don't talk to me in that tone asshole!'' Mercedes gave it right back to him. ''Oh,so I'm the asshole?'' ''But,I didn't hide something important from the person I claim to love!'' ''Wow,how dare you say I don't love you!''

Mercedes eyes teared up. Sam was pissed at Mercedes. But,knew he went to damn far. With that accusation. Yes,Mercedes didn't tell Sam about a possible baby. Which she should've told Sam. He is her husband. Sam's feelings were hurt by Mercedes decision to hide something soo big from him. That considering Mercedes feelings. Was further from Sam's mind right now. ''Sam I know what I did was wrong.'' ''But,you don't have to be soo mean to me.'' Mercedes throw the remote at his chest. Walking away. Sam grabbed her from behind. ''No,you're not running away.'' ''You're going to explain to be why you hide the test from me.'' Sam tighten his hold around Mercedes waist. ''Let me the fuck go,Sam!'' ''No.'' Sam over powered Mercedes. Pulling her down to the couch. He got on top of her. To keep her from getting up. ''Mercedes would you stop trying to get up.'' ''Maybe I'll get off you then.'' ''If you stop!'' Sam warned her. ''Fine.'' She mumbled. When she stopped trying to push Sam off her. He politely moved off her. She sat up. ''Now you so rudely interrupted me.'' ''Watching the game.'' ''You want the damn floor.'' ''You got it!'' Sam sat across from her awaiting. Her explanation. Mercedes nervously started. ''Sam I didn't tell you that I might be pregnant.'' ''Because,I didn't want to be.'' Mercedes trued her face away as she said it. She couldn't bare the look on Sam's face. He was hurt. ''Why,didn't you want to be pregnant.'' He asked feeling sadden. ''Look at me.'' Sam demanded. Mercedes turned towards Sam. With tears flooding her face.

''I want my career back.'' Mercedes told Sam. Sam was confused. ''What the fuck are you saying?'' ''I just don't want to be a baby making machine.'' Sam was baffled. He didn't understand. What so you regret having my babies and starting a family so fast. Sam questioned Mercedes. ''No.'' ''Sam I love you and I can't imagine life without the babies.'' ''But,I don't want anymore babies right now.'' ''I want my career to be back on track.'' ''And,I can't do that having another baby right now.'' ''I'm sorry I just can't.'' ''So…'' ''What if that test would've been positive.'' ''Would you've told me.'' ''Or just abort it like it never happen.'' Mercedes didn't answer Sam.''Wow,you fucking wouldn't do that.'' ''Tell me you wouldn't have done that?'' ''Mercedes.'' Sam looked at Mercedes in disgust. ''Sam I don't know what I would've done.'' But,I'm sorry for not telling you about taking a pregnancy test.'' ''I was under a lot of stress and still am.'' ''Having another baby right now.'' ''I just can't handle.'' ''We have three beautiful babies.'' ''Honestly I would rather stop at three and call it quits.'' Mercedes told Sam. Sam was shocked. ''That's not what we agreed on Mercedes.'' ''I know you don't want any more babies right now.'' ''But,in a couple more years.'' ''I was looking forward to having more!'' ''Tell me you want the same.'' Mercedes shook her head. ''I don't understand.'' ''Is that a yes or no.'' ''Sam I'm sorry.'' Sam was hurt,sadden,heartbroken. But,most of all disappointed. He really looked forward to bring more babies into the world. That looked like him and Mercedes. Mercedes obviously didn't want anymore. What could Sam do. He couldn't force her to shave more. Sam got up without a word. Grabbed his keys and headed out. Mercedes hated when he left after a fight or argument. She rather he stay in the house. Even if he had to sleep in a separate room for a couple of nights. Mercedes couldn't blame Sam doubt he had a right to be upset. Mercedes sat up all night waiting for Sam to come back. She fell asleep on the couch. Sam stared at her still very angry. But,this is women he's in love with. And,plan on spending the of his life with. It's going to take some time to get over the fact that he wants more babies. And,Mercedes doesn't. It just sucked big time for him. But,as he drove along the streets of LA. He thought about Mercedes. This couldn't have been an easy choice for her. Sam has three babies that Mercedes gave him. That he was beyond grateful for. Mercedes telling him no more babies was just disappointing. Sam carried Mercedes to their bedroom. She cuddled against his chest. He held her close.

A few months had past things weren't the same no more. Sam would go to work everyday. At his comic business. Mercedes would go to the studio and write or record for her third album. She also had little performances on talk shows or at small private venues. They barely saw each other anymore. And,a sex life was non existent at this point. The last time Sam and Mercedes even attempted to have sex it just didn't feel right. I mean of course they both wanted it. It just was awkward. Mercedes and Sam would be making out going at it. All hot and heavy then Sam pulls away. He just had a lot of built up resentment towards Mercedes. and,the decision she made. That ultimately cause a bid rift between them. Intimately wise. Mercedes was fed up with Sam rejecting her every time. They were about to go all the way. It felt like he was punishing her. For the choice she made. Which made her feel like crap. she knew Sam wanted it. Cause,his damn erection was like a stiff pole. The way it would be hard up. But,nothing Sam just shut it down before they even got to sex. He frustrated the shit out Mercedes. She only put up with his shit,because of the guilt she felt. Tonight was going to be the end of all of that. Sam had to work late. He had a huge comic deal. He was drawing up some sketches of a new superhero. sam worked real hard on this idea. He was proud of himself. This new superhero sketch was the only satisfaction he had in a long time literally. Sam was deep in concentration. When the lights in his office clicked off. ''What the hell!'' Sam looked up. He saw a outlining of a curvy shadow of a women. Who else could that be,but his Mercy. He didn't say a word. Sam leaned against the front of his desk. His arms folded. With that lopsided grin. Mercedes walked further in the room. He could see her better now. The blinds flashed light on her from outside. She wore a short trench coat. That she opened revealing her little black dress. With sexy stocking on and high heals. Her hair was down in curls. Sam practically came in his pants. She walked closer and closer until she was in front him. The sound of thunder and rain pouring down. Only in heighten the moment. Mercedes grabbed Sam's face. Mercilessly attacking his lips. Sam moaned knocking all the sketches off his desk. He opened her legs wasting no time. Pulling her panties off. Mercedes unbuckled Sam's slacks. Pushing his boxers down. Sam stared his wife in the eyes as he entered her. His eyes rolled to the back off his head. That's how good Mercedes felt. And,hadn't felt her tight walls in months. He was in over drive. Sam pumped her non stop. Mercedes held on for the ride. Wrapping her legs around his waist. Mercedes came creaming his desk with her juices. Sam wasn't far behind. Giving her every last drop of his seed. ''Hello stranger.'' Mercedes whispered. ''Hello.'' Sam whispered back. After their love making. Sam cleaned his desk up. Putting the sketches in a safe place. ''I hope you don't think we finish missy.'' ''When we get home round two starts.'' Mercedes just grabbed his hand. They walked out hand and hand heading home. To christian their bedroom. From it's passionless neglect…..

My feelings on Cory Monteith. RIP I know Amber looked at you like a brother. Can't forget to shout out Trayvon Martin either,RIP.


	29. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

16 years later…..

Knock,knock….. ''Go away!'' ''Were not home!'' Sam shouted. As,he was on top of Mercedes. They were in the middle of having sex. And,their kids were cock blockers. ''Come open the door.'' ''We know your in there!'' Sameian shouted back. While,Ashanti and Samara laughed. ''Mmmh,babe we got to stop.'' Mercedes moaned. Sam was hitting her ''g'' spot. And,it felt like heaven. ''No,babe just a little longer please.'' Sam begged. Going deeper. Mercedes was about to cum. ''Mom,you promised me.'' ''That you would take me to get some new basketball shoes.'' ''For practice on monday!'' Sameian knocked harder. ''Sam we got to…. Oh.'' Sam hit her spot and he hit it hard. Mercedes was speechless. She came creaming the sheets along leaving her and Sam sticky with her essence. Sam kept going. ''Dad and you promised us.'' ''You would take Samara and I shopping today!'' Ashanti said thru the door as well. Sam and Mercedes giggled. Like school kids. They wasn't liking their own kids stop them. From getting their freak on. ''Dad,would you stop doing the nasty with mom so we can go.'' Sameian yelled thru his parents bedroom door. ''Babe,remind me later to kick our son's ass.'' Sam said kissing his wife passionately. Before pulling out. He wrapped his robe around his body. Made sure Mercedes was decent. Before opening the bedroom door. ''Oh,look babe.'' ''It's our wonderful kids.'' ''Aren't they precious?'' Sam teased. ''Hahahaha,real funny dad.'' All three of the kids said in unison rolling their eyes. ''Mom.'' Sameian whines annoyed at his dad antics. ''Calm down Sameian.'' ''I'll be right out to take you to get your shoes.'' ''Girls I'll be ready in a sec.'' Sam added. Shutting the door in his kids face. Sam had the biggest lopsided smirk on his face. Mercedes knew that look of hunger in his eyes. She dropped the sheets from her naked body. Turned and walked to the bathroom. Running the shower. Sam followed behind. Shower sex was always the best.

''So….what has my two beautiful girls been up too?'' Sam asked his daughters. Who had their faces buried in their phones. Typical teenagers. Sam shook his head. ''Hello,you're father is talking to you.'' Sam said. A little annoyed by his daughters. Distraction by their electronics. ''Sorry,daddy.'' Both her the girls turned their phones off. ''Much better.'' Sam smiled. The girls rolled their eyes. ''How's school going my loves?'' ''It's cool I guess.'' Samara answered. ''You guess it's cool?'' Sam rose his eyebrows. ''You guys should be over the moon.'' ''That's a big ass tuition bill.'' ''You're mother and I pay for all three of you kids.'' Ashanti shrug her shoulder. Dad school is school. ''What can we say.'' ''I'm in the 11th grade.'' ''And,the twins are in the 10th.'' ''We have friends.'' ''Teachers suck.'' ''Were basically obligated to go.'' ''Smartass.'' Sam mumbled under his breath. ''Really dad.'' ''High school is just a system set up for us to be held captive.'' ''Four years of pure hell!'' ''You'll pull thru.'' Sam joked. The girls didn't find it funny. ''Any guys ask you out?'' ''Nope.'' Both girls answered to damn fast for Sam's liking. Especially,Ashanti cause Sam already knew she had a boyfriend. Which Sam may or may not have threatened. Sam smiled thinking about the little boy pissing himself. As,Sam threaten to break all his fingers off. Mercedes had to calm the poor boy down after Sam scared the shit out of him. ''Hmmm,guess that little nerd.'' ''Never told Ashanti about our little talk.'' Sam thought to himself. As,the girls rambled on about school drama.

It was the total opposite with Mercedes and Sameian. She tried to make small talk with him. But,he just would blow her off. And,go right back to playing with his damn cell phone. ''Kids these days and those damn phones.'' Mercedes thought to herself. ''Sameian you're mom would appreciate it.'' ''If,you put you're phone away.'' ''For just a sec,please?'' Mercedes practically begged her son. ''Fine.'' He said annoyed by his mom. He put his phone away. ''How are you liking being on the school's basketball team?'' Mercedes asked. ''It's cool.'' Sameian responded. Clearly didn't want to talk. So,Mercedes tried again. ''Interested in any girls?'' ''Nah,not any just one.'' His face grow warm. He was blushing. Mercedes knew that blush. Cause,Sam has that same mug. Truly like father like son. ''Come on tell me about her.'' Mercedes encouraged her son to talk about his crush. ''Mom,you embarrassing me.'' Sameian couldn't stop the huge grin on his face. ''Alright I'll leave you alone about you're crush,geez.'' Mercedes teased parking the car. Shutting off the car engine. ''Come on lover boy.'' ''Let's go get you some new basketball shoes.'' They got the new shoes. And,were headed back home. Mercedes was still tired from her long week she had. Recording for her 10th studio album she couldn't believe it. Her 10th album. Never would Mercedes think she would be in the music business 10 albums later. Mercedes was lost in her thoughts. ''Mom,I have a game next week on Friday.'' ''Are you coming.'' Sameian ask. Hoping she would be able to make it. He always puts up a front like he's not a momma's boy. But,that could be further from the truth. ''Of course baby.'' ''I'll be there.'' ''Acting crazy cheering you on.'' Mercedes smiled at her son. ''Well,that'll be fun to see.'' Sameian said dryly. As,they pulled up to the house. Few seconds later Sam pulled up. With the girls. And,a car full of clothes and shoes. They really didn't ,left Sam to carry them all. Walking away to the house they went.

Mercedes had just gotten off the phone with her manger. Katherine who gave her some great news and not so great news. Great news the record label was ready for the promotion process of Mercedes 10 studio album. Bad news they wanted her in the studio. All next week. To finish the last of the songs on it. Meaning she would most definitely miss Sameian game. Mercedes felt bad. This is her son's game. He really wanted her to be there. Even if he acted like he didn't. Mercedes sat up in bad lost in her thoughts yet again. Sam had just gotten out the shower. Wet hair. All his sexiness tone abs and ripped muscled. With a towel wrapped around his waist. Which didn't stay there long. Sam dropped the towel. Got in bed. Grabbing Mercedes. As,he positioned. Himself on top of her. ''Mercy,what's wrong babe?'' He asked kissing her on the cheeks. ''She was brought back to reality.'' ''Just all this stuff going on.'' ''You know the business.'' Mercedes let out a frustrated gasp. ''Now we can't have my baby stressing.'' Sam kissed her on the neck. She grabbed his naked bare ass. ''Fuck,you know that shit get's me hard.'' Sam hissed. Pulling down Mercedes panties. She sat up taking her top and bra. Sam licked his lips. As,she laid back down. He sucked and caressed her breast. ''Oh,that feel soo good Sammy!'' Sam smirked continuing sucking on her breast. Mercedes reached down stroking his dick. He pre-ejaculated in her hand. She licked it. ''You like the way I taste babe?'' Sam whispered in her eye. Sucking on her earlobe. ''My turn to taste.''Sam said biting down on her lip. As,he made his way down to her wet pussy. Sam use his big lips. Eating Mercedes out like she was his only and last meal. After she came. Sam enter Mercedes going deep. Then pulling out. His dick was soo hard. And,was cuming already. ''Damn,babe you got me cuming fast.'' He hissed. Mercedes smiled seductively. Pulling him down on his back. Getting on top riding him like he was her pet horse.

The whole week was hectic. From finishing up her songs for the new album. New photo shoots. Promo's. Talking about going on a two year world tour. Business contracts and meetings. Mercedes hadn't seen her family in days. When she told Sameian she wouldn't be able to come to his game on friday. He was pissed. Yet,he expected it. Mercedes felt like a bad mother. ''Babe,it's okay.'' ''Sameain will just have to understand.'' ''His mom loves him.'' ''I know he knows that.'' Sam hugged his wife close. She cried but having Sam telling her. Everything was going to be alright made her feel a little better. ''Sam I'm soo burnt out.'' ''I just want to go to bed.'' Sam lifted Mercedes tired body from the living room couch. Carrying her up the stairs. ''What my queen wants.'' ''She gets.'' Sam said as he continued up the stairs. He laid Mercedes on the bed. Took her shirt off. Unbuttoned her pants pulling them off. He then open his draws getting one of his shirts. For her to sleep in. Sam undress his self. Getting under the sheets with Mercedes. Holding her close. She snuggled up against his bare chest. The safest place she could be. Mercedes woke up. To kisses being planted on her face. ''Sammy,stop I got morning breath!'' She pouted. ''So….I don't care.'' He said kissing her on the lips. ''Love you babe.'' ''I love you too,Sammy.'' Mercedes morning started off great. It was Friday. Which meant she could relax on the weekend. She wasn't gonna do nothing but relax. Saturday and Sunday. Her body really needed that break. But,first Mercedes had to get thru friday. And,boy oh boy. Today would be a a damn world wind. Kicking off with the damn label. Changing a few things with the album. Causing,Mercedes to do a few more songs that will be added on the album. And,more photo shoots. When she got home. Mercedes had to deal with Sameian out of control attitude. He got into a fight on the basketball court. And,was pulled from the game. Sam was already pissed. But,what Sameian did next was. His fathers breaking point. ''Sameian get down her now!'' Mercedes called her son. From the downstairs living room. The girls looked at each other. Knowing their brother was about to get it.

Sameian reluctantly came down the stairs. ''What!'' He shouted. ''Excuse me.'' ''You better correct that tone in you're voice!'' Mercedes glared at her son. Sam didn't say a word. Cause,he knew. He was about to go off. On his son disrespectful behavior. ''Sameian why did you get into a fight?'' Mercedes asked. ''It's nothing alright.'' He said leaving. ''Don't you're ass move!'' Sam snapped at his son. Sameian knew he was in trouble big time. Especially when Sam got mad. I mean his mom was a walk in the park. Compared to angry dad! Sameian didn't move a inch. Mercedes knew Sam was much or harder on Sameian. Maybe it was,because he was the only boy. ''Sameian look at me.'' Mercedes instructed her son. He did so as asked. ''Now I'm going to ask you again why?'' Mercedes stared him down. ''I was angry okay.'' ''He fouled me so I pouched him in the face.'' You know better than that. ''We don't use our fist.'' ''We talk our anger or frustration out.'' Mercedes told her son. ''We!'' ''We don't do anything!'' ''All you care about is you're music career!'' ''And,neglect us!'' Sam was about grab Sameian. But,stopped himself. He didn't want to hit his son. But,was soo close to slapping the shit out him. Mercedes was shocked. ''I'm I a bad mother and wife?'' ''Have I really been neglecting my own family?'' Mercedes got up running up stairs crying. Sam was furious. ''What the fuck is you're problem boy!'' Sam grabbed Sameian by his shirt. Raising his fist. ''Dad don't!'' Ashanti and Samara. Said pulling on their dad's jacket. It took everything in Sam not hit his ungrateful son. ''You know what.'' ''I'm not going to beat you're ungrateful ass!'' Sam smirked. ''You're off the team.'' ''Until you learn some respect.'' Sam knew that would devastate Sameian. Sameian loved playing basketball. ''Dad no please.'' ''I'm sorry!'' Sameian begged. ''I'm not the one you should be apologizing too,boy.'' Sam told his son going upstairs. To check on his wife. The girls looked at their brother in disgust.

''Mercy,babe.'' Sam said hugging his crying wife. ''Sam,I'm I a bad mother and wife?'' Mercedes asked with tears falling down her eyes. ''Mercedes you're amazing.'' ''Sameian is just being a spoiled brat.'' ''You are everything a more.'' ''Honest,loving and caring.'' ''I know your career demands a lot.'' ''But,you love to sing.'' ''Fame,money,awards & fans aside.'' ''You're destine to sing,babe.'' ''You're soo sweet,I love you more and more everyday.'' ''It's true,Mercy.'' Mercedes kissed Sam passionately. Sam laid her on her back. Grabbing at her skirt. A knock came at the door. ''Shit.'' Sam groaned. ''Who is it!'' Sam asked. Annoyed that is was interrupted. ''Um,it's me.'' ''Sameian.'' I soft broken voice spoke. ''Now what the hell he wants.'' ''Hasn't he had enough for the night.'' ''Sam.'' Mercedes looked at him. Sam rolled his eyes. Getting off Mercedes. She fixed her skirt back. Sam adjusted is self. ''Well great time to cockblock son.'' Sam mumbled opening the door. ''What do you want boy?'' ''Sam!'' Mercedes glared at him. He blow out a flustered gasp. Letting his son in their bedroom. ''Mom,I want to apologize.'' ''For being disrespectful.'' ''I know everything you do it's for us.'' ''And,I'm not ungrateful.'' ''It's just….I really missed you a lot.'' ''When you go on tour and stuff.'' Mercedes got up off the bed and gave a son a tight hug. Sam didn't say anything. He just sat down on the bed. ''I love you,Sameian.'' ''And,all the money,fame,awards & millions of fans.'' ''Will never come before you.'' ''I just want you to know this,okay.'' He shook his head. Laying his head on his mother chest. Mercedes kissed his far head. Caressing his dark brown curls. He rose his head up. ''Dad,I'm sorry.'' He said in a soft fragile tone. Sam got off the bed hugging both Mercedes and Sameian.

A month later….

Mercedes was ready for her tour. Her album was already number on on Itunes. Things were looking up for her. The kids were back at home with Sam. Spring break was here. And,the whole family will be flying out. So they'll be together on tour. Mercedes missed them a lot. But,on the weekends she made sure her schedule was clear. Which meant she would fly out after her shows on fridays. So,she could spend time with her family. And,everyday she would talk to them on the phone and skype everynight with them. Mercedes was loving life. But,she also was feeling a fatigue these couple of weeks. She thought it might be the flu. Oh how she was zoo wrong. While,Mercedes was on tour. She had a day off. So,she went to the doctor. Just to see if everything was alright. The nurse came in and took some blood. Which wasn't fun at all. The doctor came in thirty mins. later. ''How are you ?'' ''I'm .'' ''I'm fine doctor.'' Mercedes said shaking his hand. ''Well,Mrs. Evans there's nothing life threatening wrong with you.'' He said looking at his chart. ''But,you're pregnant.'' ''Say what?!'' Mercedes couldn't believe it. ''Yes,you're about four weeks pregnant.'' ''But,I'm on birth control tho!'' Mercedes panted in complete shock. ''Did you miss any days taking the pill or anything like that?'' Mercedes thought about and she was soo busy with getting the album done. Business meeting,photo shoots. She did forget to take the pill. One of those weeks out of last month. She didn't think nothing of it. She just took the pill the next day. But,the day she forgot to take the pill. She had sex with Sam. She recalled it. ''Fuck!'' Mercedes mumbled realizing. That she basically got her self pregnant. Well,Sam got her pregnant. On accident. But,it was her fault. The doctor looked confused. ''I'm sorry.'' ''I'm 40 I just turned 40.'' ''Is it safe to be caring a baby at this age?'' ''Well''…. The doctor trailed off. Mercedes looked at the doctor concerned.'' you're in you're early 40's.''

''You can deliver this baby healthy.'' ''If,you were over 40 I might be concerned.'' ''But,of course all pregnancies can be high risk.'' ''I'll proscribe you you're prenatal vitamins.'' ''And,whoever your doctor is back home.'' ''Please make sure you go to all your monthly appointments,okay.'' ''Thanks doctor I will.'' Mercedes left the hospital. Feeling conflicted. She the huge world tour coming up. Now pregnant. What the hell was she going to do. ''The label might be pissed.'' ''But,they'll get the fuck over it.'' ''I can still tour maybe up to 5 or 6 months.'' ''Then after the baby is born.'' ''I'll just go back on my tour.'' Mercedes called her manger. ''Katherine I need to tell you something.'' After Mercedes got off the phone with her manger. She did feel a lot better. The label was pissed for sure. But,they told her. That next she would have to shoot music videos for her next up coming singles. Before she really start to show. Mercedes was glad she got that out the way. Now she had to tell Sam. She was actually happy after she got over the shock. I mean having anther baby. Was further from her mind. And,Sam would be trilled. Since last time they had a convo about more kids. Mercedes said she didn't want any. Sam was sadden. But,he couldn't force Mercedes to have more kids. If,that's not what she wanted. Mercedes wasn't ready for more. But,now that she has accomplished soo much. And,she has gotten to enjoy her career these last 16 years. Mercedes is actually more content with having anther child. She smiled thinking of what he/she will look like.

''Babe,were here!'' Sam had flown out with the kids. Just like they had planned. ''Oh,I've missed you guys soo much!'' Mercedes came from her master room. She jumped out bed as soon as she heard her husband voice. The kids ran to their mother giving her a big hug. ''Mom we missed you soo much.'' ''Yeah,and dad's cooking sucks!'' Sameian added. ''Hey,that hurt.'' Sam plastered a hurt look on his face. ''Whatever,bet your ass ate it tho.'' Sam smiled. Mercedes shook her head at her husband foolishness. ''Alright,kids can I kiss and hug my wife?'' Sam asked walking closer. ''Eww,let's go there're going to make out and stuff.''The kids went to their rooms in the suite. ''Yeah,see you guys later.'' Sam waved them goodbye. ''Oh,how smooth you are 's.'' Mercedes teased. ''Well,if you really want to see how smooth I can be.'' Sam said. Walking her to the master bedroom. Locking the door. Sam kissed her lips softly. ''Babe,you don't now how much I've missed you!'' Sam I just say you this weekend. ''Am I that forgettable?'' Mercedes joked. ''No,Mercy you're never forgettable.'' I just love being around you. And,look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. Watching our kids grow up. ''High school graduations,college graduations,Weddings,grand babies everything and more.'' ''Sam I'm….pregnant.'' ''Huh?!'' Sam was quickly pulled from his rambling fantasy of the future. ''You're pregnant?'' Sam was in total shock. ''How?'' ''I mean,aren't you on the pill?'' ''Yes,I'm on the pill.'' ''But,I missed a day by mistake and we had sex.'' ''So,here were are baby number 4.'' Mercedes said rubbing her belly. Sam face lit up. ''I take that smile as you're happy?!'' ''Babe I'm on cloud nine!'' Sam smiled like a little kid. ''We should go tell the kids!'' Mercedes said about to get up. ''No,let's wait until tomorrow.'' ''Right now I want to make love to the love of my life.'' Mercedes had drifted off to sleep. Sam held her close. He couldn't be more happy. Sam rubbed Mercedes stomach. ''He leaned over and kissed her it.'' ''Hello,daddy's angel.'' ''I've waited for you.'' ''So,happy you'll be here soon.'' Sam whispered. ''Sammy,get some rest.'' Mercedes said snuggling close to his chest. ''Mercy,will you still love me tomorrow?'' ''Always and forever,Sammy''….


	30. Celebration,Crash,New Life

''Superstar recording artist Mercedes Jones is pregnant with fourth child.'' Mercedes read the gospel magazines. Laying in her bed. 7 1/2 months pregnant and growing. ''Babe,what do you want lunch?'' Sam came in the bedroom. ''I got tuna sandwich on wheat bread.'' ''Salad,fruits,water.'' ''Your pick whatever you want.'' Sam smiled carrying the food to Mercedes. Mercedes frowned. ''Sammy,can't I just have a fat burger with all the fixing or pizza!'' ''Mercy,you know what the doctor said.'' Sam warned. ''He said eat healthy.'' ''It's for the baby,please.'' Sam pouted. Rubbing Mercedes belly. ''Fine!'' ''But,after lunch I'm getting ice cream.'' ''And,you better not say shit!'' Mercedes glared at Sam. He rose his hands up in defeat. ''Oh,and don't think you slick.'' ''I know you had some junk food.'' ''Remember I'm pregnant I can smell anything on you.'' ''Even if you brush you're teeth and gargle.'' Sam smirked. Mercedes rolled her eyes. He reached for one of her fruit. She slapped his hand away. ''No,go get you're own!'' ''Fair enough.'' ''But,I don't want to.'' ''I want yours.'' ''Well there's a lot of things we want,but can't have.'' Mercedes said taking a bite out her tuna. ''Yeah,bet if I want you right here and now I can have you.'' Sam challenged. Mercedes continued giggling. Sam leaned in kissing her. ''Sam.'' ''I smell like tuna.'' ''And,you want to do me?'' ''I always wanna do you babe.'' Mercedes heart melted in laughter. ''Such sweet words.'' She joked. But,Sam wasn't joking. He had planned all along to get his freak on while the kids wasn't home anyways. You would think he already then had enough freaking. I mean damn Mercedes is pregnant for the fourth time. Sam opened Mercedes draw. Grabbing two baby wipes. Wiping her mouth and hands. ''Now problem solved.'' Sam said. Carefully getting on top of Mercedes. Using the strength of both arms on each side of her head. He hovered over her growing belly. Mercedes planted soft kisses all over his chest. As,he pulled down her sweats. Hours later they were awoken by their nosy as kids. ''Mom,dad.'' The three of them rushed in their parents bedroom. Sam shush. Them signaling to them to wait out side. They did as told. Sam walked out. The room.

''Sorry,dad.'' The three of the apologized. ''You guys had fun at the movies?'' Sam shut the bedroom door behind him. ''Yeah,we had fun.'' Ashanti answered. ''How's mom doing?'' Sameian asked. ''She's fine to getting some much needed rest.'' ''Obviously mom didn't get that much rest.'' Samara said. Pointing out the hickey's on Sam's neck. That were shades of purple and blue. Sam blushed like a middle school kid. Getting caught. Infront his kids. ''Dad you already got mom pregnant give it a rest,geez.'' The kids teased. ''How about you three mind your business.'' ''Now get to bed.'' ''Goodnight!'' Sam opened his and Mercedes bedroom door. Closing it quietly. Mercedes sat up as far as her belly would allow. ''Was that the kids?'' She asked sleepily yarning. Sam climbed back in bed. ''Yeah,Mercy.'' ''That's was our regrets.'' ''Coming home from the movies.'' He smiled looking at her belly. ''Daddy's baby boy.'' Sam kissed Mercedes belly. Caressing it. ''You are such a softy.'' Mercedes teased. Hm,yeah I'm not to soft. ''I got you pregnant again.'' Mercedes rolled her eyes. ''I got the magic stick and you know you love it!'' Sam teased back. ''Whatever.'' Mercedes said laying back down. Sam kissed Mercedes before she could say anything else. She deeper the kiss. Sam moaned. He had to stop himself from going further. Even thought he wanted to. He broke the kiss. ''Good night,babe.'' He said laying on his side of the bed. ''What the hell!'' ''Sam you got me all hot and bothered.'' ''And,now you want to go to sleep?!'' Sam giggled. ''You want get none of this.'' He said pointing down to his pants. ''Until you say.'' ''I love Sammy's magic stick.'' ''Are you kidding me.'' ''Well,in that case I'll pass.'' Mercedes said laying down in bed on her side. Sam quickly grabbed Mercedes by her side. Kissing and sucking on her neck. ''Oh,you will say Sammy's got the magic stick.'' He glared seductively. She laid on her back. Her belly towering over Sam's face. As,he licked his lips going down on her.

''Sameian baby put the chicken over there on the table.'' Mary told her grandson. Ashanti and Samara were helping their grandma Merian put the last of the decorations up. While grandpa Dwight and Luke continued cooking the barbecue. ''Wow,I can't believe Mercy is about have a fourth baby.'' ''Yeah,our fourth grand baby.'' The guy's chuckled. Sipping on their beer's. Sam had called up his parent's and in laws. And,all his and Mercedes close friends. He wanted to throw Mercedes a party. Not just a plain old baby shower. Which Mercedes told Sam she didn't want a baby shower. Cause,she had three of them already. After awhile it's get's a little boring and and Mike arrived first. Then Artie. Santana,Brittany,Quinn,Puck,Rachel &Finn & Sugar came last. Sam didn't a big celebration. Only just the people he and Mercedes called family. Stacey and Stevie were out with Sam and Mercedes. She thought the Evans came in town for a family visit before the baby got here. But,the actually came in town for the surprise party Sam was throwing. Mercedes has no idea her parents are in town also all her closes best friends. Sam couldn't wait to see the look on his wife face. When she walked inside their home. And,she saw everybody there for her. He knew she missed her mom and dad. The last time she saw them was a Jones family reunion and that was months ago. Tina,Harry & Artie leaved in LA. But,all the rest of her friends didn't and she really missed them a lot. ''Okay,everyone Mercedes and Sam car is pulling up quiet please!'' A over zealous Rachel Berry cheered. Everyone looked at her like who told her she was in charge tho. ''Just like Rachel to think she running shit.'' Santana said shaking her head. The door opened. Everyone screamed. 'Surprise!''

Mercedes was stunned. She couldn't do anything,but cry. ''Mercy,babe.'' ''Don't cry.'' ''Everyone is here to celebrate you and our baby.'' He hugged her caressing her now 8 month pregnant looked like she was ready to pop at any moment now. Sam kissed her on the lips softly. ''Okay,you two that's why y'all on you're fourth baby now!'' Merian said walking towards her daughter. ''Dry those tears girl.'' ''Everybody here for you and that precious baby.'' Merian hug her daughter. Sam smiled. Mercedes hugged her mom back. ''Mom these aren't sad tears.'' ''It's just I'm soo happy and overcome with joy.'' ''I couldn't do anything else,but cry tears of joy!'' ''Aww,baby girl I know.'' Merian rubbed her daughter back soothing her. After the embrace was over. It was nothing,but happy celebration time. The music was playing. The food and drinks were flooring. Sam went to go get Mercedes something to eat. While she talk with her girl rest of the guys were talking and going on about some football game. ''So,you really for this one?'' Santana said poking playfully at Mercedes belly. Mercedes smiled.''If,I'm not ready it's a little to late to back track now.'' Mercedes told Santana. ''Honestly,this pregnancy has been smoother than all of the three before.'' ''Well,that great.'' Quinn said smiling.''Have you guys thought of a name yet?'' Tina asked. ''Well….we have and no we haven't.'' ''It's going to start with a ''M'' for sure tho.'' Mercedes shrugged. ''Babe,I got you a couple of sandwiches and fruits.'' Mercedes smiled taking the plate of food from Sam. ''Thanks,babe.'' Sam gave her a kiss. ''Mercy,I'm go see what the guys are taking about.'' Mercedes smacked his ass as he walked girl's snickered. Sam winked blowing Mercedes a kiss.

The surprise party was fun. Mercedes received gifts for the baby. Eventho,she said she didn't need anything. Everyone had fun. Sam's family & Mercedes family booked a hotel. Which both Mercedes and Sam told them. That there was plenty of room to sleep at their house. But,they said it was already paid for. Might as well sleep in the rest of Sam and Mercedes friends that didn't live in LA permanently. Crash at Tina,Mike and Artie's house. They didn't want to be overbearing. Knowing Mercedes was soo close to her due date. She needed peace and calm for now on. And,that's a understatement cause the silent storm that is going. Is going to leave such ,such hope. Sam and Mercedes went to sleep happy and excited. Morning came and Mercedes was done for. She woke up her stomach was turning. She couldn't hold anything down. The vomiting was the worst. It's worst than the beginning stages of pregnancy. When it's just a little morning sickness. Boy that joke about being grateful for a smooth pregnancy. Was now biting Mercedes in the ass big time. As,Mercedes slump of the toilet.''Babe,you want to go the the hospital?'' Sam asked wiping Mercedes mouth. With the damp towel he had in his hand. Mercedes shook her head. No,Sammy this will pass. ''I always get like this every pregnancy.'' ''I know babe.'' ''It's just I'm worried.'' ''I want you to be okay and for the baby to be healthy that's all.'' He frowned. Mercedes flushed the toilet. ''Okay,I'll go to the hospital just to ease your mind.'' ''Thanks babe.'' Sam blow out a breath he didn't know he was holding. ''Why is mom going to the hospital?'' ''Is she okay,is the baby hurt or sick.'' ''Woah,guys calm down now grab your jackets.'' ''Everything is fine.'' ''Just a routine .'' They did as told.

Mercedes came home from the doctor. It was a case of gas,nausea. Nothing a little ginger ale couldn't cure. Both Sam and Mercedes was happy about that. The kids were on edge. So,Sam and Mercedes decided to put them out their misery. ''Ashanti,Samara& Sameian.'' Can you guts come here for a sec. Mercedes called them. They came running. All out of breath. Like they smoke or something. Mercedes and Sam held back the laughter. But,boy it was zoo hard to do. They kids were more worst than theirs. ''What's wrong?'' ''Is everything alright?!'' They asked in a craze. Eyes bugging out their head. ''Yes,everything is fine.'' ''Can you guy's seat down.'' ''You're scaring me and the baby.'' Mercedes rubbed her kids immediately sat down. ''Works like a charm every time.'' Mercedes smiled. Sam kissed Mercedes hand. Smiling at her. ''Okay,kids.'' ''I'm fine the baby's fine.'' ''No need to worry.'' ''In about four to six weeks.'' ''You're new baby brother will be here!'' She cheered. ''I can't wait!'' ''Now it'll be even.'' ''Three girls and three boys in the house.'' ''Plus,I'll have a brother.'' ''When he grows up I'll teach him everything I now!'' Sameian smiled at the thought of having a brother. ''Oh,my sweet boy.'' ''It'll never be even.'' ''Cause,us girls run this house.'' ''Right my girls.'' Mercedes told her son. ''Right mom.'' They girls agreed shaking their head. Sameian looked to his dad for back up. Sam shrugged. ''Sorry son.'' ''Women rule the world.'' ''The sooner you accept.'' ''The better you'll get along with them.'' ''Sam smiled kissing his wife on the cheek.'' The rest of her pregnancy for the next couple of weeks. Was smooth and calm. Mercedes was thankful for that. She real couldn't handle anymore than drama. Speaking too soon. Tragedy hanging around the corner.

One Month Later close to due date…..

Mercedes was now nine months pregnant. She felt like she had been pregnant for a decade. Getting out the bed was a struggle. She could see her feet. Be known she had put on about 40 pounds. Sam told her he loved her no matter what size she was. Mercedes knew that. She just really hated the extra pounds. She always gained when pregnant. But,what can you do. Besides with the twins Mercedes had put on more than 40 pounds. So,this pregnancy she was lighter weight than the last. She could be thankful for that. She smiled wobbling. To the bathroom. Her bladder filled tank filled up with liquid. She blow out a sigh of relief. Once she made it to the toilet. ''Mercy,come back to bed babe.'' Sam sleepily moaned. He hated the feeling of having a empty bed. ''Sammy,you're such a big baby!'' '''She yelled from the bathroom.'' ''I don't care!'' sam yelled back pouting. Mercedes wobbled back to the bed. Getting under the covers. Sam snuggled close. The baby kicked. Be still little one. ''Don't you go bothering mommy.'' Sam said rubbing Mercedes swollen belly. Mercedes kissed Sam on the top of his head. Closing her eyes falling back to sleep. Sam couldn't sleep so he turned on the t.v. It was weird. He just couldn't shut his brain off. His fourth child would be here anytime soon. He just was having last minute anxiety. About being a dad again. So damn crazy. But,he was. Sam even talked to his father about it and Mercedes father. ''As,he stared sat his sleeping wife.'' Sammy. ''You're Staring.'' ''Stop it!'' Sam smirked. Turning his attention.

It was friday….''Mom,dad.'' Sameian came running in the downstairs living room. Sam and Mercedes were posted up on the couch. Mercedes laid her back towards Sam as he rubbed soothing circles on her 9 months pregnant belly. ''I wanted to go sleep over at my friend's house.'' ''We're going to the mall and the movies.'' ''Just chill and hang out.'' ''You know just teenage stuff.'' Sameian shrugged. ''Oh,so you don't want to hang with us.'' ''I get it we not cool enough for you.'' Sam teased his son. ''Mom!'' Sameian moaned in annoyance. Alright,you can go. But,be back home by Sunday no later than 8:00 p.m. okay. ''Thanks,mom.'' He kissed he on the cheeks running upstairs. To his room to pack some clothes. ''Well,empty house more fun for daddy Sammy.'' The girls had went by their friends house too. Well,mommy Mercedes is going to get some rest. See you later. ''Daddy.'' Mercedes laughed heading to the stairs. Sam followed behind. Helping her up the stairs. Being 9 months and walking up the stairs was a challenged. Sunday…. 10:00 p.m. Mercedes and Sam were in bed sleep. That were tired. Since the kids were out of the house. They basically slept the whole weekend. Getting some much needed rest. The phone began to ring. Sam answered. The darkest and worst moment of his life. ''Hello.'' A groggy still half sleep Sam. Answered the house phone in their bedroom. ''What!'' He yelled. Waking Mercedes up. She sat up. ''Sam.'' ''What's wrong?!'' Sam couldn't speak. He was in shook. ''Sam you're scaring me who is on the phone?'' ''It's….Something happen to Sameian.'' Sam stuttered. ''Where is he?'' Sam couldn't answer. ''Sam,where the fuck is our son!'' She screamed at him. So loud it woke up the girls. Who came to their parents room confused. ''Girls something happen to Sameian.'' ''What happen to him?'' Samara asked. What ever it was. It couldn't be good. Mercedes didn't know her damn self. ''He was thrown from the car.'' That's all Sam could say.

2 hours before the crash…..''Dude what's up with that girl you got a crush on?'' Sameian friend Jay who was driving. Asked. ''Nothing much.'' ''She does have a boyfriend anyway.'' ''And,that's a problem why?'' Keaton asked. Other one of Sameian friends who was sitting in the passenger seat. Sameian was in the back seat not wearing a seat belt. While,the driver and passenger had there's on. ''Dude,I'm not like that.'' ''I don't take other people girls.'' ''Jay.'' ''Hey,she wanted a real man so you can't be mad at me!'' Well,the girl's boyfriend kicked you're ass anyway. Sameian joked. Besides you're only 16 teen. ''Pretty should that's not a man.'' Keaton added his two cents. Jay chuckled. ''Haters.'' Sameian smirked. Like his dad would. ''Just get me home are my mom and dad gonna kick my ass!'' ''Yeah,yeah.'' Jay replied. ''What about Kelly she seems to have a huge thing for you.'' ''But all you do is stare a girl that's already taken.'' Jay told Sameian. Turning his head to look at him for just a sec. And,that sec would feel like forever. Another car was swerving all crazy. The driver seem like he had no control of the car. Crashing into there car. The impact was lighting. It happen so fast. The ambulance was called. Jay and Keaton both had head and arm wounds. But other than that they were fine. The driver that craned into them was drunk. He had a blood alcohol level above the legal drinking and driving limit. He was unconscious. When the fire department pulled his body out. Sameian was not fine. When the fire department along with the police fund him. He was thought to be dead. Until,they carefully turned his lifeless body over. Checking Sameian pulse that was barely there. But,he was alive. Just no responsive to any commands. As,he was rushed to the hospital.

Sam and Mercedes. Called Tina and Mike. They asked them to come over to the house and keep the girls company. While,they went to the hospital. Sam drove to the hospital as fast as he could. When he made it there. He helped Mercedes out the car. Holding her hand for dear life. They made it to the front desk. ''Excuse me,ma'am.'' ''Our son is here in this hospital.'' Sam spoke. ''Can you tell us which room he's in?'' Mercedes finished. ''What's his name?'' The nurse asked. Sameian Christian Evans. The nurse searched her computer. ''Yes,is been moved to the ICU.'' Room 209 second floor. Before the nurse could finish. Sam and Mercedes were gone. As,the elevator door closed. It was silence between. Sam reached for Mercedes hand. Pulling her close. In that moment os embrace and silence. There was calm and peace. Until that ding. The elevator made as the doors opened. On the second floor. Mercedes and Sam moved as fast as their feet allowed them. Making it to Sameian room. He was not moving. Oxygen mask was on his face. IV hooked up to his arm. Mercedes broke down in tears. Sam held her tight as she shook. ''It's going to be okay,Mercy.'' ''I promise.'' ''He'll wake up.'' ''He can't leave us!'' Mercedes wanted to believe Sam's words soo bad. But,Sameian looked soo peaceful like he was already gone and his broken body was just laying there. ''Sir,ma'm are you his parents?'' ''The doctor asked walking in the room. ''Yes we are.'' Both Sam and Mercedes answered. Hello,I'm . The she offered her hand. Which they accepted. '' can you tell us anything about Sameian?'' ''His current state anything?'' ''Well,we did a cat scan.'' ''He had some swollen in the brain.'' Both Mercedes and Sam gasp. ''Is he going to have any permanent brain damage?'' We got the swollen under control. ''We won't know until he wakes up.'' ''His left leg is broken and four of his ribs are cracked.'' ''He'll need surgery for the leg.'' ''But,the rips will hell on their own.'' ''But,for now we wait and see.'' Dr. Andrews continued. Mercedes had zoned out. She had to be dreaming. She thought to herself. She was brought back to reality. When a pain it her mid section. Her water had broke.

''Sammy.'' She fall to her knees in agony. Sam quickly held her in is arms. ''Hey,we need nurses in here now.'' ''A women is in labor!'' called out thru the door. ''Mercy,you're going to be okay.'' Sam caressed her check. She moaned out in pain. The nurses came in. With a wheelchair. ''Sir are you her husband.'' ''Yes,I am.'' Sam answered. ''Go get scrubbed in now!'' ''Sam!'' ''You can't leave Sameian.'' ''Stay here and be with him.'' Mercedes yelled thru gritted teeth. ''Mercedes I can't let you give birth alone.'' ''Sam he our son too.'' Mercedes cried. ''I know and I love Sameian too.'' ''But,right now there's nothing we can do for him please don't fight me on this Mercedes.'' Look I'll call Tina and Mike. And,tell them to come down here to be with Sameian. ''After the baby is born.'' ''I'll come back here and be with him.'' ''I promise you,babe.'' ''I promise.'' Mercedes didn't want to agree with Sam. But,she had to. The baby was coming fast. ''We got go now!'' The nurse warned. Sam made the call to Tina and Mike while getting scrubbed. They were on their way with the girls to be with Sameian. Sam took a deep breath before walking in the delivery room. Mercedes was crying. Sam kissed her head. ''Sameian will be fine,Mercy please focus on giving birth.'' Mercedes nodded. ''Okay,Mercedes push as hard as you can.'' The doctor ordered. 2 hours later. Marden Paul Evans was born. Sam kissed his cheeks. Told Mercedes he loved her and left to be with Sameian. While Tina and Mike along with the girls went to see Mercedes and their new brother and nephew. While he looks just like dad. Ashanti said seeing her brother thru the glass. At the nursery unit. Marden was fair with complete blonde curls. And,green eyes. But,what really sealed the deal he had Sam's big pick lips. Yup Marden was all Sam. Well,I think he looks like you and daddy. Samara said smiling. Tina and Mike looked on smiling. Mercedes was in here room resting. While,Sam stayed with Sameian. This was a night of tragedy and new life all in one. Morning came. Sameian eyes was open,but he couldn't speak.''Son,can you heard me.'' Sam looked at Sameian. Something was wrong. So wrong. Sam called for nurses came running. Sameian was fine neurologically. After the doctor and nurse checked him. Waking up after a bad car crash. He did know or remembered what happened. Surgery on his left leg was next. Sam told Mercedes.

A few weeks later. Samian was released from the hospital. The than paps were like animals as usual. Staking out at Sam's and Mercedes neighborhood. For pics of the new baby. Or if they could get a shot of Sameian. The child of a superstar who was almost fatally killed. In a car accident. Yeah that was fun being harass by the paparazzi. ''You need anything?'' Sam asked walking into Sameian room. ''Nah,dad I'm fine.'' ''Okay,just let me know and I'll get you whatever you want.'' Sam leaned down kissing his son on the head. ''I love you.'' Sam told Sameian. ''I love you,too dad.'' Mercedes was in bed still resting after giving birth just a couple weeks ago and Sameian's crash. Mercedes needed rest. To calm her nerves. Otherwise still would be a nervous wreck. She was oo grateful for Sam. He is her rock the love of her life. She couldn't have gotten thru what happen. If it wasn't for Sam. She smiled holding her hands wide open. As,Sam climbed in bed. Snuggling up in her soft warmth. ''You feel soo good,Mercy.'' She played in his blonde locks. They dieted off to sleep. Mercedes woke later on in the middle of the night. Getting out bed. To check on the baby and Sameian. Sameian wasn't in his room. Mercedes was worried. She checked Marden's nursery. Sameian was holding him in his arm's. ''I'm your big brother.'' ''Can you say Sameian?'' ''Don't worry you learn.'' Mercedes watched from the door way. As,Sameian walked and talked to his brother. Her heart was overcome with pure joy and sadness. Just the thought of Sameian not being here. To teach his younger brother everything he knew. About girls,sports. But,than she smiled even more brighter. When knowing it well happen in the future. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes. Kissing her neck. Smiling at the sight infront him…..

Wow….this is the end. I never thought I would've made it to 30 chp's tho. Hope y'all enjoyed. I have another idea on a new fic. If,any of you ever seen the movie ''Unfaithful'' then y'all know…..;)


End file.
